Darkness Return
by Sailor MH
Summary: Kuun valtakunnan tuhouduttua Prinsessa Serenity syntyi uudelleen Tsukino Usagiksi. Usagin elämä muuttuu, kun hän tapaa Luna-nimisen kissan. Luna antaa Usagille tehtävän suojella Tokiota Dark Kingdomin youmilta, etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ja uudelleensyntyneet Outer Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit, ja pelastaa Queen Metalian aivopesemät, uudelleensyntyneet Inner Sailor Senshit.
1. The awakened darkness

**Darkness Return on jatkoa aiemmin kirjoittamalleni Temptation-fanfictionille.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Furukawa Rumi oli pitkä ja laiha nainen. Hän oli 20-vuotias. Hänellä oli pitkät, punaiset hiukset, jotka ylettivät hänen alaselkäänsä asti. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset. Hän oli tutkija ja hän oli mennyt pohjoisnavalle tutkimaan jäätikköä ilmaston lämpenemisen takia.

Rumilla oli yllään ruskea toppatakki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja ruskeat talvisaappaat. Hänen päässään oli ruskea myssy ja hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hanskat. Hän kantoi oikeassa kädessään mustaa nahkakassia, jossa hänen tutkimusvälineensä olivat.

Kaikkialla oli lunta ja jäätä ja taivaalla oli harmaita pilviä. Tuuli kamalasti ja oli tosi kylmä.

Rumi pysähtyi ja katseli ympärilleen, mutta kun hän katsoi vasemmalle, hän näki vanhan linnan. Linnan ulkoseinät ja katto olivat harmaat. Linnan takana oli vuoria. Rumin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, sillä linna näytti tosi tutulta. Rumi oli aivan varma, että hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt linnaa, jota hän katsoi.

_"Tuo linna on tosi iso",_ punahiuksinen nainen käveli kohti linnaa, sillä hän halusi tutkia sitä. Kun hän pysähtyi linnan eteen, hän katsoi linnan ulko-ovia, jotka olivat harmaat pariovet. Hän huomasi, että linnan ulko-ovet olivat raollaan. Hän työnsi pariovet auki vasemmalla kädellään ja meni linnaan.

Linnassa oli pimeää, minkä takia Rumi näki eteensä vain parin metrin verran.

Linnan lattia oli tehty harmaasta marmorista ja käytävien molemmilla puolilla oli isoja pylväitä. Linnan seinätkin olivat harmaat. Linnan seinissä oli ikkunoita, joiden edessä oli pölyä ja hämähäkin seittejä. Kaikkialla oli hiljaista ja rauhallista.

Yllättäen Rumista alkoi tuntua siltä, kuin joku olisi ollut hänen takanaan ja tuijottanut häntä. Hän kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen ison oviaukon, jonka takana oli jyrkät portaat. Hänestä tuntui taas siltä, että joku tujotti häntä. Häntä pelotti vähän, mutta lopulta uteliaisuus vei voiton, joten hän käveli portaita pitkin alas huomatakseen, että hän oli luolassa. Luolan katossa roikkui tippukiviä ja luolassa oli tosi pimeää.

Lopulta Rumi pysähtyi isojen, harmaiden pariovien eteen. Parioviin oli kaiverrettu piikkiköynnöksien kuvia ja pyöreä kuvio, joka muistutti täysikuuta.

_"Mitä noiden ovien takana mahtaa olla?"_ Rumi ajatteli. Hänestä tuntui jälleen siltä, että joku tuijotti häntä. Hän kosketti pariovissa olevaa, täysikuun kuvaa vasemmalla kädellään, minkä seurauksena pariovet aukesivat ja huoneesta ilmestyi violettia energiaa, joka ympäröi Rumin.

"Pitkästä aikaa, Beryl!" Kylmä, kolkko ääni huusi Rumille samalla, kun Rumin hiukset kasvoivat pidemmiksi. Hänen päähänsä ilmestyi musta kruunu, jossa oli valkoisia kiviä. Hänen kaulaansa ilmestyi valkoisista kivistä tehty kaulakoru. Rumin korviin ilmestyivät valkoiset, kivistä tehdyt korvakorut. Rumin päälle ilmestyi sininen mekko. Hänen jalkoihinsa ilmestyivät tummanpunaiset korkokengät. Rumin käsiin ilmestyivät mustat rannekorut ja kassi, jota hän kantoi oikeassa kädessään katosi. Yllättäen hän huomasi pitävänsä oikeassa kädessään pitkää, hopean väristä valtikkaa, jonka toisessa päässä oli punainen jalokivi.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Rumi katsoi uutta mekkoaan. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi. Häntä hermostutti, mutta hän tunsi sisällään uutta voimaa. Hän mietti, miksi kyseinen voima tuntui niin tutulta. Rumi vilkaisi luolan perällä olevaa alattaria, jonka päällä oli tosi iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Violetin värin seassa oli mustaakin väriä ja olennolla näytti olevan jonkinlaiset kasvot. Sen suu oli punainen, silmät olivat sininet ja olennon otsassa oli punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio.

"Et taida vielä muistaa edellistä elämääsi", olennon otsassa oleva kuvio hohti kirkkaammin, minkä seurauksena Rumin kaulakorussa olevat kivet alkoivat hohtaa.

Rumin silmät alkoivat hohtaa punaisina. Vähitellen hän muisti, että hänen nimensä oli 1000 vuotta sitten ollut Beryl. Beryl oli ollut Maassa asuva noita ja Maapalloa oli ennen sanottu Golden Kingdomiksi. Hän muisti jopa 1000 vuotta sitten tapahtuneen taistelun Kuun valtakunnassa. Beryl oli itse aiheuttanut kyseisen taistelun tavattuaan edessään olevan olennon, Queen Metalian. Beryl oli ryhtynyt auttamaan Queen Metaliaa, sillä Beryl oli 1000 vuotta siiten tuntenut syvää kateutta Kuun prinsessaa kohtaan. Beryl oli alkanut kadehtia Kuun prinsessaa siksi, että mies, johon Beryl oli ollut rakastunut 1000 vuotta sitten oli rakastunut Kuun prinsessaan. Kyseinen mies oli ollut Maan prinssi, Endymion. Beryl oli usein käynyt Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella, sillä hän oli halunnut nähdä Endymionin. Kun Beryl oli eräänä päivänä mennyt Golden Kingdomin palatsialueelle nähdäkseen prinssin, hän oli nähnyt, että prinssi oli puhunut Kuun prinsessalle. Beryl oli tuntenut syvää vihaa ja kateutta Kuun prinsessaa kohtaan. Kun Beryl oli myöhemmin mennyt uudestaan Golden Kingdomin palatsialueelle nähdäkseen Endymionin, hän huomannut, että prinssiä suojelevat Shitennounit ja Kuun prinsessaa suojelevat Inner Sailor Senshit olivat puhuneet toisilleen Golden Kingdomin palatsialueella olevassa puutarhassa. Kun Beryl oli nähnyt, miten Inner Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat katsoneet toisiaan, Beryl oli ymmärtänyt sen, että Inner Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat rakastuneet toisiinsa. Beryl oli halunnut kostaa Kuun prinsessalle. Kun Beryl oli tavannut Queen Metalian, Queen Metalia oli tarjonnut Berylille voimaa vastineeksi siitä, että Beryl auttaisi Queen Metaliaa saamaan Queen Serenityn omistaman Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Queen Metalia oli sanonut Berylille, että jos Queen Metalia ja Beryl saisivat Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat haltuunsa, kukaan ei voisi pysäyttää Queen Metaliaa ja Beryliä. Queen Metalia oli antanut Berylille pimeää energiaa, jonka avulla Queen Metalia ja Beryl olivat aivopesseet Kuun prinsessaa suojelevat Inner Sailor Senshit puolelleen, minkä seurauksena Inner Sailor Sensheistä oli tullut Kuro Senshejä. Queen Metalia oli jopa aivopessyt Golden Kingdomin asukkaat ja tehnyt heistä oman armeijansa. Seuraavaksi Queen Metalia ja Beryl ja aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit ja Golden Kingdomin asukkaat olivat hyökänneet Kuun valtakuntaan. Prinssi ja Shitennounit olivat taistelleet Kuun valtakunnan puolella ja Beryl oli yrittänyt tappaa Prinsessa Serenityn, mutta hän oli vahingossa tappanut Endymionin, sillä Endymion oli suojellut Prinsessa Serenityä. Sen jälkeen Shitennounien johtaja, Kunzite oli tappanut Berylin.

"Nyt muistat edellisen elämäsi, Beryl", Queen Metalia sanoi. "Kun Kuun valtakunta oli tuhoutunut, Queen Serenity sinetöi minut tänne Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla. Hän taisi epäillä, että joku vapauttaa minut vakilastani jossain vaiheessa, joten hän toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa. Queen Serenity toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, jotta Prinsessa Serenity pysäyttäisi minut Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla. Beryl, sinäkin synnyit uudelleen Maassa. Nyt sinulla on uusi tilaisuus kostaa Prinsessa Serenitylle, sillä Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä on yhä se pimeä energia, jonka avulla aivopesimme heidät puolellemme. Voin käyttää mainitsemaani pimeää energiaa ja aivopestä Inner Sailor Senshit uudelleen. Kun aivopesen Inner Sailor Senshit uudelleen, heistä tulee taas Kuro Senshejä. Siinä pimeässä energiassa, jonka on Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä, on tekemäni merkki. Löydän Inner Sailor Senshit sen merkin avulla. Tuossa kaulakorussa, jonka annoin sinulle, on minun energiaani. Kaulakorusi energia tekee sinusta entistäkin vahvemman. Olet jälleen Queen Beryl", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Kyllä", punahiuksinen nainen hymyili. Nyt hän saisi kostonsa. Nyt punahiuksinen nainen tiesi, miksi hänen löytämänsä linna oli vaikuttanut tutulta, sillä tämä linna oli kauan sitten ollut se luola, jossa Beryl oli tavannut Queen Metalian ensimmäisen kerran. Queen Metalia oli käyttänyt voimiaan ja muuttanut kyseisen luolan linnaksi sinä aamuna, kun Queen Metalian ja Berylin armeija oli hyökännyt Kuuhun. Queen Metalia oli tehnyt kyseisen linnan heti sen jälkeen, kun oli aivopessyt Golden Kingdomin asukkaat. Queen Metalia oli tehnyt vahvimmat youmansa juuri tässä linnassa. Queen Metalia oli sanonut Berylille, että tämä linna olisi _merkki_ siitä, että Golden Kingdom olisi nyt Dark Kingdom.

Prinssi Endymion ja hänen Shitennouninsa eivät olleet nähneet Queen Metalian linnaa, koska kyseinen linna oli ollut metsässä.

Nyt kun punahiuksinen nainen muisti aiemman elämänsä, hän muisti sen, että ennen kuin Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit, Queen Metalia oli sanonut Inner Sailor Senshien nimet. Queen Beryl halusi tietää, miten Queen Metalia oli saanut tietää Inner Sailor Senshien nimet. "Queen Metalia-sama, miten saitte selville Inner Sailor Senshien nimet?"

"Tuohon kysymykseen on helppo vastata, Beryl. Kun siirsit Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle minulta saamasi pimeän energia, tunsin sen siirtyvän Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle. Kun se pimeä energia oli siirtynyt Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle, sain tietää heidän nimensä. Sinun on tiedettävä eräs toinenkin asia. Kun Queen Serenity sinetöi minut tänne, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat 7 Nijizuishouksi. Kyseiset Nijizuishout vangitsivat sisälleen 7 vahvinta youmaani. Ne youmat ovat tosi vahvoja ja niitä voi sanoa myös Saikyō Yōma Shichininshūiksi. Ne youmat ovat syntyneet uudelleen täällä Maassa 7 ihmiseksi", Queen Metalia sanoi.

"Kyllä", Queen Beryl sanoi.

XXXXXX

Vaaleahiuksinen, 14-vuotias tyttö nousi istumaan ja hän huomasi istuvansa omassa sängyssään. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen yöpuku. Hän oli jälleen nänhyt painajaista, jossa monet ihmiset taistelivat paikassa, joka näytti valtakunnalta. Hän oli nähnyt painajaisia suunnilleen kuukauden ajan.

Hänen nimensä oli Tsukino Usagi. Hänestä tuntui siltä, että painajaiset, joita hän näki, olivat muutakin kuin vain painajaisia. Hän vilkaisi vasemmalla puolellaan nukkuvaa tyttöä. Kyseinen tyttö oli hänen pikkusiskonsa, Tsukino Minami, mutta Usagi sanoi siskoaan Chibi Chibiksi.

Minamin hiukset olivat punaiset. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli laiha ja hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen yöpuku. Minami oli 2-vuotias.

"Hyvää yötä, Chibi Chibi", Usagi vilkaisi siskoaan. Sitten hän katsoi sänkynsä vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa seinää ja siinä olevaa ikkunaa. Hän veti ikkunan edessä olevat, vaaleanpunaiset verhot ikkunan oikealle ja vasemmalle puolelle.

Öisellä taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä. Kun hän katsoi täysikuuta, hän rauhoittui vähän.

Usagin huoneen lattia oli ruskea ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Huoneen ovi oli valkoinen. Lattialla oli vaaleanpunainen matto. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli ruskea vaatekaappi. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka edessä oli valkoinen tuoli. Pöydän päällä oli valkoinen peili, joka oli kissan kokoinen. Valkoisen pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli kirjahylly, jossa oli mangaa ja muita kirjoja. Kirjahyllyn päällä oli vaaleanpunainen herätyskello. Huoneen keskellä oli pieni, ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli vaaleanpunainen, kannettava tietokone. Usagin sängyn päällä oli vaaleanpunainen peitto, jonka alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneessa oli pimeää.

_"Miksi näen unta, jossa ihmiset taistelevat?"_ Usagi pohti. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Lopulta hän asettui makaamaan. Hän ehtisi nukkua vielä pari tuntia.


	2. Tsukino Usagi, Sailor Moon

**Hei. Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin toinen luku. Usagin on aika aloittaa tehtävänsä Sailor Moonina. Aluksi olin suunnitellut tämän luvun nimeksi Tsukino Usagi / Sailor Moon & Tsukino Minami / Sailor Chibi Chibi, mutta päätin antaa luvulle toisen nimen.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi juoksi jalkakäytävällä kohti koulua, jotta hän ei myöhästyisi. Usagi opiskeli Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolissa.

Usagilla oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen puseronsa etupuolella oli punainen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua. Hän oli kammannut pitkät, vaaleat hiuksensa saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten ja taivaalla oli muutama pilvi.

_"Jos myöhästyn, Haruna-sensei huutaa minulle",_ Usagi ajatteli. Usagi oli myöhästynyt koulusta tosi usein, minkä takia Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin Englannin opettaja, Sakurada Haruna oli usein huutanut Usagille. Sakurada Haruna oli jopa tyytymätön siihen, että Usagi sai huonoja arvosanoja Englannin kokeista.

Sakurada Harunan tyytymättömyys oli kuitenkin pientä verrattuna Usagin äidin, Tsukino Ikukon tyytymättömyyteen, sillä Ikuko suuttui, jos Usagi sai huonoja arvosanoja Englannin kokeista. Tilannetta ei yhtään helpottanut se, että Usagi oli saanut huonoja arvosanoja muistakin Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolissa pidetyistä kokeista.

Yllättäen Usagi astui jonkin pehmeän päälle ja kaatui jalkakäytävälle.

"Aiii!" Usagi huusi, mutta hän vilkaisi vasemmalle, sillä hän päätti selvittää, mihin hän oli kompastunut. Jalkakäytävällä makasi musta kissa, jonka otsassa oli laastari.

"Anteeksi pikkuinen!" Usagi sanoi kissalle ja poimi kissan syliinsä, minkä seurauksena kissa alkoi raapia otsassaan olevaa laastaria etu-tassuillaan.

"Etkö pidä otsassasi olevasta laastarista?" Usagi tarttui laastariin oikean kätensä peukalolla ja etu-sormella. Hän oli tosi varovainen, kun hän veti laastarin pois kissan otsasta, sillä hän ei halunnut satuttaa kissaa. Kun Usagi oli irrottanut laastarin kissan otsasta, hän näki kissan otsassa olevan, kultaisen puolikuu-symbolin.

_"Mikä tuo symboli on?"_ Usagi ajatteli. Kun Usagi katsoi kissan otsassa olevaa symbolia hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli nähnyt sen joskus.

Kissa katsoi Usagia punaisilla silmillään, minkä jälkeen se hyppäsi Usagin käsistä Usagin oikealle puolelle pysäköidyn, sinisen pakettiauton katolle ja katsoi tyttöä uudelleen.

"Myöhästyn koulusta!" Usagi poimi maahan pudonneen laukkunsa ja juoksi siihen suuntaan, jossa Juuban Municipal Junior High School oli.

XXXXXXX

"Kasei, tiedät varsin hyvin, että meidän on löydettävä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Meidän on annettava Suurelle hallitsijallemme ihmisten energiaa, kunnes löydämme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Kasei, Dark Kingdomin tärkein päämäärä on löytää Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, joten etsi Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta samalla, kun varastat ihmisten energiaa. Jos löydät Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, Suuri hallitsijamme saa voimansa takaisin. Jos annamme Suurelle hallitsijallemme vain ihmisten energiaa, hän ei saa kaikkia voimiaan takaisin. Ihmisten energia palauttaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme osan hänen voimistaan, mutta Suuri hallitsijamme saa kaikki voimansa takaisin vain Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien avulla", punahiuksinen nainen sanoi samalla, kun hän istui valtaistuimellaan.

Punahiuksinen nainen, joka istui valtaistuimella ei enää käyttänyt nimeä Furukawa Rumi. Hän oli nyt Queen Beryl.

Valtaistuinsalin seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit. Valtaistuinsalin lattia oli tehty harmaasta marmorista ja valtaistuinsalin seinät olivat harmaan väriset. Queen Berylin valtaistuin oli tehty harmaasta marmorista ja valtaistuimen vasemmalla puolella oli harmaa marmorikoroke, jonka päässä oli vihreä kristallipallo. Valtaistuinsalissa oli useita pylväitä.

"Kyllä, Queen Beryl-sama", sanoi tyttö, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Hän oli 14-vuotias ja laiha. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat violetit. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat.

Queen Beryl oli löytänyt Inner Sailor Senshit viikko sen jälkeen, kun hän oli tavannut Queen Metalian. Queen Beryl oli käyttänyt Queen Metalialta saamiaan voimia löytääkseen Inner Sailor Senshit. Kun Queen Beryl oli löytänyt Inner Sailor Senshit, Queen Metalia oli siepannut Inner Sailor Senshit samalla tavalla, kuin 1000 vuotta sitten. Jopa tapa, jolla Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit oli ollut samanlainen, kuin 1000 vuotta sitten.

Kun Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit se oli kertonut Berylille, että jokaisella Inner Sailor Senshillä oli ollut ristiriitaisia tunteita sillä hetkellä, kun Queen Metalia oli siepannut heidät. Queen Metalia oli sanonut Berylile, että Inner Sailor Senshien aivopeseminen oli ollut helppoa siksi, että heillä oli ollut ristiriitaisia tunteita. Queen Metalia oli kertonut Berylille, että koska Inner Sailor Sensheillä oli ollut ristiriitaisia tunteita silloin, kun Inner Sailor Senshit oli siepattu, Inner Sailor Senshien oli ollut vaikea ajatella kunnolla. Queen Metalia oli jopa sanonut Berylille, että koska Inner Sailor Senshit eivät olleet pystyneet ajattelemaan kunnolla, heidän aivopesemisensä oli ollut tosi helppoa. Queen Metalia oli sanonut Berylille, että kun se oli siepannut Inner Sailor Senshit, se oli saanut selville, mitä Inner Sailor Senshit olivat tunteneet. Queen Metalia oli kertonut Berylille saaneensa selville sen, mitä Inner Sailor Senshit tunsivat, koska Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä oli pimeää energiaa, jolla Queen Metalia oli 1000 vuotta sitten aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit. Queen Metalia oli kertonut Berylille, että koska Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä oli Queen Metalian pimeää energiaa, Queen Metalia oli saanut selville sen, että Inner Sailor Senshit eivät muistaneet aiempaa elämäänsä.

Queen Beryl oli tyytyväinen, sillä Inner Sailor Senshien aivopeseminen oli onnistunut tosi helposti. Inner Sailor Senshien aivopeseminen oli onnistunut tosi helposti, mikä taisi johtua siitä, että Queen Serenity ei ollut onnistunut poistamaan Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirrettyä, pimeää energiaa. Vai oliko Queen Metalia ollut oikeassa, kun se oli sanonut, että Inner Sailor Senshien aivopeseminen oli ollut helppoa siksi, että Inner Sailor Sensheillä oli ollut ristiriitaisia tunteita?

_"Kun Kuro Senshit löytävät kaikki 7 Nijizuishouta, käytän voimia, jotka Queen Metalia antoi minulle ja yhdistän Nijizuishout Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi. En anna Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta Queen Metalialle. Jos Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on minulla, saan enemmän valtaa. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou kuuluu minulle",_ Queen Beryl ajatteli.

Kasei kumarsi ja lähti valtaistuinsalista. Hän käveli linnan käytävällä ja kääntyi vasemmalle puolelle johtavalle käytävälle. Käveltyään jonkin aikaa hän pysähtyi ruskean oven eteen. Oven kahva oli harmaa. Kasei tarttui oven kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja työnsi oven auki. Kasei oli saapunut huoneeseen, jossa hän teki youmia.

Huoneen lattia, seinät ja katto olivat harmaat. Huoneen seinissä ei ollut ikkunoita. Huoneen seinille oli kiinnitetty soihtuja, joissa paloivat vihreät liekit. Huoneen lattialla oli harmaa marmorikoroke. Mamorikorokkeen päällä oli suihkulähteen kokoinen, harmaa marmoriastia, jossa paloivat liekit. Kasein silmät alkoivat hohtaa violetteina samalla, kun hän nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs.

"Hibana, tarkkaile Morgalle antamani tehtävän edistymistä! Morga on Tokiossa! Käskin Morgan käyttää suunnitelmani toteuttamiseen OSA-P-koruliikettä!" Kasei huusi ja liekeistä muodostui tummahiuksisen tytön kokoinen, laiha youma, joka kumarsi Kaseille, ennen kuin katosi.

_"Queen Beryl-sama antoi minulle tänä aamuna tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa, jotta Queen Beryl-sama voisi käyttää ihmisiltä varastettua energiaa Queen Metalian vahvistamiseen. Kun Queen Beryl-sama antoi minulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa, tein youman, jolle annoin nimeksi Morga. Kun olin tehnyt Morgan, annoin Morgalle tehtävän aloittaa keksimäni suunnitelman toteuttamisen",_ Kasei ajatteli.

_"Kun olin tehnyt Morgan, käskin Morgan vangita Tokiossa olevan OSA-P- koruliikkeen omistajan OSA-P-koruliikkeen kellariin ja naamioitua OSA-P-koruliikkeen omistajaksi. Sanoin Morgalle, että kun se on naamioitunut OSA-P-koruliikkeen omistajaksi, sen pitää siirtää OSA-P-koruliikkeessä oleviin koruihin omaa energiaansa, jotta Morga voisi varastaa Tokion asukkailta energiaa heille myymiensä korujen avulla. Käskin Morgaa jopa järjestämään OSA-P-koruliikkeeseen alennusmyynnin, jotta kyseisessä korukaupassa kävisi enemmän asiakkaita, jotka ostaisivat koruja, joihin Morga siirtää omaa energiaansa. Toivottavasti Morga on aloittanut suunnitelmani toteuttamisen mahdollisimman pian, sillä Queen Beryl-sama ei pidä odottamisesta",_ Kasei ajatteli.

Sen jälkeen, kun Queen Beryl oli antanut Kaseille tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa, Kasei oli käyttänyt huoneessaan olevaa kristallipalloa tarkkaillakseen Tokiota. Kasei oli käyttänyt huoneessaan olevaa kristallipalloa tarkkaillakseen Tokiota siltä varalta, että hän keksisi suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän voisi varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa. Kun Kasei oli käyttänyt huoneessaan olevaa kristallipalloa, hänen kristallipallonsa oli _näyttänyt_ hänelle kuvia siitä, että Tokiossa olevassa OSA-P-korukaupassa kävi tosi paljon asiakkaita. Kun Kasei oli nähnyt kristallipallonsa _näyttämät _kuvat, hän oli keksinyt, että hän voisi käyttää OSA-P-korukaupassa olevia koruja varastaakseen Tokion asukkaiden energiaa. Kun Kasei oli laatinut suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän voisi käyttää OSA-P-korukaupassa olevia koruja varastaakseen Tokion asukkaiden energiaa, hän oli tehnyt Morgan ja laittanut sen toteuttamaan keksimänsä suunnitelman.

_"Äsken tekemäni, Hibana niminen youma saa tarkkailla Morgalle antamani tehtävän edistymistä. Käskin Hibanaa tarkkailemaan Morgalle antamani tehtävän edistymistä, sillä jos joku Tokion asukas saa selville sen, että Morga varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energiaa käyttämällä OSA-P-korukaupassa olevia koruja, muut Kuro Senshit alkavat pilkata taitojani sanomalla minua varomattomaksi. En anna muiden Kuro Senshien pilkata taitojani",_ Kasei ajatteli.

XXXXXXX

"Äiti oli tosi vihainen siksi, että sain Englannin kokeesta huonon arvosanan", Usagi sanoi siskolleen. Usagi ja Chibi Chibi istuivat Usagin sängyllä. Usagi oli äsken tehnyt läksyt.

Ikuko oli huutanut Usagille, kun hän oli nähnyt Usagin Englannin kokeen arvosanan, joka oli ollut 30/100.

Ennen kuin Usagi oli palannut kotiin, hän oli käynyt Narun ja muiden ystäviensä kanssa Narun äidin omistamassa OSA-P-korukaupassa, koska hän oli halunnut koruja.

Naru oli kertonut Usagille ja muille ystävilleen, että hänen äitinsä omistamassa koru-liikkeessä oli tänään suuri alennusmyynti. Naru oli pyytänyt Usagia ja muita ystäviään käymään perheensä koru-liikkeessä koulun jälkeen.

Kun Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat menneet Narun äidin omistamaan liikkeeseen, he olivat nähneet, että siellä oli ollut paljon asiakkaita. Narun äiti oli jopa edistänyt korujen myyntiä, mutta Naru oli sanonut, että hänen äitinsä ei ollut ennen edistänyt korujen myyntiä.

Kun Usagi, Naru ja heidän ystävänsä olivat menneet Narun äidin omistamaan OSA-P-koru-liikkeeseen, he olivat nähneet, että siellä oli ollut tosi paljon asiakkaita. Koska OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä oli alennusmyynti, asiakkaita oli enemmän kuin yleensä.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat nähneet jopa sen, että Narun äiti oli edistänyt korujen myyntiä puhumalla megafoniin, jotta kaupassa olevat asiakkaat kuulisivat, mitä Narun äiti sanoi kaupassa oleville asiakkaille.

_"Jos Naru-chanin äiti päätti puhua OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä oleville asiakkaille megafonin avulla, hän teki oikean päätöksen, sillä kaupassa olevat asiakkaat ihailivat myynnissä olevia koruja ja puhuivat tosi kovalla äänellä siitä, että OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä olevat korut olivat tosi kauniita. Koska Naru-chanin äiti puhui OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä oleville asiakkaille megafonin avulla, kaupassa olevat asiakkaat kuulivat, mitä Naru-chanin äiti sanoi heille. Jos Naru-chanin äiti ei olisi käyttänyt megafonia puhuessaan OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä oleville asiakkaille, kyseiset asiakkaat eivät olisi kuulleet sitä, mitä Naru-chanin äiti sanoi heille, sillä OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä olevat asiakkaat puhuivat tosi kovalla äänellä kaupassa olevista koruista._ Asiakkaat, jotka näin tänään _OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä ihailivat myynnissä olevia koruja ja puhuivat tosi kovalla äänellä. OSA-P-koru-liikkeessä olevat asiakkaat puhuivat niin kovalla äänellä,_ _että en saanut selvää siitä, mitä ystäväni sanoivat",_ Usagi ajatteli.

Usagin ystävät olivat ihailleet koruja, mutta Usagi ei ollut ostanut koruja, koska hän ei ollut ottanut lompakkoaan mukaansa, kun hän oli mennyt kouluun tänä aamuna. Ja vaikka Usagi olisi ottanut lompakkonsa mukaansa, hän tiesi varsin hyvin, että hänen äitinsä ei antanut Usagin ostaa mitään koruja, jos Usagi sai huonoja arvosanoja Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolissa pidetyistä kokeista. Lopulta Usagi oli lähtenyt koruliikkeestä mennäkseen kotiinsa.

Kun Usagi oli lähtenyt OSA-P-liikkeestä, hän oli tavannut 17-vuotiaan pojan, joka oli nähnyt Usagin Englannin kokeen. Poika oli nähnyt Usagin Englannin kokeen, koska Usagi oli heittänyt koepaperinsa taaksepäin hävittääkseen sen, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi näyttää sitä äidilleen. Usagi ei ollut tiennyt, että joku oli ollut hänen takanaan.

Usagi oli huomannut, että poika, joka oli nähnyt hänen Englannin kokeensa oli komea. Usagi oli kuitenkin päättänyt olla hiljaa, sillä hän oli riidellyt tapaamansa pojan kanssa. Kun poika oli antanut koepaperin Usagille, Usagi oli palannut kotiinsa.

Usagi närkästyi, kun hän ajatteli poikaa, jonka kanssa hän oli riidellyt. Kyseinen poika oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja mustat. Pojan silmät olivat siniset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Kyseinen poika oli pukeutunut valkoiseen puseroon, jonka päällä oli ollut musta takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli ollut mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Poika oli pitänyt päässään mustia aurinkolaseja. Pojan ääni oli ollut hieman matala.

_"Se poika, joka näki Englannin kokeesta saamani arvosanan, sanoi minua Odango Atamaksi. Hän taisi keksiä sen nimen, kun hän katsoi kampaustani",_ Usagi ajatteli ja katsoi oikealla puolellaan istuvaa siskoaan.

Chibi Chibillä oli yllään valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero ja sininen hame. Puseron etupuolella oli punainen rusetti. Chibi Chibin jaloissa oli valkoiset sukat ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät. Chibi Chibin korvissa oli vaaleanpunaiset, sydämen muotoiset korvakorut. Chibi Chibin punaiset hiukset oli kammattu kampaukselle, joka muistutti saparoita, mutta hänen saparonsa oli kammattu sydämen muotoisiksi.

Usagi vilkaisi huoneensa kirjahyllyssä olevaa Taisho Gin-kirjaa. Kyseinen kirja oli manga ja sitä oli alettu myydä kaupoissa tällä viikolla. Kyseisen kirjan päähenkilö oli 18-vuotias mies. Kyseisen miehen hiukset olivat pitkät ja hopean väriset. Miehen silmät olivat hopean väriset ja hänen korvissaan oli hopean väriset korvakorut. Miehen iho oli vaalea ja hänen kasvoillaan oli valkoinen naamio. Mies oli pukeutunut harmaaseen, pitkähihaiseen puseroon. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli harmaa viitta. Miehen vyötäröllä oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka. Taisho Gin oli pitkä ja urheilullinen mies ja hän oli komea.

Taisho Gin näytti tosi tutulta, vaikka Usagi ei osannut sanoa, miksi Taisho Gin näytti tutulta. Taisho Ginin kuva oli ollut sanomalehdessä tosi usein tällä viikolla, mikä johtui siitä, että kyseinen mies oli pelastanut ihmisiä ja tuhonnut hirviöitä, jotka olivat hyökänneet Tokioon.

"Usagi-chan", joku sanoi Usagin takaa ja Usagi kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen ikkunalaidalla istuvan, mustan kissan, jonka otsassa oli kultainen puolikuu-symboli. "Olen etsinyt sinua tosi kauan, Usagi-chan".

"Kissat eivät osaa puhua", Usagi tärisi hermostuneena. Häntä pelotti.

"En ole tavallinen kissa. Voin puhua kiitos sen, että otit otsassani olevan laastarin pois", Kissa sanoi. "Olen Luna. Sinut on valittu suojelemaan tätä planeettaa hirviöiltä. Olet Sailor Moon".

Lunan otsan symboli alkoi hohtaan ja Usagin sängylle putosi kultainen rintaneula, jossa oli punainen, vihreä, sininen ja keltainen helmi.

"Tosi kaunis", Usagi poimi sängyllä olevan rintaneulan oikealla kädellään ja kiinnitti sen koulupukunsa etupuolella olevaan rusettiin. Häntä hermostutti se, että Luna osasi puhua, mutta hän oli iloinen siksi, että Luna oli antanut hänelle kauniin rintaneulan.

"Usagi-chan, sano Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Luna sanoi.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi huusi. Hän hermostui hieman, kun hän näki, että hänen rintaneulansa alkoi hohtaa. Pian Usagilla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku ja sininen minihame. Merimiespuvun etupuolella oli punainen rusetti. Usagin rintaneula oli rusetin keskellä. Usagin jaloissa oli punaiset saappaat, jotka ylettivät Usagin polviin asti. Usagin saparoissa oli punaiset jalokivet ja hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset tähti-korvakorut, joissa roikkuivat kultaiset puolikuut. Usagin kaulassa oli vaaleanpunainen kaulanauha, jossa roikkuva koru oli samanlainen, kuin Usagin rintaneula. Usagin otsalla oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi. Usagin käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti ja olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Usagi katsoi yllään olevia vaatteita uteliaana, kunnes hän vilkaisi siskoaan. "Chibi Chibi, sinulla on ylläsi samanlaiset vaatteet kuin minulla?!"

Luna vilkaisi Usagin siskoa uteliaana ja hermostui, sillä Chibi Chibillä oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku ja sininen minihame. Chibi Chibin jaloissa oli valkoiset saappaat. Tytön käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset. Tytön merimiespuvun etupuolella oli punainen rusetti, jonka keskellä oli vaaleanpunainen rintaneula. Tytön saparoissa oli vaaleanpunaiset jalokivet. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen kaulanauha. Tytön korvissa oli sydämen muotoiset, vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Tytön otsalla oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli vaaleanpunainen jalokivi, joka oli sydämen muotoinen.

_"Onko hänkin Sailor Senshi?!"_ Luna ajatteli ja katsoi Usagin siskoa uskomatta silmiään.

Usagi otti Chibi Chibin syliinsä ja katsoi Chibi Chibin uusia vaatteita.

_"Apua!"_ Joku huusi samalla, kun Usagin saparoissa olevat jalokivet hohtivat.

"Naru-chan? Luna, en tiedä, mitä on tekeillä, mutta Naru-chan taitaa olla vaarassa!" Usagi sanoi.

XXXXXXX

"Äiti?" Naru vapisi peloissaan. Hän oli 14-vuotias ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja ruskeat. Hänen hiuksissaan oli sininen rusetti. Hän oli laiha. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään musta pusero ja sininen minihame. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat sukkahousut ja mustat kengät.

Naru oli mennyt OSA-P-kaupan myyntitiloihin, sillä hän oli halunnut kysyä äidiltään sitä, miksi hänen äitinsä oli päättänyt edistää korujen myyntiä. Kun hän oli löytänyt äitinsä kaupan myyntitiloista, hän oli nähnyt, että hänen äitinsä oli pitänyt oikeassa kädessään viivoittimen kokoinsta lasikapselia, jossa oli punainainen pallo, joka hohti kirkkaasti ja kasvoi koko ajan isommaksi.

Kaupan myyntitiloissa oli pimeää. Kaupan lattia oli valkoinen. Kaupan seinät olivat valkoiset sekä sisä- että ulkopuolelta. Kaupan katto oli musta. Kaupan seinissä oli isot ikkunat. Kaupan perällä oli myyntitiski, jonka takana oli ruskea ovi, joka johti Narun ja hänen äitinsä asuintiloihin, sillä Naru ja hänen äitinsä asuivat Narun äidin omistamassa koru-liikkeessä. Kaupassa oli lasivitriinejä, joissa oli koruja. Kaupan ikkunoiden eteen oli laitettu hyllyjä, joiden päällä oli koruja. Kaupan ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt pari-ovet, joiden kahvat olivat harmaat. OSA-P-korukaupan harmaa postilaatikko oli kiinnitetty myymälän ulko-ovien vasemmalla puolella olevaan ulkoseinään. Kaupan ovet olivat automaatti-ovet ja ne avautuivat aina, kun kauppaan tuli asiakkaita. OSA-P-kaupan nimi oli kirjoitettu mustilla kirjaimilla kaupan ulko-ovien yläpuolelle. Kaupassa oli kaksi kerrosta. Kaupan ensimmäisessä kerroksessa, myymälätilojen oikealla puolella oli portaat, joita pitkin mentiin kaupan toisessa kerroksessa oleviin myyntitiloihin.

Narun äidillä, Mayumi Osakalla oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hän oli laiha ja 36-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään musta mekko, jonka etupuolella oli keltaisia kuvioita. Mekon helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat sukkahousut ja mustat korkokengät. Hänen korvissaan oli timantin muotoiset korvakorut, joissa oli keltaisia ja mustia raitoja. Hänen kaulassaan oli kulakoru, jossa oli ruskeita helmiä. Hänen vasemman ranteensa ympärillä oli vaaleanpunainen rannerengas. Hän oli lakannut kyntensä oranssilla kynsilakalla.

Nyt Narun äidillä oli lyhyet, vaaleanpunaiset hiukset, punaiset silmät ja punaiset kynnet. Hänellä oli yllään vihreä mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli vihreät sukkahousut ja vihreät korkokengät. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa oli violetit helmet. Hänen ihonsa oli muuttunut harmaaksi.

"Olen Morga, Dark Kingdomin youma. Sieppasin äitisi ja lukitsin hänet tämän kaupan kellariin, jotta voisin naamioitua häneksi ja varastaa Tokion asukkailta energiaa. Järjestin tässä kaupassa korujen alennusmyynnin ja edistin korujen myyntiä, sillä siirsin tämän kaupan koruihin omaa energiaani, jotta voisin varastaa Tokion asukkailta energiaa heille myymieni korujen avulla. Mainitsemani asiakkaat, eivät tiedä, että heidän ostamissaan koruissa on minun energiaani. Koska mainitsemieni asiakkaiden ostamissa koruissa on minun energiaani, pystyn nyt varastamaan heidän energiansa. Tässä kapselissa oleva pallo on mainitsemieni asiakkaiden energiaa, jota olen varastanut heiltä. Mainitsemieni asiakkaiden energia siirtyy tähän lasikapseliin, koska heillä on yllään korut, jotka myin heille. Koska mainitsemieni asiakkaiden koruissa on minun energiaani, olen onnistunut varastamaan heiltä energiaa. Nyt kun tiedät, että työskentelen Dark Kingdomille, en voi antaa sinun kertoa kenellekään sitä, että työskentelen Dark Kingdomille. Taidan varastaa sinunkin energiasi", Morga sanoi karhealla äänellään.

Narua pelotti ja hän käveli takaperin päästäkseen kauemmas youmasta. Yllättäen Naru tunsi, että hänen selkänsä osui hänen takanaan olevaan seinään. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun youma käveli häntä kohti.

"Lopeta!" Sailor Moon ryntäsi rakennukseen kaupan ovista, jotka olivat auki. Sailor Moon piti siskoaan sylissään. Luna seisoi Sailor Moonin oikealla puolella.

"Kuka olet?!" Morga kysyi.

"Tuota...Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!" Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Sailor...Chibi Chibi?" Minami katsoi siskoaan uteliaana.

"En ole kuullutkaan sinusta. Olen Morga, Dark Kingdomin youma ja tehtäväni on varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energia Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle!" Morga katsoi oikeassa kädessään olevaa lasikapselia. Lasikapselin sisällä oleva energia-pallo oli nyt tennispallon kokoinen.

Yllättäen kauppaan käveli naisia, joiden silmät hohtivat punaisina.

"Mitä?!" Sailor Moon pelästyi.

"Napatkaa heidät!" Morga huusi naisille samalla, kun osoitti kaupassa olevia Sailor Senshejä.

"Iiiii!" Sailor Chibi Chibi alkoi itkeä ja hänen saparoissaan olevat jalokivet hohtivat. Sailor Chibi Chibin saparoissa olevista jalokivistä lensi esiin useita, punaisia perhosia, jotka lensivät kaupassa olevien naisten ympärillä.

Naiset pysähtyivät ja katsoivat pehosia uteliaina.

"Perhosia?!" Morga kysyi uteliaana.

Naru katsoi tilannetta uteliaana.

"Iiiiiiiik!" Sailor Moon itki, sillä hän pelkäsi youmaa. Kun Sailor Moon itki, hänen saparoissaan olevat jalokivet hohtivat. Sailor Moonin saparoissa olevista jalokivistä ilmestyi ääni-aaltoja, jotka moninkertaistivat Sailor Moonin ääntä ja rikkoivat kaupan ikkunat.

Krits! Kaupan ikkunoiden sirpaleet putosivat kaupan lattialle ja kauppaan tulleet naiset pyörtyivät kaupan lattialle, sillä ääni-aaltojen aiheuttama meteli oli niin kova, että se poisti Morgan energian, joka oli ollut naisten yllä olevissa koruissa.

Perhoset katosivat, kun Morgan hallinnassa olevat naiset olivat pyörtyneet.

Sailor Moonin saparoissa olevista jalokivistä ilmestyi lisää ääni-aaltoja, jotka moninkertaistivat Sailor Moonin itkun ääntä entistä enemmän, kunnes se aiheutti Morgalle fyysistä tuskaa. Morga pudotti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä lasikapselin lattialle samalla, kun se peitti molemmat korvansa molemmilla käsillään, jotta se ei kuulisi Sailor Moonin itkun moninkertaistunutta ääntä, joka aiheutti sille fyysistä tuskaa.

Krits! Lasikapseli putosi lattialle ja hajosi palasiksi samalla, kun sen sisällä ollut energia siirtyi kaupan lattialle pyörtyneisiin naisiin.

"Älä itke, Sailor Moon!" Joku huusi ja Sailor Moon katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki kaupan toisen kerroksen ikkunalla seisovan miehen. Miehellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Miehen hartioilla oli musta viitta ja hänen päässään oli musta hattu. Miehen kasvoilla oli valkoinen naamio. Mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Miehen iho oli vaalea. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Miehen ääni oli hieman matala. "Sinun on taisteltava, Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon, kosketa tiaraasi ja sano Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Luna huusi.

Sailor Moon piti siskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään ja kosketti tiaraansa oikealla etu-sormellaan, minkä seurauksena hänen tiaransa muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi. Sailor Moon hymyili ymmärrettyään, mitä hänen piti tehdä.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon heitti tiaran kohti youmaa.

Dhak! Tiara osui youmaan ja katosi.

"Graaa!" Youma huusi ja katosi.

"Taistelit hyvin, Sailor Moon!" Naamiota käyttävä mies hyppäsi ulos kaupan ikkunasta ja Sailor Moon ryntäsi ulos kaupasta, sillä hän halusi katsoa salaperäistä miestä uudelleen.

Sailor Moon näki naamioituneen miehen seisovan läheisen kerrostalon katolla.

"Olen Tuxedo Kamen!" Naamiotunut mies katsoi Sailor Moonia.

Sailor Moon tunsi punastuvansa. Hänen sydämensä takoi normaalia nopeammin, sillä Tuxedo Kamen oli tosi salaperäinen ja komea.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana hohtava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

_"Morga epäonnistui",_ Hibana niminen youma ajatteli samalla, kun se seisoi eräällä sivukujalla. Hibana oli seisonut kaupan ikkunan takana ja katsonut Sailor Moonin ja Morgan taistelua. Hibana tiesi, että sen oli kerrottava Kaseille, mitä Morgalle oli tapahtunut. Hibana tiesi, että Kasei närkästyisi, kun Hibana kertoisi Kaseille Morgan epäonnistumisesta.


	3. Kasei's new plan

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin kolmas luku. Usagi ja Luna keskustelevat Usagin Sailor Senshi-tehtävästä. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kasei, suunnitelmasi ei toiminut", Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan. Queen Beryl oli vihainen Kaseille siksi, että Kasein suunnitelma ei ollut toiminut.

"Anteeksi, Queen Beryl-sama. Sailor Moon pilasi suunnitelmani, mutta minulla on jo uusi suunnitelma. Kun laitan suunnitelmani täytäntöön, tuon Suurelle hallitsijallemme ihmisten energiaa. Uusi youmani, Hibana on jo aloittanut suunnitelman toteuttamisen. Queen Beryl-sama, ennen kuin kerroin teille Sailor Moonin ja Morgan taistelusta, kerroin Hibanalle uuden suunnitelmani. Hibana sanoi, että se aloittaa suunnitelman toteuttamisen tänään. Annoin Hibanalle tehtävän taistella Sailor Moonia vastaan siltä varalta, jos Sailor Moon yrittää pilata uusimman suunnitelmani. Jos Sailor Moon saa selville, millaisen tehtävän annoin Hibanalle, on hyvinkin mahdollista, että hän päättää taistella Hibanaa vastaan estääkseen suunnitelmani onnistumisen. Tarkkailen Hibanan ja Sailor Moonin taistelua siltä varalta, jos Sailor Moon yrittää pilata suunnitelmani. Jos Hibana epäonnistuu, minä taistelen Sailor Moonia vastaan", Kasei kertoi Queen Berylille.

"Aiot siis tarkkailla youmaasi siltä varalta, jos Sailor Moon yrittää pilata suunnitelmasi", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Kasei nyökkäsi. Kasei oli keksinyt uuden suunnitelmansa, kun hän oli käyttänyt huoneessaan olevaa kristallipalloa tarkkaillakseen Tokiota siltä varalta, että hän keksisi uuden suunnitelman varastaa ihmisten energiaa. Kun Kasei oli käyttänyt huoneessaan olevaa kristallipalloa, hänen kristallipallonsa oli näyttänyt hänelle kuvia siitä, että Tokiossa olevassa Dark Utsukushii-kylpylässä kävi tosi paljon asiakkaita, koska kyseissä kylpylässä käyville asiakkaille tehtiin ihonhoito. Kyseisessä kylpylässä asiakkaille tehtiin ihonhoito, joka teki asiakkaiden ihoista entistäkin pehmeämmän.

_"Sen jälkeen, kun Hibana oli kertonut minulle sen, että Sailor Moon tuhosi Morgan, käytin huoneessani_ _olevaa kristallipalloa tarkkaillakseni Tokiota. Käytin huoneessani olevaa kristallipalloa tarkkaillakseni Tokiota siltä varalta, että keksisin uuden suunnitelman, jonka avulla voisin varastaa ihmisten energiaa. Kun käytin huoneessani olevaa kristallipalloa tarkkaillakseni Tokiota, kristallipalloni "näytti" minulle kuvia siitä, että Tokiossa olevassa Dark Utsukushii-kylpylässä käy tosi paljon asiakkaita, koska kyseissä kylpylässä käyvät asiakkaat pitävät Dark Utsukushii-kylpylässä tehdystä ihonhoidosta. Kristallipalloni "näytti" minulle kuvia jopa siitä, että Dark Utsukushii-kylpylässä käyville asiakkaille tehdään ihonhoito, joka tekee ihosta entistäkin pehmeämmän, minkä takia kyseinen kylpylä on tosi suosittu. Keksin uuden suunnitelmani, kun kristallipalloni "näytti" minulle kuvia siitä, että kun Tokiossa olevassa Dark Utsukushii-kylpylässä käyvät asiakkaat nauttivat Dark Utsukushii-kylpylän ihonhoito-menetelmästä, he saavat samalla kuunnella radiosta kuuluvaa musiikkia. Kun kerroin Hibanalle uuden suunnitelmani yksityiskohdat, käskin Hibanan siepata Dark Utsukushii-kylpylän johtajan ja lukita kylpylän johtajan kylpylässä olevaan siivouskomeroon, ennen kuin Hibana naamioituisi kylpylän johtajaksi samalla tavalla, kuin Morga oli tehnyt naamioituessaan Tokiossa olevan OSA-P-korukaupan omistajaksi. Hibana kysyi minulta, että miksi sen pitäisi naamioitua kylpylän johtajaksi, selitin sille suunnitelmani yksityiskohdat. Sanoin Hibanalle, että kun se naamioituu kylpylän johtajaksi, se voi hypnotisoida kylpylän työntekijät siten, että kylpylän työntekijät keskittyvät hoitamaan kylpylässä käyvien asiakkaiden ihoja kylpylän ihonhoito-menetelmällä. Sanoin Hibanalle jopa sen, että kun kylpylässä käyvät asiakkaat nauttivat kylpylän ihonhoito-menetelmästä ja kuuntelevat samalla kylpylän radioista kuuluvaa musiikkia, Hibana voi käyttää hyödykseen kylpylässä olevia radioita ja varastaa kylpylässä käyvien asiakkaiden energiaa sillä välin, kun kylpylän hypnotisoidut työntekijät hoitavat kylpylässä käyvien asiakkaiden ihoja ja kylpylässä käyvät asiakkaat kuuntelevat radiosta kuuluvaa musiikkia. Sanoin Hibanalle jopa sen, että kun kylpylässä käyvät asiakkaat kuuntelevat radioista kuuluvaa musiikkia ihonhoidon aikana, Hibanan pitää varmistaa se, että kylpylässä käyvien asiakkaiden energia siirtyy kylpylän radiojen kautta kylpylän johtajaan työhuoneen pöydän päällä olevaan lasikapseliin. Sanoin Hibanalle jopa sen, että Queen Beryl-sama ei katso epäonnistumista hyvällä",_ Kasei ajatteli.

XXXXXX

Usagi istui sängyllään. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku. Hän oli äsken palannut koulusta. Hän oli jo tehnyt läksyt.

Usagi katsoi ulos vasemmalla puolellaan olevasta ikkunasta. Taivaalla oli harmaita pilviä ja ulkona tuuli kamalasti.

"Luna, voitko kertoa, miksi annoit minulle tehtävän toimia Sailor Senshinä?" Usagi kysyi. Hänestä oli jo jonkin aikaa tuntunut siltä, että hänen Sailor Moon-tehtäväänsä kuului muutakin kuin suojella Tokiota Dark Kingdomin youmilta.

"Hyvä on, Usagi-chan. Sinun tehtäväsi on etsiä Kuun prinsessa ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Jos vihollisemme, eli Dark Kingdom saa Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat haltuunsa, seuraukset ovat tuhoisat", Luna sanoi.

_"Kuun prinsessa?"_ Usagi ajatteli. Jostain syystä Lunan mainitsema Maboroshi no Ginzuishou kuulosti tutulta. Usagista tuntui siltä, että hän oli joskus kuullut Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta. Usagia harmitti se, että hän ei muistanut, missä hän oli kuullut Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta.

_"Miksi minusta tuntuu, että olen joskus kuullut Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta?"_ Usagi ajatteli.

_"Iltaa, hyvät kuuntelijat. Tokioon on avattu uusi kylpylä nimeltä Dark Utsukushii. Dark Utsukushii-kylpylä ei ole samanlainen kuin muut kylpylät, joissa olette käyneet. Dark Utsukushii-kylpylässä asiakkaille tehdään ihonhoito, joka tekee ihosta entistäkin pehmeämmän",_ Usagin valkoisen pöydän päällä olevasta, punaisesta radiosta _sanottiin_.

Usagi katsoi radiota. Hän oli aiemmin laittanut radion päälle, sillä hän oli halunnut kuunnella musiikkia.

"Mitä nyt, Usagi-chan?" Luna kysyi huomattuaan, että Usagi katsoi radiota.

"Radiossa _puhuttiin_ äsken Tokion uudesta kylpylästä. Sen kylpylän nimi on Dark Utsukushii. Minä ja ystäväni puhuimme siitä kylpylästä silloin, kun lähdimme koulusta", Usagi sanoi.

"Haluaisitko käydä siinä kylpylässä?" Luna kysyi.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi.

XXXXXX

"Kasei-sama, kaikki menee suunnitelman mukaan. Kasei-sama, kun kerroitte minulle suunnitelmanne yksityiskohdat, menin FM No. 10-radio-asemalle ja hypnotisoin FM No. 10-radio-aseman DJ-n ja FM No. 10-radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjän, minkä takia kyseinen DJ ja FM No. 10-radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjä käyttävät FM No. 10-radio-aseman laitteita ja mainostavat tätä kylpylää Tokion asukkaille. Kyseinen DJ ja FM No. 10-radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjä käyttävät FM No. 10-radio-aseman laitteita siten, että Tokion asukkaat kuulevat radioistaan, millainen tämä kylpylä on. Kun Tokion asukkaat kuuntelevat radioitaan, he kuulevat, millaista ihonhoitoa tässä kylpylässä tehdään. Kun Tokion asukkaat kuulevat, millaista ihonhoitoa tässä kylpylässä tehdään, he tulevat tänne kokeillakseen kyseistä ihonhoito-menetelmää. Kylpylään tulevat asiakkaat eivät kuitenkaan tiedä sitä, että ihonhoidon sijaan varastan heidän energiansa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", sanoi laiha, 29-vuotias nainen. Nainen oli pitkä ja laiha ja hänen pitkät, violetit hiuksensa oli kammattu löysälle poninhännälle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään vuoletti pusero ja musta hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat korkokengät.

"Hyvin tehty, Hibana", Kasei sanoi. Hän istui mustalla nahkasohvalla.

Kylpylän johtajan työhuone oli iso ja se oli kylpylän ylimmässä kerroksessa. Seinät olivat vaaleanvihreät ja lattialla oli valkoinen kokolattiamatto. Huoneen keskellä oli ruskea työpöytä, jonka takana oli iso, musta tuoli. Pöydän päällä oli kyniä ja musta, kannettava tietokone. Tuolin takana oli iso ikkuna, jonka edessä oli pitkät, ruskeat verhot.

Hibana istui pöydän takana olevalla tuolilla.

Hibanan oikeaan käteen ilmestyi viivoittimen kokoinen lasi-kapseli, jossa oli punainen energia-pallo, joka oli tennispallon kokoinen.

"Kasei-sama, täällä kävi tänään paljon asiakkaita kokeilemassa tämän kylpylän ihonhoito-menetelmää. Tässä lasikapselissa on energia, jonka varastin mainitsemiltani asiakkailta sillä välin, kun he nauttivat ihonhoidosta. Varastin asiakkaiden energiaa sillä välin, kun kylpylän työntekijät, jotka olen hypnotisoinut, hoitivat asiakkaiden ihoa. Asiakkaat eivät huomanneet sitä, että varastin heiltä energiaa. Varastin asiakkaiden energiaa laittamalla erään radion päälle. Kun asiakkaat kuuntelivat radiosta kuuluvaa musiikkia, heidän energiaansa siirtyi radion kautta tähän lasikapseliin", Hibana sanoi.

"Tarvitsemme enemmän energiaa", Kasei sanoi youmalle. Hän oli turhautunut siitä, että hänen youmansa varastama energia-pallo oli tennispallon kokoinen. Kasei tiesi, että Dark Kingdomin Suuri hallitsija tarvitsi paljon energiaa vahvistuakseen.

"Ymmärrän, mutta energian kerääminen kestää jonkin aikaa", youma sanoi ja laittoi lasikapselin edessään olevan pöydän päälle.

"Selvä. Lähetä sähköposti Tokiossa olevan koulun henkilökunnalle. Lähetä koululle sähköposti, jossa lukee, että koulun henkilökunta voi tuoda oppilaat tänne luokkaretkelle. Tokiossa on paljon kouluja, joten voit itse valita, minkä koulun henkilökunnalle ehdotat, että he tuovat oppilaat retkelle tähän kylpylään. Muista kuitenkin olla varovainen siltä varalta, jos Sailor Moon saa selville sen, että työskentelet Dark Kingdomille. Jos Sailor Moon saa selville sen, että työskentelet Dark Kingdomille, hän yrittää varmasti pilata tämän suunnitelman", Kasei sanoi. Hän nousi seisomaan ja käveli pöydän eteen ja poimi pöydällä olevan lasikapselin oikealla kädellään. Kasein silmät hohtivat punaisina samalla, kun Kasei katosi.

XXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan, katso", Luna istui Usagin sängyllä ja katsoi ulos Usagin huoneen ikkunasta nähdäkseen jotain, mikä sai Lunan hermostumaan.

Lunan katse oli kohdistunut Tokion keskustassa olevaan kerrostaloon. Rakennus näytti olevan samanlainen, kuin muutkin kaupungin keskustassa olevat kerrostalot, mutta Lunan katse oli kohdistunut ikkunaan, joka oli kerrostalon ylimmässä kerroksessa. Kerrostalon ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana oli vähän aikaa sitten näkynyt punaista valoa.

"Mitä tuo oli, Luna?" Usagi kysyi. Hänkin oli katsonut ulos ikkunasta nähdäkseen sen, mitä Luna oli nähnyt. Kun Usagi oli katsonut ulos ikkunasta, hän oli nähnyt punaista valoa, joka oli ollut erään Tokion keskustassa olevan, kerrostalon ikkunan takana.

"En tiedä. Tutkitaan tuota rakennusta myöhemmin", Luna ehdotti. Lunalla oli ikävä tunne siitä, että kyseisessä rakennuksessa tapahtui jotain salaperäistä.


	4. Sailor Moon vs Kasei

**Moi. Tämä on Darkness Return- fanfictionin uusi osa. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua! Nähdään, kun seuraava luku on valmis. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Usagi, hänen luokkatoverinsa, Haruna-sensei ja kylpylän johtaja kävelivät Tokion uuden kylpylän käytävällä ja katselivat ympärilleen.

Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin oppilailla oli yllään koulupuvut ja heidän jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin oppilaat olivat jättäneet koululaukkunsa linja-autoon, jonka kyydissä he olivat saapuneet kylpylään. Linja-auton kuljettaja oli pysäköinyt linja-auton kylpylän edessä olevalle parkkipaikalle.

Kylpylän lattia oli valkoinen. Rakennuksen seinät olivat harmaat sekä sisä- että ulkopuolelta. Kylpylän seinissä oli ikkunoita, ja seinille oli ripustettu maalauksia. Rakennuksen ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt pariovet. Dark Utsukushii-kylpylän nimi luki rakennuksen ulko-ovien yläpuolella.

Kylpylä oli se kerrostalo, jonka ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana Usagi ja Luna olivat viime viikolla nähneet punaisen valon. Jos Usagi ja Luna eivät olisi viime viikolla nähneet kylpylän ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana olevaa, punaista valoa, rakennus olisi vaikuttanut samanlaiselta, kuin muutkin kaupungin keskustassa olevat kerrostalot.

Kun Usagi ja muut oppilaat olivat eilen menneet kouluun, Haruna-sensei oli ilmoittanut heille, että heidän luokkansa menisi tänään luokkaretkelle Tokion uuteen kylpylään. Kaikki oppilaat olivat olleet innoissaan tulevasta retkestä. Jopa Haruna-sensei oli vaikuttanut olevan tyytyväinen tulevaan luokkaretkeen. Oppilaat olivat harvoin nähneet Haruna-senseitä tyytyväisenä, mikä johtui siitä, että Haruna-sensei suuttui oppilailla, jos oppilaat saivat huonoja arvosanoja Englannin-kokeista.

Haruna-sensei oli tosi usein pitänyt Usagille puhutteluja, sillä Usagi oli saanut huonoja arvosanoja Englannin-kokeista, joten Usagi tiesi Haruna-sensein suuttuvan, jos oppilaat saivat huonoja arvosanoja Englannin-kokeista.

Haruna-sensei oli laiha nainen. Hänellä oli pitkät, vaaleanruskeat hiukset. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki ja hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korkokengät. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Haruna-sensei oli suunnilleen 28-vuotias.

Kun Usagi, hänen luokkatoverinsa ja Haruna-sensei olivat saapuneet kylpylälle, he olivat tavanneet kylpylän johtajan, kun he olivat menneet kylpylän aulaan.

Kun Usagi oli nähnyt kylpylän johtajan, hänen selässään oli _juossut_ kylmiä väreitä. Usagi ei tiennyt, miksi kylpylän johtajan näkeminen oli aiheuttanut hänelle kylmiä väreitä, mutta hän hermostui joka kerta, kun hän katsoi kylpylän johtajaa.

_"Kun näin kylpylän johtajan huomasin, että hänen silmänsä näyttivät tosi kylmiltä ja tyhjiltä. Ehkä hermostuin siksi, että kylpylän johtajan silmät näyttivät tosi kylmiltä ja tyhjiltä",_ Usagi ajatteli.

Kylpylän johtajan nimi oli Kurosaki Akane. Kylpylän johtaja oli pitkä ja laiha nainen. Kylpylän johtajan pitkät, violetit hiukset oli kammattu löysälle poninhännälle. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään violetti pusero ja musta hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat korkokengät.

Usagi oli vähän aikaa sitten katsonut kylpylän johtajaa kuunnellakseen, mitä kylpylän johtaja oli sanonut, mutta kun Usagi oli katsonut kylpylän johtajaa, hänen selässään oli taas _juossut_ kylmiä väreitä.

_"Olen tuntenut Usagi-chanin tosi kauan, joten tiedän varsin hyvin, että hän on hiljainen vain silloin, jos hän on huolissaan jostain. Pitäisikö minun kysyä Usagi-chanilta, mistä hän on huolissaan? Voisin auttaa Usagi-chania jos tietäisin, mistä hän on huolissaan", _Naru ajatteli ja katsoi vasemmalla puolellaan kävelevää Usagia.

"Usagi-chan, onko kaikki hyvin?" Naru kysyi. Naru ei ollut varma, miten hänen pitäisi kysyä Usagilta, mistä Usagi oli huolissaan, mutta hän halusi auttaa Usagia. Naru ei tiennyt, mistä Usagi oli huolissaan. Naru ei tiennyt edes sitä, miten hän voisi auttaa Usagia, mutta hän halusi tietää, mistä Usagi oli huolissaan. Naru ajatteli, että jos hän puhuisi Usagin kanssa, Usagi kertoisi hänelle, mistä hän oli huolissaan. Naru ajatteli, että hän voisi auttaa Usagia, jos hän tietäisi, mistä Usagi oli huolissaan.

"Kyllä. Minun pitäisi käydä vessassa", Usagi sanoi nopeasti. Hänen olisi jotenkin selvitettävä, miksi hän ja Luna olivat nähneet punaista valoa kylpylän ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana. Hänen oli jopa selvitettävä, mikä oli aiheuttanut sen punaisen valon, tai mikä se punainen valo oli. Usagi ajatteli, että hänen olisi ensin mietittävä, miten hän tutkisi kylpylää ilman, että joku saisi selville, että hän tutkii kylpylää omin luvin. Hän päätti mennä naistenhuoneeseen, jotta hän voisi ajatella, miten hän tutkisi kylpylää. Usagi tiesi, että hän ei voisi tutkia kylpylää, ellei hänellä olisi suunnitelmaa. Hän päätti keksiä suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän voisi tutkia kylpylää, sllä hän ei halunnut kenenkään saavan selville, mitä hän aikoi tehdä. Usagi ajatteli, että jos hänen luokkatoverinsa näkisivät hänen lähtevän omille teilleen, hän joutuisi vaikeuksiin, sillä luokkaretkien aikana oppilaat eivät saaneet mennä omille teilleen.

_"Luna ja minä näimme viime viikolla punaista valoa, joka hohti tämän kylpylän ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana. Luna ja minä aloimme tarkkailla tätä rakennusta, kun olimme nähneet sen punaisen valon tämän rakennuksen ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana. Kun minä ja Luna tarkkailimme tätä rakennusta eilen illalla, näimme sen punaisen valon saman ikkunan takana, kuin viime viikolla. Sanoin eilen Lunalle, että minä ja luokkatoverini tulemme tähän kylpylään, koska kylpylän johtaja oli lähettänyt sähköpostia __Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin rehtorille ja ehdottanut rehtorille, että joku Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin__ opettaja voi tuoda oppilaat tähän kylpylään luokkaretkelle. Kun olin kertonut Lunalle, että minä ja luokkatoverini tulemme tähän kylpylään luokkaretkelle, Luna sanoi minulle, että koska minä ja luokkatoverini tulemme luokkaretkelle tähän kylpylään, voin tutkia tätä rakennusta. Luna sanoi jopa sen, että minun on selvitettävä, miksi tämän rakennuksen ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana on näkynyt punaista valoa",_ Usagi ajatteli. _"Luna sanoi, että minun on jopa selvitettävä, mikä aiheutti sen punaisen valon, jonka Luna ja minä näimme tämän rakennuksen ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana". _

"Vessa on tuolla", Naru sanoi nähtyään huoneen oikealla puolella olevan oven. Ovi, jota Naru katsoi oli valkoinen ja siihen oli kiinnitetty naisen kuva. Naisen kuva oli musta. Kyseisen huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli valkoinen ovi, johon oli kiinnitetty miehen kuva. Miehen kuva oli musta. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevassa seinässä oli, koukussa roikkuva palosammuttin.

Narua harmitti se, että Usagi ei kertonut Narulle sitä, mistä Usagi oli huolissaan. Naru päätti puhua Usagille myöhemmin ja kysyä, mistä Usagi oli huolissaan.

"Kiitos, Naru-chan", Usagi sanoi.

"Tämä on kylpylävieraiden oleskeluhuone", Kylpylän johtaja sanoi. "Pidämme pienen tauon, ennen kuin jatkamme kierrosta".

Usagi katsoi ympärilleen huomatakseen, että he olivat huoneessa, jossa oli useita pöytiä, joiden ympärillä oli tuoleja. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli juoma-automaatteja. Usagi käveli kohti naistenhuonetta.

"Haluatteko, että laitan radion päälle?" Kylpylän johtaja kysyi ja katsoi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa pöytää, jonka päälle oli laitettu musta radio. Radion päällä oli valkoisia nappeja, joista radio käynnistettiin ja sammutettiin.

Haruna-sensei nyökkäsi ja kylpylän johtaja painoi yhtä radion nappia, minkä seurauksena radio käynnistyi. Radiosta kuului rauhallista musiikkia.

Kun Usagi katsoi kylpylän johtajaa, hänen selässään _juoksi_ taas kylmiä väreitä, sillä kylpylän johtajan silmät näyttivät taas tosi kylmiltä ja tyhjiltä.

Yllättäen Haruna-sensei ja Usagin luokkatoverit pyörtyivät samalla, kun kylpylän johtajan silmät hohtivat punaisina.

Usagia pyörrytti, kun hän kuunteli radiosta kuuluvaa musiikkia, minkä takia hän juoksi tosi nopeasti naistenhuoneen ovelle, jonka hän työnsi auki. Hän meni naistenhuoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Hän nojasi takanaan olevaa ovea vasten ja yritti rauhoittua.

Naistenhuoneen lattialla oli ruskeat kaakelit ja seinillä oli valkoiset kaakelit. Vessat olivat huoneen oikealla puolella ja lavuaarit olivat huoneen vasemmalla puolella. Lavuaarien takana oli iso peili. Naistenhuoneen katto oli valkoinen ja katossa oli pari lamppua. Naistenhuoneen valokatkaisija oli oven oikealla puolella. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä oli ikkuna, josta näki ulos.

Ulkona satoi ja taivaalla oli synkkiä pilviä, minkä takia vessassa näki eteensä vain parin metrin verran.

_"Pitäisikö minun laittaa valot päälle? Ehkä on parempi, että en laita valoja päälle. Jos täällä on youma, se huomaisi, jos naistenhuoneen valot laitettaisiin päälle",_ Usagi ajatteli.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi ja avasi naistenhuoneen ovea sen verran, että hän näki kylpylävieraiden oleskelutiloihin paljastamatta itseään.

Kylpylän johtaja muuttui youmaksi, jonka iho oli harmaa. Sen hiukset muuttuivat oransseiksi. Kun youma oli muuttunut todelliseen muotoonsa, sen punaisina hohtavat silmät hohtivat entistäkin kirkkaampina.

Radio alkoi hehkua punaisena ja siihen siirtyi energiaa Haruna-senseistä ja Usagin luokkatovereista.

_"Kylpylän johtaja oli youma!"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi youma varasti energiaa hänen luokkatovereiltaan, mutta hän ei pitänyt näkemästään.

Usagi kosketti tiaransa jalokiveä oikealla etusormellaan ja tiara muuttui bumerangiksi, jonka hän heitti youmaa kohti:

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

"Gryöööö!" Youma huusi, kun bumerangi osui sen ylävartaloon. Tiata katosi samalla, kun youmakin katosi.

Usagi käveli ulos naistenhuoneesta samalla, kun tiara ilmestyi hänen otsalleen.

_"Tuhosit youmani, Sailor Moon!"_ Joku huusi ivallisella äänensävyllä, minkä seurauksena Usagin selässä alkoi _juosta_ kylmiä väreitä. Usagi katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen, kuka oli huutanut.

Huoneeseen ilmestyi iso, punainen energia-pyörre, joka hohti tosi kirkkaasti. Kun energia-pyörre katosi, sen paikalla seisoi tyttö, jolla oli pitkät, mustat hiukset. Hän oli 14-vuotias ja laiha. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat violetit. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat.

"Kuka olet?!" Sailor Moon kysyi hermostuneena. Häntä hermostutti se, että tummahiuksinen tyttö näytti tutulta. Usagi ei tiennyt, miksi tummahiuksinen tyttö näytti tutulta.

"Olen Kasei. Olen Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshi!" Kasei sanoi ja hänen molempiin käsiinsä ilmestyi tulta.

Usagi kosketti tiaransa jalokiveä oikealla etusormellaan, vaikka hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän heitti tiaran kohti Kaseita.

Kasei väisti hyppäämällä oikealle, mutta tiara osui pöydällä olevaan radioon. Braks! Radio hajosi palasiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle samalla, kun radioon siirtynyt energia siirtyi Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin opettajaan ja oppilaisiin.

"En tiedä, miksi varastat energiaa Tokion asukkailta, mutta en pidä siitä!" Sailor Moon juoksi kohti Kaseita ja tönäisi tätä, jonka seurauksena Kasei kaatui lattialle.

"Tämä on jo toinen suunnitelmani, jonka pilasit, Sailor Moon!" Kasei nousi seisomaan. Hän yritti heittää käsissään olevaa tulta kohti Sailor Moonia, mutta Sailor Moonin tiara osui vasemmassa seinässä olevaan, koukussa roikkuvaan palosammuttimeen. Krats! Sammutin halkesi samalla, kun tiara katosi ja Kasein eteen lensi valkoista vaahtoa, minkä takia Kasei ei nähnyt Sailor Moonia.

_"Nyt on tilaisuus hyökätä!"_ Sailor Moon juoksi sinne, missä Kasei oli ja tönäisi tätä jälleen.

Kasei kaatui lattialle ja mulkaisi Sailor Moonia.

"Tapaamme vielä, Sailor Moon", Kasei sanoi ja hänen silmänsä hohtivat punaisina samalla, kun hän katosi.

"Hyvin tehty, Sailor Moon!" Luna sanoi juostuaan Sailor Moonin viereen.

"Luna, miten pääsit tänne?" Usagi kysyi, kun hän näki kissan.

"Livahdin tänne takaoven kautta. Päätin tutkia tätä kylpylää siltä varalta, että täällä olisi youma", Luna sanoi.

"Saitko jotain selville?" Sailor Moon kysyi.

"Kyllä. Se punainen valo, jonka näimme aiemmin tämän rakennuksen ylimmän kerroksen ikkunan takana taisi oli Kasein tekosia. Sailor Moon, sinähän näit, miten Kasein silmät hohtivat punaisina, kun hän lähti tästä huoneesta. Ehkä se punainen valo, jonka näimme tarkkailessamme tätä rakennusta johtui siitä, että Kasei käytti voimiaan, jotta hän voisi siirtää itsensä Dark Kingdomista tähän rakennukseen. Toisin sanoen Kasei teleporttasi itsensä tähän rakennukseen. Ehkä hän käytti voimiaan ja teleporttasi itsensä tästä rakennuksesta Dark Kingdomiin. Hän taisi käydä tässä rakennuksessa tarkistamassa, miten hänen youmansa varastaa energiaa Tokion asukkailta", Luna sanoi.


	5. Usagi's mission

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Kaseilla on uusi suunnitelma. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kasei, Sailor Moon on pilannut jo kaksi suunnitelmaasi. Kasei, haluaisitko kertoa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, miksi suunnitelmasi eivät ole toimineet?" Queen Beryl kysyi Kaseilta. Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan. Queen Beryl oli vihainen Kaseille, sillä Sailor Moon oli jälleen pilannut Kasein suunnitelman, minkä takia Kasei ei ollut onnistunut varastamaan ihmisten energiaa.

"Olen pahoillani, Queen Beryl-sama. Minulla on jo uusi suunnitelma", Kasei kumarsi ja käveli pois valtaistuinsalista. Hän saapui huoneeseen, jonka keskellä olevan mamorikorokkeen päällä oli suihkulähteen kokoinen marmoriastia, jossa paloivat liekit. Kasein silmät alkoivat hohtaa violetteina samalla, kun hän nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs.

"Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee suurta hallitsijaa!" Kasei huusi ja marmoriastiassa palavista liekeistä muodostui Kasein kokoinen, pitkä ja laiha youma.

"Kasei-sama?" youma katsoi edessään seisovaa tyttöä.

"Youma Flau, käytä FM No.10-radio-asemaa uuden suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa", Kasei sanoi. "Aloitat suunnitelman toteuttamisen vasta sen jälkeen, kun olet siepannut FM No.10-radio-aseman johtajan, sitonut hänet ja lukinnut hänet FM No.10-radio-aseman siivouskomeroon. Kun oli lukinnut FM No.10-radio-aseman johtajan siivouskomeroon, naamioidut FM No.10-radio-aseman johtajaksi ja hypnotisoit FM No.10-radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjän, jotta hän alkaa lähettää keksimääni Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa, joka alkaa keskiyöllä. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma on osa uutta suunnitelmaani, jonka avulla varastamme ihmisten energiaa vahvistaaksemme Suurta hallitsijaamme. Flau, ennen kuin aloitamme Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman lähettämisen, sinun on tehtävä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmasta _kertovia_ mainoksia. Kirjoita kyseisiin mainoksiin tällainen teksti:

_"__**Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma. **__FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta on keksinyt uuden radio-ohjelman, jonka nimi on Midnight Zero. FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta lähettää Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman ensimmäisen lähetyksen 16.8.2019. FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta keskiyöllä alkavaa Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa. Midnight Zero on radio-ohjelma on radio-ohjelma, jonka kuuntelijat voivat lähettää kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ luettavaksi. Kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ on lukenut Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämät rakkauskirjeet, FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta lähettää kyseiset rakkauskirjeet kirjeiden vastaanottajille. Kun kirjeiden vastaanottajat ovat lukeneet saamansa rakkauskirjeet, he voivat lähettää rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajille kirjeet, joissa he ehdottavat tapaamista niille ihmisille, joiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ on lukenut ja lähettänyt rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajille. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat voivat viedä kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, jonka työntekijät lähettävät Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden_ _kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet FM No.10-radio-asemalle_, _jotta Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ voi lukea kyseiset rakkauskirjeet keskiyöllä alkavassa Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmassa._ _Kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat vievät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion_ _Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon_, _he saavat postitoimiston työntekijöiltä violetit, kukan näköiset rintaneulat. Violetit, kukan näköiset rintaneulat ovat lahjoja ihmisille, jotka vievät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, jotta Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ voi lukea FM No.10-radio-asemalle lähetetyt rakkauskirjeet. Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston osoite on Azabu-Juuban 18 asuinalue Minato-kuon Azabun alue"._

"Kirjoitanko mainoksiin jopa postitoimiston puhelin-numeron?" youma kysyi.

"Kyllä. Selvitä Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston puhelin-numero ja kirjoita se mainitsemiini mainoksiin. Laita mainoksiin jopa kuva mainitsemistani rintaneuloista. Flau, sinä saat päättää, minkä näköisiä ne kukan näköiset rintaneulat ovat. Flau, sinun on tehtävä sekä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainokset, että mainitsemani rintaneulat. Flau, sinulla on tärkeä rooli tämän tehtävän suorittamisessa. Sinulla on tärkeä rooli tämän tehtävän suorittamisessa, sillä mainitsemieni mainosten ja rintaneulojen ansiosta Tokion asukkaat ajattelevat, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma on tavallinen radio-ohjelma, jossa luemme Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamia rakkauskirjeitä. Koska Tokion asukkaat ajattelevat, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma on tavallinen radio-ohjelma, he eivät tiedä, että oikeasti varastamme rakkauskirjeiden kirjoittaneiden ihmisten energiaa heille _lahjoittamiemme_ rintaneulojen avulla. Flau, tee kyseisistä rintaneuloista sellaisia, että ne varastavat omistajiensa ja heidän seurassaan olevien ihmisten energiaa ja siirtävät kyseisen energian siihen rintaneulaan, jonka annan Queen Beryl-samalle. Flau, tee itsellesi samanlainen rintaneula, jotta FM No.10-radio-asemalla työskentelevien ihmisten energia siirtyy sinun rintaneulasi kautta siihen rintaneulaan, jonka annan Queen Beryl-samalle. Flau, oletko valmis aloittamaan suunnitelmani toteuttamisen?" Kasei kysyi.

"Kyllä, Kasei-sama. Mitä teen mainoksille sitten, kun ne ovat valmiita?" youma kysyi.

"Sen jälkeen, kun olet tehnyt Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainokset, käytät voimiasi kiinnittääksesi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainokset jokaiselle, Tokiossa olevalle ilmoitustaululle. Flau, kun olet tehnyt kukan näköiset rintaneulat valmiiksi, käytät voimiasi ja siirrät kukan näköiset rintaneulat Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston varastoon. Kun olet käyttänyt voimiasi ja siirtänyt mainitsemani rintaneulat Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston varastoon, ilmoita siitä minulle, niin menen kyseiseen postitoimistoon ja hypnotisoin postitoimiston työntekijät antamaan kyseiset rintaneulat Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoille, jotka tuovat kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon lähettääkseen kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi. Kun olen hypnotisoinut postitoimiston työntekijät, he antavat postitoimiston varastoon siirtämäsi rintaneulat Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoille, jotka tuovat kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon lähettääkseen kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi", Kasei sanoi.

"Täydellinen suunnitelma", youma sanoi.

"Flau, aloita suunnitelmani toteuttaminen mahdollisimman pian, sillä Queen Beryl-sama ei pidä odottamisesta. Ja yritä olla varovainen, jotta että Sailor Moon ei saa selville sitä, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma on uusi suunnitelma, jonka avulla yritän varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energiaa. Sailor Moon on pilannut jo kaksi suunnitelmaani, minkä takia Queen Beryl-sama suuttui minulle. Jos Sailor Moon pilaa uuden suunnitelmani, minä joudun vaikeuksiin!" Kasei huusi.

"Mutta Kasei-sama, entä jos Sailor Moon pilaa tämänkin suunnitelman?" Youma kysyi.

"Queen Beryl-sama ei pidä tuollaisesta asenteesta", Kasei sanoi närkästyneenä.

"Anteeksi, Kasei-sama", Youma kumarsi, ennen kuin katosi.

XXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan, meidän on puhuttava Kaseista, sillä kauan sitten hän oli hyvä. 1000 vuotta sitten Kasei suojeli Kuun valtakuntaa, kuten muutkin Sailor Senshit. Mutta sitten Queen Metalia sieppasi Kasein ja muut Inner Sailor Senshit. Kun Queen Metalia oli siepannut Inner Sailor Senshit, Queen Metalia aivopesi Inner Sailor Senshit", Luna istui Usagin sängyllä.

"Miten Queen Metalia aivopesi Inner Sailor Senshit puolelleen?" Usagi istui sängyllään ja katsoi Lunaa.

"Queen Metalia onnistui ottamaan Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa, koska Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle pimeää energiassa, jossa on Queen Metalian tekemä merkki, jota Queen Metalia käytti ottaakseen Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa", Luna sanoi.

"Luna, miten Queen Metalia siirsi mainitsemasi, pimeän energian Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle?" Usagi kysyi.

"En tiedä, miten Queen Metalia siirsi pimeää energiaa Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle", Luna sanoi.

"Mitä tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit puolelleen?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kun Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit puolelleen, Queen Metalia aivopesi Maapallon ihmisetkin puolelleen, sillä Queen Metalia tarvitsi armeijan saadakseen Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat haltuunsa. Lopulta Queen Metalian aivopesemät Inner Sailor Senshit ja Maan ihmiset hyökkäsivät Kuun valtakuntaan, Silver Millenniumiin. Kun Queen Metalian armeija hyökkäsi Kuun valtakuntaan, Kuun valtakunta tuhoutui. Silver Millenniumin kuningatar, Queen Serenity käytti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia ja sinetöi Queen Metalian pois. Kun Queen Serenity oli sinetöinyt Queen Metalian pois, hän sanoi minulla ja Artemis-nimiselle kissalle näin:

_"En onnistunut poistamaan Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevaa, pimeää energiaa, jonka avulla Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit puolelleen. Kun sinetöin Queen Metalian pois, tunsin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimien ansiosta Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeän energian. Se pimeä energia on yhä Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä. Queen Metalia onnistui ottamaan Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa, koska Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirretyssä, pimeässä energiassa on Queen Metalian tekemä merkki, ja Queen Metalia käytti mainitsemaani merkkiä ottaakseen Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa. Ehkä joku vapauttaa Queen Metalian jossain vaiheessa. Minulla on syytä epäillä, että jos Queen Metalia vapautetaan, se voi löytää ja aivopestä Inner Sailor Senshit uudelleen Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeään energiaan tekemänsä merkin avulla. Ehkä vain Prinsessa Serenity voi poistaa Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeän energian. _Sen jälkeen Queen Serenity käytti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia ja toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, ja se tapahtui. Viimeaikaisten tapahtumien perusteella vaikuttaa siltä, että joku on vapauttanut Queen Metalian", Luna sanoi.

"Eli, koska joku on vapauttanut Queen Metalian, se on löytänyt uudelleensyntyneet Inner Sailor Senshit ja aivopessyt heidät uudelleen?" Usagi ennemminkin totesi kuin kysyi.

"Kyllä. Queen Metalia on todennäköisesti jälleen käyttänyt Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevaa, pimeään energiaan tekemäänsä merkkiä ottaakseen Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa. Usagi-chan, sinun tehtäväsi on löytää uudelleensyntynyt Prinsessa Serenity ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou", Luna sanoi.

"Prinsessa Serenity?" Usagi kysyi.

"Hän oli Queen Serenityn tytär ja Kuun valtakunnan kruununperijätär. Prinsessa Serenity on löydettävä, sillä Queen Serenity epäili, että vain Prinsessa Serenity voi poistaa Inner Sailor Senshien sisällä olevan, pimeän energian. Usagi-chan, sinun on autettava Prinsessa Serenityä pelastamaan Inner Sailor Senshit, jotta Kuun valtakunnan kohtalo ei toistuisi", Luna sanoi.

Usagi ei tiennyt miksi, mutta Lunan mainitsema Silver Millennium kuulosti jostain syystä tosi tutulta. Usagi ei vain tiennyt, miksi Silver Millenniumin kuulosti tutulta.

"Millainen Silver Millennium oli?" Usagi kysyi. Usagi ajatteli, että jos hän tietäisi lisää Silver Millenniumin menneisyydestä, hän tietäisi, miksi Silver Millennium kuulosti niin tutulta.

"Usagi-chan, Silver Millenniumin valtakunta oli tosi kaunis. Silver Millenniumin kuninkaallisen perheen tehtävä oli suojella Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, valvoa Maata sen kasvaessa ja suojella sitä. Silver Millenniumin tuhottiin 1000 vuotta sitten. 1000 vuotta sitten Maapallon valtakuntaa sanottiin Golden Kingdomiksi. Golden Kingdomin prinssi ja hänen neljä Shitennouniaan taistelivat Kuun valtakunnan puolella, kun Queen Metalian armeija hyökkäsi Kuuhun. Sinun on löydettävä Maan prinssi ja hänen Shitennouninsa. Usagi-chan, tehtäväsi on löytää jopa Outer Sailor Senshit", Luna sanoi.

"Outer Sailor Senshit?" Usagi kysyi.

"Outer Sailor Senshit suojelivat Silver Millenniumin valtakuntaa etäältä", Luna sanoi.

"Tehtävä, jonka annoit minulle, on haasteellinen", Usagi sanoi. Hän katsoi ulos huoneensa ikkunasta.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Usagilla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pyjama.

Usagi tarttui ikkunan oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oleviin verhoihin molemmilla käsillään ja veti verhot ikkunan eteen. Hän asettui makaamaan sänkyynsä ja veti peiton päälleen.

"Olet oikeassa sen suhteen, että tehtäväsi on haasteellinen. Tehtäväsi on tosi tärkeä", Luna sanoi samalla, kun asettui makaamaan Usagin sänkyyn ja nukahti.

_"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Miksi se nimi kuulostaa niin tutulta? Miksi Kasei näytti niin tutulta, kun näin hänet ensimmäisen kerran? En ole koskaan tavannut Kaseita, mutta Kasei näytti tutulta. Koska Kasei näytti tutulta, uskon nyt tietäväni, mitä Déjà vu-tunteella tarkoitetaan",_ Usagi ajatteli.

Usagi ajatteli sitä, mitä Luna oli sanonut. Usagi ajatteli jopa painajaista, jonka hän oli nähnyt, ennen kuin hän tapasi Lunan.

_"Ennen kuin tapasin Lunan, näin painajaista, jossa monet ihmiset taistelivat paikassa, joka näytti valtakunnalta. Näinkö painajaista siitä, kun Queen Metalian armeija hyökkäsi Kuun valtakuntaan?"_ Usagi mietti.

XXXXXXXXX

Kasei seisoi Tokiossa olevan FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtajan työhuoneessa ja katsoi ulos ikkunasta. Huomisesta lähtien FM No. 10-radio-asema antaisi kuuntelijoilleen uutta kuunneltavaa. Kasei aikoi olla tosi varovainen, jotta kukaan ei epäilisi FM No. 10-radio-aseman puuhia.

Kasei oli saanut uuden suunnitelman, kun hän oli muistanut, että hänen edellinen youmansa oli hypnotisoinut FM No. 10-radio-aseman DJ-n käyttämään radio-aseman laitteita mainostaakseen Dark Utsukushii-kylpylää. Kun Kasein edellinen youma oli hypnotisoinut FM No. 10-radio-aseman DJ-n, kyseinen DJ oli käyttänyt radio-aseman laitteita mainostaakseen Dark Utsukushii-kylpylää, minkä takia Dark Utsukushii-kylpylässä oli käynyt tosi paljon asiakkaita, joilta Kasein edellinen youma oli varastanut energiaa. Kun Kasein edellinen youma oli varastanut energiaa kylpylässä olevilta asiakkailta, youma oli antanut Kaseille lasikapselin, jonka sisälle varastettu energia oli siirtynyt. Kun youma oli antanut Kaseille sen lasikapselin, jonka sisälle varastettu energia oli siirtynyt, Kasei oli vienyt kyseinen lasikapselin Queen Berylille. Dark Utsukushii-kylpylää koskeva suunnitelma oli toiminut siihen asti, kunnes Sailor Moon oli pilannut Kasein suunnitelman.

_"Vaikka Sailor Moon pilasi Dark Utsukushii-kylpylää koskeva suunnitelmani, sitä suunnitelmaa toteuttaneen youman puheista oli sen verran hyötyä, että keksin nykyisen suunnitelmani",_ Kasei ajatteli.

FM No. 10-radio-aseman ulkoseinät olivat harmaat. Radio-asema-rakennuksessa oli kaksi kerrosta. Radio-aseman nimi luki rakennuksen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä, ja kyseinen nimi oli vaaleanpunaisen ja vihreän värinen. Rakennuksen ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt pariovet.

Radio-aseman johtajan työhuone oli iso ja seinät olivat vaaleankeltaiset. Lattia oli harmaa, kuten kattokin. Huoneen katossa oli lamppu. Huoneen lattialla oli punainen matto. Huoneen ovi oli ruskea. Huoneessa oli ruskea työpöytä, jonka päällä oli musta tietokone. Pöydän edessä oli iso, musta tuoli. Pöydän toisella puolella oli kaksi, harmaata tuolia.

Pöydän edessä olevalla, mustalla tuolilla istui laiha nainen. Naisen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja punaiset. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat mustat. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä takki ja musta minihame. Naisen takin etupuolella oli vaaleansininen rusetti. Takin etupuelelle oli kiinnitetty violetti rintaneula, joka oli kukan muotoinen. Naisen jaloissa oli mustat korkokengät. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleansiniset korvakorut.

"Flau, ovatko radio-aseman uudet mainokset valmiina?" Kasei kysyi.

"Kyllä, Kasei-sama. Aloitan suunnitelman toteuttamisen huomenna", Punahiuksinen nainen sanoi.

"Hyvä. Radio-asema saa uuden DJ-n. Uuden DJ-n nimi on Hoshino Aya ja hän lukee Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmassa luettavat rakkauskirjeet, joita Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat lähettävät tälle radio-asemalle, jotta radio-aseman DJ lukisi kyseiset rakkauskirjeet", Kasei sanoi.

"En tunne Hoshino Ayaa", Flau sanoi. Flau kuulosti uteliaalta.

"No, minä _esittelen_ hänet sinulle", Kasei sanoi. Kasein silmät hohtivat punaisena ja pian Kaseilla oli yllään punainen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat nahkasaappaat. "Hoshino Aya on peitenimeni, eli minä luen Midnight Zero-lähetyksessä luettavat rakkauskirjeet".

"Nerokasta", Flau sanoi ymmärrettyään, että Kasei aikoi toimia DJ-nä.

"Flau, selitän sinulle, millainen nykyinen suunnitelmani on. Kuten tiedät, kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat vievät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät antavat rakkauskirjeiden kirjoittajille rintaneulat, jotka ovat samanlaiset, kuin sinun rintaneulasi, Flau. Flau, Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden uudet rintaneulat ovat samanlaiset, kuin sinun rintaneulasi, sillä sinä teit kyseiset rintaneulat. Kun luen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämiä rakkauskirjeitä, varastan heiltä energiaa heidän uusien rintaneulojensa avulla. Kun olen lukenut Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmassa luettavat rakkauskirjeet, lähetämme rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjille kirjeitä, joissa sanomme, että rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajat haluavat tavata rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjät. Kun kirjeiden lähettäjät menevät tapaamaan henkilöitä, joille he lähettivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet, sieppaamme rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjät _Demon 6:00 PM Bussilla_. Minä ajan kyseistä linja-autoa ja vien sieppaamamme ihmiset Dark Kingdomiin, jossa varastan energiaa sieppaamiltamme ihmisiltä. Jos Sailor Moon yrittää pilata tämänkin suunnitelman, taistelen häntä vastaan", Kasei sanoi.

"Puhuisimmeko vielä suunnitelman kirje-osuudesta?" Flau kysyi.

"Toki. Aloitan kertomalla Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston työntekijöistä, jotka lähettävät Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet tänne. Sen jälkeen, kun kerroit siirtäneesi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoille tarkoitetut rintaneulat Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston varastoon, kävin Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistossa ja hypnotisoin postitoimiston työntekijät. Kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat tuovat kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät sanovat rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjille, että kun Midnight Zero-radio- ohjelman DJ on lukenut rakkauskirjeet seuraavassa Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman lähetyksessä, rakkauskirjeet lähetetään rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajille. Rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjät eivät kuitenkaan tiedä sitä, että emme lähetä heidän kirjoittamiaan rakkauskirjeitä rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajille", Kasei sanoi.

"Kasei-sama, mitä teemme Midnight Zero-radio ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämille rakkauskirjeille sen jälkeen, kun olette lukenut kyseiset rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio ohjelman lähetyksissä?" Flau kysyi.

"Voit tuhota kyseiset rakkauskirjeet sen jälkeen, kun olen lukenut ne Midnight Zero-radio ohjelman lähetyksissä", Kasei sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Flau sanoi. "Kasei-sama, kertoisitteko enemmän suunnitelmanne siitä vaiheesta, jossa luette Midnight Zero-radio ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamia rakkauskirjeitä".

"Kun Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät ovat lähettäneet kirjeet tälle radio-asemalle, käytämme niitä rintaneuloja, jotka Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät ovat antaneet rakkauskirjeiden kirjoittajille. Luen tälle radio-asemalle lähetetyt rakkauskirjeet suorassa radio-lähetyksessä ja pidän toisessa kädessäni rintaneulaa, joka on samanlainen, kuin sinun ja rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjien rintaneulat, Flau. Kun rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjät kuuntelevat Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa, varastan heiltä energiaa. Kun luen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamia rakkauskirjeitä, rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjien energia siirtyy heidän rintaneulojensa kautta siihen rintaneulaan, jota pidän toisessa kädessäni silloin, kun luen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämiä rakkauskirjeitä. Olen suunnitellut kaiken viimeisetä piirtoa myöten, minkä takia rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjät eivät tiedä sitä, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma on vain juoni, jonka avulla varastamme rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjien energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Flau, mitä mieltä olet suunnitelmastani?" Kasei kysyi.

"Täydellinen suunnitelma", Flau kehui.

"Kiitos", Kasei sanoi.


	6. Fukui Shirou

**Heipä hei. Tämä on Darkness Return- fanfictionin uusi osa. Suunnittelen parhaillaan Darkness Return-fanfictionin uutta lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi käveli kohti kotiaan. Hän oli vähän aikaa sitten lähtenyt koulusta. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua.

Aurinko oli jo laskemassa ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

"Usagi-chan, miten koulussa meni?" Luna juoksi Usagia kohti.

"Hyvin, mutta eräät ystäväni eivät olleet tänään koulussa", Usagi oli huolissaan ystävistään.

"Niinkö?" Luna kysyi.

"Kyllä. Kun puhuin Naru-chanille tänä aamuna, hän sanoi, että eräät Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin oppilaat ovat kadonneet", Usagi sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, kun kävelin OSA-P-korukaupan ohi, näin kahden naisen menevän OSA-P-korukaupaan. Kun mainitsemani naiset menivät OSA-P-korukaupaan, kuulin heidän puhuvan linja-autosta, johon nousevat ihmiset katoavat. Näkemäni naiset sitä linja-autoa _Demon 6:00 PM Bussiksi. _Näkemäni naiset sanoivat jopa sen, että Demon 6:00 PM Bus-linja-autossa kadonneet ihmiset ovat lähettäneet kirjoittamiaan rakkauskirjeitä Midnight Zeron DJ-n luettavaksi", Luna sanoi.

"Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma alkaa keskiyöllä ja FM No.10-radio-asema lähettää Midnight Zero radio-ohjelmaa. Midnight Zero radio-ohjelma alkoi pari viikkoa sitten. Vaikka Midnight Zero radio-ohjelma alkoi vasta pari viikkoa sitten, se on tosi suosittu radio-ohjelma, sillä monet luokkatoverini kuuntelevat Midnight Zero radio-ohjelmaa. Minäkin olen joskus kuunnellut Midnight Zero radio-ohjelmaa", Usagi sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, epäilen, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma saattaa olla Dark Kingdomin tekosia. Kun menit kouluun tänä aamuna, vilkaisin sanomalehteä, jonka äitisi oli lukenut aiemmin. Kyseisessä sanomalehdessä luki, että FM No.10-radio-asema lähettää eri ohjelmaa siihen aikaan, kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma alkaa", Luna sanoi.

"Todellako?" Usagi kysyi.

"Usagi-chan, OSA-P-korukaupan lähellä näkemäni naiset sanoivat, että kadonneilla henkilöillä oli 3 yhteistä asiaa. OSA-P-korukaupan lähellä näkemäni naiset sanoivat, että kadonneet henkilöt saivat kukan näköiset rintaneulat siltä postitoimistolta, johon he veivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet, jotka he lähettivät FM No.10-radio-aseman DJ-n luettavaksi. OSA-P-korukaupan lähellä näkemäni naiset sanoivat jopa sen, että kirjeiden lähettäjät katosivat silloin, kun he olivat menossa tapaamaan henkilöitä, joille he lähettivät kirjoittamansa kirjeet. OSA-P-korukaupan lähellä näkemäni naiset sanoivat jopa sen, että kirjeiden lähettäjät katosivat niissä paikoissa, joissa Demon 6:00 PM Bus on nähty", Luna sanoi.

"Haluatko tutkia Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapausta?" Usagi kysyi ymmärrettyään, mitä Luna tarkoitti.

Luna nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXX

"Tosi paljon kirjeitä. Näiden lukemisessa menee jonkin aikaa, mutta näiden kirjeiden kirjoittajien energia kuuluu pian Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Kasei katsoi huoneensa harmaan pöydän päällä olevia kirjekuoria.

Kasei istui mustalla tuolilla ja hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat.

Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, kuten lattia ja kattokin. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli lasista tehdyt pariovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, violetit verhot. Kasein sänky oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella. Sängyn päällä oli violetti peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana, ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Kasein pöytä oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella, ja Kasein tuoli oli kyseisen pöydän edessä. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli harmaasta marmorista tehty koroke, jonka päällä oli vihreä kristallipallo. Huoneen ovi oli kristallipallon korokkeen vasemmalla puolella. Kyseinen ovi oli violetti.

Kasei otti yhden, pöydän päällä olevan kirjekuoren ja avasi sen.

"Sakurada Haruno kirjoitti tämän kirjeen, joten hän on ensimmäinen henkilö, jolta varastan energiaa lukemalla hänen kirjoittamansa kirjeen seuraavassa Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmassa, joka lähetetään ensi yönä. Sakurada Haruno ei tiedä, että varastan häneltä energiaa samalla, kun luen hänen kirjoittamansa kirjeen", Kasei sanoi. Kun Kasei oli lukenut Sakurada Harunon lähettämän kirjeen, hän vilkaisi ulos huoneensa parvekkeelle johtavista lasiovista.

Ulkona satoi lunta ja taivaalla oli tummia pilviä.

XXXXXX

Usagi käveli kirjakaupassa, kunnes hän pysähtyi yhden hyllyn eteen. Hyllylle oli laitettu mangaa, kirjoja ja vihkoja.

Usagi oli tehnyt läksyt pari tuntia sitten, minkä jälkeen hän oli tullut Juuban Shoten-kirjakauppaan ostaakseen uusimman Taisho Gin-kirjan.

Usagilla oli yllään koulupuku. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään vaaleansinistä muovikassia, johon hän oli äsken laittanut uuden Taisho Gin-kirjan.

_"Tuskin maltan odottaa, että voin lukea uuden Taisho Gin-kirjan",_ Usagi ajatteli samalla, kun hän katsoi kassissa olevaa Taisho Gin-kirjaa. Hän katsoi hyllylle oli laitettuja tavaroita, kunnes hän näki toiseksi alimmalla hyllyllä olevan, tummansinisen vihon, jonka etukannessa oli valkoisen täysikuun kuva. Vihkon kansikuva sai hänet ajattelemaan Sailor Moon-tehtäväänsä.

_"Voisin kirjoittaa vihkoon sellaisia asioita, jotka vaikuttavat epäilyttäviltä. Sitten minä ja Luna voisimme tarkistaa vihkoon kirjoittamani muistiinpanot",_ Usagi ajatteli. Hän tarttui vihkoon oikealla kädellään, mutta joku toinen, kaupassa oleva asiakas tarttui vihkoon vasemmalla kädellään. Usagi vilkaisi oikealle nähdäkseen 16-vuotiaan pojan, jonka pitkät, vaaleat hiukset oli sidottu poninhännälle.

Poika, jonka pitkät, vaaleat hiukset oli sidottu poninhännälle oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen paita, jonka päällä oli tummansininen takki. Pojan kaulassa oli punainen solmio. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät. Poika piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua.

"Anteeksi", poika sanoi nolona ja antoi Usagin ottaa vihon. Poika otti toisen vihon, joka oli ihan samanlainen kuin se vihko, jonka Usagi oli ottanut.

"Ei haittaa. Olin ajatuksissani, joten en huomannut sinua", Usagi punastui, kun hän katsoi edessään seisovaa poikaa. Poika oli tosi komea. "Olen Tsukino Usagi".

"Minä olen Fukui Shirou", poika sanoi. Hän katsoi edessään seisovaa tyttöä uteliaana, sillä tyttö näytti jostain syystä tutulta.

_"Miksi Usagi-chan näyttää tutulta, vaikka en ole koskaan tavannut häntä?" _Shirou mietti. Sekunnin ajan Shirou kuvitteli valkoisen palatsin, minkä takia hänen selässään_ juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Usagi kysyi huomattuaan, että Shirou katsoi häntä uteliaana.

"Kyllä, olin ajatuksissani", Shirou sanoi.

Usagi nyökkäsi.

_"En ole koskaan tavannut Shirou-kunia, mutta hän näyttää tutulta",_ Usagin selässä_ juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.


	7. Midnight Zero's DJ

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku, ja suunnittelen parhaillaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvassa!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hyvää iltaa. On Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman aika. Olen Hoshino Aya, Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ. Nyt luemme rakkauskirjeitä, joita Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat ovat lähettäneet minun luettavakseni", Kasei sanoi. Hän istui lähetyshuoneessa olevalla, oranssilla tuolilla, jonka edessä oli harmaa pöytä, jonka päällä oli musta mikrofoni. Kasei puhui pöydän päällä olevaan mikrofoniin.

Lähetyshuoneen lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat vaaleansiniset. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ikkuna, jonka läpi näki huoneeseen, jossa radio-aseman koneet olivat. Kasein youma oli kyseisessä huoneessa radio-aseman koneita käyttävän miehen kanssa. Kasein youma oli hypnotisoinut radio-aseman koneita käyttävän miehen, jotta kyseinen mies käyttäisi radio-aseman koneita ja lähettäisi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa Tokion asukkaiden radioihin, jotta Tokion asukkaat kuuntelisivat Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa.

Koneita käyttävä mies oli pitkä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat. Mies oli urheilullinen ja hänen silmänsä olivat mustat. Hänen ihonsa oli hieman ruskettunut. Mies oli 33-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

Kasei piti vasemmassa kädessään valkoista paperia, jonka Sakurada Haruna oli lähettänyt Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi. Kasei piti oikeassa kädessään violettia, kukan muotoista rintaneulaa. Kasei alkoi lukea Sakurada Harunan kirjoittamaa kirjettä:

_"Vanha päiväkirjani oli täynnä tekstiä, joka kertoi sinusta. Ja nykyinen päiväkirjani on täynnä menneisyyttä koskevaa tekstiä. Haluan nähdä sinut. Haluan nähdä sinut vielä kerran. Haluan kertoa sinulle todelliset tunteeni"._ Saimme tämän kirjeen Harunalta, Juubangain unelmoijalta".

XXXXXX

"Haruna! Se on Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin Englannin opettajan nimi. On tosi vaikea uskoa, että Haruna-sensei lähettäisi kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi, sillä jopa Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin viimeisen vuoden oppilaat sanovat Haruna-senseitä _lohikäärmeeksi_. Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin oppilaat sanovat Haruna-senseitä _lohikäärmeeksi_ sen takia, että hän läksyttää oppilaita, jos oppilaat saavat huonoja arvosanoja Englannin kokeista", Usagi makasi sängyllään.

Haruna-sensei oli usein huutanut Usagille ja muille oppilaille, jos Usagi ja muut oppilaat saivat huonoja arvosanoja Englannin kokeista. Koska Haruna-sensei läksytti oppilaita, jotka saivat huonoja arvosanoja Englannin kokeista, Usagin oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että Haruna-seinsei kirjoittaisi rakkauskirjeitä ja antaisi niitä miehille. Lyhyesti sanottuna Usagin oli tosi vaikeaa kuvitella Haruna-senseitä naiseksi, joka toivoi saavaansa poikaystävän.

Usagin punainen radio oli huoneessa olevan, valkoisen pöydän päällä. Usagi oli vähän aikaa sitten laittanut radion päälle kuunnellakseen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa.

Luna istui Usagin huoneessa olevan ikkunalaudan päällä.

"Luna, kuvittelinko vain, vai kuulostiko Hoshino Ayan ääni tutulta?" Usagista tuntui siltä, että hän oli kuullut Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n äänen joskus aiemmin. Usagi ei ollut varma, miksi Hoshino Ayan ääni kuulosti tutulta.

"Olet oikeassa sen suhteen, että Hoshino Ayan ääni kuulosti tutulta", Luna sanoi.

_"Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-nä minulla on ilo lukea rakkauskirjeitä, joita te kuuntelijat lähetätte minun luettavakseni. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat, jotka lähettävät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet minun luettavakseni, saavat kukan muotoiset rintaneulat, joiden avulla rakkauteen liittyvät unelmat toteutuvat. Hyvät kuuntelijat, Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-nä haluan, että tulette onnellisiksi. Minä, Hoshino Aya, luen huomenna lisää rakkauskirjeitä"._

Usagilla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pyjama.

Usagi nousi istumaan ja otti ikkunalaudan päällä olevan, uuden vihkonsa vasemmalla kädellään. Hän otti ikkunalaudalla olevan, vaaleanpunaisen kynän oikealla kädellään ja avasi vihkon etukannen, ennen kuin hän alkoi kirjoittaa vihkon ensimmäiselle sivulle.

_"Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n, Hoshino Ayan ääni kuulostaa tutulta",_ Usagi katsoi kirjoittamiaan sanoja. Hän alkoi ajatella kirjakaupassa tapaamaansa poikaa. Hänestä tuntui jälleen siltä, että hän oli nähnyt kyseisen pojan joskus aiemmin, minkä takia hän jatkoi kirjoittamista. _"Kun olin tänään Juuban_ _Shoten_-_kirjakaupassa, tapasin pojan nimeltä Fukui Shirou. Shirou-kun vaikutti tutulta. En ole ennen tavannut Shirou-kunia, joten en ymmärrä, miksi hän vaikutti tutulta"._

Usagi laittoi vihkon ja kynän ikkunalaudan päälle. Hän vilkaisi taivaalla olevaa, kalpeana loistavaa täysikuuta.

XXXXXX

Kasei vilkaisi oikeassa kädessään olevaa, violettina hohtavaa, kukan näköistä rintaneulaa. Rintaneulan hohtaminen merkitsi sitä, että siihen oli siirtynyt kirjeiden lähettäjien energiaa.

_"Kaikki sujuu suunnitelman mukaan",_ Kasei ajatteli tyytyväisenä.

Kasei oli suunnitellut kaiken viimeistä piirtoa myöten. Hän aikoi varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energian, jotta Queen Beryl voisi käyttää Tokion asukkailta varastettua energiaa ja vahvistaa Queen Metaliaa.

Kasei tiesi varsin hyvin, että Queen Beryl suuttuisi, jos Kasein suunnitelma ei toimisi. Queen Beryl oli jo pari kertaa suuttunut Kaseille sen takia, että Sailor Moon oli pilannut Kasein suunnitelmat. Kasei oli täysin varma siitä, että hänen nykyinen suunnitelmansa toimisi.

Kun Kasei oli eilen puhunut muiden Kuro Senshien kanssa, muut Kuro Senshit olivat muistuttaneet Kaseita siitä, että Queen Beryl ei katsonut epäonnistumista hyvällä. Sen jälkeen, kun Kasei oli puhunut muiden Kuro Senshien kanssa, hän oli mennyt huoneeseensa ja kuullut muiden Kuro Senshien sanovan, että Kasein nykyinen suunnitelma epäonnistuisi. Tarkemmin sanottuna muut Kuro Senshit olivat sanoneet, että Kasein nykyinen suunnitelma epäonnistuisi samalla tavalla, kuin Kasein aiemmat suunnitelmat.

_"Muut Kuro Senshit aliarvioivat taitojani",_ Kasei ajatteli.

Kasei tiesi, että hänen nykyisen suunnitelmansa toteuttaminen kestäisi jonkin aikaa, sillä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaan oli lähetetty tosi paljon rakkauskirjeitä. Koska Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaan oli lähetetty tosi paljon rakkauskirjeitä, Kasein piti lukea loput rakkauskirjeet ensi yönä lähetettävässä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmassa.

Toisaalta Kasei oli tyytyväinen siihen, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaan oli lähetetty tosi paljon rakkauskirjeitä, sillä kirjeiden määrästä päätellen Kasei voisi varastaa useiden, Tokion asukkaiden energiaa.

_"Jos Sailor Moon saa selville sen, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma on suunnitelma, jonka avulla_ _yritän varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energiaa, hän yrittää varmasti pilata suunnitelmani. Jos Sailor Moon yrittää pilata suunnitelmani, olen valmis taistelemaan häntä vastaan. Jos Sailor Moon pilaa nykyisen suunnitelmani, minä joudun vaikeuksiin, sillä Queen Beryl ei katso epäonnistumista hyvällä",_ Kasei ajatteli.

XXXXXXX

"Luna, Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-llä on samanlainen ääni, kuin Dark Kingdomin Kaseilla. Onkohan Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma Kasein suunnitelma varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energiaa?" Usagi kysyi, kun hän ymmärsi, miksi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n ääni kuulosti tutulta.

"Tutkitaan asiaa huomenna", Luna sanoi.

_"Miksi Dark Kingdomin väki yrittää varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energiaa?"_ Usagi mietti samalla, kun hän painoi radion päällä olevaa nappia sammuttaen radion.

"Luna, voitko kertoa mitä tiedät Queen Metaliasta?" Usagi kysyi.

"Queen Metalia _syntyi _sen seurauksena, että auringossa tapahtui poikkeuksellinen toiminta. Queen Metalia saapui Maahan meteoriparvessa", Luna sanoi.

"Luna, sanoit, että Queen Serenity käytti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia sinetöidäkseen Queen Metalian pois. Taisit tuntea Queen Serenityn tosi hyvin", Usagi sanoi.

"Olin Queen Serenityn neuvonantaja. Queen Serenityllä oli toinenkin neuvonantaja. Queen Serenityn toinen neuvonantaja oli Artemis-niminen kissa, josta kerroin sinulle aiemmin, Usagi-chan", Luna sanoi.

Usagi nyökkäsi.


	8. Zoisite

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi, Luna ja Chibi Chibi seisoivat Tokion keskustassa olevalla sivukujalla ja katsoivat FM No.10-radio-asemaa, joka oli heidän vasemmalla puolellaan.

FM No.10-radio-aseman ulkoseinät olivat harmaat. FM No.10-radio-asema-rakennuksessa oli kaksi kerrosta. FM No.10-radio-aseman nimi luki rakennuksen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä, ja kyseinen nimi oli vaaleanpunaisen ja vihreän värinen. Rakennuksen ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt pariovet.

Usagilla oli yllään koulupuku ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät.

Chibi Chibillä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja vaaleansininen hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

Taivaalla oli kalpea täysikuu ja useita tähtiä. Öisen kaupungin katujen reunoilla olevien katulamppujen valot olivat syttyneet pari tuntia sitten.

Usagi katsoi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa radio-asemaa samalla, kun hän ajatteli viime päivien tapahtumia.

_"Kun menin eilen kouluun, olin vähällä myöhästyä ja ajattelin, että Haruna-sensei läksyttäisi minua taas, mutta en myöhästynyt koulusta. Olin tosi helpottunut siitä, että en myöhästynyt koulusta",_ Usagi ajatteli. Sitten Usagi alkoi ajatella, mitä koulussa oli tapahtunut pari minuuttia sen jälkeen, kun hän oli mennyt kouluun. _"Juuban Munichipal Junior High Schoolissa tapahtui eilen ja tänään jotain tosi uskomatonta"._

Kun Usagi oli eilen ollut koulussa, hän oli nähnyt jotain epätavallista, sillä Haruna-sensei oli tullut luokkaan pari minuuttia myöhemmin, kuin Usagi. Kun Haruna-sensei oli tullut luokkaan, hän oli näyttänyt tosi väsyneeltä, ja hän oli melkein kaatunut luokan lattialle. Kun Haruna-sensei oli seisonut työpöytänsä takana, Usagi ja muut oppilaat olivat nähneet, että Haruna-sensei oli kiinnittänyt takkinsa etupuolelle violetin, kukan näköisen rintaneulan.

Kun Usagi oli nähnyt Haruna-sensein uuden rintaneulan, hän oli ymmärtänyt, että Haruna-sensei oli todellakin lähettänyt kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi. Ja koska Haruna-sensei oli lähettänyt kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi, se tarkoitti sitä, että Haruna-senseikin kuunteli Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa.

Haruna-sensei oli nukahtanut työpöytänsä päälle pari minuuttia sen jälkeen, kun hän oli tullut luokkaan. Luokassa nukkuminen ei ollut Haruna-sensein tapaista.

Koulun muu henkilökunta oli saanut tietää, että Haruna-sensei oli nukahtanut työpöytänsä päälle vasta, kun eräs Haruna-sensein kollega oli tullut luokkaan puhuakseen Haruna-sensein kanssa, kun hän oli nähnyt Haruna-sensein nukkuvan työpöytänsä päällä. Haruna-sensein kollega oli yrittänyt herättää Haruna-sensein, mutta hän ei ollut onnistunut herättämään Haruna-senseitä. Lopulta Haruna-sensein kollega oli soittanut sairaalaan, sillä hän oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että Haruna-sensei ei ollut kunnossa. Sairaalan henkilökunta oli tullut Juuban Munichibal Junior High Schooliin tarkistamaan, oliko Haruna-sensei kunnossa.

Kun Usagi ja muut oppilaat olivat katsoneet tilannetta sivusta, he olivat kuulleet sairaalan henkilökunnan sanovan jotain kiintoisaa. Kun sairaalan henkilökunta oli tutkinut Haruna-senseitä, he olivat puhuneet Haruna-sensein kollegan kanssa ja sanoneet, että viime aikoina oli tapahtunut sellaisia tilanteita, joissa monet ihmiset olivat nukahtaneet yllättäen. Sairaalan henkilökunta oli sanonut Haruna-sensein kollegalle jopa sen, että kyseiset ihmiset olivat nukahtaneet samalla tavalla, kuin Haruna-sensei.

Kun Usagi oli kuullut, mitä sairaalan henkilökunta oli sanonut Haruna-sensein nukahtamis-tapauksesta, hän oli muistanut, että hänen vanhempansa olivat aamulla puhuneet kyseisistä nukahtamis-tapausista Usagin mennessä kouluun. Tarkemmin sanottuna Usagi oli kuullut vanhempiensa puhuvan kyseisistä nukahtamis-tapauksista samalla, kun Usagi oli juossut keittiöön hakemaan lounas-rasiansa. Ennen kuin Usagi oli juossut ulos keittiöstä, hän oli kuullut vanhempiensa sanovan, että kaikki nukahtamis-tapauksiin joutuneet ihmiset oli viety sairaalaan. Usagin vanhemmat olivat jopa sanoneet, että nukahtamis-tapauksiin joutuneet ihmiset oli viety sairaalaan, jotta sairaalan henkilökunta voisi selvittää, miksi nukahtamis-tapauksiin joutuneet ihmiset olivat nukahtaneet.

Lopulta sairaalan henkilökunta oli päättänyt viedä Haruna-sensein sairaalaan, jotta he voisivat selvittää, miksi Haruna-sensei oli nukahtanut sen sijaan, että hän opettaisi oppilaitaan. Kun sairaalan henkilökunta oli vienyt Haruna-sensein sairaalaan, Usagi ja muut oppilaat olivat kuulleet sairaalan henkilökunnan sanovan Haruna-sensein kollegalle, että he olivat vieneet sairaalaan muitakin ihmisiä, joiden nukahtamis-tapaukset muistuttivat Haruna-sensein nukahtamis-tapausta.

Kun sairaalan henkilökunta oli vienyt Haruna-sensein sairaalaan, Usagi ja muut oppilaat olivat keskustelleet siitä, miten Haruna-sensei oli nukahtanut tunnilla.

Kun Haruna-sensei oli viety sairaalaan, Haruna-sensein kollega, joka oli ilmoittanut sairaalan henkilökunnalle Haruna-sensein nukahtamis-tapauksesta, oli sanonut toimivansa Englannin opettajana. Kyseinen opettaja oli sanonut tuuraavansa Haruna-senseitä siihen asti, kunnes Haruna-sensei paranisi.

Sen jälkeen, kun Haruna-sensein kollega oli ilmoittanut tuuraavansa Haruna-senseitä, Naru oli kysynyt Haruna-sensein kollegalta, oliko Haruna-sensein kollega tullut luokkaan puhuakseen Haruna-sensein kanssa niistä nukahtamis-tapauksista, joista sairaalan henkilökunta oli puhunut Haruna-sensein kollegan kanssa, ennen kuin sairaalan henkilökunta oli vienyt Haruna-sensein sairaalaan.

Haruna-sensein kollega oli sanonut, että hän oli halunnut kysyä Haruna-sensein mielipidettä viime aikoina tapahtuneista nukahtamis-tapauksista. Haruna-sensein kollega oli ryhtynyt opettamaan Haruna-sensein oppilaita sen jälkeen, kun hän oli vastannut Narun kysymykseen.

Tänään jotkut, Usagin luokkatoverit olivat nukahtaneet luokassa. Kyseiset oppilaat olivat kiinnittäneet koulupukujensa etupuolelle rintaneulat, jotka olivat olleet samanlaiset, kuin Haruna-sensein uusi rintaneula.

Rintaneuloja käyttävät oppilaat oli viety sairaalaan sen jälkeen, kun he olivat nukahtaneet luokassa. Kun kukan näköisiä rintaneuloja käyttävät oppilaat oli viety sairaalaan, jotkut Usagin luokkatoverit olivat keskustelleet siitä, miten sairaalaan viedyt oppilaat olivat nukahtaneet sen jälkeen, kun he olivat kiinnittäneet uudet rintaneulansa koulupukujensa etupuolelle.

Koska Usagi oli nähnyt, miten Haruna-sensei ja jotkut Usagin luokkatoverit olivat nukahtaneet tunnilla, Usagilla oli entistäkin enemmän syytä arvella, että Dark Kingdomilla oli jotain tekemistä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kanssa.

_"On erittäin todennäköistä, että Haruna-sensei ja eräät luokkatoverini saivat uudet rintaneulansa silloin, kun he veivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet postitoimistoon lähettääkseen kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi",_ Usagi ajatteli.

Usagi oli aiemmin nähnyt Haruna-sensein uuden rintaneulan kuvan koulun ilmoitustaululle kiinnitetyssä mainoksessa, kun kyseinen mainos oli kiinnitetty koulun ilmoitustaululle pari viikkoa sitten. Koulun ilmoitustaululle kiinnitetyssä mainoksessa oli lukenut:

_"_**_Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma. _**_FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta on keksinyt uuden radio-ohjelman, jonka nimi on Midnight Zero. FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta lähettää Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman ensimmäisen lähetyksen 16.8.2019. FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta keskiyöllä alkavaa Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa. Midnight Zero on radio-ohjelma on radio-ohjelma, jonka kuuntelijat voivat lähettää kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ luettavaksi. Kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ on lukenut Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämät rakkauskirjeet, FM No.10-radio-aseman henkilökunta lähettää kyseiset rakkauskirjeet kirjeiden vastaanottajille. Kun kirjeiden vastaanottajat ovat lukeneet saamansa rakkauskirjeet, he voivat lähettää rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajille kirjeet, joissa he ehdottavat tapaamista niille ihmisille, joiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ on lukenut ja lähettänyt rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajille. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat voivat viedä kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, jonka työntekijät lähettävät Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden_ _kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet FM No.10-radio-asemalle_, _jotta Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ voi lukea kyseiset rakkauskirjeet keskiyöllä alkavassa Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmassa._ _Kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat vievät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion_ _Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon_, _he saavat postitoimiston työntekijöiltä violetit, kukan näköiset rintaneulat. Violetit, kukan näköiset rintaneulat ovat lahjoja ihmisille, jotka vievät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, jotta Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ voi lukea FM No.10-radio-asemalle lähetetyt rakkauskirjeet. Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston osoite on Azabu-Juuban 18 asuinalue Minato-kuon Azabun alue"._

Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainoksessa oli jopa lukenut Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston puhelin-numero.

Kun Usagi oli palannut koulusta kotiin ja tehnyt läksyt, hän oli kertonut Lunalle, mitä koulussa oli tapahtunut. Kun Usagi oli kertonut Lunalle, mitä koulussa oli tapahtunut, Luna sanoi, että heidän pitäisi tutkia FM No.10-radio-asemaa. Tarkemmin sanoen Luna halusi tutkia FM No.10-radio-asemaa siksi, että Luna ja Usagi epäilivät, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli Dark Kingdomin juoni, jonka avulla Dark Kingdomin väki varasti Tokion asukkaiden energiaa.

Usagi ja Luna eivät vielä tienneet, miksi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n ääni oli samanlainen, kuin Kasein ääni, mutta he arvelivat saavansa kyseisen asian selville tutkimalla FM No.10-radio-asemaa.

Kun Usagi ja Luna olivat olleet menossa FM No.10-radio-asemalle tutkiakseen kyseistä radio-asemaa, Chibi Chibi oli juossut heidän peräänsä. Usagi oli päättänyt ottaa siskonsa mukaansa, joten hän oli sanonut vanhemmilleen, että hän ja Chibi Chibi ja Luna menisivät Game Center Crowniin. Kun Usagin äiti oli kysynyt, miksi Usagi halusi mennä Game Center Crowniin, Usagi oli sanonut haluavansa mennä Game Center Crowniin pelaamaan Taisho Gin-peliä. Usagin äiti oli antanut Usagille luvan mennä Game Center Crowniin, mutta hän oli pyytänyt, että Usagi kävisi samalla kaupassa ja ostaisi sokeria. Usagi oli suostunut käymään kaupassa, minkä takia hän oli mennyt huoneeseensa hakemaan lompakkonsa. Kun Usagi, Chibi Chibi ja Luna olivat lähteneet Usagin kodista ja menneet Game Center Crowniin, he olivat yrittäneet keksiä suunnitelman, jonka avulla he pääsisivät FM No.10-radio-aseman sisälle. Valitettavasti Usagi ja Luna eivät olleet keksineet suunnitelmaa, jonka avulla he pääsisivät FM No.10-radio-aseman sisälle.

"Luna, tuolla on vartija", Usagi sanoi nähtyään FM No.10-radio-aseman ulko-ovien lähellä seisovan vartijan.

Vartijalla oli yllään tummansininen takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset housut ja mustat kengät. Vartijan päässä oli tummansininen hattu. Hän oli suunnilleen 30-vuotias mies. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen ja hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut.

"Taisin keksiä suunnitelman, jonka avulla voit mennä FM No.10-radio-aseman sisälle. Usagi-chan, muistatko sen kynän, jonka voitit pelatessasi Taisho Gin-peliä?" Luna kysyi.

Kun Usagi, Chibi Chibi ja Luna olivat menneet Game Center Crown-pelihalliin, Usagi oli pelannut Taisho Gin-peliä, sillä hän oli halunnut voittaa yhden, Taisho Gin-pelin vaikean tason. Usagi oli yrittänyt voittaa kysein tason pari kertaa viime aikoina, mutta hän oli onnistunut voittamaan kyseisen tason vasta tänään. Kun Usagi oli voittanut yhden, Taisho Gin-pelin haasteellisen tason, hän oli saanut Lunan mainitseman kynän palkinnoksi. Usagi oli yllättynyt siitä, että hän oli saanut Lunan mainitseman kynän palkinnoksi voitettuaan tason, joka oli Taisho Gin-pelin haasteellisimpia tasoja.

Usagi nyökkäsi ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, josta hän otti Lunan mainitseman kynän. Kyseinen kynä oli vaaleanpunainen, ja sen päällä oli punainen jalokivi.

"Tuo kynä on transformation-kynä. Sen avulla voit naamioida itsesi sellaiseksi henkilöksi, joka haluat olla", Luna sanoi. "Jotta voit käyttää transformation-kynää ja naamioida itsesi toiseksi henkilöksi, sinun tarvitsee vain sanoa Moon Power ja henkilö, joksi haluat muuttua ja Change!"

"Selvä. Moon Power! Muuta minut sieväksi uutistenlukijaksi! Change!" Usagi huusi. Vaalenpunainen energia ympäröi Usagin ja kun energia katosi, Usagin ulkonäkö oli muuttunut. Hän oli nyt 27-vuotias. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja vaaleat. Hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki ja punainen minihame. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korkokengät. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa roikkui vaaleanpunainen kristalli. Hänen päässään oli mustat aurinkolasit.

"Uskomatonta!" Usagi sanoi uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi. Hän laittoi transformation-kynänsä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun.

"Isosisko?" Lunan vasemmalla puolella seisova Chibi Chibi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Minä tässä. Luna, voitko vahtia siskoani jonkin aikaa?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä", Luna sanoi.

Usagi käveli kohti FM No.10-radio-aseman ulko-ovia.

FM No.10-radio-aseman ulko-ovien edessä seisova vartija käveli oikealle ja antoi Usagin kävellä kohti ulko-ovia.

Usagi tarttui oikealla puolella olevan oven kahvaan, ja työnsi oven auki.

Radio-aseman aulan lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat vaaleankeltaiset. Aulan seinissä oli ikkunoita, ja aulan seinille oli kiinnitetty pari ilmoitustaulua, joille oli kiinnitetty julisteita. Katossa oli kattolamppuja. Aulan vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea sohva, jonka edessä oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka päällä oli sanomalehtiä.

Kun Usagi katsoi ympärilleen, hän näki aulan oikealla puolella olevat, yläkertaan johtavat portaat, joita pitkin hän käveli ylös. Käveltyään jonkin aikaa radio-aseman toisen kerroksen käytävällä, hän vilkaisi käytävän oikealle puolelle, jossa oli ruskeita ovia, joissa oli pyöreät ikkunat. Hän katsoi jokaisesta ikkunasta sisälle, kunnes hän näki, että eräässä huoneessa oli ihmisiä. Radio-aseman koneet olivat kyseisessä huoneessa. Huoneen perällä oli ikkuna, jonka takana oli radio-aseman lähetyshuone.

Kun Usagi katsoi lähetyshuoneen ikkunaa hän näki, näki että Kasei istui lähetyshuoneen pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla. Pöydän toisella puolella oli toinen tuoli. Pöydän päällä oli musta mikrofoni.

Kaseilla oli yllään punainen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat nahkasaappaat. Kasei piti vasemmassa kädessään paperia, ja hän piti oikeassa kädessään violettia, kukan näköistä rintaneulaa. Kasein oikeassa kädessä oleva rintaneula oli samanlainen, kuin Haruna-sensein uusi rintaneula.

"Kasei!" Usagi sanoi hermostuneena.

Yllättäen huoneessa oleva mies, joka oli selvästi FM No.10-radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjä, pyörtyi huoneen lattialle.

Koneita käyttävä mies oli pitkä. Hänen hiuksensa olivat ruskeat. Mies oli urheilullinen ja hänen silmänsä olivat mustat. Hänen ihonsa oli hieman ruskettunut. Mies oli 33-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat kengät.

Koneita käyttävän miehen lisäksi huoneessa oli punahiuksinen nainen. Nainen näytti voivan paremmin kuin mies, joka oli pyörtynyt.

Punahiuksisen naisen hiukset olivat lyhyet. Naisen iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat mustat. Hän näytti 30-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään tummanvihreä takki ja musta minihame. Naisen takin etupuolella oli vaaleansininen rusetti. Takin etupuolelle oli kiinnitetty violetti rintaneula, joka oli kukan näköinen. Naisen jaloissa oli mustat korkokengät. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleansiniset korvakorut.

Radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjän pyörtyminen johtui siitä, että hänen vieressään seisovan, punahiuksisen naisen takin etupuolelle kiinnitetty, violetin kukan näköinen rintaneula oli varastanut radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjän energiaa. Radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjältä varastettu energia siirtyi punahiuksisen naisen takkiin kiinnitetyn rintaneulan kautta siihen rintaneulaan, jota Kasei piti oikeassa kädessään.

Yllättäen rintaneula, jota Kasei piti oikeassa kädessään, alkoi hohtaa violettina. Kasei vilkasi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä rintaneulaa, joka hohti violettina. Se, että kyseinen rintaneula hohti violettina johtui siitä, että kyseiseen rintaneulaan oli siirtynyt ihmisten energiaa.

_"Suunnitelmani toimii erinomaisesti",_ Kasei ajatteli ja katsoi rintaneulaa, jota hän piti oikeassa kädessään. _"Kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat kiinnittävät youmani tekemät rintaneulat vaatteidensa etupuolelle, he eivät tiedä sitä, että nämä rintaneulat varastavat heidän energiansa heti sen jälkeen, kun he kiinnittävät nämä rintaneulat vaatteisiinsa. Youmani teki näistä rintaneuloista sellaisia, että ne varastavat energiaa jopa niiltä ihmisiltä, jotka ovat lähellä näiden rintaneulojen omistajia. Siitä asti, kun youmani kiinnitti tämän näköisen rintaneulan takkinsa etupuolelle, kyseinen rintaneula alkoi varastaa tämän radio-aseman työntekijöiden energiaa, minkä takia tämän radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjä pyörtyi äsken. Tämän radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjä pyörtyi jo eilen, sillä youmani takkiin kiinnittetty rintaneula varasti tämän radio-aseman koneiden käyttäjän energiaa, kun viime yönä lähetetty Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli loppunut"._

Usagi avasi oven oikealla kädellään ja käveli kohti lähetyshuonetta.

"Odota hetki!" punahiuksinen nainen huusi Usagille, joka käveli hänen ohi.

Usagi ei totellut, vaan avasi lähetyshuoneen oven oikealla kädellään ja meni lähetyshuoneeseen. Hän istui lähetyshuoneessa olevan pöydän toisella puolella olevalle tuolille.

"Anteeksi, että keskeytän radio-ohjelman, mutta tämä on hätätilanne-uutinen. Olemme saaneet selville, että tämän radio-ohjelman lähettämät kukka-rintaneulat ovat hyvin vaarallisia. Älkää koskeko kyseisiin rintaneuloihin, jos saatte ne!" Usagi puhui mikrofoniin.

"Mitä sanoit?!" Kasei kysyi vihaisena samalla, kun hän nousi seisomaan.

"Hyvät kuuntelijat, mietikää sitä. Rakkauskirjeet eivät merkitse mitään, jos ette itse anna niitä rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajille!" Usagi sanoi.

"Kuka olet?!" Kasei kysyi vihaisena.

Krits! Lähetyshuoneen ikkuna hajosi palasiksi, sillä punahiuksinen nainen oli hyppännyt lähetyshuoneeseen lähetyshuoneen ikkunan läpi rikkoen samalla lähetyshuoneen ikkunan. Nainen muuttui youmaksi, jonka iho oli violetti. Youman hiukset muuttuivat tummanruskeiksi. Youmalla oli yllään tummanvihreä mekko. Mekon helma yletti youman polviin asti. Youman mekossa oli vain yksi olkain, joka oli youman oikean olkapään päällä. Youman jaloissa olevat korkokengät katosivat. Youman molemmissa käsissä oli mustat rannekkeet.

"Älä luulekaan, että pääset pakoon!" youma huusi Usagille.

_"Youma!"_ Usagi ajatteli hermostuneena.

Youma avasi suunsa, josta lensi esiin violettia energiaa.

Usagi väisti hyökkäyksen juoksemalla ulos huoneen ovesta.

Kabam! Lähetyshuone räjähti samalla, kun Usagi ryntäsi oikealla puolella olevan nurkan taakse.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi. "Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!"

"Ymmärrän. Sait selville, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli uusi suunnitelmani varastaa ihmisten energiaa, Sailor Moon", Kasei sanoi ja käveli youman oikealle puolelle. Nyt Kaseilla oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Youma avasi suunsa, josta ilmestyi taas violettia energiaa.

Sailor Moon väisteli hyökkäyksiä hyppimällä sivulle.

Kabam! youman hyökkäys osui kattoon, johon tuli tosi iso reikä.

Sailor Moon ei epäröinyt hetkeäkään, vaan hyppäsi reiän läpi katolle.

"Et pääse pakoon!" youma seurasi Sailor Moonia.

Kun Sailor Moon pääsi FM No.10-radio-aseman katolle, hän hyppäsi Sailor Moon hyppäsi FM No.10-radio-aseman lähelle pysäköidyn tummansinisen pakettiauton katolle ja sitten hän hyppäsi kadulle.

"Siinähän sinä olet!" youma huusi, kun se näki Sailor Moonin. Youma laskeutui kadulle ja valmistautui hyökkäämään Sailor Moonin kimppuun.

Yllättäen youmaa kohti lensi useita, punaisia perhosia.

"Mistä nuo perhoset ilmestyivät?!" youma huusi, kun se näki perhoset ja pysähtyi, sillä kyseiset perhoset lensivät sen ympärillä.

"Isosisko!" Sailor Chibi Chibi ja Luna ryntäsivät Sailor Moonin oikealle puolelle.

"Sailor Chibi Chibi, Luna!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Sinähän olet Sailor Moon!" joku huusi Usagin takaa ja hän kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen Fukui Shiroun.

Shiroulla oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin silloin, kun Usagi oli tavannut hänet ensimmäisen kerran.

_"Shirou-kun!"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli hermostuneena. Vaikka häntä pelotti, hän ei antaisi youman haavoittaa Shirouta tai Chibi Chibiä, eikä Lunaa.

Youman suusta ilmestyi taas violettia energiaa.

Sailor Moon väisti hyppäämällä oikealle.

"Lopeta!" Shirou huusi youmalle ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi vihreänä hohtava jalokivi.

"Mitä?!" youma huusi uskomatta silmiään.

Lunan otsan symboli hohti ja Lunan suuhun ilmestyi vihreä kynä, jonka Luna heitti Shiroulle. "Shirou-kun!"

Shirou näki, että musta kissa heitti hänelle vihreän kynän. Shirou nappasi kynän oikealla kädellään, ja hänen yllätyksekseen kynä alkoi hohtaa. Vihreä energia ympäröi Shiroun. Energian kadottua hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Yksi Shitennou on löytynyt. Etelän valvoja Zoisite!" Luna sanoi tyytyväisenä.

"Mitä?" Sailor Moon ja Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoivat uteliaina.

Zoisite kohotti molemmat kätensä kohti youmaa. Kyseinen liike oli samalla tuttu, sekä tuntematon. Hän tunsi uutta energiaa sisällään:

"Scorching Water!"

Pojan käsistä ilmestyi kiehuvan kuumaa vettä, joka osui youmaan.

"Iiiiiik!" youman ihoa poltti kuuman veden takia.

Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa helmeä, minkä seurauksena tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi. Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa youmaa kohti. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Bumerangi osui youmaan ja katosi.

"Iiiiik!" youma huusi, ennen kuin se katosi.

"Ensi kerralla et pääse noin vähällä, Sailor Moon!" FM No.10-radio-aseman katolla seisova Kasei huusi vihaisena. Hän katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä rintaneulaa. Hän aikoi antaa kyseisen rintaneulan Queen Berylille, jotta Queen Beryl voisi antaa kyseiseen rintaneulaan siirtyneen energian Queen Metalialle vahvistaakseen Queen Metaliaa.

Kasei tiesi, että Queen Beryl olisi hänelle vihainen siitä, että hän oli taas epäonnistunut. Mutta hän voisi varastaa energiaa niiltä ihmisiltä, jotka hän oli siepannut silloin, kun hän oli ajanut Demon 6:00 PM Bussilla.

Kasei vilkaisi Sailor Moonia ja Shitennounia, ennen kuin hän katosi punaisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Sailor Moon, mitä on tekeillä?" Zoisite kysyi. Hänkin oli nähnyt Kasein, ennen kuin Kasei oli kadonnut.

"Sinä olet Zoisite. Olet Shitennou ja tehtäväsi on taistella Dark Kingdomia vastaan", Luna sanoi. "Olet puhdistuksen ja parannuksen ritari".

"Minulla menee vähän aikaa tottua tähän", Zoisite sanoi. Hänen tunteensa olivat hieman ristiriitaiset, sillä aiemmin hän oli ollut normaali opiskelija, mutta nyt hän oli jonkinlainen ritari, jonka tehtävänä oli taistella hirviöitä vastaan.

"Tiedän, mistä puhut", Usagi otti Chibi Chibin syliinsä.

"Zoisite, oletko kuullut, että tässä kaupungissa on kadonnut ihmisiä, jotka ovat lähettäneet kirjoittamiaan rakkauskirjeitä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi?" Luna kysyi.

Zoisite nyökkäsi.

"Sailor Moon ja minä saimme vähän aikaa sitten selville, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli oikeasti Dark Kingdomille työskentelevän Kuro Senshin, Kasein juoni. Kasei käytti kyseistä suunnitelmaa varastaakseen Tokion asukkaiden energiaa. Todennäköisesti Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapauskin on Dark Kingdomille työskentelevän Kasein juoni. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma-tapauksella taitaa olla jotain tekemistä Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapauksen kanssa. Demon 6:00 PM Bussissa kadonneilla henkilöillä oli 2 yhteistä asiaa. He saivat kukan näköiset rintaneulat siltä postitoimistolta, johon he veivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet, jotka postitoimiston työntekijät lähettivät Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi. Olen tutkinut Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapausta, minkä ansiosta sain selville, että jotkut Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapauksessa kadonneet ihmiset olivat lähettäneet kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi. Kun mainitsemieni rakkauskirjeiden lähettäjät olivat menossa tapaamaan henkilöitä, joille he lähettivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet, he katosivat. He katosivat niissä paikoissa, joissa Demon 6:00 PM Bus on nähty", Luna sanoi.

"Tuota, Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ, Hoshino Aya olikin oikeasti Dark Kingdomin Kasei. Kun tutkin FM No.10-radio-asemaa, näin Kasein lukevan Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi lähetettyä rakkauskirjettä. Hoshino Aya taisi olla Kasein käyttämä peitenimi. Shirou-kun, Kasei oli se tyttö, jonka näit vähän aikaa sitten", Sailor Moon sanoi. "Luna, alammeko tutkia niitä paikkoja, joissa Demon 6:00 PM Bus on nähty?"

Luna nyökkäsi.

"Tuota, Shirou-kun, olemme tavanneet aiemmin. Oikea nimeni on Tsukino Usagi", Sailor Moon sanoi. Hän päätti kertoa Shiroulle oikean henkilöllisyytensä, sillä Sailor Moon oli nähnyt Shiroun muuttuvan Zoisiteksi.

Sekä Usagi, että Shirou taistelivat Dark Kingdomia vastaan, joten he olivat samalla puolella. Koska Usagi ja Shirou taistelivat samalla puolella, heidän piti tietää toistensa salaiset henkilöllisyydet.

"Ymmärrän", Zoisite sanoi lopulta.

"Voimme keskustella Dark Kingdomista myöhemmin. Nyt meidän on mentävä kotiin, ja Usagi-chan, äitisi pyysi sinua käymään kaupassa", Luna sanoi.

Usagi nyökkäsi.


	9. Sawamura Haruki

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Shirou istuivat linja-auton istuimilla. Heillä oli yllään koulupuvut. He pitivät koululaukkujaan sylissään.

Linja-auton istuimet olivat siniset ja sisäseinät olivat valkoiset. Linja-auton lattia oli harmaa. Linja-auton katto oli valkoinen. Linja-auton ulkoseinät olivat valkoiset ja linja-auton ikkunoiden reunat olivat vaaleanvihreät. Linja-auton ulkoseinissä oli punaisia raitoja.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

_"Tänään en myöhästynyt koulusta. Onneksi ehdin kouluun ajoissa, sillä Haruna-sensei oli tänään koulussa, vaikka hän nukahti luokassa pari päivää sitten ja hänet vietiin sairaalaan kyseisen nukahtamis-tapauksen takia. Jopa luokkatoverini, jotka sairaalan henkilökunnan jäsenet olivat vieneet sairaalaan niiden nukahtamis-tapausten takia, olivat tänään koulussa",_ Usagi ajatteli. Sitten hän alkoi miettiä, mitä oli tapahtunut, ennen kuin hän oli mennyt kouluun. _"Kun menin tänään kouluun, kuulin vanhempieni puhuvan siitä, että muutkin sairaalassa olevat, nukahtamis-tapausten uhrit ovat heränneet ja päässeet koteihinsa. Ehkä sairaalassa olevat, nukahtamis-tapausten uhrit heräsivät siksi, että Shirou-kun ja minä onnistuimme tuhoamaan FM No.10-radio-asemalla olleen youman"._

_"Kun olin tänään koulussa, Haruna-sensei opetti minua ja luokkatovereitani samalla tavalla, kuin ennenkin. Kun Haruna-sensei opetti minua ja luokkatovereitani, hän vaikutti olevan ennallaan. Kun Haruna-sensei opetti minua ja luokkatovereitani huomasin, että hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt takkinsa etupuolelle sitä rintaneulaa, jonka hän oli kiinnittänyt takkinsa etupuolelle sinä päivänä, kun hän oli nukahtanut luokassa. Huomasin jopa sen, että sairaalasta päässeet luokkatoverini eivät olleet kiinnittäneet koulupukujensa etupuolelle niitä rintaneuloja, jotka he olivat kiinnittäneet koulupukujensa etupuolelle sinä päivänä, kun he olivat nukahtaneet luokassa. Kun lähdin koulusta huomasin, että koulun ilmoitustaululle kiinnitetty Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainos oli kadonnut. Kun minä ja Naru-chan lähdimme koulusta sanoin hänelle, että koulun ilmoitustaululle kiinnitetty Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainos oli kadonnut. Kun sanoin Naru-chanille, että koulun ilmoitustaululle kiinnitetty Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainos oli kadonnut, hän sanoi minulle, että hänen uusi rintaneulansa oli kadonnut. Naru-chan kertoi minulle jopa sen, että muutkin luokkatoverini, jotka olivat lähettäneet kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi, olivat kadottaneet uudet rintaneulansa. Naru-chan sanoi minulle, että kun hän oli pari kertaa kuunnellut Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa, hän oli vienyt kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeen Tokion_ _Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon lähettääkseen kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi. Naru-chan sanoi minulle jopa sen, että hän oli saanut uuden rintaneulansa Tokion_ _Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston työntekijältä sen jälkeen, kun hän oli antanut kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeen kyseisen postitoimiston työntekijälle. Tokion asukkaat, jotka lähettivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi eivät tiedä sitä, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli Kasein suunnitelma, jonka avulla Kasei varasti Tokion asukkaiden energiaa. Miksi Haruna-sensein, Naru-chanin ja muiden luokkatoverieni uudet rintaneulat katosivat? Miksi Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin ilmoitustaululle kiinnitetty Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainos katosi?"_ Usagi mietti.

Usagi päätti puhua Lunan kanssa niistä asioista, joita hän oli miettinyt vähän aikaa sitten.

"Shirou-kun, voinko kysyä sinulta jotain?" Usagi kysyi oikealla puolellaan istuvalta pojalta. Shiroun koulupuku oli prikulleen samanlainen, kuin sen pojan koulupuku, jonka Usagi oli tavannut sinä päivänä, kun hänestä oli tullut Sailor Moon. Usagi oli tavannut kyseisen pojan eilen, kun hän oli ollut menossa kauppaan ostamaan sokeria sen jälkeen, kun hän oli taistellut FM No.10-radio-asemalla ollutta youmaa vastaan. Kyseisellä pojalla oli ollut yllään samanlainen koulupuku, kuin Shiroulla. Kyseinen poika oli sanonut Usagia Odango Atamaksi, minkä takia Usagi oli närkästynyt. Usagi oli katsonut tummahiuksista poikaa närkästyneenä, minkä jälkeen hän oli lähtenyt paikalta, sillä hänen oli mentävä kauppaan ostamaan sokeria.

"Kyllä. Mitä haluat kysyä, Usagi-chan?" Shirou kysyi.

"Millaisessa koulussa opiskelet?" Usagi kysyi.

_"Näin eilen sen saman pojan, jonka tapasin sinä päivänä, kun minusta tuli Sailor Moon. Kun näin sen pojan eilen, hänellä oli yllään samanlainen koulupuku, kuin Shirou-kunilla. Jos se poika opiskelee samassa koulussa, kuin Shirou-kun, Shirou-kun saattaa tuntea hänet",_ Usagi ajatteli. Usagi punastui, kun hän ajatteli poikaa, joka oli eilen sanonut häntä Odango Atamaksi.

_"En halua, että se tummahiuksinen poika sanoo minua Odango Atamaksi",_ Usagi ajatteli.

"Opiskelen Moto-Azabu Private High Schoolissa", Shirou sanoi.

"Näin eilen erään pojan, jolla oli yllään samanlainen koulupuku, kuin sinulla, Shirou-kun. Hän oli suunnilleen 18-vuotias. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilulinen. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset, siniset silmät ja vaalea iho. Shirou-kun, onko sinulla luokkatoveria, joka muistuttaa kuvailemaani poikaa?" Usagi kysyi.

"Tunnen erään pojan, joka sopii kuvaukseesi, Usagi-chan. Hänen nimensä on Chiba Mamoru. Hän on ystäväni. Hän aikoo ryhtyä lääkäriksi", Shirou sanoi.

"Vai niin?" Usagi kysyi.

"Usagi-chan, oletko ihastunut Mamoru-kuniin?" Shirou kysyi:

_"Jos Usagi-chan on ihastunut Mamoru-kuniin, minun täytyy kertoa Usagi-chanille se, että monet tytöt ovat ihastuneet Mamoru-kuniin. Usagi-chanilla on paljon kilpakosijattaria, sillä monet tytöt haluaisivat seurustella Mamoru-kunin kanssa"._

"En ole ihastunut häneen!" Usagi punastui. "Miksi kysyit tuollaisen kysymyksen?"

"Monet tytöt ovat ihastuneet Mamoru-kuniin, joten kun kysyit hänestä, päätin mainita sinulle sen, että monet tytöt haluaisivat seurustella Mamoru-kunin kanssa", Shirou sanoi. Shirou oli nähnyt, että Usagi oli punastunut, kun Shirou oli kysynyt Usagilta, oliko Usagi ihastunut Mamoruun.

"Vai niin? Tapasin Mamorun ensimmäisen kerran sinä päivänä, kun minusta tuli Sailor Moon. Mamoru pilkkasi minua, kun hän näki Englannin kokeesta saamani arvosanan. Se arvosana oli aika huono. Kun Mamoru oli pilkannut minua Englannin kokeesta saamani arvosanan takia, hän sanoi minua Odango Atamaksi kampaukseni takia. Hän sanoi minua eilenkin Odango Atamaksi", Usagia nolotti. Toki hän oli huomannut, että Mamoru oli komea, mutta hän ei pitänyt siitä, että Mamoru sanoi häntä Odango Atamaksi.

"Voisin ehkä auttaa sinua Englannin kielen opiskelussa. Aion ryhtyä Englannin opettajaksi", Shirou sanoi.

"Sopii", Usagi sanoi kiitollisena. Usagin äiti ja Haruna-sensei suuttuivat Usagille tosi helposti, jos Usagi sai huonoja arvosanoja Englannin kokeista, joten hän oli iloinen siitä, että Shirou tarjoutui auttamaan häntä Englannin kielen opiskelemisessa.

Usagi vilkaisi vasemmalle nähdäkseen pojan, jolla oli lyhyet, vaaleat hiukset. Pojan silmät olivat siniset ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän oli komea. Hän näytti 17-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli sininen takki. Hänen kaulassaan oli punainen solmio. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat housut ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua ja istui linja-auton vasemmalla puolella olevalla istuimella.

"Hän on Sawamura Haruki. Hänen perheellään on jousiammuntasali, joten hän on harrastanut jousiammuntaa lapsesta asti", Shirou sanoi nähtyään pojan, jota Usagi katsoi.

Linja-auto pysähtyi ja Haruki nousi seisomaan. Hän käveli kohti linja-auton ovea, kunnes hän näki Shiroun.

"Iltaa, Shirou-san. Oletko menossa kirjastoon?" Haruki kysyi.

"Kyllä. Tämä on uusi ystäväni, Tsukino Usagi", Shirou sanoi.

"Iltaa", Usagi sanoi.

Sekunnin ajan Haruki näki valkoisen palatsin.

_"Mitä tuo oli?"_ Haruki pohti, mutta hän hymyili Usagille:

"Iltaa".

Haruki jatkoi matkaansa kohti linja-auton ovea.

_"Miksi Tsukino Usagi vaikuttaa tutulta, vaikka en ole koskaan tavannut häntä?" _Haruki mietti.

"Nähdään myöhemmin, Shirou-kun", Usagi lähti seuraamaan Harukia. Haruki vaikutti tutulta jostain syystä, ja Usagi halusi tietää, miksi Haruki vaikutti tutulta. Usagista tuntui siltä, että hän oli tavannut Harukin joskus aiemmin, vaikka hän ei muistanut tavanneensa Harukia.

_"Kun tapasin Shirou-kunin ensimmäisen kerran, minulla oli samanlainen, Déjà vu-n kaltainen tunne, kuin nytkin. Ehkä minun pitäisi puhua Haruki-kunin kanssa ja selvittää, miksi hän vaikuttaa niin tutulta",_ Usagi ajatteli.

XXXXXXX

"Kasei, epäonnistuit taas", Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan. "Kasei, kerroit minulle eilen, että ennen kuin Sailor Moon tuhosi youmasi, Sailor Moon löysi yhden Shitennounin".

"Olen pahoillani, Queen Beryl-sama. En voi enää käyttää FM No. 10-radio-asemaa varastaakseni ihmisten energiaa", Kasei sanoi.

"Miten aiot varastaa ihmisten energiaa nyt, kun et voi enää käyttää FM No. 10-radio-asemaa varastaaksesi energiaa niiltä ihmisiltä, jotka lähettivät kirjoittamiaan rakkauskirjeitä sinun luettavaksesi, kun toimit Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-nä?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Olen siepannut monia ihmisiä suunnitelmani Demon 6:00 PM Bus-vaiheen avulla. Aion käyttää suunnitelmani Demon 6:00 PM Bus-vaihetta siepatakseni lisää ihmisiä, jotta voin tuoda sieppaamani ihmiset tänne ja varastaa heiltä energiaa. Queen Beryl-sama, aion varastaa energiaa sieppaamiltani ihmisiltä, ja tuoda heiltä varastamani energian teille. Queen Beryl-sama, kun olen tuonut sieppaamiltani ihmisiltä varastetun energian teille, voitte käyttää kyseistä energiaa vahvistaaksenne Suurta hallitsijaamme", Kasei sanoi. Hän ei voinut enää käyttää FM No. 10-radio-asemaa varastaakseen ihmisten energiaa, sillä Sailor Moon oli saanut selville sen, että Kasei oli käyttänyt FM No. 10-radio-asemaa varastaakseen Tokion asukkaiden energiaa.

Oli toinenkin syy, jonka takia Kasei ei voinut enää käyttää FM No. 10-radio-asemaa varastaakseen ihmisten energiaa. Kyseinen syy oli se, että Sailor Moon oli tuhonnut Kasein youman, Flaun. Flau oli tehnyt ne rintaneulat, jotka Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät olivat antaneet ihmisille, jotka olivat tuoneet kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon. Kun rakkauskirjeiden kirjoittajat olivat käyneet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistossa, postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät olivat antaneet Flaun tekemät rintaneulat rakkauskirjeiden kirjoittajille, minkä jälkeen postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät olivat lähettäneet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet FM No. 10-radio-asemalle.

Aina kun postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät olivat lähettäneet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet FM No. 10-radio-asemalle Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-n luettavaksi, Flau oli kertonut Kaseille, että FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijät olivat keskustelleet siitä, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämille rakkauskirjeille.

_"Kun keskustelin Flaun kanssa suunnitelmani Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma-vaiheen etenemisestä, Flau kertoi minulle erään asia. Flau kertoi minulle, että FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijät olivat keskustelleet tosi usein siitä, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämille rakkauskirjeille. FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijät taisivat miettiä, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämille rakkauskirjeille, sillä he eivät tienneet sitä, että käytin FM No. 10-radio-asemaa toteuttaakseni suunnitelmani Midnight Zero-radio-ohjema-vaiheen varastaakseni Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden energiaa. Kun FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijät keskustelivat siitä, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämille rakkauskirjeille, Flau oli sanonut FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijöille tekevänsä jotain Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämille rakkauskirjeille. FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijät antoivat mielellään Flaun "tehdä jotain" Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämille rakkauskirjeille_,_ sillä Flau oli naamioitunut FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtajaksi. Ennen kuin Flau aloitti suunnitelmani Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma-vaiheen toteuttamisen, se vangitsi FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtajan, sitoi hänet köysillä ja lukitsi hänet FM No. 10-radio-aseman siivouskomeroon, ennen kuin se naamioitui häneksi. Flaulla oli tärkeä osuus suunnitelmani Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma-vaiheen toteuttamisessa, sillä se varmisti, että pystyin lukemaan Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet. Flau teki jopa ne rintaneulat, jotka postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät antoivat Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoille, kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat toivat kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet postitoimistolle lähettääkseen kyseiset rakkauskirjeet FM No. 10-radio-asemalle, jotta voisin lukea kyseiset rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma-lähetysten aikana. Koska Sailor Moon ja hänen löytämänsä Shitennou tuhosivat Flaun, minun on oltava tosi varovainen, jotta onnistun suorittamaan Queen Beryl-samalta saamani_ _tehtävän", _Kasei ajatteli.

Queen Beryl tuijotti Kaseita vihaisena, minkä takia Kasein selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Kasei tiesi varsin hyvin, että Queen Beryl ei katsonut epäonnistumisia hyvällä.

_"Kun kävin tänä aamuna Tokiossa toteuttaakseni suunnitelmani Demon 6:00 PM Bus-vaiheen, kuulin Tokion asukkaiden_ _puhuvan siitä, että eräs FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijä löysi FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtajan siivouskomerosta, kun hän oli kuullut meteliä kyseisestä siivouskomerosta. Tokion asukkaat sanoivat jopa sen, että kun FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijä löysi FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtajan siivouskomerosta, hän irrotti tämän ympärillä olevat köydet, joilla Flau oli sitonut FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtajan. Kun FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtaja oli kertonut FM No. 10-radio-aseman työntekijöille, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut, hän oli soittanut poliisille ja lehdistölle ja kertonut poliisille ja lehdistölle, mitä hänelle oli tapahtunut. Kun sain tietää, mitä FM No. 10-radio-aseman johtaja oli kertonut poliisille ja lehdistölle, menin käymään Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistolla ja vapautin postitoimiston työntekijät hypnoosista siltä varalta, että poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat kävisivät tapaamassa heitä. Vapautin postitoimiston työntekijät hypnoosista siltä varalta, että jos poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat kävisivät tapaamassa heitä ja kysyisivät heiltä, mitä he tietävät Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmasta. En voinut ottaa sitä riskiä, että postitoimiston työntekijät olisivat hypnoosin vaikutuksen alaisina kertoneet poliiseille ja lehdistön edustajille sen, että minä käskin heitä lähettämään Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet FM No. 10-radio-asemalle, jotta Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ voisi lukea_ _kyseiset rakkauskirjeet varastaakseen Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden energiaa. Queen Beryl-sama olisi suuttunut minulle entistä enemmän, jos poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat_ _olisivat menneet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon kuulustelemaan postitoimiston työntekijöitä, jotka olisivat hypnoosin vaikutuksen alaisina saattaneet kertoa poliiseille ja lehdistön edustajille sen, että minä käskin heidän lähettää Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamat rakkauskirjeet FM No. 10-radio-asemalle. Postitoimiston työntekijät olisivat hypnoosin vaikutuksen alaisina saattaneet kertoa poliiseille ja lehdistön edustajille jopa sen, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli juoni, jonka avulla varastin Tokion asukkaiden energiaa. Koska vapautin postitoimiston työntekijät hypnoosista, he eivät muista lähettäneensä Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden kirjoittamia rakkauskirjeitä FM No. 10-radio-asemalle. He eivät muista edes sitä, että he antoivat Flaun_ _tekemät rintaneulat Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoille, jotka toivat kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon",_ Kasei ajatteli.

"Kasei, tiedät varsin hyvin, että en halua Maapallon ihmisten tietävän Dark Kingdomin olemassaolosta, ennen kuin löydämme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Kun olemme löytäneet Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, voimme ilmoittaa Maapallon asukkaille sen, että Suuri hallitsijamme haluaa muuttaa Maapallon Dark Kingdomiksi", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä, Queen Beryl-sama", Kasei sanoi.

_"Kun olin vapauttanut postitoimiston työntekijät hypnoosista, käytin voimiani tuhotakseni kaikki, Flaun tekemät rintaneulat, jotta kukaan ei tutkisi kyseisiä rintaneuloja. Tuhosin Flaun tekemät rintaneulat, sillä en halunnut kenenkään tutkivan kyseisiä rintaneuloja. Jos joku olisi tutkinut Flaun tekemiä rintaneuloja, kyseisiä rintaneuloja tutkinut henkilö olisi saanut selville sen, että kyseiset rintaneulat eivät olleet tavallisia rintaneuloja. Kun olin tuhonnut Flaun tekemät rintaneulat,_ _käytin voimiani tuhotakseni kaikki Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa koskevat mainokset. Tuhosin kaikki Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa koskevat mainokset, sillä en halunnut, että joku yrittäisi selvittää, miksi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma loppui. Kun Tokion asukkaat olisivat huomanneet sen, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli loppunut ilman, että kyseisen radio-ohjelman loppuminen mainittaisiin esimerkiksi jossain mainoksessa, joku Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman fani olisi ehkä halunnut tietää Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman loppumisen todellisen syyn. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli ollut tosi suosittu, joten joku Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman fani olisi hyvinkin saattanut ryhtyä selvittämään, miksi kyseinen radio-ohjelma loppui ilman minkäänlaista mainosta, jossa olisi kerrottu Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman loppumisen todellinen syy. Olisin joutunut entistäkin pahempiin vaikeuksiin, jos joku Tokion asukas olisi ryhtynyt tutkimaan Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman loppumisen todellista syytä, sillä Queen Beryl-sama ei halua kenenkään tietävän Dark Kingdomin olemassaolosta, ennen kuin on oikea aika. Flaun tekemien rintaneulojen ja Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman mainosten tuohoaminen kesti pari tuntia, sillä mainitsemani rintaneulat ja mainokset olivat eri puolilla Tokiota. Tokion asukkaat saattavat vähän aikaa miettiä sitä, että miksi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma loppui, koska Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmasta oli tullut tosi suosittu. Kun puhuin Flaun kanssa suunnitelmani Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma-vaiheesta, Flau kertoi minulle, että monet, nuoret tytöt pitävät Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmasta. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat lähettivät minun luettavakseni tosi paljon rakkauskirjeitä",_ Kasei ajatteli.

"Kasei, miten Sailor Moon sai selville sen, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli osa suunnitelmaasi, jonka avulla varastit ihmisten energiaa?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"En tiedä, miten Sailor Moon sai selville sen, että Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma oli osa suunnitelmaani, jonka avulla varastin ihmisen energiaa. Sailor Moon onnistui pilaamaan suunnitelmani Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelma-vaiheen, mutta en anna hänen tuhota suunnitelmani Demon 6:00 PM Bus-vaihetta. Nyt en sieppaa Demon 6:00 PM Bussilla vain niitä ihmisiä, jotka lähettivät kirjoittamiaan rakkauskirjeitä minun luettavakseni silloin, kun toimin Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-nä. Aion siepata Demon 6:00 PM Bussilla muitakin ihmisiä, ja varastaa heiltä energiaa, minkä jälkeen tuon kyseisiltä ihmisiltä varastamani energian teille, Queen Beryl-sama. Nyt aion keskittyä suunnitelmani Demon 6:00 PM Bus-vaiheen toteuttamiseen", Kasei sanoi.

"Toivottavasti et toista aiempia virheitäsi, Kasei", Queen Beryl sanoi ja nousi seisomaan. Hänen valtikkansa ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä, ja valtikan jalokivi hohti punaisena, minkä seurauksena valtikka muuttui pitkäksi, punaiseksi nahkaruoskaksi. Ruoskan ympärille ilmestyi mustaa sähköä, ja Queen Beryl nosti oikeaa kättään ja heilautti ruoskaa kohti Kasein vasempaa kylkeä.

"Iiiik!" Kasei huusi, sillä hän sai vasempaan kylkeensä syvän haavan, kun Queen Beryl löi häntä ruoskalla vasempaan kylkeen. Kasei sai jopa sähköiskun, kun Queen Beryl löi häntä ruoskalla vasempaan kylkeen. Kasei vilkaisi vasemmassa kyljessään olevaa haavaa nähdäkseen, että kyseisestä haavasta valui verta. Kasei laittoi oikean kätensä haavan päälle, ja hänen käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, jolla hän paransi haavan. Vaikka haava olikin parantunut, Kasein vasempaan kylkeen sattui yhä.

"Queen Beryl-sama, en toista aiempia virheitäni", Kasei sanoi.

"Kasei, Suuri hallitsijamme ei katso epäonnistumisia hyvällä, joten älä toista aiempia virheitäsi", Queen Beryl sanoi ja muutti ruoskansa valtikaksi.

XXXXXX

Usagi käveli jalkakäytävällä, kunnes hän näki Harukin kävelevän rinnettä ylöspäin, vasemmalla puolella olevia, harmaita portaita pitkin. Usagi seurasi poikaa, ja kun hän oli kävellyt portaita pitkin ylös, hän näki rakennuksen, joka muistutti ulkonäöltään Hikawa Shrine-temppeliä. Usagi oli käynyt kyseisessä temppelissä pari kertaa.

Rakennuksen seinät olivat ruskeat ja rakennuksen seinissä oli ikkunoita. Rakennuksen katto oli musta. Ulko-ovi oli vaaleanruskea liukuovi. Oven yläpuolella oli iso kyltti, jossa luki:

"Sawamura's kyudo horu".

Rakennuksen edessä oli pari puuta, joissa oli vaaleanpunaisia kirsikan kukkia. Etupihan nurmikko oli vaaleanvihreä ja sitä oli hoidettu tosi hyvin.

Haruki seisoi rakennuksen ulko-oven edessä, mutta hän kääntyi nopeasti ympäri nähdäkseen Usagin.

"Miksi tuli tänne, Usagi-chan?" Haruki kysyi.

"Mietin vain, että olemmeko tavanneet aiemmin?" Usagi kysyi.

"En ainakaan muista tavanneeni sinua", Haruki sanoi.

"Anteeksi", Usagi sanoi.

"Ei hätää. Voit katsella jousiammunta-harjoituksia, jos haluat. Harjoitukset alkavat kohta. Vähän aikaa sitten täällä kävi enemmän väkeä harjoittelemassa jousiammuntaa, mutta kiitos Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapausten, täällä ei käy enää kovin paljon ihmisiä. Ehkä se johtuu siitä, että jotkut täällä käyneet ihmiset, jotka harjoittelivat jousiammuntaa, nousivat Demon 6:00 PM Bussin kyytiin ja katosivat. Nyt täällä käy vain vähän ihmisiä", Haruki sanoi.

"Se on tosi ikävää", Usagi sanoi. Hänestä tuntui pahalta, koska Harukin perheen omistamassa jousiammuntasalissa ei enää käynyt kovin paljon ihmisiä. Kaiken kukkuraksi Usagi, Luna ja Shirou eivät voineet tehdä mitään, ennen kuin he olisivat löytäneet paikan, jonne Dark Kingdomin väen sieppaamat ihmiset oli viety. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että kun he olisivat löytäneet Dark Kingdomin väen sieppaamat ihmiset, he voisivat pelastaa siepatut ihmiset. Ehkä Harukin perheen omistamassa jousiammuntasalissa alkaisi taas käydä enemmän ihmisiä sitten, kun Demon 6:00 PM Bus-tapaus olisi ratkaistu.

"Olet oikeassa, Usagi-chan. Eräät luokkatoverini katosivat eilen sen jälkeen, kun he olivat lähteneet täältä jousiammunta-harjoitusten loputtua. En nähnyt heitä tänään koulussa, joten aloin epäillä, että ehkä kyseiset luokkatoverini nousivat Demon 6:00 PM Bussin kyytiin ja katosivat", Haruki sanoi.

"Tämä paikka muistuttaa vähän Hikawa Shrine-temppeliä", Usagi vaihtoi puheenaihetta.

"Tiedän. Olen käynyt siellä pari kertaa. Kun lähdin tänään koulusta, kuulin eräiden luokkatoverieni sanovan, että Hikawa Shrine-temppelin omistajan tyttärentytär katosi pari kuukautta sitten. Luokkatoverini sanoivat jopa sen, että Hikawa Shrine-temppelin omistajan tyttärentyttären nimi on Hino Rei, ja että hän opiskee T-A Academy for Girls-koulussa. Vaikka olen pari kertaa käynyt Hikawa Shrine-temppelissä, en ole koskaan nähnyt Hino Reitä", Haruki sanoi.

"Nousikohan Hino Rei Demon 6:00 PM Bussin kyytiin ja katosi sen takia?" Usagi ajatteli ääneen.

"Olen itsekin ajatellut tuota", Haruki sanoi.

Usagi vilkaisi kaukana näkyvää aurinkoa, joka oli laskemassa.


	10. Jadeite

**Heipä hei. Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haruki käveli Tokion jalkakäytävällä ja katsoi oikealle nähdäkseen, että aurinko oli laskemassa.

Haruki oli menossa Sankaku Puistoon miettimään luokkatovereitaan, jotka olivat kadonneet noustuaan Demon 6:00 PM Bussin kyytiin.

Hänellä oli yllään musta takki, jonka alla oli vaaleansininen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat kengät.

Yllättäen hänen oikealle puolelleen pysähtyi linja-auto, jonka ulkoseinät olivat valkoiset ja linja -auton ikkunoiden reunat olivat vaaleanvihreät. Linja-auton seinissä oli punaisia ja valkoisia raitoja.

Linja-auton ovi aukesi ja linja-auton kuljettajan istuimella istui 14-vuotias, laiha tyttö, jolla oli vaalea iho ja pitkät, mustat hiukset. Tytön silmät olivat violetit ja hän oli laiha. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat.

Harukin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katsoi linja-auton kuljettajan istuimella istuvaa tyttöä. Kyseinen tyttö vaikutti jostain syystä tutulta, vaikka Haruki ei ymmärtänyt miksi kyseinen tyttö vaikutti tutulta.

Tytön silmät hohtivat violetteina ja Harukin silmät muuttuivat punaisiksi samalla, kun hän nousi linja-autoon, ihan kuin jokin vieras voima olisi ottanut hänet hallintaansa. Hän istui linja-auton perällä olevalle istuimelle samalla, kun linja-auton ovi sulkeutui.

Linja-auton istuimet olivat siniset ja sisäseinät olivat valkoiset. Linja-auton lattia oli harmaa. Linja-auton katto oli valkoinen.

_"Kuka hän on?"_ Haruki katsoi kuljettajan istuimella istuvaa tyttöä, ennen kuin hän pyörtyi linja-auton perällä olevalle istuimelle samalla, kun linja-autolla ajava tyttö ajoi linja-autolla eteenpäin.

XXXXXXX

Usagi käveli Tokion kadulla. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku.

Luna käveli Usagin vasemmalla puolella.

Yllättäen Usagi näki linja-auton, jonka ulkoseinät olivat valkoiset ja linja-auton ikkunoiden reunat olivat vaaleanvihreät. Linja-auton ulkoseinissä oli punaisia ja valkoisia raitoja.

Usagi hermostui nähtyään, että Kasei istui linja-auton kuljettajan istuimella.

_"Tuo taitaa olla Demon 6:00 PM Bus! Kasei ajaa Demon 6:00 PM Bussilla, joten Demon 6:00 PM Buss taitaa todellakin olla Dark Kingdomin suunnitelma, jonka avulla Dark Kingdomin väki yrittää varastaa energiaa sieppaamiltaan ihmisiltä._ _Haruki-kun!"_ Usagi hermostui nähtyään kyseisen pojan Demon 6:00 PM Bussin kyydissä. Haruki näytti siltä, että hän oli pyörtynyt.

_"Minun on pelastettava Haruki-kun!"_ Usagi ajatteli.

Kasei ajoi linja-autolla Usagin vasemmalla puolella olevalle kadulle.

Usagi katsoi Kasein ajamaa linja-autoa, sillä hän ei vielä tiennyt, miten hän pelastaisi Harukin.

Kasei ajoi linja-autolla kohti läheistä kerrostaloa. Yllättäen kyseisen kerrostalon etupuolella olevaan seinään ilmestyi musta aukko, ja Kasein ajama linja-auto alkoi hohtaa tummanvihreänä.

"Luna, etsi Shirou-kun ja selitä hänelle, mitä on tekeillä!" Usagi huusi ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikeaan taskuun, jossa hänen muodonmuutos-kynänsä oli. Hän otti kynän hameensa taskusta ja nosti sitä ylemmäs. "Moon Power Change! Muuta minut lentoemännäksi!"

Vaaleanpunainen energia ympäröi Usagin. Kun energia katosi, hänellä oli yllään musta takki ja musta minihame. Takin etupuolelle oli ommeltu sininen rusetti. Usagin jaloissa oli mustat korkokengät. Usagin päässä oli musta hattu.

Usagi naamioitui siltä varalta, että Kasei näkisi hänet. Usagi ei halunnut, että Kasei saisi tietää hänen oikean henkilöllisyytensä, sillä jos Kasei saisi tietää Usagin oikean henkilöllisyyden, hän saattaisi uhata Usagin perhettä. Usagi ei antaisi kenenkään uhata hänen perhettään, joten hän oli naamioitunut estääkseen Kaseita saamasta selville hänen oikeaa henkilöllisyyttään.

Usagi juoksi kohti linja-autoa ja tarttui sen takaseinään. Hän tarttui käsillään linja-auton takaseinässä olevaan ikkunaan, ja hänen jalkansa olivat linja-auton takapuskurin päällä.

Usagi katsoi taakseen nähdäkseen Lunan ja kadulla seisovan Tuxedo Kamenin, ennen kuin hän ja Kasein ajama linja-auto katosivat.

_"Minun on löydettävä Shirou-kun ja kerrottava hänelle, mitä tapahtui",_ Luna ajatteli samalla, kun kerrostalon seinässä oleva musta aukko katosi. Luna lähti juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, jossa lähin kirjasto oli, sillä Shirou oli sanonut menevänsä kyseiseen kirjastoon.

_"Miten se linja-auto ja lentoemännän näköinen tyttö katosivat?"_ Tuxedo Kamen mietti.

XXXXXXX

Kasei pysäköi ajamansa linja-auton huoneeseen, jonka seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat. Kaikkialla oli kylmää ja pimeää. Huone oli tosi iso.

Usagi vilkaisi linja-auton sisälle linja-auton takaikkunasta nähdäkseen, että Haruki katosi linja-autosta vihreän energian ympäröimänä. Kun Haruki oli kadonnut, Kasei katosi punaisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

_"Missä Haruki-kun on?"_ Usagin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Usagi hyppäsi pois linja-auton takapuskurin päältä ja alkoi kävellä huoneessa löytääkseen Harukin, ja muut ihmiset, jotka Kasei oli siepannut ajamalla Demon 6:00 PM Bussilla.

_"Täällä on tosi pimeää. Näen eteeni vain metrin verran",_ Usagi ajatteli samalla, kun hän katseli ympärilleen.

Yllättäen Usagin vasemman ranteen ympärillä olevan kommunikaattori-rannekeen vihreä helmi alkoi hohtaa, joten Usagi painoi kommunikaattori-rannekeen vihreää helmeä, minkä seurauksena kommunikaattori-ranneke aukesi. Kommunikaattori-ranneke oli kullan värinen ja siinä oli vihreän helmen lisäksi sininen, punainen ja keltainen helmi. Usagi ja Shirou olivat saaneet kommunikaattori-rannekkeet Lunalta tänä aamuna.

Kun Luna oli antanut kommunikaattori-rannekkeet Usagille ja Shiroulle se oli sanonut, että Usagi ja Shirou voisivat käyttää kommunikaattori-rannekkeita ja kertoa toisilleen, jos he näkisivät jotain epänormaalia. Tarkemmin sanoen Usagi ja Shirou pystyisivät kommunikaattori -rannekkeidensa avulla pitämään yhteyttä toisiinsa, ja he voisivat käyttää kommunikaattori-rannekkeitaan varoittaakseen toisiaan epänormaaleista tilanteista, vaikka he olisivat olleet eri puolilla Tokiota.

_"Usagi-chan, missä olet?"_ Luna kysyi.

"En ole varma, mutta täällä on pimeää ja kylmää?" Usagi sanoi tosi hiljaa. Usagi puhui mahdollisimman hiljaa, sillä hän pelkäsi, että joku kuulisi hänet, jos hän puhuisi liian kovalla äänellä.

_"Minä ja Shirou-kun yritämme paikantaa sinut kirjaston tietokoneen avulla, sillä asensin kommunikaattori-rannekkeisiinne jäljityslaitteet, ennen kuin annoin kommunikaattori-rannekkeet Shirou-kunille ja sinulle, Usagi-chan. Usagi-chan, asensin sinun ja Shirou-kunin kommunikaattori-rannekkeisiin jäljityslaitteet siltä varalta, että kommunikaattori-rannekkeen omistaja katoaa, kuten sinä katosit hypättyäsi Kasein ajaman linja-auton takapuskurin päälle. Usagi-chan, muuntaudu. Jos onnistut muuntautumaan, löydämme sinut helpommin",_ Luna sanoi.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi ja pian Shirou ja Luna ilmestyivät hänen oikealle puolelleen. Shirou oli jo muuttunut Zoisiteksi.

"Nyt voimme etsiä siepatut ihmiset!" Luna sanoi.

Kaikki lähtivät juoksemaan eteenpäin. Vähän ajan kuluttua he saapuivat isoon huoneeseen, jossa oli monia ihmisiä, jotka olivat pyörtyneet.

Kasei seisoi huoneen keskellä, ja katsoi lattialla makaavaa Harukia.

_"Miksi tuo poika vaikuttaa tutulta?" _Kasei katsoi lattialla makaavaa Harukia. _"En ole koskaan nähnyt tuota poikaa, mutta siitäkin huolimatta hän vaikuttaa tutulta"_.

"Jätä Haruki-kun rauhaan!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Tapaamme jälleen!" Kasein molempiin käsiin ilmestyi liekkejä, jotka hän heitti kohti Sailor Moonia, Lunaa ja Zoisitea.

Sailor Moon ja Zoisite väistivät hyppäämällä sivulle samalla, kun Luna juoksi Harukia kohti.

_"Tuo poika vaikuttaa tutulta", _musta kissa ajatteli samalla, kun se katsoi Harukia.

"Scorching Water!" Zoisiten molemmista käsistä ilmestyi kiehuvan kuumaa vettä, jonka osui Kasein käsistä ilmestyneisiin liekkeihin.

Huoneeseen ilmestyi tosi paljon höyryä, minkä takia Kasein ja muiden oli vaikea nähdä ympärilleen.

Haruki heräsi ja nousi istumaan. Hän katseli ympärilleen uteliaana, kunnes hän näki Sailor Moonin ja Zoisiten taistelevan Kasein kanssa.

"Sinäkö olet siepannut Tokion asukkaita?!" Haruki huusi Kaseille, kun hän näki huoneessa olevat, pyörtyneet ihmiset. Hän nousi nopeasti seisomaan ja tarttui oikealla kädellään Kasein oikeaan käteen estäen Kaseita taistelemasta Sailor Moonia ja Zoisitea vastaan.

"Yritätkö taistella minua vastaan?" Kasei pilkkasi Harukia.

"Älä aliarvioi vastustajaasi", Haruki sanoi ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi sinisenä hohtava jalokivi.

"Mitä?!" Kasei sulki molemmat silmänsä ja perääntyi hieman, sillä jalokivi hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

"Haruki-kun!" Luna huusi ja sen otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti, kunnes Lunan suuhun ilmestyi sininen kynä, jonka se heitti Harukille.

Haruki nappasi kynän oikealla kädellään, ja kynä alkoi hohtaa. Pian Harukin ylle ilmestyi harmaa, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Jadeite, Lännen valvoja on löytynyt", Luna sanoi uteliaana.

"Haruki-kun?!" Sailor Moon huusi yllättyneenä.

Kasein molemmista käsistä ilmestyi liekkejä, jotka olivat osumassa Jadeiteen.

"Flame Swirling!" Jadeite nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, sillä hänen käsiinsä tuntui kerääntyvän energiaa. Hänen käsistään ilmestyi pakettiauton kokoiset liekit, jotka törmäsivät Kasein liekkeihin.

Liekit katosivat ja Kasei hermostui. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

_"Miksi olen hermostunut? Johtuuko se siitä, että Jadeite vaikuttaa tutulta, vaikka en ole koskaan nähnyt_ _häntä?!" _Kasei ajatteli.

"Sailor Moon, nyt on hyvä tilaisuus hyökätä!" Luna huusi.

"Selvä! Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, ja tiara muuttui bumerangiksi, jonka hän heitti Kaseita kohti.

Bumerangi laajeni hieman, ennen kuin se kietoutui Kasein ylävartalon ympärille, minkä takia Kasei ei voinut liikuttaa käsiään kunnolla.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja, jotka lensivät Kaseita kohti ja aiheuttivat hänelle palovammoja.

"Iiiiik! Kohtaamme vielä, Jadeite!" Kasei huusi, ennen kuin hän katosi punaisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symbolista ilmestyi kultaista hohdetta, joka kietoutui Luna, huoneessa olevien ihmisten ja kauempana olevan linja-auton ympärille kuljettaen kaikki Tokiossa olevaan Sankaku Puistoon.

"Selitys kiinnostaisi", Jadeite käveli Sailor Moonin eteen.

"Sinä olet Shitennou ja tehtäväsi on taistella rinnallamme Dark Kingdomia vastaan", Luna sanoi. "Olet Jadeite, harmonian ja kärsivällisyyden ritari".

"Minulla menee jonkin aikaa tottua tähän", Jadeite sanoi. Hän ei tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua siihen, mitä Luna oli kertonut hänelle. Aiemmin hän oli ollut normaali opiskelija, mutta nyt hän oli jonkinlainen ritari, jonka tehtävänä oli taistella pahoja ihmisiä vastaan.

"Ymmärrän", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Sailor Moon. Tarvitset tätä seuraavissa taisteluissa", Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli alkoi hohtaa ja Lunan eteen ilmestyi vaaleanpunainen sauva, joka oli Usagin transformaatio-kynän pituinen. Se oli vaaleanpunainen ja sen päällä oli vaaleansininen puolikuu-symboli.

"Mikä tämä on?" Sailor Moon kysyi samalla, kun hän poimi sauvan oikealla kädellään.

"Se on puolikuu-sauva", Luna sanoi. "Sailor Moon, sinun tehtäväsi on johtaa Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja ja löytää Kuun valtakunnan prinsessa. Sailor Moon, sinä olet tästä lähtien Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien johtaja".

"Johtaja? Minäkö?"Sailor Moon kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

_"Miksi tämä puolikuu-sauva näyttää tutulta, vaikka en ole koskaan nähnyt sitä?"_ Usagi pohti. Usagi ei tiennyt, miksi hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli joskus nähnyt puolikuu-sauvan, jota hän piti oikeassa kädessään.


	11. Haneda's Airport

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kasei, epäonnistuit taas. Tiedät varsin hyvin, mitä mieltä olen epäonnistumisista. Annan sinulle vielä yhden tilaisuuden todistaa, että olet sopiva henkilö palvelemaan Suurta hallitsijaamme. Jos epäonnistut taas, kerron Suurelle hallitsijallemme, että Sailor Moon on pilannut kaikki suunnitelmasi. Kasei, Suuri hallitsijamme ei katso epäonnistumista hyvällä, joten toivon, ettet epäonnistu. Jos epäonnistut taas, Suuri hallitsijamme päättää, millaisen rangaistuksen saat", Queen Beryl sanoi istuen valtaistuimellaan.

"Ymmärrän", Kasei sanoi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän kuuli, että Queen Beryl kuulosti vihaiselta.

Kasei ei halunnut, että Dark Kingdomin Suuri hallitsija suuttuisi hänelle, joten hän päätti kohdata Sailor Moonin ja Shitennounit silmästä silmään.

Kasei tiesi, että hän voisi todistaa arvokkuutensa vain, jos hän voittaisi Sailor Moonin ja Shitennounit, jotka olivat pilanneet hänen suunnitelmansa.

XXXXXX

"Luna, sanoit, että tarvitsen tuota sauvaa seuraavissa taisteluissa", Usagi istui sängyllään ja katsoi yöpöytänsä päällä olevaa puolikuu-sauvaa uteliaana.

"Kyllä. Puolikuu-sauvan avulla voit käyttää vahvaa hyökkäystä nimeltä Moon Healing Escalation", Luna sanoi. "Queen Serenity käytti Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäystä, kun hän sinetöi Kuun valtakuntaan hyökänneen Queen Metalian pois. Jos joku ihminen on muutettu youmaksi, voit palauttaa hänet ennalleen, jos käytät puolikuu-sauvan avulla Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäystä".

"Ymmärrän", Usagi sanoi.

Usagilla oli yllään koulupuku.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava puolikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Yllättäen taivaalle ilmestyi violettia savua, joka muodostui Kaseiksi._ "Olen Kasei, Dark Kingddomin Kuro Senshi. Kuunnelkaa tarkasti, Sailor Moon, Zoisite ja Jadeite! Saapukaa ensi yönä Tokion rautatie-asemalle. Siellä on juna, joka vie teidät Hanedan Lentokentälle. Tulkaa ensi yönä mainitsemalleni lentokentälle kello 01:00. Kun olette saapuneet Hanedan Lentokentälle, taistelen teitä vastaan. Ja teidän olisi parempi tulla Hanedan Lentokentälle. Mutta jos ette suostu..."_

Yllättäen Tokion talot syttyivät tuleen, ja Usagin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Yllättäen liekit katosivat.

_"Äskeiset liekit olivat vain harhaa, mutta jos haluatte suojella Tokion asukkaita, tulkaa ensi yönä mainitsemalleni lentokentälle, tai poltan Tokion!"_ Kasei ilmoitti. Lopulta Kasein kuvajainen katosi.

Usagia pelotti, mutta hän tiesi, että hänen oli ensi yönä taisteltava Kaseita vastaan.

XXXXXXXX

Usagi käveli kohti Tokion rautatie-asemalle, jotta hän voisi mennä Hanedan Lentokentälle.

Oli jo myöhä, ja taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava puolikuu ja useita tähtiä.

Kadulla ajoi pari autoa ja katulamppujen valot paloivat. Joidenkin kerrostalojen ikkunoissa paloivat valot.

Luna käveli Usagin takana.

Kun Usagi oli tänä aamuna mennyt kouluun, hän oli kuullut vanhempiensa puhuvan siitä, että Sailor Moon, Jadeite ja Zoisite taistelisivat tänä yönä Kaseita vastaan Hanedan Lentokentällä. Kun Usagi oli kuullut, mistä hänen vanhempansa olivat keskustelleet, hän oli ymmärtänyt, että jopa hänen vanhempansa olivat nähneet Kasein kuvajaisen. Usagi oli arvellut, että hänen vanhempansa olivat nähneet Kasein kuvajaisen makuuhuoneensa ikkunasta silloin, kun he olivat menneet nukkumaan. Usagi oli ymmärtänyt jopa sen, että koska hänen vanhempansa olivat nähneet Kasein kuvajaisen, he olivat kuulleet Kasein ilmoituksen tulevasta taistelusta, joka käytäisiin tänä yönä Hanedan Lentokentällä. Kun Usagi oli ollut koulussa, hänen luokkatoverinsa olivat puhuneet siitä, mitä Hanedan Lentokentällä saattaisi tapahtua, kun Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä taistelisivat Kaseita vastaan. Kun Usagi oli kuullut, mitä hänen luokkatoverinsa olivat sanoneet, hän oli ymmärtänyt, että kaikki Tokion asukkaat olivat nähneet Kasein kuvajaisen. Usagi oli ymmärtänyt jopa sen, että koska kaikki Tokion asukkaat olivat nähneet Kasein kuvajaisen, kaikki Tokion asukkaat olivat kuulleet sen, että Kasei oli käskenyt Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään saapumaan Hanedan Lentokentälle tänä yönä. Kun Usagi oli palannut koulusta kotiin, hän oli nähnyt, että hänen vanhempansa olivat katsoneet televisiosta _tulevia_ uutisia. Kyseisiä uutisia kertova uutisankkuri oli maininnut, että poliisit olivat ilmoittaneet vartioivansa Hanedan Lentokenttää tänä yönä siltä varalta, jos Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit eivät pystyisi taistelemaan Kaseita vastaan. Kun Usagi oli mennyt huoneeseensa tekemään läksyjä, hän oli epäillyt, että Tokion poliisit eivät voisi taistella Kaseita vastaan.

Kun Usagi oli tehnyt läksyt, hän ja Luna olivat pysyneet Usagin huoneessa siihen asti, kun aurinko oli laskenut. Kun aurinko oli laskenut, Usagi ja Luna olivat odottaneet sitä, että Usagin perhe oli mennyt nukkumaan, minkä jälkeen Usagi ja Luna olivat lähteneet kodistaan mennäkseen Tokion rautatie-asemalle.

Usagi ja Luna tiesivät sen, että heidän oli mentävä Tokion rautatie-asemalle, ja että siellä odottava juna veisi heidät Hanedan Lentokentälle, jossa Kasei odotti heitä.

Kun Usagi ja Luna olivat lähteneet Usagin kodista, Usagi oli käyttänyt oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevaa kommunikaattori-ranneketta ja puhunut Harukin ja Shiroun kanssa siitä, olivatko pojat valmiita taistelemaan Kaseita vastaan. Pojat olivat sanoneet olevansa valmiita, ja ilmoittaneet, että he aikoivat taistella Usagin rinnalla Kaseita vastaan.

Kun Usagi oli sammuttanut Kommunikaattori-rannekkeensa, hän ja Luna olivat jatkaneet matkaa Tokion rautatie-asemalle.

Usagia pelotti, mutta hän ei voinut antaa Kasein toteuttaa uhkaustaan.

Usagilla oli yllään koulupuku.

"Olet näemmä valmis taistelemaan Kaseita vastaan", Haruki sanoi ja käveli Usagia kohti.

Shirou käveli Harukin vasemmalla puolella.

Pojilla oli yllään koulupuvut.

"Kyllä, mutta minua pelottaa jonkin verran", Usagi sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, sinun ei tarvitse taistella yksin", Shirou sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa rohkealta. Hän oli hermostunut siksi, että Kasei oli uhannut tuhota Tokion.

Usagi nyökkäsi.

"Siskosi on liian nuori osallistumaan tähän taisteluun", Haruki sanoi huomattuaan, että Usagi ei ollut ottanut siskoaan mukaan taisteluun, joka odotti Hanedan Lentokentällä.

"Olette oikeassa. Chibi Chibi on liian nuori osallistuakseen taisteluun, johon Kasei haastoi meidät. Emme voi antaa Kasein toteuttaa uhkaustaan", Usagi sanoi.

Joukkio lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Tokion rautatie-asema oli. Kun he saapuivat rautatie-asemalle, rautatie-aseman päärakennuksen lasista tehdyt ulko-ovet liukuivat sivuun, ja kun joukkio käveli rautatie-aseman päärakennuksen sisälle, ovet sulkeutuivat heidän perässään.

Rautatie-aseman lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat vaaleanvihreät. Seinissä oli ikkunoita, ja ikkunoiden edessä oli tuoleja. Aulan oikealla puolella oli yläkertaan johtavat liukuportaat.

Rautatie-aseman päärakennuksen ulko-ovien yläpuolella olevalle seinälle oli ripustettu valkoinen kello, jonka tikitystä lukuun ottamatta kaikkialla oli hiljaista.

Joukkio käveli liukuportaiden eteen ja niitä pitkin rakennuksen toiseen kerrokseen. Rakennuksen toisessa kerroksessa oli hiljaista. Siellä oli pitkä, valkoinen juna, jonka seinässä oli punainen raita. Junan ovi liukui vasemmalle.

"Kasei haluaa, että käytämme tuota junaa", Haruki sanoi ja käveli junaan muiden edellä.

Junan lattia oli valkoinen, kuten seinät ja kattokin. Junan sisäpuolella oli punaiset istuimet. Junan ovi liukui kiinni. Juna lähti ajamaan eteenpäin.

"Muuttukaa", Luna ehdotti.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi. _"Minulla ei ole tiaraani! Käytin tiaraani "sitoakseni" Kasein sinä päivänä, kun Haruki muuttui ensimmäisen kerran Jadeiteksi. Ehkä minulla ei enää ole tiaraani, koska käytin tiaraani "sitoakseni" Kasein sinä päivänä, kun Haruki muuttui ensimmäisen kerran Jadeiteksi"._

Pojat työnsivät oikeat kätensä takkiensa taskuihin, ja ottivat takkiensa taskuissa olevat muodonmuutos-kynänsä esiin, minkä jälkeen he muuttuivat Shitennouneiksi.

"Sailor Moon, sinä osaat taistella ilman tiaraa", Jadeite sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa rohkaisevalta. Jadeite yritti kuulostaa rohkaisevalta, kun hän näki, että Sailor Moonin otsalla ei ollut tiaraa, ja että Sailor Moon näytti hermostuneelta. Tarkemmin sanoen Jadeite oli nähnyt Sailor Moonin hermostuvan heti, kun Sailor Moon oli huomannut sen, että hänen otsallaan ei ollut tiaraa.

Kun juna pysähtyi, sen ovi liukui sivulle.

Sailor Moon, Luna ja Shitennounit kävelivät ulos junasta, ja näkivät lähellä olevat portaat, joita pitkin he kävelivät ylös. Päästyään lentokentän päärakennuksen toiseen kerrokseen, he näkivät edessään olevat, lasista tehdyt pari-ovet, jotka johtivat ulos. Ovet liukuivat sivulle ja joukkio käveli ulos. He seisoivat lentokentällä, jolla oli pari lentokonetta. Kaseita ei näkynyt missään.

_"Missähän Kasei on?"_ Sailor Moon mietti.

Kun Sailor Moon katseli ympärilleen, hän näki lentokentällä olevat poliisit, jotka nukkuivat. Poliisella oli yllään tummansiniset takit, ja heidän jaloissaan tummansiniset housut ja mustat kengät. Heidän lantioillaan oli mustat vyöt.

"Se, että poliisit nukkuvat, taitaa olla Kasein tekosia. Näyttää siltä, että Kasei ei halunnut poliisien häiritsevän tätä taistelua", Zoisite totesi. Hänkin oli nähnyt saman, kuin Sailor Moon.

Yllättäen kaikkialle ilmestyi liekkejä, jotka muodostuivat isoksi neliöksi, joka oli niin iso, että koko lentokenttä mahtui sen sisälle.

"Jospa aloittaisimme taistelun", Kasei sanoi hypäten joukkion eteen.

"Leikit tulella", Jadeiten käsiin ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja. "Flame Arrows!"

Jadeiten käsistä ilmestyneet tulipallot osuivat Kaseihin, ja aiheuttivat hänelle palovammoja.

"Iiiiik!" Kasei huusi, sillä hänen ihoonsa ilmestyneet palovammat kirvelivät kamalasti. Kasein käsiin ilmestyi liekkejä, joita hän heitti kohti Sailor Moonia, Lunaa ja Shitennouneja.

Sailor Moon, kissa ja Shitennounit väistivät hyppäämällä sivulle.

"Water Dragon!" Zoisiten molemmista käsistä ilmestyi vettä, joka muodostui isoksi lohikäärmeeksi, joka sammutti liekit osuessaan niihin.

_"Shitennouneilla on erityisiä voimia, mutta minulla ei ole erityisiä voimia",_ Sailor Moon ajatteli hieman kateellisena.

"Sailor Moon, varo!" Luna huusi nähtyään, että Kasei heitti liekkejä kohti Sailor Moonia.

Yllättäen Tuxedo Kamen juoksi kohti Sailor Moonia, nappasi Sailor Moonin syliinsä ja hyppäsi oikealle väistäen liekit.

"Kiitos, Tuxedo Kamen", Sailor Moon punastui, ja hänen muodonmuutos-rintaneulansa alkoi hohtaa. Pian Sailor Moonin otsalle ilmestyi uusi tiara, joka oli kultainen. Tiarassa oli punainen jalokivi, mutta se oli hieman erilainen, kuin Sailor Moonin ensimmäinen tiara. _"Uusi tiara?! Miten sain uuden tiaran?!"_

"Ole varovainen, Sailor Moon", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi ja laski Sailor Moonin maahan. Kun Tuxedo Kamen oli eilen vetänyt verhoja huoneensa ikkunan eteen, hän oli nähnyt, miten Kasei oli käskenyt Sailor Moonia ja Shitennouneja tulemaan tänä yönä Hanedan Lentokentälle.

Tuxedo Kamen oli saapunut Hanedan Lentokentälle pari tuntia sitten, sillä hän oli päättänyt auttaa Sailor Moonia ja Shitennouneja taistelemaan Kaseita vastaan.

"Kyllä", Sailor Moon sanoi ja vilkaisi ystäviään, jotka taistelivat Kaseita vastaan. _"Minulla ei ehkä ole erityisiä voimia, mutta haluan taistella ystävieni rinnalla. Luna sanoi, että Kasei oli ennen Kuun valtakunnan soturi, ja että Queen Metalia on aivopessyt Kasein. Minun on siis pelastettava Kasei Dark Kingdomilta"._

Puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi Usagin oikeaan käteen ja hän hyppäsi Kasein taakse. "Moon Healing Escalation!" Puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka osui Kaseihin.

Kun puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestynyt, kultainen energia osui Kaseihin, Kasein kehosta nousi esiin musta energia-pallo, jossa oli timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Energia-pallo katosi samalla, kun Kasei pyörtyi. Kasein otsaan ilmeestyi punainen Mars-planeetan symboli, ennen kuin se katosi. Kasein yllä olevat Kuro Senshin vaatteet katosivat ja niiden tilalle ilmestyi vaaleanruskea takki ja ruskea minihame. Kasein jaloissa oli nyt valkoiset, punaraidalliset sukat ja mustat korkokengät.

_"Usagi-chan onnistui poistamaan Kasein sisällä olevan pimeyden! Miten se on mahdollista?!"_ Luna ajatteli uskomatta silmiään.

"Kasei näyttää erilaiselta, kuin aiemmin", Usagi sanoi. Usagi katsoi Kaseita samalla, kun lentokentän ympärillä oleva, liekeistä _tehty,_ iso neliö katosi.

"Kasei näyttää erilaiselta siksi, että poistit hänen sisälleen siirretyn, pimeän energian", Luna sanoi kävellen Sailor Moonin eteen.

"Hänellä on yllään T-A Academy for Girls-koulun koulupuku", Jadeite sanoi tunnistettuaan tummahiuksisen tytön yllä olevan koulupuvun.

"Luna, sanoit että Sailor Moon poisti Kasein sisällä olevan, pimeän energian. Eikö Kasei ole enää Dark Kingdomin puolella?" Zoisite kysyi uteliaana.

"Kasei ei ole enää Dark Kingdomin puolella", Luna sanoi.

"Meidän pitäisi selvittää Kasein henkilöllisyys. Ehdotan, että viemme hänet kotiini, ja odotamme, että hän herää. Kun Kasei kerää, kysymme häneltä hänen nimeään", Jadeite otti Kasein syliinsä.

"Hyvä ajatus", Sailor Moon sanoi.

XXXXXXX

"Mokusei!" Queen Beryl huusi istuen valtaistuimellaan. Hän oli käyttänyt valtaistuimensa vasemmalla puolella olevan, harmaan marmorikorokeen päällä olevaa, vihreää kristallipalloa nähdäkseen Hanedan Lentokentällä käydyn taistelun. Queen Beryl ei pitänyt siitä, että Sailor Moon oli onnistunut poistamaan Kasein sisälle siirretyn, pimeän energian.

"Queen Beryl-sama, onko jokin vialla?" Mokusei kysyi kävellen valtaistuinsaliin. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hän oli pitkä ja laiha. Hän oli 14-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli sitonut pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla, ja hänen korvissaan oli mustat ruusu-korvakorut.

"Kasei epäonnistui. Mokusei, nyt on sinun vuorosi varastaa ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Mokusei kumarsi.

Queen Beryl ja Mokusei eivät kuitenkaan tienneet sitä, että erään, valtaistuinsalissa olevan pylvään takana seisovat tyttö oli salakuunnellut Queen Berylin ja Mokusein keskustelua.

Tyttö, joka oli salakuunnellut Queen Berylin ja Mokusein keskustelua, oli hiljaa, vaikka hän ei pitänyt kuulemastaan. Hän olisi itse halunnut varastaa ihmisten energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle, mutta Mokusei oli saanut kyseisen tehtävän.

Pylvään takana seisovalla työllä oli lyhyet, siniset hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli 14-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat


	12. Hino Rei, Sailor Mars

**Heipä hei. Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi osa. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi oli Harukin kodin vierashuoneessa. Hän istui ruskealla tuolilla, ja katsoi edessään olevaa sänkyä, jossa Kasei nukkui.

Usagilla oli yllään koulupuku, ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja tummansiniset tohvelit.

Kaseilla oli yllään T-A Academy for Girls-koulun koulupuku, ja hänen mustat korkokenkänsä oli laitettu sängyn eteen. Kenkien vasemmalla puolella oli tummansiniset tohvelit.

Kasein sängyssä oli valkoinen lakana ja valkoinen tyyny. Kasein päällä oli punainen peitto.

Sängyn vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea yöpöytä, jonka päällä oli valkoinen lukulamppu. Huoneen lattia oli ruskea ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Usagin vasemmalla puolella oli ikkuna, jonka edessä oli tummansiniset verhot. Huoneen seinille oli ripustettu pari taulua. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea kirjoituspöytä, jonka päällä oli valkoinen lankapuhelin. Huoneen ovi oli pöydän vasemmalla puolella. Ovi oli vaaleanruskea. Oven yläpuolella olevalle seinälle oli ripustettu valkoinen kello.

Kun Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat lähteneet Hanedan Lentokentältä, he olivat saapuneet Harukin kotiin kello 02:00.

Kun Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat vieneet Kasein Harukin kodissa olevaan vierashuoneeseen, Haruki oli ehdottanut, että Usagi, Luna ja Shirou nukkuisivat Harukin kotona. Usagi, Luna ja Shirou olivat suostuneet Harukin ehdotukseen. Haruki oli johdattanut Usagin, Lunan ja Shiroun muihin, kotonaan oleviin vierashuoneisiin, ennen kuin hän oli mennyt omaan huoneeseensa.

Usagi oli nukkunut viime yön vierashuoneessa, joka oli Kasein vierashuoneen oikealla puolella. Luna oli nukkunut samassa huoneessa, kuin Usagi. Kyseinen huone oli ollut samanlainen, kuin se vierashuone, jossa Kasei nukkui.

Ennen kuin Usagi oli mennyt nukkumaan, hän oli käyttänyt omassa vierashuoneessaan olevaa, ruskean kirjoituspöydän päällä olevaa valkoista lankapuhelinta soittaakseen kotiinsa. Kun Usagi oli soittanut kotiinsa, hän oli puhunut äitinsä kanssa ja sanonut nukkuvansa ystävänsä kotona. Usagin äiti oli antanut Usagille luvan nukkua ystävänsä kotona, mutta hän oli kysynyt, minne Usagi oli mennyt viime yönä. Usagi oli sanonut, että hän oli käynyt kävelyllä. Usagin äiti oli sanonut, että Usagin pitäisi mainita, minne menee, jotta hän ei huolestuttaisi perhettään. Usagi oli sanonut, että hän ei enää lähtisi kotoa sanomatta muilla, mihin hän on menossa. Usagi oli jopa pyytänyt anteeksi sitä, että hän oli lähtenyt kotoa keskellä yötä. Usagin äiti oli sanonut, että hän antaisi Usagille anteeksi sen, että Usagi oli lähtenyt kotoa keskellä yötä, kunhan Usagi ei tekisi sitä toiste.

Kun Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat heränneet aamulla, he olivat menneet Kasein vierashuoneeseen tarkistaakseen, oliko Kasei herännyt. Kasei oli nukkunut, kun Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat menneet Kasein vierashuoneeseen.

Kun Shirou, Luna ja Haruki olivat sanoneet menevänsä keittiöön syömään aamiaista, Usagi oli sanonut jäävänsä Kasein vierashuoneeseen, sillä hän oli päättänyt odottaa Kasein heräämistä. Usagi oli jäänyt Kasein vierashuoneeseen, sillä hän halusi kysyä Kaseilta pari asiaa sen jälkeen, kun Kasei olisi herännyt. Usagi halusi tietää Kasein nimen ja sen, miksi Dark Kingdomin väki varasti energiaa Tokion asukkailta.

Luna, Shirou ja Haruki olivat sanoneet, että he palaisivat myöhemmin. He olivat sanoneet jopa sen, että heidän pitäisi kysyä Kaseilta, mitä Kasei tiesi Dark Kingdomista.

Usagi vilkaisi vierashuoneen seinälle ripustettua kelloa. Kello oli 08:00 aamulla.

Yllättäen huoneen ovi aukesi ja Haruki, ja Shirou ja Luna kävelivät huoneeseen. Pojilla oli yllään koulupuvut ja heidän jaloissaan oli tummansiniset tohvelit.

"Nukkuuko hän yhä?" Luna kysyi.

Usagi nyökkäsi.

Yllättäen Kasei avasi silmänsä ja katseli ympärilleen näyttäen uteliaalta.

"Heräsit lopulta", Usagi sanoi.

"Kuinka kauan nukuin?" Kasei nousi istumaan.

"Suunnilleen 10 tuntia", Haruki veti ikkunan edessä olevat verhot ikkunan oikealle ja vasemmalle puolelle.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten. Ikkunan takana näkyi Harukin äidin puutarha. Puutarhan puissa oli vaaleanpunaisia kirsikan kukkia, ja nurmikko oli kirkkaan vihreä. Kukkapenkissä kasvoi vaaleanpunaisia ruusuja.

"Missä olen?" Kasei kysyi.

"Sawamura's kyudo horussa. Tämä on perheeni omistama jousiammuntasali", Haruki sanoi.

Kasei katsoi Harukia ja punastui hieman, sillä Haruki oli komea.

"Kun tapasin sinut ensimmäisen kerran, sanoit olevasi Kasei, mutta onko sinulla siviili-nimi?" Usagi kysyi.

"Olen Hino Rei", tummahiuksinen tyttö sanoi.

"Olet siis Hikawa Shrine-temppelin omistajan tyttärentytär. Kuulin, että katosit pari kuukautta sitten", Haruki sanoi.

_"Rei on kaunis",_ Haruki ajatteli. Hän yllättyi hieman siitä, mitä hän ajatteli, mutta hän halusi tietää jopa sen, miten Rei oli joutunut Dark Kingdomiin. Haruki tiesi sen, että Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Rein, mutta hän ei tiennyt, miten Queen Metalia oli löytänyt Rein. "Miten Queen Metalia löysi sinut, Rei?"

"Olin siivonnut huoneeni sen jälkeen, kun oli tehnyt läksyt, joten menin kävelylle Hikawa Shrine-temppelin lähellä olevaan metsään. Kun olin kävellyt jonkin aikaa, pysähdyin katsomaan auringonlaskua. Kun katsoin auringonlaskua, ajattelin sitä, mistä olin kuullut eräiden tyttöjen puhuvan silloin, kun olin mennyt koulusta kotiin. Tarkemmin sanoen, kuulin kyseisten tyttöjen puhuvan minusta. Kyseiset tytöt sanoivat pelkäävänsä minua siksi, että minulla on epätavallisen vahvat, hengelliset voimat. He sanoivat, että he olivat kuulleet minun puhuvan kyseisistä voimista eräiden ystävieni kanssa. Kun ajattelin, mitä kyseiset tytöt olivat puhuneet minusta selkäni takana, närkästyin hieman, ja yllättäen jokin pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni. Mietin, mitä se pimeä energia oli, ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olin Dark Kingdomissa. Ehkä Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. En tiedä, miten Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. Kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin, ympärilläni pyörivä, pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni entistä nopeammin. Näin Queen Metalian heti sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin voimiensa avulla. Queen Metalia oli jonkinlaisen alattarin päällä. Queen Metalia on tosi iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Queen Metalian violetin värin seassa on mustaakin väriä, ja kun näin Queen Metalian kasvot, selässäni alkoi _juosta _kylmiä väreitä. Queen Metalian suu on punainen. Queen Metalian silmät ovat sininet, ja Queen Metalian otsassa on punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio. Kun katsoin Queen Metaliaa, käteni sidottiin ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin. Sitten pimeä energia, joka pyöri ympärilläni, siirtyi sisälleni. Kun mainitsemani, pimeä energia oli siirtynyt sisälleni, vaatteeni muuttuivat Kuro Senshin vaatteiksi, ja sitten pörryin. Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, olin yhdessä Dark Kingdomin linnan huoneessa. Kyseinen huone oli erilainen, kuin se huone, jossa Queen Metalia oli", Rei sanoi.

"Mitä tarkoitat sanomalla, että kyseinen huone oli erilainen, kuin se huone, jossa Queen Metalia oli?" Shirou kysyi kuulostaen uteliaalta.

"Queen Metalia oli huoneessa, joka näytti luolalta", Rei sanoi.

"Sanoit, että kätesi sidottiin ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin. Näitkö, kuka sitoi kätesi ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin?" Usagi kysyi. Kun hän kuunteli, mitä Rei sanoi, hänen selässään_ juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"En nähnyt, kuka sitoi käteni ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin. Sen jälkeen, kun olin pyörtynyt, en muistanut nähneeni Queen Metaliaa. En muistanut edes nimeäni. Kun heräsin, huomasin makaavani sängyssä. Seuraavaksi katselin huonetta, jossa olin. Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, kuten lattia ja kattokin. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli lasista tehdyt pariovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, violetit verhot. Sänky, jossa makasin, oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella. Sängyn päällä oli violetti peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana, ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli harmaa pöytä. Kyseisen pöydän edessä oli musta tuoli. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli harmaasta marmorista tehty koroke, jonka päällä oli vihreä kristallipallo. Yllättäen kyseinen kristallipallo alkoi hohtaa, ja siihen ilmestyi kuva Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevasta valtaistuinsalista. Huoneen ovi oli kristallipallon korokkeen vasemmalla puolella. Kyseinen ovi oli violetti. Halusin tietää, mitä oli tekeillä, joten menin Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin. Kun olin mennyt Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin, näin punahiuksisen naisen, joka sanoi olevansa Queen Beryl. Hän näytti jostain syystä tutulta, vaikka en ymmärrä, miksi hän näytti tutulta. Aloin totella Queen Beryliä sen jälkeen, kun olin puhunut hänen kanssaan. Ehkä aloin totella Queen Beryliä siksi, että Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt sisälleni aiemmin mainitsemani, pimeän energian. Queen Metalia ja Queen Beryl taisivat käyttää mainitsemaani, pimeää energiaa aivopestäkseen minut Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshiksi. Sailor Moon, miten onnistuit poistamaan sisälleni siirretyn, pimeän energian?" Rei kysyi uteliaana.

"En ole ihan varma, mutta käytin puolikuu-sauvallani hyökkäystä, nimeltä Moon Healing Escalation. Moon Healing Esclation hyökkäys osui sinuun, ja kehostasi nousi esiin musta energia-pallo, jossa oli timantin muotoinen kuvio. Kyseinen energia-pallo katosi samalla, kun pyörryit. Sitten otsaasi ilmestyi punainen Mars-planeetan symboli, ennen kuin se katosi. Sitten ylläsi olevat, Kuro Senshin vaatteet muuttuivat koulupuvuksesi", Usagi sanoi.

"Sailor Moon, sinä ja Shitennounit pelastitte minut. Kiitos, että pelastitte minut. Anteeksi, että hyökkäsin kimppuunne Hanedan Lentokentällä", Rei sanoi.

"Rei-chan, en tunne sinua, mutta Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt sinut. Rei-chan, koska Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt sinut alaisekseen, sinäkin jouduit kärsimään Queen Metalian pahojen tekojen takia. Rei-chan, koska Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt sinut, aiemmat tekosi eivät olleet sinun syytäsi. Miksi yritit varastaa energiaa Tokion asukkailta?" Usagi kysyi. Hänestä tuntui pahalta se, että Rei oli ensin siepattu, ja sitten Rei oli aivopesty.

"Queen Beryl antoi minulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa, jotta hän voisi käyttää ihmisiltä varastettua energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suuren hallitsijan, Queen Metalian vahvistamiseksi. Queen Metalia tarvitsee ihmisten energiaa vahvistuakseen", Rei sanoi.

"Rei-chan, Queen Metalia on aivopessyt sinut jo kaksi kertaa. 1000 vuotta sitten olit Mars-planeetan prinsessa. Kun olit Marsin prinsessa, nimesi oli Kasei, ja olit Sailor Mars. Olit Inner Sailor Senshi, joka suojeli Kuun prinsessaa. Muistatko jotain Kuun valtakunnasta?" Luna hyppäsi Rein sängylle.

"Muistan jonkin verran, mutta en muista Kuun prinsessan kasvoja", Rei sanoi.

"Rei-chan, haluaisitko taistella puolellamme Dark Kingdomia vastaan?" Luna kysyi.

"Kyllä. Autoin Queen Metaliaa tuhoamaan Silver Millenniumin, joten minun on hyvitettävä se taistelemalla Queen Metaliaa vastaan", Rei sanoi. Häntä nolotti se, miten hän oli totellut Queen Metaliaa. Kun Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Rein, hän oli ollut kuin marionetti, jota Queen Metalia oli liikuttelut, miten halusi.

"Tämä on sinun muodonmuutos-kynäsi", Lunan otsan symboli hohti ja Rein sängylle ilmestyi punainen kynä, jossa oli Mars-planeetan symboli. "Jotta voisit muuttua Sailor Marsiksi, sinun on käytettävä tätä muodonmuutos-kynää on sanottava Mars Power Make-Up!"

"Ymmärrän", Rei sanoi.

XXXXXXXXX

Mokusei meni Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan huoneeseen, jossa Kuro Sensheillä oli tapana harjoitella taitojaan. Hän meni kyseiseen huoneeseen, sillä hän halusi harjoitella taitojaan.

Mokuseilla oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hänen korvissaan oli mustat ruusu-korvakorut.

Harjoittelu-huoneen seinät, lattia ja katto olivat harmaat, ja huoneessa oli erilaisia kuntoilu-välineitä, joilla Kuro Senshit harjoittelivat taitojaan. Jokaisella Kuro Senshillä oli omat kuntoilu-välineet. He olivat käyttäneet voimiaan tehdäkseen kyseiset kuntoilu-välineet.

Kun Mokusei katsoi harjoittelu-huoneessa olevia kuntoilu-välineitä, hän näki, että Suisei löi huoneen keskellä roikkuvaa nyrkkeilysäkkiä, joka roikkui katossa. Kyseinen nyrkkeilysäkki oli Suisen kokoinen. Kyseinen nyrkkeilysäkki oli ruskea.

Suiseilla oli lyhyet, siniset hiukset ja siniset silmät. Hän oli laiha ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli 14-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat, joiden päälle hän oli laittanut ruskeat nyrkkeilyhanskat.

"Suisei, tuo on paras nyrkkeilysäkkini", Mokusei sanoi. Mokusei närkästyi siitä, että Suisei käytti hänen nyrkkeilysäkkiään ilman lupaa.

"Vai niin? Mokusei, Queen Beryl-sama haluaa puhua sinulle", Suisei sanoi. Hän oli pari tuntia sitten puhunut Queen Berylin kanssa siitä, että Mokusei oli nyt vastuussa tehtävästä, jossa Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshien piti varastaa ihmisten energiaa, jotta he voisivat vahvistaa Dark Kingdomin Suurta hallitsijaa.

Suisei oli viime yönä salakuunnellut Queen Berylin ja Mokusein keskustelua siitä, että Queen Beryl antoi Mokuseille tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa. Suisei oli närkästynyt, kun hän oli salakuunnellut Queen Berylin ja Mokusein keskustelua, sillä hän oli toivonut, että Queen Beryl olisi antanut hänelle tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa.

Kun Mokusei oli lähtenyt valtaistuinsalista, Suisei oli mennyt puhumaan Queen Berylille. Suisei oli sanonut Queen Berylille, että hän halusi varastaa ihmisten energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle, mutta Queen Beryl oli sanonut, että hän halusi Mokusein varastavan ihmisten energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle.

Suisei oli pari tuntia sitten mennyt valtaistuinsaliin ja puhunut Queen Berylin kanssa. Suisei oli pyytänyt, että Queen Beryl antaisi Suiseille tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa, mutta Queen Beryl ei ollut suostunut Suisein pyyntöön. Queen Beryl oli jopa sanonut, että jos Suisei näkisi Mokusein, Suisein pitäisi käskeä Mokuseitä menemään valtaistuinsaliin.

"Olen Dark Kingdomin taktikko, joten voisin helposti varastaa ihmisiltä enemmän energiaa, kuin sinä, Mokusei. Toivoin, että Queen Beryl-sama olisi antanut minulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Voisin varastaa ihmisiltä tosi paljon energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, jos vain saisin mahdollisuuden osoittaa taitoni", Suisei sanoi.

"Todellako? Miksi et sano tuota Queen Beryl-samalle?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Niinhän minä sanonkin", Suisei sanoi.

"Niinkö? No sano sitten", Mokusei sanoi.

"Pyydän Queen Beryl-samaa antamaan minulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa heti sen jälkeen, kun sinä olet epäonnistunut samalla tavalla, kuin Kasei epäonnistui", Suisei sanoi. Hän otti nyrkkeilyhanskat pois käsistään, ja pudotti ne harjoittelu-huoneen lattialle.

Suisei lähti kävelemään kohti harjoittelu-huoneen oviaukkoa.

"Älä käännä selkääsi minulle!" Mokusei huusi.

"En käännä selkääni sinulle, Mokusei. Ehkä _sinun_ ei pitäisi kääntää selkääsi _minulle_", Suisei sanoi.

"Haastatko minut kaksintaisteluun?!" Mokusei kysyi.

"Rauhoitu, Mokusei. En _unissanikaan_ haastaisi sinua kaksintaisteluun", Suisei sanoi.

"Miksi et?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Olen Dark Kingdomin taktikko, joten pystyn selvittämään ongelmat älykkyyden avulla. Mutta en ole yhtä vahva, kuin sinä, Mokusei", Suisei härnäsi Mokuseitä.

_"Suisei ärsyttää minua tahallaan",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

Suisei katosi sininen energian ympäröidessä hänet, kun hän teleporttasi itsensä pois harjoittelu-huoneesta.

_"Queen Beryl-sama antoi minulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa, joten en aio epäonnistua. Suisei joutuu vielä perumaan puheensa",_ Mokusei suuttui ja lähti kävelemään kohti valtaistuinsalia.

Kun Mokusei meni valtaistuinsaliin, hän näki, että Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Suisei sanoi, että halusitte puhua minulle, Queen Beryl-sama", Mokusei kumarsi.

"Aivan. Oletko keksinyt suunnitelman, jonka avulla voisit varastaa ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme?" punahiuksinen nainen kysyi.

"Kyllä. Avaan pienen liikkeen Tokioon, jossa myyn kukkia ja leivoksia. Varastan ihmisiltä energiaa käyttämällä niitä kukkia, jotka myyn heille. Piilotan youmia niihin kukkiin, joita myyn mainitsemassani liikkeessä", Mokusei sanoi. "Kun mainitsemani ihmiset saapuvat avaamaani liikkeeseen, he ostavat minulta kukkia, minkä jälkeen he vievät minulta ostamansa kukat koteihinsa, minkä jälkeen kukkiin piilottamani youmat alkavat varastaa energiaa mainitsemiltani ihmisiltä. Kun youmani varastavat energiaa mainitsemiltani ihmisiltä, ne varastavat ihmisten energiaa vähän kerrallaan, jotta Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä eivät huomaa sitä, että varastan ihmisiltä energiaa. Kun youmani ovat varastaneet ihmisiltä energiaa, youmani tuovat ihmisiltä varastamansa energian minulle, ja minä tuon kyseisen energian teille, Queen Beryl-sama. Queen Beryl-sama, olen valmis taistelemaan Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään vastaan, jos he saavat suunnitelmani selville", Mokusei sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Queen Beryl sanoi.


	13. New bakery shop

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku! Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Hain tähän lukuun inspiraatiota Kukkainfo Kukkavinkkejä Kukkien kieli-nimiseltä sivulta ja Ruusut Wikipediassa. En omista kyseisten sivujen oikeuksia. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Naru kävelivät jalkakäytävällä. Heillä oli yllään koulupuvut, ja heidän jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Tytöt pitivät oikeissa käsissään koululaukkuja.

Luna käveli tyttöjen oikealla puolella.

Aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti, ja taivaalla oli muutama pilvi. Tokion Sankaku Puistossa olevien puiden lehdet olivat muuttuneet värikkäiksi merkiksi siitä, että pian olisi syksy.

"Miten Englannin koe sujui, Usagi-chan?" Naru kysyi. Hän ja Usagi olivat vähän aikaa sitten lähteneet koulusta, ja nyt he olivat menossa kotiin.

"Paljon paremmin kuin edellinen Englannin koe. Shirou-kun on todella kiltti, kun hän auttaa minua opiskelemaan Englannin kieltä", Usagi hymyili.

_"Arvosanani ovat alkaneet parantua sen jälkeen, kun Shirou-kun alkoi auttaa minua Englannin kielen opiskelemisessa. Kun Haruna-sensei palautti minulle eilisen Englannin-kokeeni, vilkaisin sitä ja huomasin, että sain kyseisestä kokeesta arvosanan, joka oli 70%. Kun Haruna-sensei palautti minulle eilisen Englannin-kokeeni, hän näytti siltä, että oli maansa myyneen näköinen",_ Usagi ajatteli.

"Shirou-kun on komea", Naru punastui. Hän oli nähnyt Shiroun tänä aamuna, kun Usagi ja Shirou olivat tulleet Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin pihalle. Usagi oli esitellyt Narun ja Shiroun toisilleen. Monet, Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin pihalla olevat tytöt olivat punastuneet nähtyään Shiroun, ennen kuin Shirou oli mennyt Moto-Azabu Private High Schooliin.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, kun menin tänä aamuna kouluun, näin äidin katsovan uutisia olohuoneen televisiosta. Kyseisiä uutisia kertova uutisankkuri sanoi, että lehdistön edustajat menivät tänä aamuna Hanedan Lentokentälle kysymään lentokentällä olevilta poliiseilta, olivatko he nähneet Sailor Moonin, Shitennounien ja Kasein välisen taistelun. Uutisankkuri sanoi jopa sen, että kun lehdistön edustajat menivät Hanedan Lentokentälle, he näkivät, että lentokentällä olevat poliisit nukkuivat. Uutisankkuri sanoi, että lehdistön edustajat herättivät lentokentällä olevat poliisit", Naru sanoi. "Uutisankkuri sanoi, että lehdistön edustajat olivat kysyneet lentokentällä olevilta poliiseilta, olivatko poliisit nähneet Sailor Moonin, Shitennounien ja Kasein välisen taistelun. Kyseiset poliisit olivat sanoneet lehdistön edustajille, että he eivät olleet nähneet Sailor Moonin, Shitennounien ja Kasein välistä taistelua. Uutisankkuri sanoi, että poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat olivat tutkineet Hanedan Lentokenttää löytääkseen todisteita siitä, että Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit olisivat olleet Hanedan Lentokentällä viime yönä. Poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat olivat tutkineet Hanedan Lentokenttää löytääkseen todisteita jopa siitä, että Kasei olisi ollut viime yönä Hanedan Lentokentällä. Uutisankkuri sanoi, että poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat eivät olleet löytäneet mitään todisteita siitä, että Sailor Moon, Shitennounit ja Kasei olisivat olleet viime yönä Hanedan Lentokentällä. Mitähän kyseisessä taistelussa tapahtui?" Naru kysyi.

"Ehkä Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä voittivat Kasein. Ajattele sitä, Naru-chan. Kun Kasei käski Sailor Moonia ja Shitennouneja menemään Hanedan Lentokentälle taistelemaan häntä vastaan, Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä päättivät taistella Kaseita vastaan suojellakseen Tokion asukkaita Kaseilta. Kun Kasei haastoi Sailor Moonin ja Shitennounit taisteluun, hän uhkasi polttaa Tokion, jos Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit eivät suostu taistelemaan häntä vastaan. Kasei ei kuitenkaan polttanut Tokiota, joten ilmeisesti Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit voittivat Kasein Hanedan Lentokentällä käydyssä taistelussa", Usagi sanoi. Hän yritti kuulostaa siltä, että hän vain ehdotti kyseistä asiaa, vaikka hän tiesi totuuden Hanedan Lentokentällä käydystä taistelusta, sillä hän oli Sailor Moon.

"Totta", Naru sanoi.

_"Kyseinen taistelu tapahtui viime yönä, ja siitä "puhutaan" jo uutisissa. Minun pitäisi mainita asiasta Rei-chanille ja pojille. Puhuin heidän kanssaan tänä aamuna, mitä Hanedan Lentokentällä tapahtui, ennen kuin menin kotiin hakemaan koulu-tarvikkeet. Äiti mainitsi saman asian kuin Naru-chan, ennen kuin menin kouluun",_ Usagi ajatteli.

"No asiasta toiseen. Naru-chan, kuulitko että Tokioon on avattu uusi leivosliike nimeltä Cace Palace. Siellä myydään kuulemma jopa kukkia. Kyseisestä liikkeestä puhuttiin tänään koulussa", Usagi sanoi. Hänen äitinsä oli maininnut kyseisen asian tänä aamuna, kun Usagi oli ollut menossa kouluun.

"Kyllä. Käydään katsomassa sitä liikettä. Sen osoite on osoite on Azabu-Juuban 28 asuinalue Minato-kuon Azabun alue. Se on Tokion keskustassa", Naru sanoi ja katsoi Lunaa. "Sinne saa tuoda lemmikkejä".

Tytöt ja kissa menivät siihen suuntaan, jossa Tokion uusi liike oli. Lopulta tytöt pysähtyivät ison kerrostalon eteen. Kerrostalon ulko-ovet oli tehty lasista ja niiden yläpuolella luki Cace Palace. Kyseinen nimi oli kirjoitettu kaupan yläpuolelle vaaleanpunaisilla kirjaimilla. Rakennuksen seinät olivat valkoiset ja ikkunoiden edessä oli pöytiä, joiden päälle oli laitettu maljakoissa olevia kukkia. Lasisten ulko-ovien vasemmalla puolella oli toiset, lasista tehdyt ulko-ovet, joiden kahvat olivat harmaat.

Usagi arveli, että vasemmalla puolella olevat ulko-ovet johtivat kerrostalon aulaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt katsoa kyseisiä ovia kovin kauan, sillä hän, Naru ja Luna kävelivät kohti  
uuden liikkeen ovia.

Ovet liukuivat sivuun ja tytöt ja Luna menivät sisälle. Liikkeen seinät olivat sisäpuolelta vaaleanvihreät. Lattia oli tehty harmaasta kaakelista, ja ikkunoiden oikeilla ja vasemmilla puolilla oli pitkät, vaaleanpunaiset verhot. Siellä täällä oli ruskeita pöytiä, joiden ympärillä oli punaiset tuolit. Liikkeen perällä oli pitkä, ruskea myyntipöytä, jonka päällä oli maljakko, jossa oli vaaleanpunaisia ruusuja. Maljakon oikealla puolella oli musta kassakone. Kassakoneen oikealla puolella oli harmaa kutsukello. Kutsukellon vasemmalla puolella oli pieni, valkoinen kori. Korissa oli vaaleansinisiä mainoslehtisiä. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä oli kukkien kuvia. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä luki:

_"Tokyo's Haná!"_

Myyntipöydän takana seisoi 14-vuotias, pitkä ja laiha tyttö. Tytön iho oli vaalea ja hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät. Hän oli sitonut pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla, ja hänen korvissaan oli mustat ruusukorvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä toppi. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat farkut ja mustat sandaalit. Hänen takanaan oli 2 oviaukkoa. Oikealla puolella olevan oviaukon takana oli kasvihuone, jossa oli useita pöytiä, joiden päällä oli maljakoissa ja ruukuissa olevia kukkia. Vasemmalla puolella olevan oviaukon takana oli huone, joka näytti keittiöltä.

Pöytien edessä olevilla tuoleilla istui useita ihmisiä. Liike oli uusi, ja Tokiolaiset halusivat ilmeisesti nähdä, millainen se oli.

"Tervetuloa Cace Palaceen", Mokusei sanoi nähtyään Usagin ja Narun.

"Kiitos", Naru sanoi.

"Kiitos", Usagi hymyili.

"Suloinen kissa. Onko se sinun?" Mokusei kysyi Usagilta nähtyään Usagin oikealla puolella seisovan Lunan.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi.

"Tytöt, teillä kävi tuuri, sillä vain tuo pöytä on vapaana", Mokusei osoitti oikeassa nurkassa olevaa pöytää. "Haluaisitteko maistaa kakkua, jonka tein tänä aamuna?"

"Kyllä kiitos", Usagi ja Naru istuivat nurkkapöydän ympärillä oleville tuoleille. Luna istui Usagin jalkojen eteen.

Mokusei meni toiseen takahuoneeseen, ja palasi hetken kuluttua kantaen vasemmassa kädessään pyöreää, ruskeaa tarjotinta. Tarjottimen päällä oli kaksi lautasta. Kummankin lautasen päällä oli yksi kakkupala. Kummankin lautasen päällä oli yksi lusikka. Lusikoiden alla oli vaaleanpunaiset servetit. Tarjottimen päällä oli jopa kaksi juomalasia, joissa oli omenamehua. Mokusei kantoi oikeassa kädessään valkoista lautasta, jossa oli kermaa.

"Olkaa hyvä", Mokusei laittoi nurkkapöydän päälle lautaset, joiden päällä oli suklaakakun palat. Suklaakakkujen palojen päällä oli mansikoita. Hän laittoi juomalasit saman nurkkapöydän päälle. Mokusei laittoi Lunalle tarkoitetun lautasen lattialle, ja Luna alkoi juoda kermaa.

"Tämä kakku on tosi hyvää", Usagi sanoi maistettuaan kakkua. Usagi vilkaisi Mokuseitä uteliaana, sillä Mokusei näytti jostain syystä tutulta. "Olen Tsukino Usagi ja tämä on ystäväni Osaka Naru".

"Olen Kino Makoto", Mokusei sanoi ensimmäisen nimen, jonka hän keksi. Kyseinen nimi kuulosti jostain syystä tosi tutulta. Ihan kuin hän olisi joskus kuullut kyseisen nimen. Hän lopetti kyseisen asian ajattelemisen. "Tätini omistaa tämän rakennuksen. Hän perusti tämän liikkeen, mutta hänen oli mentävä Hokkaidolle työ-asioiden takia, joten hän pyysi minua toimimaan myyjänä tässä liikkeessä".

Mokusei oli viime yönä käyttänyt voimiaan tehdäkseen kyseisen liikkeen. Kun hän oli tehnyt liikkeen valmiiksi, hän oli käyttänyt voimiaan tehdäkseen kyseistä liikettä koskevat mainokset. Kun hän oli tehnyt mainokset valmiiksi, hän oli käyttänyt voimiaan kiinnittääkseen mainokset jokaiseen, Tokiossa olevaan ilmoitustauluun. Sen jälkeen hän oli ostanut asunnon siitä kerrostalosta, jossa hänen perustamansa liike oli.

_"Koska perustin tämän liikkeen, voin tarkkailla Tokion asukkaita ja keksiä suunnitelmia, joiden avulla voin varastaa Tokion asukkaiden energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle",_ Mokusei ajatteli. Hän oli sitä mieltä, että hänen nykyinen suunnitelmansa oli nerokas.

"Ymmärrän", Usagi sanoi. "Sinulla on tosi kauniit korvakorut".

"Kiitos. Haluaisitteko vilkaista liikkeeni kasvihuoneessa olevia kukkia?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi.

Naru nyökkäsi.

Kun tytöt ja kissa olivat syöneet välipalan, jonka Mokusei oli antanut heille, Mokusei poimi pöydän päällä olevat ruokailuvälineet, ja laittoi ne vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä tarjottimen päälle. Hän vei tarjottimen keittiöön ja laittoi sen oven oikealla puolella olevan, ruskean pöydän päälle. Keittiön seinät olivat vaaleanvihreät, ja lattia oli harmaata kaakelia. Keittiön oikealla puolella oli pitkä, ruskea pöytä, jonka päällä oli tarjottimia ja kulhoja. Pöydän yläpuolella olevan hyllyn päällä oli lautasia, kaulimia ja vatkaimia. Hyllyllä oli jopa jauhopusseja ja kauhoja. Pöydän alapuolella oli lipasto, jonka laatikoissa oli veitsiä, haarukoita ja lusikoita. Keittiön vasemmalla puolella oli hella, ja kaksi ikkunaa. Hellan oikealla puolella oli  
valkoinen jääkaappi.

Mokusei palasi liikkeen myyntitiloihin ja meni liikkeen oikealla puolella olevan nurkkapöydän eteen. Tytöt ja kissa seurasivat Mokuseita kasvihuoneeseen.

Tytöt katsoivat pöydillä olevia, ruukkuihin istutettuja kukkia. He katsoivat jopa maljakoissa olevia kukkia.

Kasvihuoneen lattia oli harmaa, ja oikealla puolella oleva seinä oli tehty lasista. Kasvihuoneen vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä oli myyntitiloihin johtavat oviaukko.

"Nämä ruusut ovat tosi kauniita", Usagi katsoi valkoisessa ruukussa olevia, vaaleanpunaisia ruusuja.

"Pidän näistä tulppaaneista", Naru katsoi valkoisessa ruukussa kirjavia tulppaaneja.

"Olen samaa mieltä kanssanne. Viktoriaanisessa symbolismissa vaaleanpunaiset ruusut kuvastavat viehättävyyttä ja helliä rakkaudentunteita. Kirjava tulppaani kuvastaa kauniita silmiä", Mokusei sanoi. "Haluaisitteko nämä kukat?"

"Kyllä", tytöt sanoivat.

"Menisittekö edeltä myyntipuolelle, niin tuon nämä kukat sinne? Etsin näille kukille kassit, joissa voitte viedä nämä kukat koteihinne", Mokusei sanoi".

"Kyllä", tytöt sanoivat.

Kun tytöt ja kissa olivat menneet myyntipuolelle, Mokusein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa:

"Tulkaa esiin youmat, jotka palvelevat Suurta hallitsijaa!"

Mokusein silmät hohtivat vihreinä samalla, kun vaaleanpunaisesta ruususta ja kirjavasta tulppaanista irtosi terälehtiä, jotka nousivat ilmaan. Kyseiset terälehdet leijuivat Mokusein edessä. Kyseisten terälehtien paikoille kasvoi nopeasti uudet terälehdet.

"Ukonkō ja Bara, varastakaa energiaa Tsukino Usagilta ja Osaka Narulta, ja heidän perheiltään sen jälkeen, kun he ovat vieneet teidät koteihinsa. Varastakaa mainitsemiltani tytöiltä ja heidän perheiltään energiaa vähän kerrallaan, jotta Tsukino Usagi ja Osaka Naru, tai heidän perheensä eivät huomaa sitä, että varastatte heiltä energiaa. Teidän on oltava varovaisia, jotta Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit eivät saa selville, mitä teette. Mutta jos Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit saavat selville sen, että olette youmia, palatkaa heti tähän liikkeeseen, jotta voitte antaa ihmisiltä varastamanne energian minulle. Teidän on tuotava ihmisiltä varastamanne energia minulle, jotta voimme käyttää ihmisiltä varastamaamme energiaa vahvistaaksemme Suurta hallitsijaamme", Mokusei sanoi terälehdille, jotka muuttuivat kukan näköisiksi youmiksi.

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama", Ukonkō sanoi. Ukonkō oli kirjavan, tulppaanin näköinen youma.

"Tuskin maltan odottaa sitä, että voin varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa", Bara sanoi kuulostaen innostuneelta. Bara oli vaaleanpunaisen ruusun näköinen youma.

"Nyt on aika aloittaa suunnitelman ensimmäinen vaihe. Yrittäkää etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta samalla, kun varastatte ihmisiltä", Mokusei sanoi youmille.

Youmat piiloutuivat niihin kukkaruukkuihin, joissa Usagin ja Narun valitsemat kukat olivat. Kukkaruukkujen ympärille ilmestyi valkoiset muovikassit.

Kun Mokusein silmät lakkasivat hohtamasta, hänen kädessään oleva, tummanvihreä energia katosi. Mokusei vei muovikassit liikkeensä myyntipuolelle, ja laittoi ne myyntiskin päälle.

"Olen varma, että eräät ystävämme haluaisivat käydä tässä liikkeessä", Usagi sanoi samalla, kun hän laittoi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun. Hän otti taskusta vaaleanpunaisen lompakon samalla, kun Naru piti oikeassa kädessään sinistä lompakkoa.

Usagi ja Naru katsoivat pienessä korissa olevia mainoslehtisiä.

"Olen imarreltu", Mokusei hymyili. Hän huomasi tyttöjen katsovan korissa olevia mainoslehtisiä:

"Nuo ovat Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoksia. Kyseisen kukkakauppaketjun johtaja on yhtiökumppanini. Haluaisitteko ostaa Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoslehtiset?"

"Kyllä", Usagi ja Naru ottivat korista mainoslehtisiä vasemmilla käsillään.

Mokusei hymyili samalla, kun hän paineli kassakoneen valkoisia näppäimiä oikealla etusormellaan tarkistaakseen ostosten hinnan. Lopulta kassakoneen näyttöruudulle ilmestyi vihreän väriset numerot, jotka olivat 15.00 ¥. "Kakkupalat, mehu, kerma, kukat ja mainoslehtiset maksavat 15 jeniä".

Tytöt antoivat Mokuseille oikean rahasumman, ja Mokusei painoi oikealla etusormellaan yhtä kassakoneen näppäintä, jonka seurauksena kassakoneen rahalokero avattiin. Mokusei laittoi rahat kassakoneen rahalokeroon, ja antoi tytöille 10 jeniä, ennen kuin hän työnsi oikealla etusormellaan kassakoneen rahalokeron takaisin koneen sisälle.

"Nähdään taas", Usagi ja Naru sanoivat samalla, kun he ottivat myyntipöydän päällä olevat muovikassit, ja kävelivät kohti liikkeen ulko-ovia.

"Hyvää päivän jatkoa", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Jotta voin suorittaa Queen Beryl-samalta saamani tehtävän kunnolla, tarvitsen jotain, jolla voin liikkua nopeammin pitkin Tokiota. Tiedän tarkalleen, miten voin liikkua Tokiossa tosi nopeasti",_ Mokusein oikean käden ympärille ilmestyi vihreää energiaa. Koska Mokusein käden ympärillä hehkui vihreää energiaa, Cace Palacen oikealla puolella olevalle sivukujalle ilmestyi tummanvihreä moottoripyörä, jonka satulan päällä oli tummanvihreä kypärä.


	14. New enemy

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan, mitä mieltä olet siitä Cace Palace-liikkeestä", Luna kysyi Usagilta. Luna istui Usagin huoneen ikkunalaudalla.

"Se on kaunis liike, ja siellä myydään kauniita kukkia, ja hyviä kakkuja", Usagi sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen toppi ja sininen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat.

Usagi makasi sängyllään, ja Chibi Chibi istui Usagin sängyllä.

Chibi Chibillä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero ja sininen hame, ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja vaaleansiniset kengät.

Usagi luki uutta Taisho Gin-mangaa.

Luna katsoi ulos ikkunasta.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava puolikuu ja useita tähtiä.

"Luna, voimmeko puhua?" Usagi kysyi samalla, kun hän laittoi kirjan yöpöytänsä päälle. Usagin kommunikaattori-ranneke oli kyseisen pöydän päällä.

"Kyllä. Mistä haluat puhua?" Luna kysyi.

"Kun menimme Cace Palace-liikkeeseen ja tapasimme Kino Makoton, hän vaikutti tutulta", Usagi sanoi ja nousi istumaan.

"Vai niin?" Luna kysyi.

Tömp! Alakerrasta kuuluva ääni kuulosti siltä, kuin jokin olisi kaatunut.

_"Mitä alakerrassa tapahtuu?"_ Usagi mietti. Hän päätti mennä alakertaan tarkistaakseen, mitä siellä oli tapahtunut.

Usagi otti pikkusiskonsa syliinsä ja käveli huoneensa ovelle avaten sen oikealla kädellään samalla, kun hän piti Chibi Chibiä sylissään vasemmalla kädellään. Usagi käveli portaita pitkin alakertaan Lunan seuratessa häntä.

Kun Usagi meni olohuoneeseen hän näki jotain, joka sai kylmät väreet _juoksemaan_ hänen selässään. Hänen äitinsä, isänsä ja veljensä olivat pyörtyneet olohuoneen lattialle.

Olohuoneen lattia oli ruskea ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Olohuoneessa oli musta sohva ja kaksi, mustaa nojatuolia. Olohuoneen keskellä oli ruskea pöytä. Olohuoneen oikealla puolella oli kaksi ikkunaa, joiden oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli vaaleanpunaiset verhot. Oikealla puolella olevalla ikkunalla oli valkoinen kukkaruukku, jossa oli vaaleanpunaisia ruusuja. Yksi, ruukussa oleva ruusu oli isompi, kuin muut ruusut, ja se hohti vaaleanpunaisena.

Usagin vanhempien ja veljen kehoista ilmestyi vaaleanpunaista energiaa, joka siirtyi vaaleanpunaisena hohtavaan ruusuun.

"Usagi-chan, tuo isoin ruusu varastaa perheeltäsi energiaa!" Luna sanoi ymmärrettyään, mitä oli tekeillä. "Usagi-chan, ostit nuo vaaleanpunaiset ruusut Kino Makotolta, joten ehkä Kino Makoto työskentelee Dark Kingdomille!"

"Luna, katso!" Usagi huusi, kun hän huomasi, että ruukun isoin ruusu kasvoi hieman isommaksi.

Yllättäen isoimpaan ruusuun siirtynyt energia alkoi pyöriä ruusun ympärillä. Kyseinen energia pyöri ruusun ympärillä niin kovasti, että se avasi ikkunat osuessaan niihin. Ruusu hyppäsi ulos ruukusta, ja sen varteen kasvoi jalat. Ruusu hyppäsi ulos ikkunasta, ja lähti juoksemaan kohti Tokion keskustaa.

"Se juoksee kohti Tokion keskustaa!" Usagi huusi, kun hän juoksi ikkunan eteen ja näki, mihin suuntaan ruusu juoksi.

"Nämä ruusut ovat oikeita ruusuja. Eli se äsken näkemämme ruusu oli youma!" Luna huusi ymmärrettyään tilanteen. Se katsoi kukkaruukussa olevia, vaaleanpunaisia ruusuja, jotka olivat oikeita ruusuja. "Usagi-chan, muuntaudu ja seuraa tuota, ruusun näköistä youmaa! Minä käytän huoneessasi olevaa kommunikaattori-ranneketta, ja kerron Rei-chanille ja pojille, mitä on tekeillä!"

Usagi nyökkäsi ja juoksi aulaan. Hän laittoi kenkätelineessä olevat, ruskeat kengät jalkoihinsa. Hän avasi ulko-oven ja meni ulos sulkien oven perässään. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Kun Usagi oli muuttunut Sailor Mooniksi, hän huomasi, että hänen siskonsa oli muuttunut Sailor Chibi Chibiksi.

Usagi lähti juoksemaan kohti Tokion keskustaa. Hän juoksi jalkakäytävällä. Öisen kaupungin katujen reunoilla olevien katulamppujen valot olivat syttyneet pari tuntia sitten.

Vähän ajan kuluttua Usagi näki, että ruusun näköinen youma oli pysähtynyt Narun äidin omistaman korukaupan eteen, ja näytti entistäkin isommalta. Se oli nyt Usagin pikkuveljen kokoinen.

Kyseisen ruusun vieressä seisoi kirjava, tulppaanin näköinen youma, joka oli saman pituinen, kuin ruusun näköinen youma. Usagi arvasi, että tulppaanin näköinen youma oli ollut Narun ostamien, kirjavien tulppaanien seassa.

_"Miksi en osannut epäillä, että Kino Makoto on Dark Kingdomin puolella?"_ Usagia nolotti. Hän oli vaarantanut perheensä tuomalla kotiinsa ruusun näköisen youman, mutta hän päätti hyvittää kysein asian tuhoamalla kyseisen youman. Hän päätti tuhota jopa tulppaanin näköisen youman.

"Löysit näemmä youman, josta Luna kertoi meille!" Jadeite ja Zoisite juoksivat paikalle Rein kanssa.

Usagin ystävät olivat muuttuneet Shitennouneiksi ja Sailor Marsiksi.

Rein Sailor Senshi asu oli valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli violetti rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli punainen rintaneula. Rein yllä oleva minihame oli punainen. Hänen hameensa takapuolella oli punainen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan punaiset korkokengät, ja hänen käsissään oli valkoiset, kyynärpäihin asti ylettävät hansikkaat, jotka olivat kyynärpäiden kohdalta punaiset. Rein korvissa oli punaiset, tähden muotoiset korvakorut, ja hänen kaulassaan oli punainen kaulanauha. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi.

"Kuka tuo tyttö on?" Rei kysyi nähtyään Usagin sylissä olevan tytön.

"Hän on pikkusiskoni, Tsukino Minami, mutta sanon häntä Chibi Chibiksi. Hän on Sailor Chibi Chibi", Usagi sanoi.

"Nyt pitäisi keskittyä taisteluun!" Luna juoksi paikalle.

"Selvä!" Sailor Moon juoksi kohti youmia nähdäkseen, että niihin siirtyi energiaa kaikista, Tokion keskustassa olevien talojen ikkunoista. "Lopettakaa!"

"Mitä?!" tulppaanin näköinen youma kysyi.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan teille!" Usagi sanoi.

"Vai niin!" tulppaanin näköisen youman silmät hohtivat punaisina, ja sen terälehdet aukesivat sen verran, että niistä ilmestyi oranssia siitepölyä, jota lensi kohti Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään.

Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit ja kissa väistivät hyppäämällä eri suuntiin.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Rein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi valkoinen Ofuda-lappu, jossa oli mustia kanji-merkkejä. Hän heitti Ofuda-lapun youmaa kohti, ja se tarttui youman otsaan. Ofuda-lapusta ilmestyi liekkejä, jotka polttivat youman kehoa.

"Iiiiiiik!" youma huusi.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi tulipalloja, jotka lensivät youmaa kohti.

Kabam! Youma katosi räjähdyksessä. Tuhoutuneen youman varastama, vaaleanpunainen energiaa siirtyi kaikkiin, Tokion keskustassa olevian talojen ikkunoihin.

"Nyt on sinun vuorosi! Saat antaa takaisin energian, jonka varastit Tokion asukkailta!" Usagi huusi ruusun näköiselle youmalle.

Puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi Usagin oikeaan käteen, ja alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon huusi, ja sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka osui youmaan.

"Iiiiiiik!" youma huusi muuttuen pienemmäksi samalla, kun sen varastama energia siirtyi Tokiossa olevien talojen ikkunoihin.

Wrom! Yllättäen Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Chibi, musta kissa, Shitennounit ja Sailor Mars kuulivat meteliä vasemmalta. He katsoivat vasemmalle nähdäkseen, että heitä lähestyi tosi nopeasti tummanvihreä moottoripyörä, jota ajoi tyttö, jolla oli päässään tummanvihreä kypärä. Moottoripyörällä ajava tyttö pysähtyi Sailor Moonin ja hänen ystäviensä eteen.

Moottoripyörällä ajavalla tytöllä oli yllään mustavalkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen käsissään oli mustat hansikkaat. Hän oli pitkä ja laiha. Tyttö otti kypärän päästään, minkä takia Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä näkivät, että moottoripyörällä ajanut tyttö oli 14-vuotias. Hänen silmänsä olivat vihreät, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli sitonut pitkät, ruskeat hiuksensa poninhännälle vihreällä hiusnauhalla. Hänen korvissaan oli mustat ruusu-korvakorut.

"Osaatte näemmä taistella!" moottoripyörällä ajanut tyttö sanoi Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille.

"Kuka olet?!" Sailor Moon kysyi samalla, kun hän tunnisti tytön Kino Makotoksi. _"Näyttää siltä, että Kino Makoto on Dark Kingdomin puolella!"_

Ruusun näköinen youma hyppäsi kohti ruskeahiuksista tyttöä, ja laskeutui tytön oikealle käsivarrelle. Youman jalat muuttuivat kukan juuriksi, jotka kietoutuivat tytön oikean käsivarren ympärille.

"Mokusei!" Sailor Mars huusi tunnistettuaan moottoripyörän satulassa istuvan tytön.

"Näytät hieman erilaiselta, Kasei", Mokusei totesi samalla, kun hän katsoi Sailor Marsin seurassa olevia ihmisiä. "Olen Mokusei. Olen yksi Dark Kingdomin Kuro Sensheistä. En taistele teitä vastaan tänään, mutta kun kohtaan teidät seuraavalla kerralla, taistelen teitä vastaan!"

Mokusei, hänen oikean käsivartensa ympärille kietoutunut youma, ja Mokusein moottoripyörä katosivat vihreän energian ympäröiminä.

_"Mokusei",_ Sailor Moon ajatteli hermostuneena.


	15. Mokusei's new plan

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionini uusi luku. Tässä luvussa Mokusei keksii uuden suunnitelman varastaa ihmisten energiaa. (Nephrite käytti samanlaista suunnitelmaa, kun hän yritti varastaa paljon energiaa yhdestä ihmisestä ensimmäisessä Sailor Moon-animessa). Mainitsin aiemmin Darkness Return-fanfictionin luvussa 13, että hain kyseiseen lukuun inspiraatiota Kukkainfo Kukkavinkkejä Kukkien kieli-nimiseltä sivulta. En omista kyseisen sivun oikeuksia. Hain Kukkainfo Kukkavinkkejä Kukkien kieli-nimiseltä sivulta inspiraatiota jopa tähän lukuun. Ajattelin hakea kyseiseltä sivulta saamaani inspiraatiota tämä tarinan uusissa luvuissa. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokusei laittoi ison lautasen päällä olevan suklaakakun edessään olevan pöydän päälle. Kakussa oli kaksi kerrosta, ja kakku oli koristeltu ruskealla kermavaahdolla ja mansikoilla.

"Ei hassumpaa, vaikka itse sanonkin", Mokusei sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä toppi ja valkoinen esiliina. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

Kling! Myymälän kassakoneen oikealla puolella oleva kutsukello soi merkiksi siitä, että liikkeeseen oli tullut asiakas.

Mokusei riisui esiliinansa ja ripusti sen oven oikealla puolella olevaan naulakkoon, minkä jälkeen hän meni liikkeen myyntipuolelle ja katsoi myyntitiskin toisella puolella seisovaa naista.

Nainen oli laiha ja pitkä. Hän näytti suunnilleen 34-vuotiaalta. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä oli vihreänruskeat silmät ja hyvin tummansiniset hiukset. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa nutturalle päänsä yläpuolelle tummansinisen hiusnauhan avulla. Hänen silmiensä edessä oli silmälasit. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi pusero ja valkoinen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät. Hän piti oikealla olkapäällään ruskeaa olkalaukkua.

"Tervetuloa Cace Palaceen. Olen Kino Makoto", Mokusei sanoi.

"Iltaa, olen Akiyama Higure. Olen Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin tekstiilityön opettaja. Kun menin eilen kotiin, kuulin eräiden oppilaideni sanovan, että tässä kaupassa myydään leivoksia ja kukkia", Higure sanoi. Hän oli hieman yllättynyt siitä, että Cace Palacen omistaja oli 14-vuotias tyttö. Kun Higure oli kuullut oppilaidensa puhuvan Cace Palacesta-liikkeestä, hän oli kuullut oppilaiden sanovan, että Cace Palacen omistaja oli 14-vuotias tyttö. Higuren oppilaat olivat sanoneet jopa sen, että vaikka Cace Palacen omistaja oli vasta 14-vuotias, hän oli hieman pidempi, kuin useimmat 14-vuotiaat koululaiset. Higuren oppilaat olivat jopa sanoneet, että Cace Palacen omistaja teki tosi hyviä leivoksia. Higuren oppilaat olivat jopa sanoneet, että Cace Palacessa myytiin kauniita kukkia, ja se oli syy, jonka takia Higure oli tullut tapaamaan Cace Palacen omistajaa. Higure aikoi osallistua hääpuku-kilpailuun, joten hän halusi ostaa kukkia, joista hän voisi tehdä kimpun kyseiseen kilpailuun, jossa hän aikoi käyttää ompelemaansa hääpukua.

"Kyllä. Voisitko istua tuon pöydän ääreen? Tulen sinne kohta keskustelemaan kanssasi", Mokusei osoitti oikeassa nurkassa olevaa pöytää.

"Selvä", Higure sanoi ja käveli oikeassa nurkassa olevan pöydän oikealla puolella olevan tuolin eteen.

"Saisiko olla teetä?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä kiitos", Higure sanoi ja istui nurkkapöydän oikealla puolella olevalle tuolille.

Mokusei meni keittiöön. Hän otti läheisellä hyllyllä olevan, ruskean tarjottimen ja laittoi sen edessään olevan pöydän päälle. Seuraavaksi hän avasi pöytälaatikon ja otti sielta kaksi teekuppia. Teekupit olivat valkoiset ja niissä oli vaaleanpunaisten ruusujen kuvia. Mokusei laittoi teekupit tarjottimen päälle, ja otti pöytälaatikosta neljä, valkoista lautasta, joissa oli vaaleanpunaisten ruusujen kuvia. Hän laittoi pienemmät lautaset teekuppien alle, ja sitten hän laittoi isommat lautaset teekuppien eteen. Hän sulki pöytälaatikon. Sitten hän avasi toisen pöytälaatikon, ja otti sieltä kaksi teelusikkaa, jotka hän laittoi pienien lautasten päälle. Hän sulki pöytälaatikon, ja otti läheiseltä hyllyltä muovipussin, jonka sisällä oli valkoisia servettejä, joissa oli vaaleanpunaisten ruusujen kuvia. Hän otti pussista kaksi servettiä, jotka hän taitteli ja laittoi teelusikkojen alle, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi servettipussin paikalleen. Seuraavaksi hän otti läheiseltä hyllyltä pienen lasikulhon, jossa oli sokeria. Lasikulhossa oli yksi teelusikka. Mokusei laittoi lasikulhon tarjottimen keskelle. Seuraavaksi hän otti oikealla puolellaan olevan, valkoisen vedenkeittimen vasemmalla kädellään, ja avasi sen kannen painamalla kahvassa olevaa nappia oikealla etusormellaan. Sitten hän laittoi vadenkeittimen vasemmalla puolellaan olevan vesihanan alle, ja avasi vesihanan oikealla kädellään, minkä seurauksena vesihanasta valui vettä vedenkeittimen sisälle. Kun vedenkeitin oli täynnä vettä, Mokusei sulki vesihanan, ja laittoi vedenkeittimen paikalleen, ja käynnisti vedenkeittimen painamalla sen kahvan alapuolella olevaa nappia oikealla etusormellaan.

Sitten Mokusei nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja otti läheiseltä hyllyltä pienen lasikulhon, jossa oli teepusseja. Sitten hän laittoi kyseisen lasikulhon sokeri-astian vasemmalle puolelle, ja näki, että vedenkeitin sammui. Hän tarttui vedenkeittimen kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja kaatoi vettä teekuppeihin. Hän laittoi vedenkeittimen paikalleen, ja avasi keittiössä olevan jääkapin oven. Hän otti jääkaapin ylimmän hyllyn päällä olevan valkoisen lautasen, jonka päällä oli kakku, joka oli koristeltu valkoisella kermavaahdolla ja mansikoilla. Mokusei laittoi käsissään pitämänsä kakkulautasen edessään olevan pöydän päälle ja sulki jääkaapin oven, minkä jälkeen hän avasi pöytälaatikon, ja otti sieltä kakkulapion, jolla hän leikkasi kakusta kaksi palaa. Mokusei laittoi kakkupalat tarjottimen päällä olevien, isojen lautasten päälle, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi kakkulapion tiskialtaaseen. Mokusei avasi jääkaapin oven, ja laittoi pöydän päällä olevan, lautasen päällä olevan mansikkakakun takaisin jääkaapin ylimmän hyllyn päälle. Hän otti jääkaapin ylimmän hyllyn päällä olevan, pienen lasikannun, jossa oli maitoa, minkä jälkeen hän sulki jääkaapin oven ja laittoi maitokannun tarjottimen päällä olevia teekuppien keskelle. Sitten Mokusei tarttui tarjottimen kahvoihin molemmilla käsillään ja meni myymälän puolelle. Hän laittoi tarjottimen Higuren edessä olevan pöydän päälle ja istui pöydän vasemmalla puolella olevalle tuolille.

"Anteeksi, että minulla kesti jonkin aikaa, mutta nyt voimme keskustella kunnolla", Mokusei sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Higure sanoi ja otti tarjottimella olevan teekupin ja laittoi sen edessään olevan pöydän päälle. Sitten hän otti teepussin, jossa oli mansikan kuva. Hän avasi teepussin ja laittoi sen teekupissa olevaan veteen, minkä jälkeen hän otti sokerikupissa olevan lusikan ja laittoi sokeria teekuppiinsa. Kun hän oli laittanut sokerikupista ottamansa lusikan pakalleen, hän tarttui maitokannun kahvaan oikealla kädellään ja kaatoi maitoa teekuppiinsa. Sitten hän tarttui teekuppinsa lautasen päällä olevaan lusikkaan, ja hämmensi teetä jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin hän laittoi kakkulautasensa edessään olevan pöydän päälle, ja maistoi lautasensa päällä olevaa kakkupalaa.

"Tämä kakku on tosi hyvää", Higure sanoi. Kakku oli maistunut tosi hyvälle. Nyt hän tiesi, miksi hänen oppilaansa olivat kehuneet Cace Palacen leivonnaisia.

"Kiitos. Olen imarreltu", Mokusei sanoi.

"Kino-san, voisitko auttaa minua? Aion osallistua hääpuku-kilpailuun, joka pidetään huomenna. Se hääpuku-kilpailu pidetään Juban Hallissa parin päivän kuluttua. Ostin jo kankaan, josta aion ommella hääpuvun, jolla aion osallistua mainitsemaani hääpuku-kilpailuun. En ole vielä löytänyt sopivia kukkia, joista voisin tehdä kimpun, jota aion käyttää mainitsemassani hääpuku-kilpailussa. Kun kuulin oppilaideni sanovan, että tässä kaupassa myydään leivonnaisia ja kukkia, päätin tulla tänne siltä varalta, jos löytäisin täältä hääkimppuun sopivia kukkia. Kino-san, onko tässä liikkeessä kukkia, joista voisin tehdä hääkimpun, jota voin käyttää mainitsemassani hääpuku-kilpailussa?" Higure kysyi.

"Kyllä", Mokusei sanoi. "Mennään kasvihuoneeseen valitsemaan sopivat kukat".

_"Taisin saada uuden ajatuksen varastaa ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Siirrän youman siihen ihmiseen, jolta yritän varastaa energiaa. Suunnitelmani toteuttaminen kestää jonkin aikaa, sillä varastan energiaa yhdestä ihmisestä. Jos varastan energiaa monesta ihmisestä samaan aikaan, Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä voivat saada selville sen, että varastan ihmisten energiaa. Aloitan uuden suunnitelmani toteuttamisen varastamalla Akiyama Higuren energiaa",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

"Kiitos, Kino-san", Higure sanoi ja punastui.

_"Hän vaikuttaa ujolta. Kun siirrän häneen youman, hänen luonteensa muuttuu erilaiseksi",_ Mokusei ajatteli ja meni Higuren kanssa Cace Palacen kasvihuoneeseen.

Higure yllättyi, kun hän näki kasvihuoneessa olevat kukat. Kukkia oli tosi paljon. Kukat olivat tosi kauniita, ja niiden väritkin olivat kauniita. Kukkia oli pöytien päällä olevissa kukkaruukuissa ja maljakoissa.

"Akiyama-san, millaisesta kankaasta aiot ommella hääpuvun, jolla aiot osallistua mainitsemaasi hääpuku-kilpailuun?" Mokusei kysyi.

_"Jos näen, millaisesta kankaasta Akiyama Higure aikoo ommella hääpuvun, pystyn ehkä tekemään sopivan youman, joka voi varastaa Akiyama Higuren energiaa. Tällaiseen suunnitelmaan sopivan youman suuniteleminen voi kestää jonkin aikaa",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

"Kino-san, ostamani kangas on olkalaukussani", Higure otti olkalaukustaan vaaleanvioletin kankaan. Hän antoi kankaan Mokuseille.

"Tämä kangas on silkkiä. Silkki on tosi kevyttä ja kaunista", Mokusei sanoi, kun hän katsoi kangasta. "Tämä on ihana silkki. Olen varma, että teet tästä silkistä tosi kauniin hääpuvun. Tiedän, millainen kimppu sopii sinulle".

Mokusei antoi kankaan edessään seisovalle naiselle. Mokusei katsoi Higuren vasemmalla puolella olevaa pöytää, jonka päälle oli laitettu maljakko, jossa oli valkoisia liljoja:

"Valkoiset liljat kuvastavat puhtautta ja suloisuutta, joten teen sinulle kimpun valkoisista liljoista, Akiyama-san".

"Oletko varma, Kino-san?" Higure kysyi ja punastui, kun hän katsoi vasemmalla puolellaan olevaa pöytää, jonka päälle oli laitettu maljakko, jossa oli valkoisia liljoja.

"Kyllä. Teen valkoisista liljoista ihanan kimpun. Olen varma, että pidät kyseisestä kimpusta. Voisitko mennä takaisin myyntipuolelle, niin teen kimppusi valmiiksi?" Mokusei kysyi.

Higure nyökkäsi lopulta.

Kun Higure oli mennyt liikkeen myyntitiloihin, Mokusein silmät hohtivat vihreinä, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa.

"Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa. Youma Widow", Mokusei sanoi ja maljakossa olevat, valkoiset liljat lensivät ulos maljakosta ja leijuivat Mokusein edessä. Yhden liljan valkoinen terälehti hohti tummanvihreänä ja irtosi kukasta. Irronneen terälehden tilalle kasvoi uusi terälehti, joka oli ihan samanlainen kuin se terälehti, joka oli irronnut kukasta. Valkoisten liljojen ympärille ilmestyi valkoinen rusetti, johon irronnut terälehti kiinnittyi. Kun irronnut terälehti oli kiinnittynyt kimpun ympärillä olevaan rusettiin, se muuttui valkoisen liljan muotoiseksi koristeeksi, joka oli pyyhekumin kokoinen. "Widow, sinun tehtäväsi on varastaa Akiyama Higuren energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Jotta voisit varastaa Akiyama Higuren energiaa, siirry kankaaseen, josta hän ompelee hääpukunsa".

"Mokusei-sama, miten varastan Akiyama Higuren energiaa?" youma kysyi.

"Varasta Akiyama Higuren energiaa vähän kerrallaan, jotta hän ei huomaa, mitä on tekeillä. Kun Akiyama Higure osallistuu hääpuku-kilpailuun, käytä hypnoosi-voimaasi, jotta voit varastaa Akiyama Higuren, hänen kilpailijoidensa ja kilpailupaikalla olevan yleisön energiaa. Tämän jälkeen sinun hypnoosivoimasi aiheuttaa sen, että kun Akiyama Higuren energia taso on huipussaan, sinä ilmestyt hänen häämekostaan, jossa piileskelet. Ilmestyt piilopaikastasi sen jälkeen, kun olet varastanut Akiyama Higuren, hänen kilpailijoidensa, ja kilpailupaikalla olevan yleisön energiaa. Kun olet varastanut Akiyama Higuren, hänen kilpailijoidensa ja kilpailupaikalla olevan yleisön energiaa, siirrät varastamasi energian tähän liikkeeseen, jotta voin viedä ihmisiltä varastamasi energian Queen Beryl-samalle. Jos Sailor Moon yrittää pilata tämän suunnitelman, taistelet häntä vastaan", Mokusei sanoi.

"Selvä, Mokusei-sama", youma sanoi.

Mokusei otti kimpun oikeaan käteensä, ja hänen oikeassa kädessään oleva, tummanvihreä energia katosi. Mokusei meni liikkeen myyntipuolelle.

"Tuo kimppu on tosi kaunis", Higure sanoi nähtyään kimpun, jota Mokusei piti oikeassa kädessään.

"Hienoa, että pidät siitä. Millaisen morsiuspuvun aiot ommella?" Mokusei kysyi samalla, kun hän antoi kimpun Higurelle.

"En ole vielä päättänyt, mutta haluaisin näyttää sen sulhaselleni", Higure sanoi ja punastui.

"Oletko kihloissa?" Mokusei kysyi.

Higure nyökkäsi.

"Toivon, että tulet onnelliseksi", Mokusei sanoi.

"Kiitos", Higure sanoi hieman hermostuneena.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?" Mokusei kysyi huomattuaan, että Higure vaikutti hermostuneelta.

"Olen hermostunut siksi, että monet naiset aikovat osallistua mainitsemaani hääpuku-kilpailuun. Kyseinen kilpailu on varsin haasteellinen, sillä monet naiset aikovat osallistua siihen kilpailuun. En ole varma, voinko voittaa kyseisen kilpailun", Higure sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", Mokusei sanoi. Nyt kun Mokusei tiesi, että monet naiset aikoivat osallistua Higuren mainitsemaan hääpuku-kilpailuun, hän arveli, että hänen youmansa voisi varastaa energiaa tosi monelta naiselta. Mokusei aikoi kertoa suunnitelmansa Queen Berylille mahdollisimman pian.

Mokusei ja Higure kävelivät kohti myyntipöytää. Kun Higure pysähtyi myyntipöydän eteen, hän näki myyntipöydän päällä olevassa, valkoisessa korissa olevat, vaaleansiniset mainoslehtiset. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä oli kukkien kuvia. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä luki:

_"Tokyo's Haná!"_

"Nuo ovat Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoksia. Kyseisen kukkakauppaketjun johtaja on yhtiökumppanini. Haluaisitko ostaa Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoslehtisen?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä", Higure otti mainoslehtisen vasemmalla kädellään, sillä hän piti kimppua oikeassa kädessään.

Mokusei käveli myyntipöydän toiselle puolelle. Hän paineli kassakoneen valkoisia näppäimiä oikealla etusormellaan tarkistaakseen ostosten hinnan. "Kakkupala, tee, mainoslehtinen ja kukat maksavat 15 jeniä".

"Selvä", Higure sanoi. Hän laittoi kimpun myyntipöydän päälle, ja laittoi oikean kätensä olkalaukkuunsa. Hän otti olkalaukustaan valkoisen lompakon. Hän antoi Mokuseille oikean rahasumman, ja Mokusei painoi oikealla etusormellaan yhtä kassakoneen näppäintä, jonka seurauksena kassakoneen rahalokero avattiin. Mokusei laittoi rahat kassakoneen rahalokeroon, ja antoi Higurelle 10 jeniä, ennen kuin hän työnsi oikealla etusormellaan kassakoneen rahalokeron takaisin koneen sisälle.

"Kiitos että autoit minua, Kino-san", Higure sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Mokusei sanoi.

"Nähdään taas", Higure sanoi samalla, kun hän otti myyntipöydän päällä olevan kimpun oikealla kädellään, ja käveli kohti liikkeen ulko-ovia.

"Hyvää päivän jatkoa", Mokusei sanoi.


	16. Wedding dress contest

**Heipä hei! Tämä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, voimmeko puhua hieman?" Usagi ja Luna olivat Tokion Sankaku Puistossa, ja Usagi istui puiston oikealla puolella olevalla penkillä.

Usagi katsoi puiston keskellä olevaa suihkulähdettä, ja puistossa olevia pensasaitoja.

Usagilla oli yllään vaaleanpunainen takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen toppi. Hän oli kiinnittänyt muodonmuutos-rintaneulansa toppinsa etupuolelle. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat. Hän oli kammannut hiuksensa saparoja muistuttavalle kampaukselle.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

"Mistä haluat puhua, Usagi-chan?" Luna kysyi.

"En tiedä, miten sanoisin tämän, mutta kun minä ja Naru-chan kävelimme eilen Akiyama-sensein kodin ohi huomasimme, että Akiyama-sensei on muuttunut. Akiyama-sensei ei enää käytä silmälaseja, ja hän meikkaa tosi näyttävästi. Akiyama-sensei on jopa alkanut pukeutua erilailla, kuin ennen. Naru-chan ja minä näimme jopa sen, että Akiyama-sensei oli töykeä sulhaselleen, kun hänen sulhasensa kävi tapaamassa häntä. Akiyama-sensei kielsi sulhastaan tulemasta hänen kotinsa lähelle, ennen kuin Juban Hallissa pidetty mekko-kilpailu on ohi. Akiyama-sensei uhkasi jopa purkaa omansa ja sulhasensa kihlauksen, jos hänen sulhasensa ei tottele häntä. Sellainen käytös ei ole lainkaan Akiyama-sensein tapaista. Normaalisti Akiyama-sensei on tosi ystävällinen, ja hän on jopa hieman ujo", Usagi sanoi.

"Sanoiko Akiyama-sensei sulhaselleen, että Juban Hallissa pidetään mekko-kilpailu?" Luna kysyi.

"Kyllä. Kyseinen kilpailu on hääpuku-kilpailu. Se hääpuku-kilpailu on tänään", Usagi sanoi.

"Usagi-chan, meidän pitäisi tutkia sitä hääpuku-kilpailua", Luna ehdotti. "Jos tutkimme mainitsemaasi kilpailua, voimme kenties selvittää, miksi Akiyama-sensei ja hänen sulhasensa puhuivat kyseisestä kilpailusta".

"Hyvä on. Taidan tietää, miten voin soluttautua kilpailijoiden joukkoon tutkiakseni kyseistä kilpailua", Usagi sanoi. Hän oli äsken keksinyt suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän voisi soluttautua hääpuku-kilpailuun osallistuvien ihmisten joukkoon.

"Millainen suunnitelmasi on?" Luna kysyi.

"Kerron sitten, kun olemme menneet Juban Halliin", Usagi sanoi.

"Sinun pitäisi kertoa Rei-chanille ja pojille, mihin menemme siltä varalta, jos tarvitsemme heidän apuaan", Luna sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Usagi sanoi, ja siirsi vasenta hihaansa alemmas paljastaen vasemman ranteensa ympärillä olevan kommunikaattori-rannekkeen. Hän painoi kommunikaattori-rannekkeen punaista helmeä, jonka seurauksena kommunikaattori-rannekke aukesi. "Rei-chan, Shirou-kun, Haruki-kun, voitteko tulla Juban Halliin?"

_"Hyvä on, mutta uutisissa sanottiin eilen, että Juban Hallissa on tänään hääpuku-kilpailu",_ Shirou sanoi.

"Tiedän kyllä. Akiyama-sensei käyttäytyy erilailla kuin yleensä. Kun näin hänet eilen, hän puhui sulhasensa kanssa Juban Hallissa pidettävästä hääpuku-kilpailusta. Akiyama-sensei kielsi sulhastaan tulemasta hänen kotinsa lähelle, ennen kuin Juban Hallissa pidetty hääpuku-kilpailu on ohi. Akiyama-sensei uhkasi jopa purkaa omansa ja sulhasensa kihlauksen, jos hänen sulhasensa ei tottele häntä. Sellainen käytös ei ole lainkaan Akiyama-sensein tapaista. Normaalisti Akiyama-sensei on tosi ystävällinen, ja hän on jopa hieman ujo. En tiedä, miksi Akiyama-sensei puhui sulhasensa kanssa Juban Hallissa pidettävästä hääpuku-kilpailusta. Jos menemme katsomaan Juban Hallissa pidettävää hääpuku-kilpailua, saamme ehkä selville, miksi Akiyama-sensei ja hänen sulhasensa puhuivat kyseisestä kilpailusta", Usagi sanoi.

_"Hyvä on",_ Shirou sanoi.

Usagi ja Luna lähtivät kävelemään sinne, missä Juban Hall oli.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Queen Beryl-sama, olen keksinyt uuden suunnitelman varastaa ihmisten energiaa. Varastan yhden ihmisen energiaa laittamalla youman hänelle kuuluvaan tavaraan. Kun kyseisen ihmisen energia taso on huipussaan, youma varastaa kohteen energian ja ilmestyy esineestä, johon olen siirtänyt youman. Olen varma siitä, että tämä suunnitelma on parempi, kuin Kasein suunnitelmat varastaa energiaa monesta ihmisistä samaan aikaan", Mokusei sanoi ja seisoi liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet. Hänen edessään olevan pöydän päällä oli vihreä kristallipallo, jossa oli Queen Berylin kuva.

_"Miksi ajattelet, että on parempi varastaa energiaa yhdestä ihmisestä sen sijaan, että varastaisit monien ihmisten energiaa samaan aikaan?"_ Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Kun Kasei varasti energiaa monesta ihmisistä samaan aikaan, Sailor Moon sai hänen suunnitelmansa selville. Ehkä Sailor Moon sai Kasein suunnitelmat selville, koska ihmiset, joilta Kasei varasti energiaa, käyttäytyivät erilailla kuin yleensä. Kuten esimerkiksi silloin, kun Kasei toimi Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ-nä, hän luki kyseisen radio-ohjelman kuuntelijoiden lähettämiä rakkauskirjeitä. Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat veivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, ja postitoimiston hypnotisoidut työntekijät lähettivät kyseiset rakkauskirjeet FM No.10-radio-asemalle Kasein luettavaksi. Kun Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat olivat vieneet kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, he saivat postitoimiston hypnotisoiduilta työntekijöiltä Kasein youman valmistamat rintaneulat, joiden avulla Kasei varasti heidän energiaansa. Jotkut Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman kuuntelijat nukahtivat, koska Kasei varasti heiltä, ja heidän lähellään olevilta ihmisiltä energiaa mainitsemieni rintaneulojen avulla. Sailor Moon taisi saada Kasein Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa koskevan suunnitelman selville nähtyään, että jotkut niistä ihmisistä, jotka olivat kuunnelleet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa, olivat kiinnittäneet mainitsemani rintaneulat vaatteisiinsa ennen kuin he nukahtivat yllättäen. Midnigt Zero-radio-ohjelman mainoksissa sanottiin, että kyseiset rintaneulat olivat lahjoja ihmisille, jotka veivät kirjoittamansa rakkauskirjeet Tokion Juba's Yubinkyoku-postitoimistoon, jotta Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman DJ voisi lukea kyseiset rakkauskirjeet Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelman lähetyksissä. Kasei oli varomaton, sillä hän ei osannut epäillä sitä, että Sailor Moon saisi Kasein Midnight Zero-radio-ohjelmaa koskevan suunnitelman selville huomattuaan sen, että yllättäen nukahtaneet ihmiset olivat kiinnittäneet vaatteidensa etupuolelle Kasein youman valmistamat rintaneulat. Kasei oli liian luottavainen ajatellessaan, että hän voisi varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa youmansa tekemien rintaneulojen avulla ilman, että Sailor Moon ymmärtäisi, että Kasei käytti kyseisiä rintaneuloja varastaakseen ihmisiltä energiaa. En aio olla yhtä varomaton kuin Kasei, kun toteutan nykyistä suunnitelmaani. Yritän olla varovainen suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa, jotta Sailor Moon ei pilaa suunnitelmaani. Olen jo aloittanut suunnitelmani toteuttamisen", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Hyvä on. Kuka on ensimmäinen kohteesi?"_ Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Akiyama Higure on ensimmäinen kohteeni. Tapasin Akiyama Higuren pari päivää sitten, kun hän tuli liikkeeseeni etsimään kukkia, joista hän voisi tehdä hääkimpun, jota hän aikoo käyttää osallistuessaan hääpuku-kilpailuun. Kun Akiyama Higure oli kertonut minulle, että hän aikoo osallistua hääpuku-kilpailuun, annoin hänelle valkoisista liljoista tehdyn kimpun, johon siirsin Widow-nimisen youman. Neuvoin Widowta siirtymään Akiyama Higuren ompelemaan hääpukuun, jolla hän aikoo osallistua mainitsemaani hääpuku-kilpailuun. Suunnitelmani on tällainen:

Kun Akiyama Higuren energia taso on huipussaan, youmani varastaa hänen energiansa ja ilmestyy piilostaan, minkä jälkeen kyseinen youma varastaa kilpailua katsovan yleisön energian. Kun youmani on varastanut tarpeeksi energiaa, se lähettää varastamansa energian minulle. Sitten minä tuon youmani varastaman energian teille, Queen Beryl-sama", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Ymmärrän, mutta kun youmat ottavat ihmisiä hallintaansa, youmien hallinnassa olevat ihmiset käyttäytyvät erilailla, kuin normaalisti. Entä jos Sailor Moon saa suunnitelmasi selville?"_ Queen Beryl kysyi. Hän kuulosti siltä, että hän ei uskonut Mokusein suunnitelman toimivan.

Mokusei tiesi varsin hyvin, että Dark Kingdomin Suuri hallitsija tarvitsi ihmisten energiaa saadakseen voimansa takaisin.

_"Jos varastan paljon energiaa yhdestä ihmisestä, nykyisen suunnitelmani toteuttaminen kestää jonkin aikaa, mutta minun on oltava varovainen, jotta onnistuisin suorittamaan Queen Beryl-samalta saamani tehtävän. En tee samoja virheitä, kuin Kasei",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

"Ymmärrän, mitä tarkoitatte, Queen Beryl-sama. Olen suunnitellut kaiken viimeistä piirtoa myöten siltäkin varalta, että Sailor Moon saisi suunnitelmani selville", Mokusei sanoi. "Suunnitelmani tärkein vaihe on se, että youmani lähettää varastamansa energian minulle, ennen kuin se alkaa taistella Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään vastaan".

_"Älä tee samoja virheitä, kuin Kasei",_ Queen Beryl sanoi.

"En tee samoja virheitä, kuin Kasei", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Mokusei, miten saat selville sen, että Akiyama Higuren energia taso on huipussaan?" _Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Tarkkailen Akiyama Higurea kristallipalloni avulla nähdäkseni, milloin hänen energia tasonsa on huipussaan. Kun Akiyama Higuren energia taso on huipussaan, otan youmaani telepaattisen yhteyden, ja käsken youmaani aloittamaan tehtävän suorittamisen", Mokusei sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat Juban Hallin pihaa ympäröivän aidan edessä.

Juban Hall oli tosi iso, valkoinen talo, jonka katto oli harmaa. Talon seinissä oli monia ikkunoita. Talossa oli kaksi kerrosta. Juban Hall-nimi luki talon oviaukon yläpuolella. Kyseisen talon ruskeat pari-ovet oli avattu vähän aikaa sitten. Talon etupihalla oli valkoinen suihkulähde. Aidan oikealla puolella oli iso kyltti, jossa kerrottiin tarkemmin Juban Hallissa pidettävästä hääpuku-kilpailusta. Kyltissä luki:

_"Juban Hallin hääpuku-kilpailu!"_ Kyltissä oli jopa kuva naisesta, joka oli pitkä ja laiha. Naisella oli yllään kaunis, valkoinen hääpuku. Nainen piti käsissään hääkimppua.

Reillä oli yllään punainen pusero, ja hänen jaloissaan oli farkut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

Shiroulla ja Harukilla oli yllään koulupuvut.

Haruki piti Lunaa sylissään.

"Monet naiset aikovat osallistua täällä pidettävään hääpuku-kilpailuun", Haruki katsoi naisia, jotka menivät Juban Hall-rakennukseen. Jokainen nainen piti kädessään kasseja, joissa heidän tekemänsä hääpuvut olivat.

Rakennuksen etupihalla seisoi laiha, harmaaseen smokkiin pukeutunut mies. Mies oli pitkä. Hänen takkinsa alla oli valkoinen pusero, ja hänen kaulassaan oli punainen rusetti. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat kengät. Miehen vyötäröllä oli musta vyö. Miehen silmien edessä oli silmälasit, ja hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut. Hänen hiuksensa olivat mustat, ja hänellä oli mustat viikset. Miehen silmät olivat ruskeat. Mies puhui naisille, ja hänen äänensä oli hieman matala. Hän näytti 36-vuotiaalta.

"Soluttaudun kilpailuun osallistuvien naisten joukkoon valepuvussa", Usagi työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä transformaatio-kynänsä. "Moon Power! Muuta minut morsiameksi! Change!" Vaaleanpunainen energia ympäröi Usagin, ja kun energia katosi, Usagilla oli yllään valkoinen, olkaimeton mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät ja hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen kyynärpäihinsä asti. Hän piti vasemmassa kädessään hääkimppua, joka oli tehty punaisista ruusuista. Hänen päänsä päällä oli valkoinen huntu ja hopeinen tiara, jossa oli vaaleanpunainen sydän. Hänellä oli korvissaan oli valkoiset timantti-korvakorut, ja hänen kaulansa ympärillä oli vaaleanpunainen kaulanauha, jossa oli vaaleanpunainen sydän. Hän laittoi transformaatio-kynänsä mekkonsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun.

"Usagi-chan, tiedätkö, miten me muut pääsemme sisälle?" Rei kysyi.

"Tutkikaa tuota rakennusta siltä varalta, että löydätte takaoven. Jos löydätte takaoven, menkää rakennuksen sisälle takaoven kautta", Usagi sanoi.

"Selvä", Haruki totesi.

Usagi käveli kohti rakennusta. Häntä hermostutti hieman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Widow, aloita suunnitelman toteuttaminen",_ Mokusei otti youmaansa telepaattisen yhteyden samalla, kun hänen silmänsä hohtivat vihreinä. Hän oli liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa.

Mokusei katsoi edessään olevaa kristallipalloa, joka oli kasvihuoneen keskellä olevan pöydän päällä. Kyseisessä kristallipallossa näkyi vain Akiyama Higuren musta siluetti, sillä Mokusei yritti tarkkailla Akiyama Higuren energia tasoa. Akiyama Higuren siluetin lisäksi kristallipallossa ei näkynyt mitään muuta.

Mokusei näki kristallipallonsa ansiosta sen, että Akiyama Higuren sisällä oli punaista energiaa, joka hohti tosi kirkkaasti. Mokusei tiesi, että Akiyama Higuren energia taso oli nyt huipussaan, koska Akiyama Higuren sisällä oleva, punainen energia hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

_"Minun on helpompi tarkkailla Akiyama Higuren energia tasoa, kun katson hänen siluettiaan kristallipalloni avulla. Koska tarkkailen Akiyama Higuren siluettia kristallipalloni avulla, näen hänen energia tasonsa tosi helposti. Toinen tapa, jolla voisin tarkkailla Akiyama Higuren energia tasoa olisi, jos olisin samassa rakennuksessa, kuin hän. Mutta jos olisin samassa rakennuksessa Akiyama Higuren kanssa tarkkaillakseni hänen energia tasoaan, joutuisin ehkä vaikeuksiin, jos Sailor Moon saapuisi kyseiseen rakennukseen. Kristallipalloni avulla voin tarkkaille Akiyama Higuren energia tasoa ja vältellä taistelua pysymällä kaukana siitä paikasta, jossa Akiyama Higure on",_ Mokusei mietti.

_"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama!"_ youma sanoi.

Mokusein oikean käden ympärille ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, minkä seurauksena pöydän päällä oleva kristallipallo katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja muut, hääpuku-kilpailuun osallistuneet naiset seisoivat Juban Hall-rakennuksen sisällä olevan esiintymislavan päällä.

Huoneen katossa oli useita valonheittimiä, ja esiintymislavan yläpuolella olevassa katossa oli pitkä metallitanko, johon oli ripustettu vaaleanpunainen esirippu. Esiripun yläpuolelle oli ripustettu iso, valkoinen kyltti, jossa luki:

_"92 käsintehtyjen hääpukujen kilpailu!"_ Esiintymislavan lattia oli ruskea, ja huoneen lattia, katto, seinät ja olivat harmaat. Salin katossa oli useita lamppuja.

Juban Hall-rakennuksen katsomossa oli tosi paljon ihmisiä.

Jokaisella, kilpailuun osallistuneella naisella oli yllään tosi kauniit häämekot, minkä takia katsomossa olevat ihmiset antoivat kilpailuun osallistuneille naisille raikuvat aplodit.

Mies, jonka Usagi oli aiemmin nähnyt rakennuksen etupihalla, käveli esiintymislavalle ja piti oikeassa kädessään mikrofonia, johon hän alkoi puhua:

"Hyvät naiset ja herrat! Nyt aloitamme käsintehtyjen hääpukujen kilpailun! Pyydän hiljaisuutta! Ja nyt..."

Miehen puhe jäi kesken, sillä yllättäen huoneen katossa olevat lamput sammuivat.

_"Mitä tapahtui?!"_ Usagi hermostui.

Muutkin katselivat ympärilleen, sillä he halusivat tietää, mitä oli tapahtunut.

Esiintymislavan oikealla puolella olevat verhot vedettiin sivuun ja yksi, katossa olevista valonheittimistä kääntyi oikealle, minkä seurauksena kaikki näkivät pitkän ja laihan naisen. Naisen hiukset olivat hyvin tummansiniset. Hän näytti 34-vuotiaalta. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänellä on vihreänruskeat silmät. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvioletti häämekko. Mekon vyötärö oli punainen. Naisen jaloissa oli vaaleanvioletit korkokengät, ja hänellä oli päänsä päällä vaaleanvioletti huntu, johon oli ommeltu valkoisia sulkia, jotka olivat suunnilleen naisen otsan yläpuolella. Yhdessä sulassa oli kolme, punaista jalokiveä. Hunnnun laahus oli tosi pitkä, ja yletti lattiaan asti. Naisen korvissa oli punaiset korvakorut. Hänen poskissaan oli vaaleanpunaista puuteria. Nainen piti oikeassa kädessään valkoisista liljoista tehtyä hääkimppua, jonka ympärille oli sidottu valkoinen rusetti. Naisen takana oli harmaat portaat, joiden päällä oli pitkä, vaaleanpunainen matto.

_"Akiyama-sensei?!"_ Usagi ajatteli uskomatta silmiään, kun hän tunnisti naisen.

"Oletteko viimehetken osallistuja?" kilpailun juontaja käveli kohti Akiyamaa.

"Lopeta!" Akiyama huusi, ja hänen silmänsä hohtivat punaisina.

"Voi, olet ihanteellinen morsian! Pyydän, tule vaimokseni!" kilpailun juontaja sanoi, kun hänen silmänsä muuttuivat tummemmiksi.

"Lopeta! Oletko oikeasti sitä mieltä, että olet tarpeeksi hyvä minulle?!" Akiyama huusi.

"Kaikkien maailman miesten pitäisi pudota polvilleen minun edessäni! Ja kaikki naiset antautuvat minun kauneudelleni! Minä olen tämän kilpailun voittaja! Minä, eikä kukaan muu! Heh heh!" Akiyama nauroi, ja hänen mekkoonsa ilmestyi punainen kuvio. Kuvio oli hänen mekkonsa kaula-aukon kohdalla. Hänen silmänsä alkoivat taas hohtaa punaisina.

Kilpailun juontaja, ja kaikki salissa olevat ihmiset pyörtyivät, kun he katsoivat Akiyaman punaisina hohtavia silmiä.

"Usagi-chan, älä katso häntä silmiin!" Luna juoksi kohti Usagia. Se oli seisonut Rein ja poikien kanssa salin kauimmaisessa nurkassa tarkkailemassa kilpailun tilannetta.

"Selvä!" Usagi huusi ja juoksi Lunan kanssa salin toiselle puolelle samalla, kun Akiyaman mekosta ilmestyi punaista energiaa, joka muuttui isoksi, hämähäkin näköiseksi youmaksi, jolla oli laihan naisen ylävartalo. Youman iho oli oranssi, ja sillä oli yllään musta, olkaimeton toppi. Sen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja violetit. Sen jaloissa oli mustat saappaat, ja sen kasvoissa oli mustia kuvioita. Sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youman kädet olivat mustat, ja muistuttivat ravun saksia. Sen päässä oli mustat tuntosarvet.

Akiyama kaatui lattialle, ja hänen poskissaan oleva, vaaleanpunainen puuteri katosi.

"Luna, sinä ja muut taisitte löytää tämän rakennuksen takaoven", Usagi sanoi, kun hän näki ystävänsä.

Usagin ystävät olivat jo muuttuneet.

"Kyllä, Usagi-chan", Luna sanoi. "Usagi-chan, arvelen että tiedät, mitä pitää tehdä!"

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi huusi ja muuttui Sailor Mooniksi.

"Antakaa energianne Suurelle hallitsijallemme!" youma huusi, ja sen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi viivoittimen kokoinen lasikapseli, jonka sisälle ilmestyi punaisena hohtava energiapallo. Energia-pallo kasvoi koko ajan isommiksi, sillä siihen siirtyi energiaa kaikista, huoneessa olevista ihmisistä.

"Lopeta!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Kuka olet?!" youma kysyi.

"Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Katsotaan mitä osaat, Sailor Moon!" youma katsoi oikeassa kädessä pitämäänsä lasikapselia, ennen kuin kyseinen kapseli katosi. Youma avasi suunsa, josta ilmestyi nopeasti pitkää, valkoista seittiä.

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä väistivät hyppäämällä sivulle, minkä seurauksena seitti juuttui huoneen seinään.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Marsin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi valkoinen Ofuda-lappu, jossa oli mustia kanji-merkkejä. Hän heitti Ofudan youmaa kohti, ja se kiinnittyi youman otsaan.

"Aaaaa!" youma huusi, kun se ei pystynyt tekemään lisää seittiä.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja, jotka lensivät kohti youmaa.

Youma väisti Jadeiten hyökkäyksen juoksemalla tosi nopeasti huoneen oikealle puolelle.

Usagi kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, ja tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi. Usagi tiesi, että tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa hyökätä.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi heitti tiaransa kohti youmaa.

"Aaaaaa!" youma huusi, kun tiara osui sen ylävartaloon. Sitten youma muuttui valkoisen liljan terälehdeksi, ja putosi huoneen lattialle.

Huoneen lattialle pyörtyneet ihmiset heräsivät ja katselivat ympärilleen miettien, miksi he olivat pyörtyneet.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Akiyama kysyi. Hän ei muistanut, miksi hän oli pyörtynyt, tai miten hän oli käyttäytynyt viime aikoina.

_"Akiyama-sensei näyttää olevan ennallaan",_ Usagi ajatteli tyytyväisenä.

Zoisite poimi huoneen lattialle pudonneen, valkoisen liljan terälehden oikealla kädellään.

_"Jos tutkin tätä terälehteä, voin saada selville jotain Dark Kingdomia koskevia tietoja",_ Zoisite mietti.

"Mitä nyt, Zoisite?" Jadeite kysyi ystävältään.

"Jos tietäisimme jotain Dark Kingdomin suunnitelmista, voisimme ehkä keksiä suunnitelman, jonka avulla voimme pysäyttää Dark Kingdomin", Zoisite sanoi. Hän katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, valkoisen liljan terälehteä.

"Rei-chan, minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle ja pojille jotain", Usagi sanoi. "Sinä päivänä, kun näin Mokusein ensimmäisen kerran, puhuin Naru-chanin kanssa sen jälkeen, kun olimme lähteneet koulusta. Naru-chan sanoi näin:

_"Usagi-chan, kun menin tänä aamuna kouluun, näin äidin katsovan uutisia olohuoneen televisiosta. Kyseisiä uutisia kertova uutisankkuri sanoi, että lehdistön edustajat menivät tänä aamuna Hanedan Lentokentälle kysymään lentokentällä olevilta poliiseilta, olivatko he nähneet Sailor Moonin, Shitennounien ja Kasein välisen taistelun. Uutisankkuri sanoi jopa sen, että kun lehdistön edustajat menivät Hanedan Lentokentälle, he näkivät, että lentokentällä olevat poliisit nukkuivat. Uutisankkuri sanoi, että lehdistön edustajat herättivät lentokentällä olevat poliisit. Uutisankkuri sanoi, että lehdistön edustajat olivat kysyneet lentokentällä olevilta poliiseilta, olivatko poliisit nähneet Sailor Moonin, Shitennounien ja Kasein välisen taistelun. Kyseiset poliisit olivat sanoneet lehdistön edustajille, että he eivät olleet nähneet Sailor Moonin, Shitennounien ja Kasein välistä taistelua. Uutisankkuri sanoi, että poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat olivat tutkineet Hanedan Lentokenttää löytääkseen todisteita siitä, että Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit olisivat olleet Hanedan Lentokentällä viime yönä. Poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat olivat tutkineet Hanedan Lentokenttää löytääkseen todisteita jopa siitä, että Kasei olisi ollut viime yönä Hanedan Lentokentällä. Uutisankkuri sanoi, että poliisit ja lehdistön edustajat eivät olleet löytäneet mitään todisteita siitä, että Sailor Moon, Shitennounit ja Kasei olisivat olleet viime yönä Hanedan Lentokentällä. Mitähän kyseisessä taistelussa tapahtui?"_

"Niinkö?" Sailor Mars kysyi hieman hermostuneena. "Mitä sanoit Narulle?"

"Sanoin Naru-chanille näin:

_"Ehkä Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä voittivat Kasein. Ajattele sitä, Naru-chan. Kun Kasei käski Sailor Moonia ja Shitennouneja menemään Hanedan Lentokentälle taistelemaan häntä vastaan, Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä päättivät taistella Kaseita vastaan suojellakseen Tokion asukkaita Kaseilta. Kun Kasei haastoi Sailor Moonin ja Shitennounit taisteluun, hän uhkasi polttaa Tokion, jos Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit eivät suostu taistelemaan häntä vastaan. Kasei ei kuitenkaan polttanut Tokiota, joten ilmeisesti Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit voittivat Kasein Hanedan Lentokentällä käydyssä taistelussa",_ Usagi sanoi.

"Järkevästi sanottu", Sailor Mars sanoi. Hän ei selvästikään halunnut puhua Hanedan Lentokentällä käydystä taistelusta, sillä hän oli kyseisen taistelun aikana taistellut uusia ystäviään vastaan silloin, kun hän oli ollut Queen Metalian hallinnassa. Hän oli kiitollinen uusille ystävilleen siitä, että hänen uudet ystävänsä olivat pelastaneet hänet Queen Metalian hallinnasta, joten hän aikoi tehdä parhaansa pysäyttääkseen Queen Metalian.

"Hyvin sanottu, Sailor Mars", Jadeite sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Onnistuin varastamaan ihmisten energiaa, mutta Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä tuhosivat youmani",_ Mokusei ajatteli vihaisena samalla, kun hän katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä lasikapselia. Kapseli oli viivoittimen kokoinen, ja sen sisällä oli punainen, tennispallon kokoinen energia-pallo.

Mokusei tiesi, että Sailor Moon oli tuhonnut hänen youmansa, koska hän oli tuntenut youmansa energian katoavan. Koska Mokusein youman energia oli kadonnut, se merkitsi sitä, että hänen youmansa oli tuhottu. Mokusei tiesi, että Sailor Moon oli tuhonnut hänen youmansa, sillä hän oli äsken nähnyt näyn, jossa Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa kohti Mokusein youmaa.

_"Jos jatkan nykyisen suunnitelmani toteuttamista, mahdanko tuntea muidenkin youmieni tuhoutuvan samalla tavalla, kuin tunsin Widowin tuhoutuvan?"_ Mokusei mietti.


	17. Inspiration

**Heipä hei. Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Hain tähän lukuun inspiraatiota Kukkainfo Kukkavinkkejä Kukkien kieli-nimiseltä sivulta. En omista kyseisen sivun oikeuksia. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tänään on satanut vettä koko päivän",_ Mokusei seisoi liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa, ja katsoi ulos kasvihuoneen ikkunasta.

Taivaalla oli harmaita pilviä. Satoi vettä, ja ulkona tuuli jonkun verran.

Kling! Myymälän kassakoneen oikealla puolella oleva kutsukello soi merkiksi siitä, että liikkeeseen oli tullut asiakas.

"Näyttää siltä, että sain uuden asiakkaan", Mokusei sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä takki, jonka alla oli valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli harmaat farkut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

Mokusei meni myymälän puolelle nähdäkseen laihan, 29-vuotiaan naisen. Naisen iho oli vaalea, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja mustat. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hän oli pitkä. Naisella oli yllään tummansininen sadetakki, jonka alla oli violetti pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kumisaappaat.

"Tervetuloa Cece Palaceen. Olen Kino Makoto", Mokusei sanoi.

"Iltaa. Olen Matsumoto Machiko", nainen sanoi.

"Olen tainnut kuulla sinusta uutisissa. Olet taitelija, ja maalaat maisemakuvia, eikö?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä. Olen kuullut, että tässä liikkeessä myydään kukkia, jotka ovat tosi kauniita", Machiko sanoi.

"Olen imarreltu. Voisinko auttaa sinua jotenkin, Matsumoto-san?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä. Minulla on ongelma, josta haluaisin puhua sinulle, Kino-san", nainen sanoi. Hän näytti vaivaantuneelta, ja yritti selvästi löytää oikeat sanat.

"Hyvä on. Saisiko olla teetä?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä kiitos", Machiko sanoi.

"Menen keittämään teetä. Istuisitko tuon pöydän ääreen, niin palaan kohta?" Mokusei kysyi ja osoitti oikeassa nurkassa, ikkunan edessä olevaa pöytää.

Nainen nyökkäsi ja käveli kohti Mokusein osoittamaa pöytää.

Mokusei meni keittiöön, ja avasi jääkaapin oven oikealla kädellään. Hän otti jääkaapista valkoisen lautasen, jonka päällä oli vadelmakakku. Vademakakussa oli yksi kerros. Kakku oli kuorrutettu valkoisella kermavaahdolla, ja se oli koristeltu vadelmilla.

Mokusei laittoi kakkulautasen oikealla puolellaan olevan pöydän päälle, ja sulki jääkaapin oven. Sitten hän otti läheisen pöydän päällä olevan vedenkeittimen oikealla kädellään. Hän laittoi vedenkeittimen vesihanan alle, ja avasi vesihanan vasemmalla kädellään, minkä seurauksena vesihanasta valui vettä vedenkeittimen sisälle. Kun vedenkeitin oli täynnä vettä, Mokusei sulki hanan, ja laittoi vedenkeittimen paikalleen. Hän painoi vedenkeittimen nappia oikealla etusormellaan, ja käynnisti vedenkeittimen. Sitten hän otti läheiseltä hyllyltä ruskean tarjottimen, jonka hän laittoi saman pöydän päälle, kuin kakkulautasen. Hän avasi edessään olevan pöydän pöytälaatikon, ja otti sieltä neljä lautasta ja kaksi teekuppia, jotka hän laittoi tarjottimen päälle. Kun hän oli laittanut teekupit pienien lautasten päälle, hän sulki pöytälaatikon ja avasi toisen pöytälaatikon, josta hän otti kaksi lusikkaa, jotka hän laittoi teekuppien alla olevien lautasten päälle. Hän sulki pöytälaatikon, ja otti läheiseltä hyllyltä muovipussin, jossa oli vaaleansinisiä servettejä. Hän taitteli servetit, ja laittoi ne teelusikkojen alle. laittoi servetit lusikkojen alle, minkä jälkeen hän laittoi servettipussin paikalleen.

Mokusei otti hyllyltä pienen lasikulhon, jossa oli sokeria. Lasikulhossa oli yksi teelusikka. Sitten hän otti hyllyltä pienen lasikulhon, jossa oli teepusseja. Hän laittoi lasikulhot tarjottimen keskelle, ja avasi edessään olevan pöytälaatikon, josta hän otti kakkulapion. Hän leikkasi vadelmakakusta kaksi palaa, ja laittoi ne isojen lautasten päälle, minkä jälkeen ja laittoi kakkulapion tiskialtaaseen. Hän avasi jääkaapin oven, ja laittoi kakku-lautasen jääkaappiin. Sitten hän otti jääkaapista pienen maitokannun, jonka hän laittoi tarjottimen keskelle. Hän sulki jääkaapin oven. Kun hän näki, että vedenkeitin sammui, hän otti vedenkeittimen oikealla kädellään. Hän kaatoi kannussa olevaa vettä teekuppeihin, ja laittoi kannun takaisin paikalleen.

Mokusei tarttui tarjottimen kahvoihin molemmilla käsillään, ja vei tarjottimen myymälän puolelle. Hän laittoi tarjottimen Machikon edessä olevan pöydän päälle, ja istui pöydän vasemmalla puolella olevalle tuolille, sillä Machiko istui pöydän oikealla puolella olevalla tuolilla.

"Anteeksi, että minulla kesti jonkin aikaa", Mokusei sanoi.

"Ei haittaa", Machiko sanoi. Hän otti tarjottimen päällä olevan teekupin, ja laittoi sen edessään olevan pöydän päälle. Seuraavaksi hän katsoi lasikulhoa, jossa oli teepusseja. Hän otti lasikulhosta mustaherukka-teepussin, jonka hän avasi ja laittoi teekuppiinsa. Hän poimi sokerikupissa olevan lusikan oikealla kädellään. Hän laittoi sokeria teekupissaan olevaan teeveteen, ja laittoi lusikan paikalleen. Sitten hän kaatoi teekuppiin maitoa. Hän laittoi maitokannun pöydälle, ja sekoitti teetä omalla lusikallaan. Kun hän oli juonut teetä, hän katsoi Mokuseitä. "En tiedä, miten sanoisin tämän, mutta ongelmani on vakava".

"Jospa kertoisit, millainen ongelmasi on?" Mokusei ennemminkin totesi, kuin kysyi.

"Parin päivän päästä Juban Bijutsukanissa pidetään taidekilpailu. Aion osallistua kyseiseen kilpailuun, mutta en tiedä, millaisen maalauksen maalaisin. Olen viime aikoina etsinyt sopivaa maisemaa, josta voisin maalata maisemakuvan, mutta en ole onnistunut löytämään sopivaa maisemaa. Suoraan sanottuna, minulla ei ole inspiraatiota", Machiko sanoi.

"Sinulla on vaikea tilanne, Matsumoto-san? Kertoisitko, miten voin auttaa sinua?" Mokusei kysyi. Hän oli päättänyt, että seuraava henkilö, jolta hän varastaisi energiaa olisi Matsumoto Machiko.

"Kino-san, kuulin, että liikkeessäsi myydään kaikenlaisia kukkia. Ajattelin, että jos löytäisin sopivan kukan, keksisin ehkä, millaisen maisemakuvan voisin maalata. Kino-san, olisiko sinulla minulle sopivaa kukkaa?" nainen kysyi. Hän maistoi lautasellaan olevaa kakkupalaa. Kakku oli tosi hyvää, joten Machiko ymmärsi nyt varsin hyvin, miksi Cace Palace oli niin suosittu liike.

"Toisin sanoen, tarvitset isnpiraatiota tuovan kukan. Minulla on kukka, joka sopii sinulle", Mokusei sanoi lopulta. Hänen liikkeeseensä oli eilen tuotu uusia kukkia, joten Mokusei tiesi varsin hyvin, millainen kukka sopisi hänen uudelle asiakkaalleen.

Pian sen jälkeen, kun Mokusei oli avannut liikkeensä, hän oli tehnyt työsopimuksen Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun johtajan kanssa. Kun Mokusei oli tehnyt sopimuksen, kun kyseisen kukkakauppaketjun johtaja oli kävellyt hänen liikkeensä ohi. Kukkakauppaketjun johtajalla oli ollut nälkä, joten hän oli tullut Mokusein liikkeeseen ostaakseen välipalaa. Mokusei oli antanut hänelle mustikkapiirakkaa ja teetä. Kukkakauppaketjun johtaja oli kehunut Mokuseitä, kun Mokusei oli kertonut hänelle leiponeensa kyseisen piirakan itse. Kukkakauppaketjun johtaja oli 40-vuotias nainen nimeltä Hoshino Nina. Kun hän ja Mokusei olivat puhuneet, hän oli nähnyt Mokusein liikkeessä olevan kasvihuoneen. Mokusei oli esitellyt Ninalle kasvihuonetta, jossa oli ollut tosi vähän kukkia, jotka olivat olleet enimmäkseen ruusuja. Kun Nina oli kysynyt Mokuseiltä kyseisistä ruusuista, Mokusei oli sanonut, että hän oli tuonut kyseiset kukat kodistaan. Mokusei oli sanonut Ninalle, että hän oli aina haaveillut perustavansa puutarha ja leivosliikkeen, ja hän kertonut Ninalle kaikista tuntemistaan kukista. Nina oli näyttänyt vaikuttuneen siitä, että Mokusei tiesi niin paljon kukista, joten hän oli ehdottanut, että Mokusei ryhtyisi hänen yhteistyökumppanikseen. Nina oli ehdottanut sellaista sopimusta, että hänen avustajansa toisi Mokusein liikkeeseen kukkia, jos Mokusei myisi liikkeessään käyville asiakkaille Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoksia. Mokusei oli suostunut kyseiseen sopimukseen.

"Todellako?" taiteilija kysyi.

Mokusei nyökkäsi.

"Kiitos", taitelija sanoi. "Muuten, tämä kakku on tosi hyvää".

"Kiitos. Haen mainitsemani kukan", Mokusei sanoi, ja meni kasvihuoneeseen. Hän katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki kasvihuoneen vasemmalla puolella olevan, pöydän päällä olevan valkoisen kukkaruukun, jossa oli punaisia Japaninesikoita.

"Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa", Mokusein silmät hohtivat vihreinä, ja hänen oikean kätensä ympärille ilmestyi vihreää energiaa. Japaninesikosta irtosi yksi, punainen terälehti, joka nousi ilmaan. Irronneen terälehden paikalle kasvoi uusi terälehti. "Reikan, sinun tehtäväsi on varastaa Matsumoto Machikon energiaa. Siirry hänen maalaukseensa sen jälkeen, kun hän on vienyt sinut kotiinsa, ja varasta häneltä energiaa vähän kerrallaan. Siirry esiin piilostasi sitten, kun hänen energia tasonsa on noussut huippuunsa, ja lähetä häneltä varastamasi energia minulle".

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama", youma sanoi. Kukkaruukun ympärille ilmestyi punainen rusetti. Youma kiinnittyi kukkaruukun ympärillä olevaan rusettiin muuttuen pieneksi, Japaninesikon näköiseksi koristeeksi. Kukkaruukun ympärille ilmestyi vaaleanvihreä muovikassi. Mokusein oikeassa kädessä oleva, tummanvihreä energia katosi. Mokusei poimi muovikassin oikealla kädellään, ja meni myymälän tiloihin. Hän antoi kassin asiakkaalle.

"Kino-san, tämä kukka on tosi kaunis", taitelija sanoi.

"Kiitos. Se on Japaninesikko. Esikko kuvastaa mietteliäisyyttä", Mokusei sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Otan sen", Machiko sanoi ja otti kassin vasemmalla kädellään.

Mokusei ja Machiko kävelivät myyntipöydän eteen, ja Machiko näki pienessä, valkoisessa korissa olevat, vaaleansiniset mainoslehtiset. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä oli kukkien kuvia. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä luki:

_"Tokyo's Haná!"_

"Nuo ovat Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoksia. Kyseisen kukkakauppaketjun johtaja on yhtiökumppanini. Haluaisitko ostaa Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoslehtisen?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä", Machiko laittoi kassin myyntipöydän päälle, ja otti yhden mainoslehtisen vasemmalla kädellään.

Mokusei käveli myyntipöydän toiselle puolelle. Hän paineli kassakoneen valkoisia näppäimiä oikealla etusormellaan tarkistaakseen ostosten hinnan. "Kakkupala, tee, kukat ja mainoslehtinen maksavat 15 jeniä".

Machiko otti takkinsa sisäpuolella olevasta povitaskusta ruskean lompakon oikealla kädellään. Hän otti lompakosta tarvittavan rahasumman, ja antoi sen Mokuseille.

Mokusei painoi oikealla etusormellaan yhtä kassakoneen näppäintä, jonka seurauksena kassakoneen rahalokero aukesi. Mokusei laittoi rahat kassakoneen rahalokeroon, ja antoi Machikolle 10 jeniä, ennen kuin hän työnsi oikealla etusormellaan kassakoneen rahalokeron takaisin koneen sisälle.

"Kiitos että autoit minua, Kino-san", Machiko sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Mokusei sanoi.

"Nähdään taas", Machiko sanoi samalla, kun hän otti myyntipöydän päällä olevan kassin oikealla kädellään, ja käveli kohti liikkeen ulko-ovia.

"Hyvää päivän jatkoa", Mokusei sanoi.


	18. Art Competition

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfiction uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Luna seisoivat eräällä sivukujalla, ja katsoivat Tokion taidemuseota, joka oli Tokion keskustassa. Kyseiseen museoon meni paljon ihmisiä. Rakennuksen edessä olevalle parkkipaikalle oli pysäköity monia autoja.

Ihmiset, jotka menivät taidemuseoon, olivat pukeutuneet hienoihin vaatteisiin.

Usagilla oli yllään koulupuku.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu ja useita tähtiä.

"Luna, kaikki näyttää olevan hyvin. Oletko varma, että tuo museo on se rakennus, josta löysit negatiivistä energiaa komentokeskuksen tietokoneen jäljityslaiteen avulla?" Usagi katsoi  
taidemuseota uteliaana.

Tokion taidemuseo oli tosi iso rakennus, jossa oli kolme kerrosta. Rakennuksen seinät olivat harmaat, ja rakennuksen katto oli musta. Rakennuksen ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt pari-ovet. Rakennuksen seinissä oli monta ikkunaa. Rakennuksen ovet olivat auki, ja niiden edessä seisoi vartija. Vartijalla oli yllään tummansininen takki, ja hänen jaloissaan oli tummansiniset housut ja mustat kengät. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hänellä oli päässään tummansininen hattu. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen ja näytti 36-vuotiaalta. Hänellä oli ruskettunut iho ja ruskeat silmät. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset.

Luna nyökkäsi.

Kun Usagi oli palannut koulusta kotiin, Luna oli kertonut hänelle, että kun se oli tänä aamuna ollut komentokeskuksessa ja käyttänyt komentokeskuksen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen, tapahtuiko Tokiossa jotain epätavallista. Kun Luna oli käyttänyt komentokeskuksen tietokonetta tarkistaakseen kaupungin tilanteen, se oli tehnyt tietokoneella energia-analyysin tarkistaakseen Tokion asukkaiden energia tason. Kun Luna oli tehnyt komentokeskuksen tietokoneella energia-analyysin, tietokeella tehty energia-analyysi oli paljastanut Lunalle, että Tokion taidemuseossa oli negatiivistä energiaa.

Luna oli kertonut Usagille jopa sen, että kun se oli palannut kotiin komentokeskuksesta, se oli katsonut uutisia istuessaan Usagin äidin sylissä. Uutisia kertonut uutisankkuri oli kertonut, että siinä museossa, jonne youma oli livahtanut, pidettäisiin tänään taidekilpailu.

Kun Luna oli kertonut Usagille, mitä se oli saanut selville komentokeskuksen tietokoneella tekemänsä energia-analyysin avulla, se oli neuvonut Usagia puhumaan Reille ja pojille siitä, että Dark Kingdomin youma oli todennäköisesti livahtanut Tokion taidemuseoon.

Usagi oli totellut Lunaa, ja hän oli käyttänyt kommunikaattori-rannekettaan kertoakseen ystävilleen, mitä Luna oli kertonut hänelle.

Kun Usagin ystävät olivat saaneet selville, mitä oli tapahtunut, Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat laatineet suunnitelman siitä, mitä he tekisivät. Suunnitelmaan kuului se, että Usagi menisi taidemuseoon valeasussa, ja soluttautuisi taidemuseossa olevien ihmisten joukkoon. Suunnitelman toinen vaihe oli se, että kun Usagi olisi soluttautunut taidemuseossa olevien ihmisten joukkoon, hänen ystävänsä menisivät museoon museon takaoven kautta.

Usagi ja Luna olivat menneet museon lähelle heti sen jälkeen, kun Usagi oli tehnyt läksyt.

Kun Usagi ja Luna olivat saapuneet museon lähellä olevalle sivukujalle, he olivat odottaneet Usagin ystäviä. Kun Usagin ystävät olivat saapuneet paikalle, he olivat varmistaneet, että kaikki muistivat, millainen heidän tekemänsä suunnitelma oli. Keskustelun jälkeen Usagin ystävät olivat livahtaneet museon toiselle puolelle.

Usagi tiesi, että hänen olisi mentävä taidemuseoon, mutta hän tarvitsi todella uskottavan valeasun, jotta hän pääsisi sisälle.

"Luna, onneksi annoit minulle tämän kynän", Usagi sanoi, ja työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun vetäen sieltä vaaleanpunaisen transformaatio-kynänsä. "Moon Power! Muuta minut toimittajaksi! Change!"

Vaaleanpunainen energia ympäröi Usagin, ja kun energia katosi, Usagi oli muuttunut 27-vuotiaaksi naiseksi. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen toppi, jonka päällä oli oranssi liivi. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö, ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut, ja valkoiset nilkkasaappaat. Hänen kaulassaan oli musta remmi, jossa roikkui musta kamera. Hänen oikealla olkapäällään roikkui musta kameralaukku.

"Toivottavasti valeasusi toimii", Luna sanoi.

Usagi avasi laukkunsa vetoketjun vasemmalla kädellään, minkä seurauksena Luna hyppäsi hänen laukkunsa sisälle. Usagi laittoi transformaatio-kynänsä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja lähti kävelemään kohti taidemuseon ovia. Hän pysähtyi vartijan eteen.

"Iltaa. Olen Tokyo TV-n toimittaja. Työnantajani pyysi minua haastattelemaan taidekilpailuun osallistuvia taiteilijoita", Usagi sanoi.

"Selvä", mies sanoi ja Usagi meni museoon.

"Näyttää siltä, että valeasusi toimi, Usagi-chan", Luna sanoi.

Usagi nyökkäsi, ja meni ensimmäiseen näyttelysaliin samalla, kun hän katseli ympärilleen.

Museon lattia oli harmaa, ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Museon katto oli ruskea, ja katossa oli useita lamppuja. Seinille oli ripustettu maalauksia, ja huoneen lattialla olevien jalustojen päällä oli patsaita.

Kaikkialla oli ihmisiä, ja kilpailun tuomarit kävelivät salissa tarkistaen kilpailijoiden töitä.

Usagi näki ystävänsä salin oikealla puolella.

Usagin ystävillä oli yllään koulupuvut, ja he katselivat ympärilleen siltä varalta, jos he näkisivät jotain epäilyttävää.

"Saanko huomionne?" sanoi pitkä, urheilullinen mies. Hän oli pukeutunut mustaan smokkiin, ja hänen jaloissaan oli mustat kengät. Hänen ihonsa oli ruskettunut, ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli ruskeat silmät, ja mustat hiukset. Hän näytti 33-vuotiaalta. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mikrofonia, johon hän puhui. Mies seisoi näyttelysalin oikealla puolella, ja hänen takanaan oli punainen kangas, joka oli laitettu ruskean maalaustelineen päälle. Kankaan alla oleva taulu näytti olevan tosi iso.

Kaikki katsoivat mikrofoniin puhunutta miestä uteliaina.

"Minä ja kilpailun muut järjestäjät, sekä tuomarit, olemme hyvin kiitollisia siitä, että saavuitte katsomaan tätä taidekilpailua. Olemme nähneet tämän taidekilpailun aikana monia, kauniita taideteoksia. Kun näimme kyseiset taideteokset, kävi ilmi, että kaikki kilpailuun osallistuneet taitelijat ovat ylittäneet itsensä. Koska kaikki taideteokset olivat niin kauniita, tuomarien oli tosi vaikea päättää, mikä taulu on koko näyttelyn parhain taideteos. Pitkän harkinnan jälkeen tuomarit päätyivät siihen tulokseen, että parhaan taideteoksen maalasi Matsumoto Machiko-niminen taitelija!" kuuluttaja kertoi.

Salissa kaikuivat raikuvat aplodit, kun kuuluttajan eteen käveli laiha, 29-vuotias nainen. Naisen iho oli vaalea, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja mustat. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hän oli pitkä. Hänellä oli yllään violetti, olkaimeton mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli violetit korkokengät.

"Saanko kommenttinne, Matsumoto-san?" mies kysyi piti mikrofonia naisen suun edessä.

"Olen tosi imarreltu siitä, että minun maalaukseni valittiin kilpailun parhaaksi maalaukseksi", Machiko sanoi. "Esittelisimmeko maalaukseni kaikille, museossa oleville vieraille?"

"Hyvä ehdotus", kuuluttaja sanoi, ja tarttui vasemmalla kädellään maalauksen päällä olevaan kankaaseen vetäen sen pois maalauksen päältä. Maalaus esitti Tokion öistä Sankaku Puistoa. Maalauksessa oli puiston suihkulähde, pensasaidat ja kukkapenkit. Maalauksessa oli jopa puiston yöllä palavat katulamput, ja puiston takana näkyi puiston kellotorni. Maalauksen oikeaan alakulmaan oli kiinnitety hopean värinen ruusuke, jossa oli kultainen numero 1. "Maalauksenne on tosi kaunis, Matsumoto-san. Saanko kysyä, miten onnistuitte maalaamaan taulustanne niin salaperäisen ja kauniin?"

"Olin menossa kotiin, kun näin, miltä Sankaku Puisto näyttää yöllä. Se oli niin kaunis ja salaperäinen näky, että sain inspiraation. Piirsin kuvan mallin luonnoslehtiölle, ja maalasin tämän maalauksen kotonani. Koska onnistuin tekemään maalauksesta niin salaperäisen, annoin sille nimen Yoru-san kaku koen", taitelija sanoi.

"Se on tosi hieno nimi. Muuten, kun tuomarit näkivät maalauksenne valitessaan kilpailun parasta maalausta, sanoitte heille, että maalasitte taulun yhdessä päivässä. Miten onnistuitte maalaamaan taulunne niin nopeasti?" juontaja kuulosti uteliaalta.

"Olen ollut taitelija tosi kauan, joten nopea maalaaminen on lasten leikkiä. Olen tyytyväinen maalaukseeni. Itse asiassa olen ylpeä suorutuksestani", taiteilijan silmät alkoivat hohtaa punaisina, kuten maalaustelineen päällä oleva taulukin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Reikan, aloita suunnitelman toteuttaminen!" Mokusei seisoi liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Mokusei katsoi edessään olevaa kristallipalloa, joka oli kasvihuoneen keskellä olevan pöydän päällä. Kyseisessä kristallipallossa näkyi vain Matsumoto Machikon musta siluetti, sillä Mokusei yritti tarkkailla Matsumoto Machikon energia tasoa. Matsumoto Machikon siluetin lisäksi kristallipallossa ei näkynyt mitään muuta.

Mokusei näki kristallipallonsa ansiosta sen, että Matsumoto Machikon sisällä oli punaista energiaa, joka hohti tosi kirkkaasti. Mokusei tiesi, että Matsumoto Machikon energia taso oli nyt huipussaan, koska Matsumoto Machikon sisällä oleva, punainen energia hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

_"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama!"_ youma sanoi.

Mokusein oikean käden ympärille ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, minkä seurauksena pöydän päällä oleva kristallipallo katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yllättäen taiteilija pyörtyi, ja taulusta ilmestyi youma, jonka iho oli vaaleanvihreä. Youmalla oli yllään punainen, olkaimeton mekko. Sen jaloissa oli punaiset korkokengät, ja sen silmät hohtivat punaisina. Sillä oli lyhyet, vaaleanvihreät hiukset. Se piti oikeassa kädessään viivoittimen kokoista lasikapselia, jonka sisällä oli punaisena hohtava energia-pallo. Energia-pallo oli pesäpallon kokoinen.

Näyttelysalissa olevat ihmiset pelästyivät.

"Teidän on aika antaa energianne meidän Suurelle hallitsijallemme!" youma huusi, ja sen vasemmasta kädestä ilmestyi keltaista siitepölyä, joka osui näyttelysalissa oleviin ihmisiin. Kun siitepöly osui salissa oleviin ihmisiin, he pyörtyivät.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi huusi, ja muuttui Sailor Mooniksi.

"Mars Power Make-Up!" Rei otti muodonmuutoskynänsä hameensa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta, ja muuttui Sailor Marsiksi.

Shirou ja Haruki ottivat muodonmuutokynänsä takkiensa taskusta ja muuttuivat Shitennouneiksi.

"Taitelijan ispiraation hyödyntäminen on anteeksi antamatonta! Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!" Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Ihan vapisen!" youma katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä lasikapselia, minkä seurauksena kyseinen lasikapseli katosi. Youma nosti molemmat kätensä ilmaan, ja sen käsistä ilmestyi nopeasti keltaista siitepölyä.

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä väistivät hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä sivulle.

"Akuryou Taisan!" Rein käsiin ilmestyi tulta, jota hän heitti youmaa kohti.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja, jotka yhdistyivat Rein hyökkäyksen kanssa, ja osuivat youmaan.

"Iiiiiii!" youma huusi, kun sen iho paloi.

Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, minkä seurauksena tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa youmaa kohti.

"Iiiiik!" youma huusi, kun Sailor Moonin tiara osui sen keskivartaloon. Sitten youma muuttui punaisen Japaninesikon terälehdeksi, ja putosi näyttelysalin lattialle.

Zoisite poimi lattialla olevan terälehden oikealla kädellään ja katsoi sitä. Hän aikoi tutkia kyseistä punaisen Japaninesikon terälehteä.

_"Äsken tuhottu youma muuttui kukan terälehdeksi, kuten se hämähäkin näköinen youma, joka muuttui valkoisen liljan_ _terälehdeksi", _Zoisite mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Näyttää siltä, että Sailor Moon tuhosi youmani", Mokusei katsoi vihaisena oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä lasikapselia. Lasikapselissa oleva energia-pallo hohti kirkkaan punaisena.

Mokusei tiesi, että Sailor Moon oli tuhonnut hänen youmansa, koska hän oli tuntenut youmansa energian katoavan. Koska Mokusein youman energia oli kadonnut, se merkitsi sitä, että hänen youmansa oli tuhottu. Mokusei tiesi, että Sailor Moon oli tuhonnut hänen youmansa, sillä hän oli äsken nähnyt näyn, jossa Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa kohti Mokusein youmaa.


	19. Rose trap

**Hepä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi osa. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Tässä luvussa Mokusei päättää virittää Sailor Moonille ansan, johon hain inspiraatiota Kukkainfo Kukkavinkkejä Kukkien kieli-nimiseltä sivulta. En omista kyseisen sivun oikeuksia. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Minun on varastettava lisää energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Sailor Moon on pilannut monta suunnitelmaani, joiden avulla olisin onnistunut varastamaan ihmisiltä tosi paljon energiaa, joten Sailor Moonille on tehtävä jotain",_ Mokusei seisoi liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

_"Tuxedo Kamen on auttanut Sailor Moonia tosi usein. Ja olen nähnyt, miten Sailor Moon katsoo Tuxedo Kamenia. Sailor Moon rakastaa Tuxedo Kamenia, joten viritän Sailor Moonille ansan lähettämällä hänelle kirjeen, jonka kirjoitan Tuxedo Kamenin nimellä",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

Mokusei katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki kasvihuoneen oikealla puolella olevan pöydän, jonka päällä olevassa maljakossa oli punaisia ruusuja. Ruusut olivat nupussa.

_"Nuo ruusut sopivat hyvin suunnitelmaani, sillä punainen, nuppuinen ruusu kuvastaa puhtautta ja suloisuutta", _Mokusei ajatteli tyytyväisenä. Mokusein silmät hohtivat vihreinä, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa. "Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee suurta hallitsijaa. Youma Kuron, sinun tehtäväsi on löytää Sailor Moon. Joku, Tokiossa asuva tyttö on Sailor Moon! Olen nähnyt Sailor Moonin vain täällä Tokiossa, joten hänen täytyy asua Tokiossa!"

Yhdestä ruususta irtosi punainen terälehti, joka nousi ilmaan, ja leijui Mokusein edessä. Irronneen terälehden tilalle kasvoi uusi terälehti.

"Mokusei-sama, miten etsin Sailor Moonin?" youma kysyi.

"Lähetä kaikille, Tokiossa asuville tytöille rakkauskirje. Kirjoita kyseisiin rakkauskirjeisiin teksti, jossa lukee, että Tuxedo Kamen haluaa tavata Sailor Moonin. Kun olet kirjoittanut mainitsemani rakkauskirjeet, laita kirjeet kirjekuoriin, ja laita jokaisen kirjekuoren sisälle punaisen ruusun terälehti, jotta rakkauskirjeet olisivat romanttisempia. Kirjeiden on oltava romanttisia, sillä Sailor Moon rakastaa Tuxedo Kameania, ja käytämme sitä tietoa hyödyksemme, ja houkuttelemme Sailor Moonin ansaan. Aloita suunnitelman toteuttaminen mahdollisimman pian", Mokusei sanoi.

"Onko suunnitelmissa lisää yksityiskohtia?" youma kysyi.

"Kyllä. Selvitä Tokion kaupungintalolla säilytettävistä väestörekistereistä ketkä, Tokiossa asuvat tytöt ovat 14-vuotiaita, ennen kuin kirjoitat mainitsemani rakkauskirjeet, ja ennen kuin lähetät kyseiset kirjeet Tokiossa asuville 14-vuotiaille tytöille. Sailor Moon on suunnilleen 14-vuotias, joten sinun on lähetettävä mainitsemani rakkauskirjeet kaikille, Tokiossa asuville, 14-vuotiaille tytöille. Ymmärrätkö?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä, mutta mitä kirjoitan rakkauskirjeisiin, jotka lähetän Tokiossa asuville tytöille?" youma kysyi.

"Kirjoita kyseisiin rakkauskirjeisiin tällainen teksti:

_"Rakastan sinua enemmän, kuin ketään muuta. Ole hyvä, ja tule huomisiltana Shinjukun MS tavarataloon tapaamaan minua. Terveisin Tuxedo Kamen",_ Mokusei sanoi.

"Mokusei-sama, suunnitelmanne on nerokas. Sailor Moon ajattelee, että hän tapaa Tuxedo Kamenin mainitsemassanne tavaratalossa, mutta kun hän saapuu kyseiseen tavarataloon, hän tapaakin minut. Kun Sailor Moon tulee kyseiseen tavarataloon, hyökkään hänen kimppuunsa, vai mitä?" youma kysyi.

"Ei ihan, Kuron. Jos Sailor Moon tulee kyseiseen tavarataloon, hän tapaa Tuxedo Kamenin, mutta ei oikeaa Tuxedo Kamenia. Minä naamioidun Tuxedo Kameniksi ja kohtaan Sailor Moonin silmästä silmään", Mokusei sanoi.

"Mutta entä jos oikea Tuxedo Kamen saapuu tavarataloon pelastamaan Sailor Moonin?" youma kysyi.

"Siinä vaiheessa sinä astut esiin piilostasi, ja taistelet oikeaa Tuxedo Kameania vastaan", Mokusei sanoi. "Jos tytöt, joille lähetät mainitsemani rakkauskirjeet, saapuvat mainitsemaani tavarataloon, tainnutat heidät voimiesi avulla".

"Miten tainnutan heidät?" youma kysyi.

"Tainnutat mainitsemani tytöt unikaasulla, joka on kirjekuorissa olevissa terälehdissä. Tainnutat rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajat siltä varalta, jos rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajat ottavat mainisemani rakkauskirjeet mukaansa silloin, kun he menevät tapaamaan _Tuxedo Kamenia_. Kun olet tainnuttanut mainitsemani tytöt, varastan heiltä energiaa, jonka vien Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Mokusei sanoi.

"Ymmärrän, Mokusei-sama", youma katosi.

"Mokusei-sama, miksi minä en saanut tätä tehtävää?" joku sanoi, ja Mokusei katsoi vasemmalle. Kasvihuoneen vasemmalla puolella olevan pöydän päällä oli maljakko, jossa oli vaaleanpunainen ruusu. Kyseinen ruusu oli oikeasti youma.

"Bara, sinä et saanut tätä tehtävää siltä varalta, jos ilmenee ongelmia. Bara, saat näyttää taitosi joskus toiste", Mokusei sanoi.

"Ymmärrän", youma sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi oli menossa kouluun, kun hän näki vasemmalla puolellaan olevassa, punaisessa postilaatikossa vaaleanpunaisen kirjekuoren.

_"Kenelle tuo kirje on?"_ Usagi mietti samalla, kun hän otti kirjekuoren postilaatikosta oikealla kädellään. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku, ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät. Hän piti koululaukkuaan vasemmassa kädessään.

_"Tsukino Usagi",_ kirjekuoressa luki.

_"Tämä kirje on minulle",_ Usagi hermostui, ja lähti kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Juuban Munichibal Junior High School oli. Käveltyään jonkin aikaa Usagi meni läheiselle sivukujalle, ja avasi kirjekuoren. Kirjekuoren sisällä oli punaisen ruusun terälehti, ja taiteltu papaeriarkki. Usagi halusi tietää, kuka oli lähettänyt hänelle kirjeen, joten laittoi koululaukkunsa maahan. Sitten hän laittoi kirjekuoren vasempaan käteensä, ja tarttui kirjekuoren sisällä olevaan paperiin oikealla kädellään, ja otti paperin ulos kirjekuoresta. Hän alkoi lukea paperiarkille kirjoitettua tekstiä:

_"Rakastan sinua enemmän, kuin ketään muuta. Ole hyvä, ja tule huomisiltana Shinjukun MS tavarataloon tapaamaan minua. Terveisin Tuxedo Kamen"._

_"Tuxedo Kamen ei tiedä, että minä olen Sailor Moon, joten kuka kirjoitti tämän kirjeen, ja miksi kirjeen kirjoittanut henkilö lähetti tämän kirjeen minulle?"_ Usagi hermostui. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hän pelkäsi, että joku oli ymmärtänyt hänen olevan Sailor Moon, vaikka hän oli tehnyt parhaansa salatakseen Sailor Moon-henkilöllisyytensä.

Usagi päätti puhua Lunalle saamastaan kirjeestä. Usagi työnsi kirjeen hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja poimi maassa olevan koululaukkunsa vasemmalla kädellään. Sitten hän alkoi kävellä siihen suuntaan, jossa Juuban Munichibal Junior High School oli.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Queen Beryl-sama, olen saanut selville jotain, josta on hyötyä", Mokusei sanoi. Hän katsoi edessään olevaa, pöydän päällä olevaa kristallipalloa.

_"Mitä olet saanut selville, Mokusei?"_ Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Sailor Moon rakastaa Tuxedo Kamenia, joten houkuttelen Sailor Moonin ansaan lähettämällä hänelle rakkauskirjeen, jonka youmani kirjoittanut Tuxedo Kamenin nimellä. Mainitsemani youma kertoi minulle äsken, että se lähetti jokaiselle, Tokiossa asuvalle 14-vuotiaalle tytölle kirjeet, joiden lähettäjäksi youmani oli kirjoittanut Tuxedo Kamenin nimen. Sailor Moon on suunnilleen 14-vuotias, joten jonkun Tokiossa asuvan tytön on oltava Sailor Moon. Olen nähnyt Sailor Moonin vain täällä Tokiossa, joten hänen täytyy asua Tokiossa", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Entä jos suunnitelmasi ei toimi?"_ Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Sitten varastan energiaa tytöiltä, joille youmani lähetti mainitsemäni rakkauskirjeet", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Ymmärrän",_ Queen Beryl sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naru-chan, saitko sinäkin rakkauskirjeen Tuxedo Kamenilta?" Usagi kysyi. Hän istui luokassa olevan, ruskean pöydän takana olevalla, ruskealla tuolilla. Hänen koululaukkunsa roikkui pöydän oikealla puolella olevassa koukussa.

Usagi oli vähän aikaa sitten tullut kouluun, ja Naru oli näyttänyt Usagille rakkauskirjeen, jonka hän oli löytänyt postilaatikostaan, kun hän oli tullut kouluun. Narun saaman rakkauskirjeen teksti oli ihan samanlainen, kuin Usagin saaman rakkauskirjeen teksti.

"Kyllä. Itse asiassa kaikki, luokallamme olevat tytöt saivat kirjeen Tuxedo Kamen-samalta", Naru sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen koulupuku, kuin Usagilla, ja hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät.

Usagi oli utelias tilanteen saaman käänteen takia. Hänellä ei ollut mitään todisteita siitä, että juuri Tuxedo Kamen oli lähettänyt Usagille, ja muille tytöille täysin samanlaiset rakkauskirjeet.

Vaikka Usagi ei tiennyt, oliko juuri Tuxedo Kamen lähettänyt rakkauskirjeet hänelle, ja muille tytöille, Usagi tunsi tulleensa petetyksi. Usagi tunsi tulleensa petetyksi sen takia, että muutkin tytöt olivat saaneet rakkauskirjeet, joiden kirjoittaja väitti olevansa Tuxedo Kamen.

_"Pitäisikö minun mennä Shinjukun MS tavarataloon ja selvittää, lähettikö Tuxedo Kamen todella rakkauskirjeet minulle, ja muillekin luokallani oleville tytöille?"_ Usagi mietti.

Yllättäen luokan ovi liukui oikealle, ja Haruna-sensei käveli luokkaan sulkien oven perässään. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero, ja vaaleanvihreä minihame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään kirjoja. Kun hän oli tullut luokkaan, hän laittoi kirjat työpöytänsä päälle.

"Tytöt, olette tainneet saada kirjeitä Tuxedo Kamenilta?" Haruna-sensei ennemminkin totesi, kuin kysyi.

Jotkut tytöt nyökkäsivät.

"Haruna-sensei, miten tiedät niistä kirjeistä?" Naru kysyi.

"Puhuin vähän aikaa sitten muiden opettajien kanssa, ja he kertoivat, että muutkin koulumme 14-vuotiaat tyttöt ovat saaneet kirjeitä Tuxedo Kamenilta. Emme tiedä, saitteko kirjeet juuri Tuxedo Kamenilta, joten älkää menkö siihen tavatataloon, joka mainittiin saamissanne kirjeissä. Ymmärrättekö?" Haruna-sensei kysyi.

"Kyllä", luokassa olevat tytöt sanoivat.

"Voi olla, että saitte kirjeet henkilöltä, joka haluaa satuttaa teitä. Oman tuvallisuutenne takia on parempi, että ette mene tänä iltana Shinjukun MS-tavarataloon. Ymmärrättekö?" Haruna-sensei kysyi luokassa olevilta tytöiltä.

"Kyllä", luokassa olevat tytöt sanoivat.

"Hyvä!" Haruna-sensei hymyili, mutta Usagi huomasi, että Haruna-sensein hymy oli väkinäinen.

_"Haruna-sensei taitaa olla vihainen siksi, että hän ei saanut kirjettä Tuxedo Kamenilta. Koska en myöhästynyt koulusta tänä aamuna, en joutunut kuuntelemaan Haruna-sensein puhuttelua",_ Usagi ajatteli.

_"Tosi törkeää! Miksi minä en saanut kirjettä Tuxedo Kamenilta?!"_ Haruna-sensei ajatteli vihaisena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kuron, miten suunnitelman toteuttaminen sujuu?" Mokusei kysyi edessään leijuvalta, punaisen ruusun terälehdeltä, joka oli oikeasti youma.

"Rakkauskirjeiden vastaanottajat ovat halukkaita tapaamaan Tuxedo Kamenin, vaikka heidän opettajansa kielsivät heitä menemästä tänä iltana Shinjukun MS tavarataloon", youma sanoi. "On mahdollista, että kirjeiden vastaanottajat menevät tänä iltana Shinjukun MS tavarataloon, vaikka heidän opettajansa kielsivät heitä menemästä Shinjukun MS tavarataloon".

"Sitten minunkin pitää valmistautua tapaamaan kirjeiden vastaanottajat", Mokusei sanoi, kun vihreä energia ympäröi hänet. Kun energia oli kadonnut, Mokusei oli muuttunut Tuxedo Kameniksi. "Kuron, muutu punaiseksi ruusuksi, ja kiinnity takkini napinläpeen".

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama!" youma muuttui punaiseksi ruusuksi, ja kiinnittyi Mokusein takin napinläpeen.

"No, mennään odottamaan kirjeiden vastaanottajia. Emme halua, että kirjeiden vastaanottajat joutuvat odottamaan meitä", Mokusei sanoi, ja katsoi ulos kasvihuoneen ikkunasta.

Aurinko oli laskenut pari tuntia sitten, ja taivaalla oli kalpea puolikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Vihreä energia ympäröi Mokusein samalla, kun hän katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinjukun MS tavaratalo oli tosi iso, valkoinen rakennus, jossa oli useita kerroksia. Rakennuksen katto oli harmaa, ja rakennuksen seinissä oli monia ikkunoita. Tavaratalo oli Tokion keskustassa. Tavaratalon ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt automaatti-ovet, ja tavaratalon nimi luki tavaralon ylimmän kerroksen seinässä. Tavaratalon nimi oli kirjoitettu tavaratalon seinään isoilla, vaaleanpunaisilla kirjaimilla. Tavaratalon takana oli sinapinkeltaiset takaovet, jotka avautuivat nousemalla ylös, jotta tavarankuljetus-autojen kuljettajat pystyivät viemään autojensa kyydissä olevia tavaroita tavaratalon isoon takahuoneeseen.

Tavaratalo oli suljettu pari tuntia sitten, ja sen katossa olevat kattolamput oli sammutettu.

Kaikkialla oli hiljaista ja rauhallista.

Yllättäen yhteen, tavaratalon sisällä olevaan liikkeeseen ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Tuxedo Kameniksi naamioituneeksi Mokuseiksi.

"Näyttää siltä, että olen tavaratalon kukkakaupassa", Mokusei totesi nähtyään maljakoissa olevia kukkia. "Oman liikkeeni kasvihuone on hieman pienempi, kuin tämä kukkakauppa, mutta siellä on enemmän kukkia, kuin tässä kukkakaupassa".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, en ole varma siitä, lähettikö Tuxedo Kamen tämän kirjeen minulle", Usagi sanoi ja laittoi Tuxedo Kamenilta saamansa kirjeen hameensa oikeaan taskuun. Hän oli näyttänyt kyseisen kirjeen Lunalle heti sen jälkeen, kun hän oli palannut koulusta ja tehnyt läksyt.

"Vaikutat olevan huolissasi, Usagi-chan", Luna sanoi.

"Muutkin, luokallani olevat tytöt saivat tällaiset kirjeet. Pitäisikö minun mennä Shinjukun MS tavarataloon ja selvittää, mitä on tekeillä?" Usagi kysyi.

"Meidän on tutkittava Shinjukun MS tavarataloa siltä varalta, että tämä on Dark Kingdomin tekosia", kissa sanoi.

"Totta", Usagi sanoi, ennen kuin hän katsoi vasemman ranteensa ympärillä olevaa kommunikaattori-ranneketta. Hän painoi rannekkeen punaista helmeä. "Rei-chan, pojat, voitteko tulla Shinjukun MS tavarataloon? Luulen, että joku Dark Kingdomin soturi lähetti minulle kirjeen, jossa hän pyysi minua tulemaan Shinjukun MS tavarataloon tänä iltana. Kirjeessä lukee, että kirjeen lähettäjä on Tuxedo Kamen. Kirjekuoressa oli punaisen ruusun terälehti. Muutkin, luokallani olevat, 14-vuotiaat tytöt saivat samanlaiset kirjeet, kuin minä".

_"Selvä. Tavataan kyseisen tavaratalon ulko-ovella",_ Shirou sanoi.

_"Usagi-chan, sanoitko, että kirjekuoressa oli punaisen ruusun terälehti?"_ Rei kysyi kuulostaen uteliaalta.

"Kyllä, Rei-chan. Miksi kysyit?" Usagi kysyi.

_"Olet tainnut huomata, että viime aikoina tuhoamamme youmat ovat muuttuneet kukkien terälehdiksi. Minun olisi pitänyt kertoa sinulle ja muille jossain vaiheessa se, että Mokusei tekee youmia kukkien terälehdistä, mutta en saanut tilaisuutta kertoa sinulle tai muille, mistä Mokusei tekee youmansa. Tämä Shinjukun MS tavaratalo-tapaus saattaa olla Mokusein tekosia",_ Rei sanoi.

"Selvä. Nähdään tavaratalon edessä", Usagi sanoi ja sulki kommunikaattori-rannekkeensa.

Usagi ja Luna menivät Usagin huoneen ovelle, ja Usagi avasi kyseisen oven nähdäkseen pikkusiskonsa seisovan oven edessä.

"Chibi?" Chibi Chibi sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero, ja vaaleansininen hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleansiniset kengät.

"Näyttää siltä, että minun on otettava sinut mukaan", Usagi otti siskonsa syliinsä, ja meni portaita pitkin alakertaan Lunan seuratessa häntä ja Chibi Chibiä.

"Usagi, mihin sinä ja Minami olette menossa?" Kenji kysyi tultuaan keittiöstä. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät.

"Menemme elokuvateatteriin", Usagi sanoi ensimmäisen, mieleensä juolahtaneen ajatuksen. Mutta toisaalta, Tokion elokuvateatteri oli ihan Shinjukun MS-tavaratalon vieressä, ja tänään oli uuden Taisho Gin-elokuvan ensi-ilta. Nyt Usagi voisi katsoa kyseisen elokuvan. Usagi työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä vaaleanpunaisen lompakon. Hän avasi lompakon ja ilahtui nähdessään, että siellä oli tarpeeksi rahaa, jotta hän voisi ostaa liput katsoakseen uuden Taisho Gin-elokuvan.

"Selvä, mutta älkää katsoko mitään kauhuelokuvaa, ettei Minami saa painajaisia", Kenji sanoi.

"Selvä isä", Usagi sanoi. Hän laittoi lompakon hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun. Sitten hän laittoi kengät jalkoihinsa, ja työnsi ulko-oven auki, ja meni ulos sulkien oven itsensä, Minamin ja Lunan perässä. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti Tokion keskustaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naru seisoi Shinjukun MS tavaratalon takaoven edessä. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen pusero, ja vaaleanpunainen minihame. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleansiniset sukkahousut, ja tummansiniset kengät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa vaaleansinisen hiusnauhan, ja hän piti vasemmassa kädessään valkoista iltalaukkua.

Katulamput syttyivät samalla, kun Naru nojasi Shinjukun MS tavaratalon takaoveen.

Yllättäen Naru tunsi, että tavaratalon takaovi aukesi nousemalla ylöspäin, minkä seurauksena Naru käveli eteenpäin, jotta hän ei kaatuisi. Naru kääntyi ympäri, ja katsoi auennutta takaovea.

Narua hermostutti, mutta hän halusi tietää, kuka Tuxedo Kamen oli, joten hän meni tavaratalon sisälle.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama?" Naru käveli tavaratalossa katsellen ympärilleen. Hän ei nähnyt kunnolla eteensä, sillä kaikkialla oli pimeää. "Tuxedo kamen-sama, missä olet?"

Yllättäen tavaratalon katossa olevat kattovalot syttyivät, ja Narun takana olevat, yläkertaan johtavat liukuportaat alkoivat liikkua. Naru kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen liukuportaiden yläpäässä seisovan Tuxedo Kamenin, jonka napinläpessä oli punainen, nupullaan oleva ruusu.

"Iltaa, Osaka-san", Tuxedo Kamen(Mokusei) sanoi, ja liukuportaat kuljettivat hänet Narun eteen.

"Iltaa", Naru punastui, ja hänen sydämensä takoi villisti.

Naru katsoi Tuxedo Kameania uskomatta näkemäänsä todeksi. Hän oli nähnyt Tuxedo Kamenin kuvan sanomalehdissä aina, kun Sailor Moonin kuva oli ollut sanomalehdissä. Naru oli jopa kuullut huhuja, joiden mukaan Sailor Moon ja Tuxedo Kamen olivat rakastavaisia, joten hänen oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että hän oli saanut kirjeen Tuxedo Kamenilta.

"Tuo ruusu on tosi kaunis", Naru katsoi Tuxedo Kamenin napinläpessä olevaa ruusua. Hän ei keksinyt muutakaan sanottavaa.

"Kiitos. Ruusut ovat kauniita, ja punainen, nuppuinen ruusu kuvastaa puhtautta ja suloisuutta", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi.

"Tunnen tytön nimeltä Kino Makoto. Hän avasi Tokioon liikkeen, jossa myydään tosi kauniita kukkia", Naru sanoi.

"Niinkö? Milloin hän avasi liikkeensä?" Tuxedo Kamen kysyi.

"Kuukausi sitten", Naru sanoi.

"Haluaisitko katsoa tätä ruusua tarkemmin?" Tuxedo Kamen kysyi.

Naru nyökkäsi.

Tuxedo Kamen otti ruusun takkinsa napinlävestä oikealla kädellään, ja antoi ruusun Narulle.

Naru otti kukan oikeaan käteensä, minkä seurauksena ruusu alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti. Narun iltalaukussa oli kirjekuori, jossa oli punaisen ruusun terälehti, joka alkoi hohtaa kirkkaasti. Ruusu ja terälehti hohtivat kirkkaasti, sillä Narun energiaa siirtyi kirjekuoressa olevan terälehden kautta ruusuun, jota Naru piti kädessään.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama...?" Naru kysyi, ennen kuin hän pyörtyi.

Tuxedo Kamen kietoi oikean kätensä Narun ylävartalon ympärille, ja esti Narua kaatumasta lattialle. Tuxedo Kamen otti ruusun Narun kädestä vasemmalla kädellään, ja katsoi ruusuun siirtynyttä energiaa.

_"Osaka Naru ei taida olla Sailor Moon. Jos Osaka Naru olisi Sailor Moon, hän olisi todennäköisesti muuntautunut heti, kun olisi huomannut, että hänelle antamani ruusu varasti häneltä energiaa. Onnistuin kuitenkin varastamaan Osaka Narulta, ja muiltakin,_ _tähän tavarataloon tulleilta tytöiltä energiaa",_ Tuxedo Kamen ajatteli. Hän katsoi Narua, ennen kuin hän käänsi katseensa läheisen kukkakaupan lattialla makaaviin tyttöihin, jotka olivat tulleet tavarataloon pari tuntia sitten. Jokainen tyttö oli pukeutunut hienoihin vaatteisiin, ja meikannut. He pitivät käsissään kirjekuoria, joiden lähettäjää he olivat luulleet oikeaksi Tuxedo Kameniksi. He olivat tulleet tavarataloon yksi kerrallaan, minkä takia he eivät olleet nähneet toisiaan. Tytöt olivat tavanneet Tuxedo Kamenin samalla tavalla kuin Naru, ja Tuxedo Kamen oli varastanut heiltä energiaa samalla tavalla, kuin hän nyt varasti Narulta energiaa. Kun Tuxedo Kamen oli varastanut energiaa tavarataloon tulleilta tytöiltä, hän oli piilottanut kyseiset tytöt tavaratalon kukkakauppaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon piti Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään, kun hän, Sailor Mars, Luna ja Shitennounit seisoivat Shinjukun MS tavaratalon avatun takaoven edessä. He olivat äsken muuttuneet, ja saapuneet tavaratalon eteen nähdäkseen, että yksi tavaratalon takaovista oli avattu.

Sailor Moonin oikeassa kädessä oli Tuxedo Kamenin lähettämä kirjekuori, jonka sisällä oli punaisen ruusun terälehti.

"Näyttää siltä, että jotkut tytöt tulivat tapaamaan Tuxedo Kamenia", Jadeite totesi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

"Selvitetään, mitä on tekeillä", Sailor Moon sanoi. Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä menivät tavaratalon sisälle tavaratalon avatusta takaovesta.

Kun Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä tutkivat tavarataloa, he näkivät, että Tuxedo Kamen piti sylissään Narua, ja että Narun energiaa siirtyi Tuxedo Kamenin kädessä olevaan ruusuun. Ruusu hohti tosi kirkkaasti. Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä näkivät jopa sen, että tavaratalon kukkakaupan lattialla makasi useita tyttöjä. Kukkakaupan lattialla makaavat tytöt pitivät käsissään kirjekuoria, jotka Tuxedo Kamen oli lähettänyt heille.

"Naru-chan?!" Sailor Moon huusi huolissaan.

"Pitkästä aikaa, Sailor Moon", Tuxedo Kamen totesi. Vihreä energia ympäröi Tuxedo Kamenin, minkä seurauksena Tuxedo Kamen muuttui Mokuseiksi, jolla oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

"Mokusei, jätä Naru-chan rauhaa!" Sailor Mars huusi.

"Miten saitte selville sen, että minä olen tämän Shinjukun MS tavaratalon-tapauksen takana?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Tämän kirjekuoren sisällä oli punaisen ruusun terälehti", Sailor Moon näytti toisessa kädessään olevaa kirjekuorta, ja vilkaisi Sailor Marsia.

"Kun Sailor Moon sanoi, että hänen saamansa kirjekuoren sisällä oli punaisen ruusun terälehti, minä kerroin hänelle ja Shitennouneille, että teet youmasi kukkien terälehdistä!" Sailor Mars huusi.

"Olisi pitänyt arvata, että saatat laverrella Dark Kingdomin sailaisuuksia uusille ystävillesi, Kasei! Sailor Moon, laitoin youmani lähettämään kirjeitä kaikille, Tokiossa asuville, 14-vuotiaille tytöille löytääkseni sinut! Sailor Moon, koska olen nähnyt sinut vain täällä Tokiossa päättelin, että sinun täytyy asua Tokiossa!" Mokusei huusi. Sitten Mokusei heitti Narun kohti Jadeitea.

Jadeite otti Narun syliinsä, ja vilkaisi Mokuseitä.

"Kuron, näyttää siltä, että suunnitelmiin tuli pieni muutos!" Mokusei huusi ja hänen kädessään olevasta ruususta ilmestyi punainen energia-pallo, joka oli jalkapallon kokoinen. Mokusei otti energia-pallon oikeaan käteensä samalla, kun hänen vasemmassa kädessään oleva ruusu hyppäsi tavaratalon lattialle. Ruusu hohti tosi kirkkaasti samalla, kun Sailor Moonin oikeassa kädessä olevasta kirjekuoresta ilmestyi punaisen ruusun terälehti, joka siirtyi lattialla olevaan ruusuun.

Narun iltalaukussa olevasta kirjekuoresta ilmestyi punaisen ruusun terälehti, joka siirtyi lattialla olevaan ruusuun. Kukkakaupan lattialla makaavat tytöt, jotka olivat tulleet tapaamaan Tuxedo Kameania, olivat ottaneet Tuxedo Kamenin lähettämät kirjekuoret mukaansa, ja kyseisissä kirjekuorissa oli edelleen punaisten ruusujen terälehdet. Kukkakaupan lattialla makaavien tyttöjen käsissä olevista kirjeskuorista ilmestyi punaisen ruusun terälehtiä, jotka siirtyivät lattialla olevaan ruusuun, joka kasvoi koko ajan isommaksi.

Lopulta ruusu muuttui Mokusein kokoiseksi, laihaksi youmaksi, jolla oli yllään punainen, olkaimeton mekko. Mekon helma yletti lattiaan asti, ja youman iho oli vaaleanvihreä. Youman silmät olivat punaiset.

"Mokusei-sama, suunnitelmanne ei toiminut", youma sanoi.

"Tiedän, mutta onnistuin varastamaan ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Mokusein oikeassa kädessä olevan energia-pallon ympärille ilmestyi koripallon kokoinen kristallipallo. "Kuron, pidä Sailor Moonille ja hänen ystävilleen seuraa sillä välin, kun vien varastamamme energian Queen Beryl-samalle".

Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Youma kohotti molemmat kätensä ylös, ja sen käsistä ilmestyi nopeasti teräviä piikkejä, joita se ampui nopeasti kohti Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä väistivät piikit hyppäämällä sivuun.

"Scorching Water!" Zoisiten käsistä ilmestyi kiehuvan kuumaa vettä, joka osui youmaan.

"Iiiiiiik!" youma huusi, sillä kuuma vesi poltti sen ihoa.

Sailor Moon piti siskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään, ja pudotti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kirjekuoren lattialle, minkä jälkeen hän kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan. Tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa youmaa kohti.

"Iiiiiik!" youma huusi, kun tiara osui sen keskivartaloon. Youma muuttui punaisen ruusun terälehdeksi, joka putosi lattialle.

Zoisite poimi lattialle pudonneen, punaisen ruusun terälehden oikealla kädellään. Hän aikoi tutkia kyseistä terälehteä myöhemmin, jotta hän saisi selville jotain Dark Kingdomia koskevia tietoja.

"Hyvin tehty!" joku sanoi, ja kaikki kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen oikean Tuxedo Kamenin, joka seisoi kukkakaupan oviaukon edessä.

"Jäit paitsi kaikesta kivasta", Jadeite sanoi sarkastisella äänensävyllä.

"Anteeksi, että minulla kesti jonkin aikaa tulla tänne. Kun kuulin, että jotkut tytöt _saivat_ _minulta_ kirjeitä, päätin tutkia asiaa. Ennen kuin tulin tänne, ilmoitin lääkärille, että täällä saattaa olla pieni ongelma, ja että lääkärin olisi tultava tänne tarkistamaan tilanne. Lääkäri sanoi tulevansa tänne tarkistamaan tilanteen", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi.

"Toivottavasti Naru-chan, ja muut tytöt ovat kunnossa", Usagi sanoi.

"Minä kerron lääkärille ja poliisille, mitä täällä tapahtui, joten te voitte mennä koteihinne", Tuxedo Kamen sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mokusei, suunnitelmasi ei toiminut, mutta onnistuit tuomaan ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Koska onnistuit tuomaan ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, katson epäonnistumisesi läpi sormien, tällä kertaa", Queen Beryl sanoi.

Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan, ja piti oikeassa kädessään kristallipalloa, jonka sisällä oli punainen energia-pallo. Mokusei oli äsken tuonut kyseisen kristallipallon Queen Berylille.

"Kiitos, Queen Beryl-sama", Mokusei kumarsi.

_"Osaka Narusta voi olla hyötyä jossain vaiheessa",_ Mokusei ajatteli. Hän päätti jossain vaiheessa kokeilla kyseistä asiaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi istui elokuvateatterin 6, katsojille varatulla istumapaikka-rivillä. Hänen tuolinsa numero oli 10. Hän piti Chibi Chibiä sylissään, ja hänen ystävänsä istuivat hänen vieressään olevilla tuoleilla.

Elokuvateatterin katsomossa oli pimeää, ja tuolit olivat punaiset. Seinät, katto ja lattia olivat harmaat.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä katsoivat uutta Taisho Gin-elokuvaa, joka näkyi valkokankaalla. Kyseinen elokuva oli tosi hyvä elokuva.

Vaikka Usagi nauttikin uuden Taisho Gin-elokuvan ketsomisesta, hänen ajatuksensa palasivat tämän tästä Shinjukun MS tavaratalossa käytyyn taisteluun.

_"Mokusei viritti minulle ansan, mutta hän ei saanut selville oikeaa henkilöllisyyttäni",_ Usagi ajatteli.


	20. Princess D's secret treasure

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi osa. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luna, mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä?" Usagi kysyi sylissään istuvalta kissalta. "Se Shinjukun MS tavaratalon- tapaus todisti, että Mokusei osaa virittää ansoja. Tiedän, että meidän on vapautettava Mokusei Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Meidän on oltava varovaisia, kun taistelemme Mokuseitä vastaan, sillä hän on vahva, joten hänen pelastamisensa ei ehkä ole helppoa".

Usagi istui Harukin kodin vierashuoneessa olevalla sängyllä, ja katsoi oikealla puolellaan istuvaa Reitä.

Rei ei ollut vielä palannut kotiinsa, vaan asui yhä Harukin kotona. Rei asui vielä Harukin kotona, sillä hän ei tiennyt, miten hän selittäisi isoisälleen sen, että hän oli ollut poissa kotoa melkein kuukauden.

Usagilla ja Reillä oli yllään koulupuvut, kuten Harukilla ja Shiroulla.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat vähän aikaa sitten päässeet koulusta, ja he olivat äsken tulleet Harukin kotiin neuvottelemaan siitä, mitä he tekisivät seuraavaksi.

"Toistaiseksi voimme vain vakoilla Cace Palace-liikettä, sillä tiedämme Mokusein työskentelevän siellä", Luna sanoi. "On eräs toinenkin asia, josta meidän on puhuttava. Tänä aamuna uutisissa kerrottiin, että Prinsessa D on tullut Tokioon. Uutisissa kerrottiin jopa se, että Prinsessa D aikoo näyttää perheensä hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen tänä iltana pidettävissä juhlissa. Kyseiset juhlat pidetään Tokion keskellä olevassa suurlähetystö-rakennuksessa. Ehkä Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre on Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Meidän pitäisi mennä Prinsessa D-n juhliin selvittämään, onko Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre Maboroshi no Ginzuishou", Luna sanoi.

"Mitä tiedät Prinsessa D-stä?" Haruki kysyi.

"Tutkin hieman Prinsessa D-n taustoja sillä välin, kun olitte koulussa", Luna sanoi. "Prinsessa D asuu D: n kuningaskunnassa (Diamond Kingdom), jossa tehdään kaikenlaisia jalokiviä".

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mokusei seisoi Cace Palacen kasvihuoneessa. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet. Hän katsoi edessään olevaa pöytää, jonka päällä oli vihreänä hohtava kristallipallo. Kyseisessä kristallipallossa näkyi Queen Berylin kuva.

_"Mokusei, minulla on sinulle uusi tehtävä", _Queen Beryl sanoi._ "Sain vähän aikaa sitten selville, että Tokioon saapuneella Prinsessa D-llä on hallussaan salainen aarre. Prinsessa D aikoo esitellä mainitsemani, salaisen aarteen tänä iltana pidettävissä juhlissa. Kyseiset juhlat pidetään Tokion keskellä olevassa suurlähetystö-rakennuksessa_. _Mokusei, tehtäväsi on selvittää, onko Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre Maboroshi no Ginzuishou"._

"Queen Beryl-sama, Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestäjät lähettivät minulle kirjeen, jossa he pyysivät minua huolehtimaan juhlien ruoka-osuudesta. Sain kyseisen kirjeen tänä aamuna. Kun avasin kyseisen kirjekuoren näin, että sen sisällä olevassa paperissa luki, että juhlien järjestäjät haluavat minun menevän Prinsessa D-n juhliin, ja että he haluavat minun huolehtivan Prinsessa D-n juhlien ruoka-osuuden järjestämisestä ennen juhlien alkamista. Kyseisessä paperissa luki jopa se, että Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestäjät pyysivät minua jopa tuomaan kukkia Tokion keskellä olevaan suurlähetystö-rakennukseen, jotta Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestäjät voisivat käyttää kukkia juhlasalin koristelemiseen, joten youmani Bara sopii hyvin tähän tehtävään. Kun olin lukenut kyseisen paperin huomasin, että kirjekuoren sisällä oli kutsukortti Prinsessa D-n juhliin. Kun luin kutsukorttiin kirjoitetun tekstin huomasin, että sain erityisen kutsun Prinsessa D-n juhliin", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Selvä",_ Queen Beryl sanoi, ja hänen kuvansa katosi kristallipallosta. Kristallipallokin katosi.

"Mokusei-sama, miten aiot selvittää, mikä Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre on?" Bara kysyi uteliaana. Se oli sinisessä maljakossa olevien ruusujen joukossa. Kyseinen maljakko oli kasvihuoneen vasemmalla puolella olevan pöydän päällä.

"Prinsessa D on saatava suurlähetystö-rakennuksen ulkopuolelle, jotta voin napata hänen hallussaan olevan, salaisen aarteen", Mokusei sanoi. "Toisin sanoen, jonkun on salakuljetettava sinut Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen, jotta voit kiinnittyä Prinsessa D-n mekkoon, ja hypnotisoida hänet pakenemaan suurlähetystö-rakennuksesta. Kun Prinsessa D on paennut suurlähetystö-rakennuksesta, kasvatat köynnöksiä, joiden avulla suljet kaikki suurlähetystö-rakennuksesta uloskäynnit", Mokusei sanoi.

"Miksi?"Bara kysyi.

"Sinun on kasvatettava mainitsemani köynnökset, koska en halua, että kukaan suurlähetystö-rakennuksessa oleva ihminen seuraa Prinsessa D-tä silloin, kun hän pakenee suurlähetystö-rakennuksesta. Jos joku seuraa Prinsessa D-tä silloin, kun hän pakenee suurlähetystö-rakennuksesta, Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen varastaminen viivästyy. Jos Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen varastaminen viivästyy, minä joudun vaikeuksiin, sillä Queen Beryl-sama ei pidä epäonnistumisesta. Queen Beryl-sama suuttuu minulle, jos en onnistu varastamaan Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevaa, salaista aarretta", Mokusei sanoi.

"Mokusei-sama, entä jos Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä yrittävät pilata suunnitelmanne?" ruusun näköinen youma kysyi.

"Sitten taistelen heitä vastaan", Mokusei sanoi. Mokusei ei vielä tiennyt, kuka voisi salakuljettaa Baran Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen.

_"Voisin hypnotisoida erään juhlavieraan salakuljettamaan Baran Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen", _Mokusei mietti.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Haluan kertoa teille, miten voimme mennä Prinsessa D-n juhliin", Usagi seisoi ystäviensä kanssa puistossa. Usagi työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Moon Power! Muuta minut prinsessaksi! Change!" Vaaleanpunainen energia ympäröi Usagin, ja kun energia oli kadonnut, hänellä oli yllään vaalean-punainen mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät, ja hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat. Hänen kommunikaattori-rannekkeensa oli hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä, ja hänen päässään oli hopeinen tiara, jossa oli vaaleanpunainen sydän. Hänen kaulassaan oli vaaleanpunainen kaulanauha, jossa oli vaaleanpunainen ruusu. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset ruusu-korvakorut. Hän laittoi muodonmuutos-kynänsä mekkonsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun.

"Meidän on siis naamioiduttava, ja soluttauduttava juhlavieraiden joukkoon", Shirou sanoi ymmärrettyään, millainen Usagin suunnitelma oli. Shiroulla oli yllään valkoinen kauluspaita, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen kaulassaan oli vaaleansininen solmio.

Harukilla oli yllään samanlaiset vaatteet, kuin Shiroulla.

Reillä oli yllään punainen mekko, ja hänen jaloissaan oli punaiset korkokengät. Hänen päässään oli hopeinen tiara, jossa oli punainen jalokivi. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli kommunikaattori-ranneke, joka oli samanlainen, kuin Usagin oikean ranteen ympärillä oleva kommunikaattori-ranneke.

"Aivan. Luna keksi tämän suunnitelman, ja se oli syy, jonka takia Luna pyysi teitä pukeutumaan noihin vaatteisiin sen jälkeen, kun olimme tehneet läksyt ja menimme koteihimme etsimään sopivia juhlavaatteita. Minulla itselläni ei ollut sopivaa mekkoa, joten minun oli käytettävä muodonmuutos-kynääni", Usagi sanoi.

"Minullakaan ei ollut sopivaa mekkoa, joten minun ja Haruki-kunin oli mentävä ostoksille sen jälkeen, kun te muut olitte menneet koteihinne", Rei sanoi. Sopivan mekon löytäminen oli kestänyt jonkin aikaa, mutta lopulta Rei ja Haruki olivat löytäneet Reille sopivan mekon eräästä ostoskeskukseksta, joka oli lähellä Tokyo Toweria. Kyseisen tavaratalon nimi oli Tatien kaunusu.

"Tämä oli ensimmäinen suunnitelma, jonka keksin", Luna sanoi.

"Entä jos Mokusei yrittää varastaa Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen?" Rei kysyi.

"Meidän on oltava varovaisia", Luna sanoi.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä lähtivät kävelemään siihen suuntaan, jossa Tokion keskellä oleva suurlähetystö-rakennus oli. Lopulta he näkivät edessään olevan ison, kartanoa muistuttavan suurlähetystö-rakennuksen. Suurlähetystö-rakennuksen ympärillä oli korkea muuri, ja se oli harmaa. Suurlähetystö-rakennuksen seinät olivat harmaat, ja katto oli musta. Suurlähetystö-rakennuksen ruskeiden, avonaisten pari-ovien edessä oli harmaat portaat. Suurlähetystö-rakennuksen pihalla oli muutamia, korkeita puita.

Kaikkialla oli juhla-asuihin pukeutuneita ihmisiä. Suurlähetystö-rakennuksen pihalle pääsi vain portista, jonka oikealla puolella seisoi vartija.

Vartijalla oli yllään valkoinen takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hän oli 30-vuotias.

Suurlähetystö-rakennuksen ympärillä olevan muurin portti oli auki, ja monet ihmiset kävelivät kohti suurlähetystö-rakennuksen ulko-ovia mennäkseen suurlähetystö-rakennuksen sisälle. Kaikki halusivat nähdä Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen.

_"Toivottavasti tämä suunnitelma toimii",_ Usagi ajatteli hermostuneena, kun hän, ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät Lunan kanssa vartijan ohi mennäkseen suurlähetystö-rakennuksen sisälle.

"Anteeksi", vartija sanoi syvällä äänellä, minkä takia Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä pysähtyivät hermostuneina.

"Lemmikejä ei valitettavasti voi tuoda juhliin. Me katsomme kissanne perään", vartija poimi Lunan syliinsä molemmilla käsillään.

"Kiitos", Usagi sanoi ja käveli ystäviensä kanssa kohti ulko-ovia.

_"Minun on jotenkin tarkkailtava Usagi-chania ja muita!"_ Luna ajatteli hermostuneena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokusei käveli juhlasalissa. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä mekko, ja hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanvihreät korkokengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään punaisista ruusuista tehtyä kimppua, johon hän oli piilottanut youmansa.

_"Minun on hypnotisoitava joku juhlavieras viemään tämä ruusukimppu Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen, jotta youmani voi aloittaa suunnitelmani toteuttamisen", _Mokusei mietti.

Juhlasalin lattia oli valkoista marmoria. Seinät olivat valkoiset. Katto oli ruskea, ja kattoon oli ripustettu kattokruunuja. Salin eripuolilla oli pöytiä, joiden päällä oli erilaisia juhlaruokia. Pöytien päällä oli jopa maljakoissa olevia kukkia. Parvekkeelle johtavat oviaukot olivat juhlasalin vasemmalla puolella. Parvekkeelle johtavien oviaukkojen eteen oli laitettu isoja, ja valkoisia maljakkoja, joissa oli punaisia ruusuja. Kaikkialla oli ihmisiä. Jotkut soittivat musiikkia eri soittimilla samalla, kun jotkut tanssivat. Kaikilla ihmisillä oli yllään juhlavaatteet.

_"Täällä on tosi kaunista. Miksi minusta tuntuu siltä, että olen ennenkin ollut tämän kaltaisissa juhlissa?"_ Mokusei mietti. Sekunnin ajan hän näki valkoisen palatsin. _"Miksi ajattelin valkoista palatsia? Minun on parempi keskittyä tehtävääni"._

Mokusei katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki salin oikealla puolella seisovan Narun, jolla oli yllään vaaleansininen mekko. Narun jaloissa oli valkoiset korkokengät. Narun kaulassa oli valkoinen helminauha, ja hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa sinisen hiusnauhan. Narun käsissä oli valkoiset hansikkaat. Naru näytti siltä, että hänellä ei ollut hauskaa.

_"Hypnotisoin Osaka Narun viemään tämän ruusukimpun Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

_"Bara, hypnotisoin Osaka Narun salakuljettamaan sinut Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen. Kun Osaka Naru on vienyt sinut prinsessan huoneeseen ja lähtenyt sieltä, hypnotisoi prinsessa. Kun olet hypnotisoinut prinsessan, pakota hänet ottamaan salainen aarre ja menemään suurlähetystö-rakennuksen juhlasalin vasemmalla puolella olevalle parvekkeelle, jotta hän voi antaa hallussaan olevan, salaisen aarteen minulle. Oletko valmis aloittamaan tehtävän suorittamisen?"_ Mokusei kysyi youmalta otettuaan siihen telepaattisen yhteyden.

_"Mokusei-sama, miksi ette itse vie minua Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen?"_ youma kysyi.

_"Prinsessa D-n huonetta todennäköisesti vartioidaan prinsessan turvallisuuden takia. Ja eräs toinen, näiden juhlien_ _järjestäjä pyysi minua äsken pitämään kiitos-puhe siitä, että sain osallistua näiden juhlien järjestämiseen",_ Mokusei selitti. Mokusei oli pari minuuttia sitten puhunut mainitsemansa juhlien järjestäjän kanssa.

_"Selvä, Mokusei-sama",_ youma sanoi.

_"Hienoa, Bara. Tulen suurlähetystö-rakennuksen parvekkeelle sen jälkeen, kun olet pakottanut Prinsessa D-n menemään kyseiselle parvekkeelle", _Mokusei sanoi, ja käveli kohti Narua.

"Iltaa, Osaka-san", Mokusei sanoi.

"Iltaa Kino-san", Naru sanoi.

"Kutsuttiinko sinutkin näihin juhliin, Osaka-san?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä. Perheeni pitää korumyymälää, joten sain erityisen kutsun näihin juhliin. Minulla ei kuitenkaan ole hauskaa, sillä kukaan ei ole pyytänyt minua tanssimaan", Naru sanoi.

"Ymmärrän. Voisitko auttaa minua hieman? Haluaisin antaa nämä kukat Prinsessa D-lle kiitokseksi siitä, että sain osallistua näiden juhlien järjestämiseen. Minua harmittaa se, että en voi itse viedä näitä kukkia Prinsessa D-lle, sillä minun on kohta pidettävä kiitos-puhe siitä, että sain osallistua näiden juhlien järjestämiseen. Eräs toinen juhlien järjestäjä pyysi minua äsken pitämään mainitsemani puheen. Voisitko sinä viedä nämä kukat Prinsessa D-lle?" Mokusein silmät hohtivat vihreinä, ja Narun silmät muuttuivat punaisiksi.

"Kyllä, Kino-san", Naru sanoi, kun Mokusei oli hypnotisoinut hänet.

"Kiitos", Mokusei sanoi. Hän antoi kimpun Narulle, joka otti kimpun oikeaan käteensä, ja käveli vasemmalle, jossa Prinsessa D-n huone todennäköisesti oli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi käveli juhlasalissa, ja katsoi tanssivia ihmisiä. Hänkin olisi halunnut tanssia, mutta hänellä ei ollut kavaljeeriä.

Usagi tiesi, että hänen oli varmistettava juhlissa olevien ihmisten turvallisuus siltä varalta, että Mokusei yrittäisi varastaa Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen.

Usagin ystävät olivat eripuolilla juhlasalia tarkistamassa, että kaikki oli hyvin.

Yllättäen Usagi näki Harukin ja Rein tanssivan muiden juhlavieraiden joukossa.

_"Kaikki näyttää olevan hyvin",_ Usagi ajatteli, ja käveli parvekkeelle vasemmalla puolellaan olevasta oviaukosta. Kun Usagi käveli parvekkeelle, hän ei huomannut, että hänen vaaleanpunainen nenäliinansa putosi hänen mekkonsa oikealla puolella olevasta taskusta juhlasalin lattialle.

Juhlasalissa kävelevä Tuxedo Kamen näki, että vaaleanpunaiseen mekkoon pukeutunut, vaaleahiuksinen tyttö pudotti vahingossa nenäliinansa juhlasalin lattialle, joten hän poimi kyseisen nenäliinan oikealla kädellään.

_"Tsukino Usagi", _Tuxedo Kamen luki nenäliinaan ommellun tekstin.

Tuxedo Kamenilla oli yllään valkoinen pusero, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen kasvoillaan oli valkoinen naamio. Hänen päässään ei ollut hattua, eikä hänen hartioillaan ollut viittaa.

Kun Tuxedo Kamen oli tänä aamuna katsonut televisiota, hän oli nähnyt, että uutisia kertova uutisankkuri oli kertonut tämän aamun uutisissa, että Tokioon saapuneella Prinsessa D-llä oli hallussaan salainen aarre. Uutisankkuri oli kertonut jopa sen, että Prinsessa D aikoi esitellä hallussaan olevan, salaisen aarteen tänä iltana pidettävissä juhlissa. Kun Tuxedo Kamen oli katsonut tänä aamuna Prinsessa D-tä koskevia uutisia, hän oli päättänyt mennä Prinsessa D-n juhliin selvittääkseen, oliko Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre Maboroshi No Ginzuishou.

_"Jos Prinsessa_ _D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre ei ole Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, minun on aloitettava Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun etsinnät alusta", _Tuxedo Kamen ajatteli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tiedän, että minun pitäisi etsiä Kuun prinsessa ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, mutta haluaisin tanssia",_ Usagi ajatteli. Hän oli niin ajatuksissaan, että hän ei nähnyt parvekkeelle tulevaa miestä.

"Teidän korkeutenne, saanko tämän tanssin?" hieman matala ääni kysyi, ja Usagi katsoi edessään seisovaa Tuxedo Kamenia.

_"Tuxedo Kamen? Miksi hän on täällä?"_ Usagi punastui, ja hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

Tuxedo Kamen ojensi oikeaa kättään edessään seisovalle tytölle.

"Kyllä", Usagi tarttui Tuxedo Kamenin oikeaan käteen vasemmalla kädellään, ja meni Tuxedo Kamenin kanssa juhlasaliin.

Usagi ja Tuxedo Kamen alkoivat tanssia muiden ihmisten tavoin.

_"Usagi-chan on löytänyt jotain mielenkiintoista",_ Shirou ajatteli. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta hänestä tuntui siltä, että hän oli tavannut Tuxedo Kamenin joskus aiemmin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"He välittävät vain tästä salaisesta aarteesta", Prinsessa D ajatteli ääneen. Hän oli laiha ja 14-vuotias. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmiensä edessä oli isot silmälasit. Hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet, ja ruskeat. Hänen päässään oli hopeinen tiara, jossa oli helmi. Hänen kaulassaan oli kaulakoru, jossa oli helmi. Hänen korvissaan oli valkoiset korvakorut. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen mekko, jonka takapuolelle oli ommeltu rusetti suunnilleen vyötärön kohdalle. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät.

Hänen huoneensa seinät olivat valkoiset. Lattia oli valkoinen. Huoneen oikealla puolella olevalla seinällä oli ikkuna, jonka vasemmalla puolella oli takka. Ikkunan oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, kullan väriset verhot. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli sänky, jonka päällä oli valkoinen peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyn päällä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli ruskeat pariovet, joiden kahvat olivat harmaat. Huoneen ovien oikealla puolella oli ruskea vaatekaappi.

Prinsessa piti käsissään punaista rasiaa, jonka sisällä oli hänen hallussaan oleva, salainen aarre. Hän oli äsken ottanut lippaan takan vasemmalla puolella olevasta, seinässä olevasta kassakaapista, joka oli seinällä roikkuvan taulun takana.

Kop kop!

"Sisään", prinsessa katsoi huoneensa pari-ovia.

Ovet avattiin, ja huoneeseen käveli 14-vuotias, laiha ja vaaleaihoinen tyttö. Tytöllä oli lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset, joihin hän oli sitonut sinisen hiusnauhan. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleansininen mekko. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset korkokengät, ja hänen kaulassaan oli valkoinen heminauha. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat. Hänen silmänsä olivat punaiset, ja hän piti oikeassa kädessään ruusukimppua.

"Teidän korkeutenne, minua pyydettiin tuomaan tämä ruusukimppu teille. Eräs juhlien järjestäjä halusi kiittää teitä siitä, että hän sai osallistua juhlienne järjestämiseen. Häntä harmitti se, että hän ei voinut itse tuoda tätä kimppua teille, sillä hänen oli pidettävä kiitos-puhe siitä, että hän sai osallistua juhlien järjestämiseen. Eräs toinen juhlien järjestäjä pyysi tämän kimpun lähettäjää pitämään mainitsemani puheen. Olkaa hyvä, teidän korkeutenne", Naru sanoi, ja antoi kimpun prinsessalle.

"Kiitos. Sanoisitko kimpun lähettäjälle, että olen hänelle tosi kiitollinen?" prinsessa punastui, ja otti kimpun oikealla kädellään samalla, kun hän piti rasiaa vasemmassa kädessään.

"Kyllä, teidän korkeutenne", Naru niiasi. Sitten hän lähti huoneesta, ja sulki ovet perässään.

Prinsessa laittoi kimpun sängyn päälle, ja katsoi vasemmassa kädessään pitämäänsä rasiaa.

_"Nyt on aika aloittaa suunnitelman seuraava vaihe",_ ruusukimppuun piilotettu youma ajatteli. Youma hyppäsi ulos kimpusta kohti prinsessaa, ja kiinnittyi prinsessan mekon vyötärölle ommellun rusetin keskelle. Youman silmät hohtivat punaisina, ja youmasta ilmestyi pimeää energiaa, joka siirtyi prinsessan sisälle, ja pian prinsessan silmät muuttuivat punaisiksi.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on minun", Prinsessa D hymyili ilkeästi. Hän nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, ja hänen oikeasta kädestään ilmestyi nopeasti tummanvihreää energiaa, joka työnsi huoneen ovet auki osuessaan niihin. Huoneen ulkopuolella seisoneet vartijat kaatuivat lattialle, ja katsoivat huoneen ovia uskomatta silmiään.

Vartijat olivat pukeutuneet mustiin smokkeihin. Molemmat miehet olivat 28-vuotiata, ja heidän ihonsa olivat ruskettuneet. Molemmilla miehillä oli päässään mustat aurinkolasit. He olivat pitkiä ja urheilullisia.

Hypnotisoitu prinsessa juoksi ulos huoneesta. Hänen olisi mentävä parvekkeelle, jossa hän tapaisi Mokusein. Hypnotisoitu prinsessa antaisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Mokuseille heti, kun Mokusei tulisi parvekkeelle.

Vartijat nousivat nopeasti seisomaan, ja juoksivat prinsessan perään pysäyttääkseen prinsessan.

XXXXXXXXX

Shirou seisoi juhlasalin oikealla puolella katsomassa Mokuseitä. Hän oli nähnyt Mokusein äsken.

Mokusei seisoi salin edessä, ja piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa mikrofonia, jonka hän antoi eräälle miehelle. Kyseisellä miehellä oli yllään valkoinen kauluspaita, jonka päällä oli musta takki. Miehen jaloissa oli mustat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hänen kaulassaan oli tummansininen solmio. Miehen hiukset olivat ruskeat, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hän oli 33-vuotias.

Mokuseillä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä mekko, ja hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanvihreät korkokengät.

Mokusei oli äsken pitänyt kiitospuheen siitä, että hän sai osallistua juhlien järjestämiseen.

Shirou siirsi takkinsa oikeaa hihaa hieman, ja katsoi oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevaa, kultaista kommunikaattori-ranneketta. Shiroun kommunikaattori-rannekeessa oli punainen, keltainen, vihreä ja sininen helmi. Hän aikoi kertoa muille sen, että hän oli nähnyt Mokusein. Hän oli nyt erittäin varma siitä, että Dark Kingdomin väki yritti varastaa Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen.

_"Minun on varoitettava ystäviäni siitä, että joudumme ehkä taistelemaan Mokuseitä vastaan?"_ Shirou ajatteli.

Shirou painoi kommunikaattori-rannekkeen sinistä helmeä, ja kommunikaattori-ranneke aukesi.

"Haruki-kun, Rei-chan, Mokusei on juhlasalissa. Meidän täytyy ehkä taistella Mokuseitä vastaan. Näyttää siltä, että Naru-chan on hyvissä väleissä Mokusein kanssa", Shirou sanoi huomattuaan, että Naru käveli Mokusein eteen ja alkoi puhua Mokuseille.

_"Niinkö? Varoitan Usagi-chania, sillä kerroit minulle aiemmin, että Naru-chan on Usagi-chanin ystävä",_ Harukin ääni kuului kommunikaattori-rannekeesta. _"Minä ja Rei-chan olemme parvekkeella"._

"Milloin menitte parvekkeelle?" Shirou kysyi.

_"Pari minuuttia sitten",_ Harukin ääni kuului kommunikaattori-rannekeesta.

Shirou sulki kommunikaattori-rannekeen painamalla sinistä helmeä.

Yllättäen Prinsessa D juoksi juhlasaliin. Hän piti käsissään punaista rasiaa.

Mustiin smokkeihin pukeutuneet miehet juoksivat kohti prinsessaa, sillä he yrittivät pysäyttää prinsessan. Molemmat miehet olivat 28-vuotiata, ja heidän ihonsa olivat ruskettuneet. Molemmilla miehillä oli päässään mustat aurinkolasit. He olivat pitkiä ja urheilullisia.

"Prinsessa, pysähtykää!" toinen mies huusi, ja tarttui prinsessan oikeaan käteen molemmilla käsillään.

Toinen mies tarttui molemmilla käsillään prinsessan vasempaan olkapäähän.

"Älkää häiritkö!" prinsessa huusi miehille. Hän kääntyi ympäri niin nopeasti, että häneen tarttuneet miehet kaatuivat juhlasalin lattialle, ja irrottivat samalla otteensa prinsessasta.

"Heh heh! Kaikki, jotka häiritsevät minua, uhrataan Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle", prinsessa nauroi. Prinsessan oikeaan käteen ilmestyi mustaan energiaa, joka levisi juhlasaliin tosi nopeasti.

Kaikki juhlasalissa olevat ihmiset pyörtyivät, ja kaatuivat juhlasalin lattialle.

_"Tämä ei ole hyvä!" _Shirou ajatteli, ja vilkaisi oikealle, jossa Usagi oli.

Usagi oli nähnyt saman kuin Shirou, ja hän näki jopa sen, että Prinsessa D juoksi kohti parvekkeen oviaukkoa, joka oli juhlasalin vasemmalla puolella. Usagi juoksi prinsessan perään, kuten Shirou ja Tuxedo Kamenkin.

"Bara, peitä kaikki rakennuksen uloskäynnit!" Mokusei huusi prinsessan mekossa olevalle, ruusun näköiselle youmalle nähtyään, että jotkut ihmiset seurasivat prinsessaa.

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama!" youma huusi ja sen silmät hohtivat punaisina. Se hyppäsi parvekkeen oviaukon oikealla puolella olevaan, isoon ja valkoiseen maljakkoon, jossa oli punaisia ruusuja. Youma siirsi energiaansa maljakossa oleviin kukkiin. Ruusuköynnöksiä nousi esiin maljakosta, minkä jälkeen ne levisivät tosi nopeasti eri puolille rakennusta siten, että ne peittivät alleen kaikki rakennuksen ovet ja ikkunat.

Usagi, Shirou ja Tuxedo Kamen seurasivat Prinsessa D-tä parvekkeelle, ja kun he pääsivät parvekkeelle, heidän takanaan oleva oviaukko peittyi ruusuköynnöksiin.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi.

Shirou laittoi oikean kätensä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti siellä olevan muodonmuutos-kynänsä, ja muuttui Zoisiteksi.

Sailor Mars ja Jadeite juoksivat Sailor Moonin oikealle puolelle, ja katsoivat edessään seisovaa prinsessaa.

Luna juoksi Sailor Moonin vasemmalle puolelle.

"Kukaan ei estä minua viemästä salaista aarretta Mokusei-samalle!" Prinsessa D huusi nähtyään edessään seisovat ihmiset.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Marsin oikeaan käteen ilmestyi valkoinen Ofuda-lappu, jossa oli mustia kanji-merkkejä. Hän heitti Ofuda-lapun prinsessaa kohti, ja se kiinnittyi prinsessan otsaan.

Prinsessan oikeaan käteen siirtyi tummanvihreää energiaa, mutta hän ei pystynyt hyökkäämään Sailor Senshien, Shitennounien tai Tuxedo Kamenin kimppuun otsassaan olevan Ofuda-lapun takia. Prinsessa D-n otsassa olevassa Ofuda-lapussa oli Sailor Marsin voimia, jotka estivät Prinsessa D-tä taistelemasta.

"Sailor Moon, palauta prinsessa ennalleen puolikuu-sauvallasi!" Luna huusi.

"Kyllä!" Sailor moon huusi. Puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi Sailor Moonin oikeaan käteen, ja se hehkui kultaista energiaa.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon huusi, ja kultainen energia osui prinsessaan, joka kaatui parvekkeen lattialle. Hänen käsissään ollut rasia putosi parvekkeen lattialle.

"Prinsessa!" Sailor Moon huolestui.

Tuolloin youma hyppäsi esiin parvekkeen oviaukon oikealla puolella olevasta maljakosta, minkä jälkeen se hyppäsi köynnösten seasta prinsessan eteen ottaakseen parvekkeen lattialla olevan rasian. Youmaan siirtyi energiaa kaikista, juhlasalissa olevista ihmisistä, ja se kasvoi nopeasti isommaksi. Pian se oli Tuxedo Kamenin pituinen.

"Miten se kasvoi noin nopeasti?!" Sailor Moon huusi hermostuneena.

"Sailor Moon, käytä uuden tiarasi voimaa!" Luna huusi.

_"Uuden tiarani voimaa?!"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli ja katsoi taivaalla olevaa täysikuuta, joka hohti tosi kirkkaasti. Hän katsoi youmaa samalla, kun hänen tiaransa jalokivi hohti sinisenä. Hän laittoi puolikuu-sauvan vasempaan käteensä, ja kosketti tiaransa jalokiveä oikealla etusormellaan ja peukalollaan. Kun hän oli nähnyt täysikuun hohtavan tosi kirkkaasti, hänestä oli tuntunut siltä, että täysikuun valoa siirtyi hänen tiaransa jalokiveen. Yllättäen hän tiesi tarkalleen, mitä hänen piti tehdä, ja sanoa. "Jätä prinsessa ja salainen aarre rauhaan! Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moonin tiaran jalokivestä ilmestyi nopeasti vaaleansinistä täysikuun valoa, joka osui ruusun näköiseen youmaan.

"Iiiiiiik!" ruusun näköinen youma katosi.

Rakennuksen uloskäynnit peittäneet ruusuköynnöksetkin katosivat.

"Sinulla on näemmä uusi voima, Sailor Moon!" joku huusi ja parvekkeelle ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Mokuseiksi. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

"Mokusei!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Otan salaisen aarteen", Mokusei käveli kohti parvekkeen lattialla olevaa rasiaa.

"Älä! Akuryo Taisan!" Rein käsiin ilmestyi liekkejä, jotka hän heitti kohti Mokuseitä.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja, jotka lensivät Mokuseitä kohti.

Kaksi tuli-hyökkäystä yhdistyi, ja ympäröi Mokusein.

"Iiiiiiik! Taistelemme myöhemmin!" Mokusei huusi. Hänen oikea hihansa syttyi tuleen olkapään kohdalta, ja hänen oikeaan olkapäähänsä ilmestyi palovamma. Hän katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Liekit katosivat, ja kaikki vilkaisivat Lunaa, joka katsoi pyörtynyttä prinsessaa. Lunan otsan symboli hohti kultaisena.

"Epäilin jokin aikaa, että Prinsessa D on Kuun prinsessa, mutta olin näemmä väärässä. Käytin äsken voimiani selvittääkseni, onko Prinsessa D Kuun prinsessa, mutta hänen energiansa ei ole samanlaista, kuin Kuun prinsessan energia. Vilkaisin äsken tuon rasian sisälle rasian avaimenreiän kautta, mutta rasian sisällä oleva kristalli ei ole Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Rasiassa on Prinsessa D-n näköinen kristalli", Luna sanoi katsoen parvekkeen lattialla olevaa rasiaa.

"Ymmärrän", Sailor Moon sanoi. Hän vilkaisi juhlasaliin nähdäkseen, että juhlasalin lattialle pyörtyneet ihmiset heräsivät.

"Sailor Moon, Osaka Naru näyttää tulevan toimeen Mokusein kanssa", Jadeite varoitti Sailor Moonia.

Sailor Moon hermostui kuulemastaan:

"Miten tiedät sen?"

"Zoisite mainitsi sen", Jadeite sanoi.

"Ennen kuin Prinsessa D juoksi juhlasaliin, näin Mokusein puhuvan Osaka Narun kanssa, ja kerroin kyseisen asian Jadeitelle", Zoisite sanoi. "Sailor Moon, miksi Osaka Naru oli näissä juhlissa?"

"Kun olin tänään koulussa, puhuin Naru-chanin kanssa näistä juhlista. Naru-chan sanoi, että hänen perheensä pitää korumyymälää, joten hän sai erityisen kutsun näihin juhliin", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Vai niin? Luna, miten pääsit tähän rakennukseen" Jadeite kysyi.

"Kiipesin tälle parvekkeelle tuota puuta pitkin", Luna katsoi parvekkeen kaiteen oikealla puolella olevaa puuta, ja punastui hieman. Lunan punastuminen johtui siitä, että kun se oli kiivennyt parvekkeelle, se oli nähnyt Harukin ja Rein suutelevan. Kun Luna oli nähnyt Harukin ja Rein suutelevan, se oli piiloutunut erään, parvekkeella olevan pylvään taakse. Luna oli piiloutunut parvekkeella olevan pylvään taakse, jotta Rei ja Haruki eivät näkisi sitä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cace Palace-liikkeen yläpuolella oleva asunto hehkui vihreänä.

Mokusei istui olohuoneessa olevalla, ruskealla sohvalla ja katsoi loukkaantunutta olkapäätään. Häntä nolotti se, että hän oli taas epäonnistunut.

Olohuoneen lattia oli ruskea, ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli keittiö, jonka vasemmalla puolella olevalla ikkunalaudalla oli useita, ruskeita kukkarukkuja. Kukkaruukuissa oli erilaisia kukkia. Keittiön oikealla puolella oli valkoinen jääkaappi, jonka oikealla puolella oli ruskea pöytä, jonka alapuolella oli lipasto, jossa oli useita vetolaatikoita. Keittiössä oli ruskea pöytä, jonka ympärillä oli neljä tuolia.

Olohuoneen vasemmalla puolella oli kaksi, ruskeaa ovea. Toinen oli kerrostalon käytävälle johtava ovi, ja toinen ovi johti makuuhuoneeseen. Olohuoneen lattialla oli vaaleanvihreä matto, ja olohuoneen keskellä oli pieni, ruskea pöytä. Kyseisen pöydän yläpuolella leijui punainen energia-pallo, joka oli pesäpallon kokoinen.

Mokusei ei ollut löytänyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, mutta hän oli onnistunut varastamaan energiaa juhlissa olevilta ihmisiltä. Hän oli varastanut energiaa juhlasalissa olevilta ihmisiltä sen jälkeen, kun kyseiset ihmiset olivat pyörtyneet, ja kaatuneet juhlasalin lattialle sen jälkeen, kun hypnotisoitu prinsessa oli levittänyt saliin pimeää energiaa.

"Kusaki Shisutat!" Mokusei sanoi, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, minkä seurauksena kukkaruukuissa olevista kukista irtosi kolme terälehteä, jotka lensivät hänen eteensä. Yksi terälehti oli vaaleanvihreä. Toinen terälehti oli violetti. Kolmas terälehti oli punainen. Kyseiset terälehdet olivat oikeasti youmia, jotka Mokusei oli tehnyt eilen. Mokusei oli päättänyt pitää kyseiset youmat asunnossaan siihen asti, kunnes ne olisivat sopivan kokoisia taistelemaan Sailor Moonia, ja hänen ystäviään vastaan.

"Mokusei-sama", punainen terälehti avasi silmänsä, ja puhui samalla, kun se hohti punaisena. Se oli Housenka.

Grape oli violetti terälehti. Se hohti violettina.

Suzuran vaaleanvihreä terälehti, ja se hohti vaaleanvihreänä.

"Tunnen erään tytön, josta voi olla hyötyä Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun löytämisessä", Mokusei sanoi. Kun Naru oli palannut prinsessan huoneesta, Mokusei oli vapauttanut Narun hypnoosista, ja pyytänyt Narua käymään leivosliikkeessään aina, kun Naru halusi käydä siellä.

Naru oli suostunut Mokusein pyyntöön. Naru ei ollut edes muistanut sitä, että hän oli käynyt prinsessan huoneessa. Naru ei ollut muistanut käyneensä prinsessan huoneessa, koska Naru oli ollut hypnotisoitu silloin, kun hän oli käynyt prinsessan huoneessa.

"Ymmärrän, Mokusei-sama", Grape sanoi. "Milloin voimme taistella Sailor Moonia vastaan?"

"Grape, sinun siskojesi on oltava isompia, jotta voitte taistella Moonia ja hänen ystäviään vastaan. Kasvakaa isommiksi, niin voitte taistella Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään vastaan", Mokusei sanoi.

"Onnistuit varastamaan ihmisiltä noin vähän energiaa, Mokusei", huoneeseen ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui Suiseiksi. Suisella oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet. "Jos minä olisin saanut mennä Prinsessa D-n juhliin, olisin onnistunut varastamaan ihmisiltä tosi paljon energiaa. Sitä paitsi, Queen Beryl-sama antoi minulle tehtävän etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, minkä takia minun olisi pitänyt mennä Prinsessa D-n juhliin. Jos Queen Beryl-sama olisi antanut minun mennä Prinsessa D-n juhliin, olisin onnistunut varastamaan Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen".

"Varohan sanojasi, Suisei", Mokusei sanoi turhautuneena.

"Tiedät varsin hyvin, että Queen Beryl-sama ei katso epäonnistumista hyvällä. Mokusei, sinusta tulisi hyvä ovimatto. Ja ajattele, kun tulet likaiseksi, Queen Beryl-sama voisi aina antaa minun piiskata sinut", Suisei katsoi pöydän yläpuolella leijuvaa energia-palloa. Sitten hän katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

_"En epäonnistu. Suisei joutuu vielä perumaan puheensa",_ Mokusei ajatteli, ja iski oikean nyrkkinsä edessään olevaan pöytään.

Krast! Pöytä hajosi palasiksi, jotka putosivat lattialle.


	21. Anime drawer problem

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi osa. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Hain tähän lukuun inspiraatiota Kukkainfo Kukkavinkkejä Kukkien kieli-nimiseltä sivulta. En omista kyseisen sivun oikeuksia. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Minun on löydettävä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Jos löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, Suisei ei voi enää pilkata minua! Suisei on pilkannut minua entistä enemmän sen jälkeen, kun epäonnistuin varastamaan Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevan, salaisen aarteen. Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre ei kuitenkaan ollut Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Kun luin sanomalehteä tänä aamuna, näin sanomalehdessä olevan kuvan Prinsessa D-n hallussa olevasta, salaisesta aarteesta. Kun näin lukemassani sanomalehdessä olevan kuvan, kuvan alla olevassa kuvatekstissä luki, että Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre oli näyttänyt Prinsessa D-ltä. Sanomalehdessä olevasta kuvastakin näki tosi helposti, että Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre oli Prinsessa D-n näköinen kristalli. Kyseisen kuvan alla olevassa kuvatekstissä luki, että Prinsessa D-n näköinen, salainen aarre oli hyvin suuresta timantista veistetty patsas",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

"Minun on parempi jatkaa ihmisten energian varastamista koskevan tehtäväni toteuttamista siihen asti, kunnes löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun" Mokusei ajatteli ääneen. Hän seisoi liikkeensä keittiössä. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä toppi. Hänen jaloissaan oli farkut, valkoiset sukat, ja ruskeat sandaalit.

Kling! Myymälän kassakoneen oikealla puolella oleva kutsukello soi merkiksi siitä, että liikkeeseen oli tullut asiakas.

_"Sain uuden asiakkaan",_ Mokusei ajatteli, ja meni myymälän puolelle nähdäkseen pitkän, laihan naisen. Nainen näytti 28-vuotiaalta. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet, ja mustat. Hänen silmänsä olivat mustat, ja hänen silmiensä edessä oli silmälasit. Hänellä oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanruskeat housut, ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikealla olkapäällään ruskeaa olkalaukkua.

"Iltaa, olen Matsuno Hiromi", nainen sanoi.

"Iltaa, olen Kino Makoto", Mokusei sanoi. Hän näki, että Matsuno Hiromi näytti väsyneeltä. "Näytät väsyneeltä".

"Olen nukkunut huonosti viime aikoina, koska olen yrittänyt piirtää entistä paremmin", Hiromi sanoi.

"Istuisitko tuon pöydän ääreen, niin tuon sinulle juotavaa?" Mokusei osoitti asiakkaan vasemmalla puolella olevaa pöytää.

"Hyvä on", Hiromi sanoi, ja istui pöydän oikealla puolella olevalle tuolille.

Mokusei meni keittiöön, ja avasi jääkaapin oven oikealla kädellään, ja otti jääkaapin ylimmän hyllyn päällä olevan lasikannun, jossa oli omenamehua. Hän laittoi lasikannun oikealla puolellaan olevan pöydän päälle, ja otti jääkaapista lautasen, jonka päällä oli suklaakakku. Kakussa oli kaksi kerrosta, ja kakku oli koristeltu ruskealla kermavaahdolla, ja mansikoilla. Hän laittoi kakkulautasen oikealla puolellaan olevan pöydän päälle. Lasikannu oli kakkulautasen vasemmalla puolella. Mokusei sulki jääkaapin oven oikealla kädellään.

Sen jälkeen Mokusei otti läheiseltä hyllyltä ruskean tarjottimen, jonka hän laittoi kakkulautasen oikealle puolelle. Hän avasi pöytälaatikon, ja otti sieltä kaksi lautasta ja kaksi juomalasia, jotka hän laittoi tarjottimen päälle. Hän sulki pöytälaatikon, ja avasi toisen pöytälaatikon, josta hän otti kaksi lusikkaa ja kakkulapion, jotka hän laittoi tarjottimen päälle. Hän otti läheiseltä hyllyltä muovipussin, jonka sisällä oli valkoisia servettejä, joissa oli punaisten omenoiden kuvia. Hän otti pussista kaksi servettiä, ja laittoi pussin takaisin paikalleen. Sitten hän taitteli servetit, ja laittoi ne lautasten päälle. Hän poimi kakkulapion oikealla kädellään, ja leikkasi kakusta kaksi palaa, jotka hän laittoi lautasten päälle. Mokusei laittoi kakkulapion tiskialtaaseen. Hän laittoi lusikat servettien päälle, ja poimi pöydän päällä olevan lasikannun oikealla kädellään, minkä jälkeen hän kaatoi lasikannun sisällä olevaa mehua juomalaseihin. Sitten hän avasi jääkaapin oven vasemmalla kädellään, ja laittoi lasikannun, ja kakkulautasen takaisin jääkaapin ylimmän hyllyn päälle, ja sulki jääkaapin oven oikealla kädellään.

Mokusei tarttui tarjottimen kahvoihin molemmilla käsillään, ja meni myymälän puolelle. Hän laittoi tarjottimen Hiromin edessä olevan pöydän päälle, ja istui pöydän vasemmalla puolella olevalle tuolille.

"Anteeksi, että jouduit odottamaan, Hiromi-san. Maistuisiko pieni välipala?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä, Kino-san. Kiitos", Hiromi sanoi.

"Sanoit aiemmin, että olet yrittänyt piirtää entistä paremmin. Oletko taitelija?" Mokusei kysyi.

"En ole taitelija. Olen anime-piirtäjä. Työskentelen Studio Divessä", Hiromi työnsi oikean kätensä olkalaukkuunsa. Hän kaivoi olkalaukustaan ruskean kirjekuoren, jonka hän antoi Mokuseille. "Kino-san, voisitko avata tämän kirjekuoren, ja kertoa mielipiteesi piirustuksistani, jotka ovat tämän kirjekuoren sisällä?"

Mokusei nyökkäsi, minkä jälkeen hän otti kirjekuoren oikealla kädellään.

_"Matsuno Hiromi 170 X-XO Asabu Juban, OX Ward, Tokyo",_ Mokusei luki kirjekuoressa olevan tekstin.

Hiromi maistoi suklaakakkua. "Tämä kakku on tosi hyvää".

"Kiitos", Mokusei avasi kirjekuoren oikealla kädellään, ja otti kirjekuoren sisällä olevat piirustukset katsoakseen niitä tarkemmin. "Nämä piirustukset esittävät Taisho Giniä. Olet tosi hyvä piirtäjä".

"Kiitos. Valitettavasti Kazukon piirustukset näyttävät paremmilta, kuin omat piirustukseni", Hiromi sanoi.

"Kazukon?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Tadashita Kazuko on ystäväni, ja työtoverini. Olemme molemmat anime-piirtäjiä, ja työskentelemme Taisho Gin-animestudiossa", Hiromi näytti vaivautuneelta. "Johtaja Asato on animaatio-ohjaaja, jonka alaisuudessa minä ja Kazuko työskentelemme. Kun Johtaja Asato näki piirustukseni, hän sanoi näin:

_"Se on hieman erilainen, kuin kuvittelin. No, en todellakaan tiedä, miten sanoisin tämän. Mutta esimerkiksi tämä Taisho Ginin asento, se ei vain näytä salaperäiseltä, vaikka Taisho Gin seisoo tässä kuvassa öisellä, ja varjoisella sivukujalla"._ Yritin keventää tilannetta sanomalla, että monet tytöt pitävät Taisho Ginistä. Johtaja Asato ei muuttanut mielipidettään. Kaiken kukkuraksi hukkasin näiden piirustusten kopiot, mutta aion etsiä kyseiset kopiot myöhemmin".

"Entä ystäväsi Kazuko? Sanoit, että Kazukon piirustukset näyttävät paremmilta, kuin omat piirustuksesi", Mokusei sanoi. Hän joi hieman juomalasissaan olevaa mehua.

"Kazuko meni hakemaan ruokaa sillä välin, kun tutkin piirustuksiani. Yritin tehdä piirustuksistani parempia, mutta en pystynyt piirtämään Taisho Ginistä vahvempaa ja rohkeampaa. Kun en pystynyt piirtämään piirustuksistani parempia, vilkaisin Kazukon piirtämiä piirustuksia. Kun katsoin Kazukon piirtämiä piirustuksia huomasin, että ne näyttivät paremmilta, kuin omat piirustukseni", Hiromi sanoi.

"Harmittiko sinua se, että Kazukon piirustukset näyttivät paremmiltä, kuin omat piirustuksesi?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä", Hiromi sanoi.

"Millaisia Kazukon piirustukset olivat?" Mokusei kysyi. _"Hiromi taisi tulla kateelliseksi nähtyään, että Kazukon piirustukset näyttivät paremmilta, kuin Hiromin omat piirustukset"._

"Kazukon piirustukset olivat tosi hyviä. En tiennyt, että Kazuko oli niin hyvä piirtäjä! Hänen piirustuksensa olivat mahtavia! Kazukon piirustuksissa Taisho Gin oli niin salaperäinen, ja Taisho Ginin rohkeus, ja vahvuus oli kuvattu täydellisesti! Kun olin nähnyt Kazukon piirtämät piirustukset päätin, että minun täytyy yrittää kovemmin!" Hiromi työnsi oikean kätensä olkalaukkuunsa, ja otti laukustaan vaaleansinisen kynäkotelon, jonka ympärille oli sidottu vaaleanpunainen nauha. "Kun olin nähnyt Kazukon piirtämät piirustukset, otin tämän kynäkotelon työpöytäni pöytälaatikosta ja ajattelin, että minun täytyy käyttää tässä kynäkotelossa olevia kyniä uudelleen".

"Uudelleen? Olet tainnut käyttää tuossa kynäkotelossa olevia kyniä aiemminkin. Millaisia kyniä tuossa kynäkotelossa on?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Tässä kynäkotelossa oli lyijykynät ammattilais animaattoreille", Hiromi sanoi.

"Milloin sait tuossa kynäkotelossa olevat kynät? Kynäkotelon ympärillä on vaaleanpunainen nauha, minkä takia tuo kynäkotelo näyttää lahjalta", Mokusei sanoi.

"Sain nämä kynät Kazukolta, kun olimme opiskelijoita. Tässä kynäkotelossa olevia kyniä myytiin eräässä tavaratalossa rajoitetussa erässä. Kun minä, ja Kazuko katsoimme mainitsemiani kyniä, sanoin näin:

_"Olemme ammattilais animaattoreita keväästä alkaen. Eikö olisi mukavaa piirtää tärkeimmät hahmot näillä kynillä?"_ Kazuko ehdotti, että ostaisimme mainitsemani kynät.

"Minä sanoin näin:

_"Mitä?! Mutta nämä kynät ovat uskomattoman kalliita!"_ Kazuko sanoi, että siksi ostamme ne yhdessä. Kazuko puhui myyjälle, ja ostimme kyseiset kynät yhdessä. Kun minä ja Kazuko olimme seuraavana päivänä koulussa, jaoimme ostamamme kynät kynäkoteloihimme, joiden ympärille sidoimme nauhat. Kazuko sanoi, että kun jaoimme kynät kynäkoteloihin, meillä molemmilla olisi puolet ostamistamme kynistä. Kazuko sanoi jopa, että ne lyijykynät muistuttaisivat meitä siitä, että tulisimme ammattilais animaattoreiksi sinä keväänä, joten käyttäisimme kyseisiä kyniä vain erityistilaisuuksissa.

"Minä sanoin Kazukolle, näin:

_"Vasta kun teemme hienoimpia animeja, jotka eivät koskaan petä lasten unelmia!"_ Kazuko oli samaa mieltä. Hän sanoi jopa, että meidän oli saatava toisiltamme lupa avata kynäkoteloidemme ympärillä olevat nauhat. Minä ja Kazuko teimme sellaisen lupauksen. Tein mainitsemani lupauksen, mutta en pystynyt pitämään kyseistä lupausta. En ole kertonut Kazukolle, että tässä kynäkotelossa on vain yksi kynä. Tässä kynäkotelossa on vain yksi kynä, koska olen jo käyttänyt muut, tässä kynäkotelossa olevat kynät", Hiromi sanoi. Hiromi avasi kynäkotelon oikealla kädellään, minkä jälkeen hän otti vasemmalla kädellään kynäkotelon sisältä tosi lyhyen lyijykynän, jossa oli vaaleansinisiä ja vaaleanpunaisia raitoja. "Mutta minä tavallaan saan potkut, kun käytän tätä kynää, sillä jos käytän tätä kynää, minulla ei enää ole muita ammattilais animaattoreille tarkoitettuja lyijykyniä. Lisäksi, tällä menolla jään Kazukosta jälkeen".

"Kertomasi perusteella ymmärrän sen, että sinä ja Kazuko olette olleet ystäviä tosi kauan, mutta oletko kertonut Kazukolle, miltä sinusta tuntuu?" Mokusei kysyi.

"En ole kertonut Kazukolle, miltä minusta tuntuu. Minä ja Kazuko olemme olleet ystäviä tosi kauan, mutta hän saattaisi inhota minua, jos hän ymmärtäisi, että olen hänelle kateellinen. Haluaisin olla ahkerampi anime-piirtäjä", Hiromi sanoi.

"On kai turhauttavaa jäädä kakkoseksi", Mokusei totesi.

Hiromi nyökkäsi, ja laittoi kynäkotelon pöydän päälle. Hän laittoi lyijykynänsä housujensa vasemmalla puolella olevaan taskuun. Sitten hän poimi juomalasin oikealla kädellään, ja joi lasin sisällä olevaa mehua.

"Ehkä minä voin auttaa sinua, Hiromi-san. Liikkeeni kasvihuoneessa voisi olla sinulle sopiva kukka, joka piristäisi sinua", Mokusei laittoi piirustukset kirjekuoreen, jonka hän antoi Hiromille.

"Millaisia kukkia sinulla on, Kino-san?" Hiromi kysyi samalla, kun hän laittoi kirjekuoren laukkuunsa.

"Liikkeeni kasvihuoneessa on tosi paljon kukkia. Haluaisitko nähdä kasvihuoneessani olevat kukat?" Mokusei kysyi.

Hiromi nyökkäsi samalla, kun hän ja Mokusei menivät Cace Palacen kasvihuoneeseen.

"Kino-san, sinulla on tosi kauniita kukkia", Hiromi katsoi ympärilleen uskomatta silmiään. Kasvihuoneessa oli tosi paljon kukkia. Kukat olivat värikkäitä, ja tosi kauniita.

"Kiitos", Mokusei sanoi, ja vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan olevaa pöytää. Kyseisen pöydän päällä oli lasimaljakko, ja musta kukkaruukku. Maljakossa oli violetteja orvokkeja, ja ruukussa oli punaisia kukkia. "Hiromi-san, nämä molemmat kukat sopisivat sinulle tosi hyvin. Noiden punaisten kukkien nimi on ahkeraliisa, ja nuo violetit kukat ovat orvokkeja. Mitä mieltä olet noista kukista, Hirmo-san?"

"Ne ovat kauniita. En tiedä, kumman valitsen", Hiromi sanoi.

"Ahkeraliisa kuvastaa ahkeruutta, ja orvokki kuvastaa ajatuksia ja mietteliäisyyttä", Mokusei sanoi.

"Otan ahkeraliisan", Hiromi sanoi.

"Hyvä valinta. Näyttäisitkö kynäkotelostasi ottamaasi lyijykynää uudelleen? Se lyijykynä, jonka otit kynäkotelostasi, on tosi kaunis. Haluaisin katsoa kyseistä lyijykynää tarkemmin", Mokusei sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Hiromi sanoi, ja työnsi vasemman kätensä housujensa vasemmalla puolella olevaan taskuun, josta hän otti lyijykynänsä. Sitten hän antoi kynän Mokuseille.

"Voisitko odottaa myyntipuolella sillä välin, kun etsin sinulle muovikassin, jonka sisällä voit viedä valitsemasi kukan kotiisi? Kun olen löytänyt muovikassin, tuon muovikassin, kukan ja kynän sinulle", Mokusei sanoi. Hän katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä kynää.

"Hyvä on", Hirmo palasi myyntipuolelle.

Mokusein silmät hohtivat vihreinä, ja hänen oikean kätensä ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa:

"Tulkaa esiin youmat, jotka palvelevat Suurta hallitsijaa. Youmat Castor ja Pollux!"

Orvokista irtosi yksi, violetti terälehti, ja ahkeraliisasta irtosi punainen terälehti. Irronneiden terälehtien tilalle kasvoi uudet terälehdet.

"Castor ja Pollux, teidän tehtävänne on varastaa Matsuno Hiromin energiaa. Siirtykää tähän lyijykynään, joka kuuluu Matsuno Hiromille. Varastakaa häneltä energiaa vähän kerrallaan. Kun Matsuno Hiromin energia taso on huipussaan, ilmestykää piilostanne, ja lähettäkää häneltä varastamanne energia minulle", Mokusei sanoi.

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama", youma siirtyivät kynään, jota Mokusei piti oikeassa kädessään. Kun youmat olivat siirtyneet kynään, jota Mokusei piti oikeassa kädessään, kyseinen kynä hohti vähän aikaa, mutta lopulta kynä lakkasi hohtamasta.

Mokusei vilkaisi kukkaruukussa olevaa ahkeraliisaa, ja kukkaruukun ympärille ilmestyi valkoinen muovikassi. Mokusei poimi kassin vasemmalla kädellään. Kun hänen silmänsä lakkasivat hohtamasta, hänen oikean kätensä ympärillä oleva, tummavihreä energia katosi. Mokusei meni myymälän puolelle.

"Ole hyvä, Hiromi-san", Mokusei laittoi kassin, ja kynän myyntipöydän päälle.

"Kiitos, Kino-san", Hiromi sanoi. Hän otti edessään olevan pöydän päältä kynäkotelonsa oikealla kädellään, ja laittoi kynäkotelonsa olkalaukkuunsa.

Hiromi käveli myyntipöydän eteen, ja näki pienessä, valkoisessa korissa olevat, vaaleansiniset mainoslehtiset. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä oli kukkien kuvia. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä luki:

_"Tokyo's Haná!"_

"Nuo ovat Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoksia. Kyseisen kukkakauppaketjun johtaja on yhtiökumppanini. Haluaisitko ostaa Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoslehtisen?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä", Hiromi sanoi, ja otti yhden mainoslehtisen vasemmalla kädellään.

Mokusei käveli myyntipöydän päällä olevan kassakoneen eteen. Hän paineli kassakoneen valkoisia näppäimiä oikealla etusormellaan tarkistaakseen ostosten hinnan:

"Kakkupala, mehu, kukat ja mainoslehtinen maksavat 15 jeniä".

Hiromi otti olkalaukustaan ruskean lompakon oikealla kädellään. Hän otti lompakosta tarvittavan rahasumman, ja antoi sen Mokuseille.

Mokusei painoi oikealla etusormellaan yhtä kassakoneen näppäintä, jonka seurauksena kassakoneen rahalokero aukesi. Mokusei laittoi rahat kassakoneen rahalokeroon, ja antoi Hiromille 10 jeniä, ennen kuin hän työnsi oikealla etusormellaan kassakoneen rahalokeron takaisin koneen sisälle.

"Kiitos että autoit minua, Kino-san", Hiromi sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Mokusei sanoi.

"Nähdään taas", Hiromi sanoi. Hän poimi myyntipöydän päällä olevan kynän oikealla kädellään, ja laittoi kynän housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun. Sitten hän otti myyntipöydän päällä olevan kassin oikealla kädellään, ja käveli kohti liikkeen ulko-ovia.

"Hyvää päivän jatkoa", Mokusei sanoi.


	22. Matsuno Hiromi

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shirou-kun, miksi haluat mennä tuohon anime-studioon?" Usagi kysyi ja katsoi edessään olevaa, harmaata kerrostaloa, jonka seinissä oli useita ikkunoita. Rakennuksen ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt automaatti-ovet. Ulko-ovissa olevat kahvat olivat harmaat. Rakennuksen nimi, Studio Dive oli kirjoitettu harmailla kirjaimilla rakennuksen ulko-ovien yläpuolelle.

Usagilla ja Shiroulla oli yllään koulupuvut, ja Luna istui Usagin vasemmalla olkapäällä. Usagin oikealla olkapäällä roikkui ruskea olkalaukku.

Aurinko oli laskenut vähän aikaa sitten, ja taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava puolikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

"Usagi-chan, tämä on Studio Dive, jossa tehdään Taisho Gin-animea", Shirou sanoi.

Kun Usagi ja Shirou puhuivat, Rei ja Haruki kävelivät Shiroun oikealle puolelle. Harukilla ja Reillä oli yllään koulupuvut.

"Niinkö? Kun käytit eilen kommunikaattori-ranneketta, ja otit minuun ja muihin yhteyttä, sanoit haluavasi tavata minut ja muut täällä. Voitko kertoa, miksi halusit tulla tänne?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Kun menin eilen kouluun, näin erään naisen juoksevan kirjakaupan ohi. Se nainen pudotti jalkakäytävälle ruskean kirjekuoren, johon oli kirjoitettu Studio Diven nimi ja osoite. Tulin tänne koulun jälkeen, ja annoin kirjekuoren eräälle naiselle, joka työskentelee tässä rakennuksessa. Nainen, jolle annoin kirjekuoren on nimeltään Tadashita Kazuko. Näin jopa sen naisen, joka pudotti mainitsemani kirjekuoren. Tadashita Kazuko sanoi, että nainen, joka pudotti mainitsemani kirjekuoren on Matsuno Hiromi", Shirou sanoi. Shirou näytti hieman vaivaantuneelta.

"Tapahtuiko jotain, kun annoit kirjekuoren Kazukolle?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä. Kazuko sanoi Hiromille, että Hiromin pitäisi kiittää minua siitä, että toin kirjekuoren studioon. Hiromi ei kuitenkaan kiittänyt minua, vaan meni työhuoneeseensa. Hiromi näytti tosi väsyneeltä", Shirou sanoi. "Kazuko pyysi minulta anteeksi Hiromin käytöstä. Kazuko sanoi jopa sen, että Hiromi on tehnyt viime aikoina paljon töitä, minkä takia hän näyttää väsyneeltä. Sanoin Kazukolle, että Hiromin käytös ei haitannut minua. Kazuko pyysi minua tulemaan tähän anime-studioon uudelleen, jos haluan joskus tulla tänne. Kazuko sanoi, että olen tervetullut tänne, ja että hän haluaisi kiittää minua kunnolla siitä, että toin Hiromin kadottaman kirjekuoren tänne. Sanoin Kazukolle, että tulen tänne mielelläni. Syy, jonka takia pyysin teitä tulemaan tänne, on Hiromin käyttäytyminen", Shirou sanoi.

"Hiromin käyttäytyminen?" Rei kysyi.

"Kyllä. Kun olin täällä eilen, ja lähdin täältä kotiin, kuulin Kazukon sanovan jotain, joka _herätti_ uteliaisuuteni. Kazuko sanoi, että hän ei ole koskaan nähnyt Hiromin käyttäytyvän sillä tavalla, kuin Hiromi käyttäytyi eilen. Kazuko taitaa olla huolissaan Hiromista", Shirou sanoi.

"Mutta miksi halusit minun ja muiden tulevan tänne, Shirou-kun?" Usagi kysyi.

"Pyysin teitä tulemaan tänne, sillä ajattelin, että teidänkin pitäisi nähdä, miten Hiromi käyttäytyy. Kun kuulin Kazukon sanat, se toi mieleeni sen, että kun Akiyama-san oli youman hallinnassa, hän käyttäytyi erilailla kuin ennen. Minulla ei ole mitään todisteita siitä, että Hiromi olisi youman hallinnassa, mutta ehkä meidän pitäisi tarkistaa tilanne", Shirou sanoi.

"Vai niin?" Haruki kysyi.

Shirou vilkaisi edessään olevaa studiota hermostuneena. Vaikka Kazuko oli sanonut hänelle, että Hiromi oli tehnyt viime aikoina tosi paljon töitä, Shirousta tuntui, että Hiromin töykeä käytös ei johtunut vain työstressistä.

Kun Kazuko oli maininnut Shiroulle, että Hiromi käyttäytyi erilailla kuin ennen, Shirou muisti sen, että Usagi oli maininnut Akiyaman käytöksen muuttuneen erilaiseksi. Shirou oli muistanut jopa sen, että Akiyaman käytös oli muuttunut erilaiseksi sen takia, että youma oli ottanut Akiyaman hallintaansa. Kun Shirou oli kuullut Kazukon sanat, hän oli päättänyt, että hän palaisi studiolle tarkkailemaan Hiromin käytöstä.

Kun Shirou oli eilen lähtenyt anime-studiolta, hän oli käyttänyt kommunikaattori-rannekettaan ja pyytänyt ystäviään tulemaan sille anime-studiolle, jolla Hiromi työskenteli. Kun Shirou oli pyytänyt ystäviään tulemaan anime-studiolle, hän oli sanonut, että hän selittäisi tilanteen tarkemmin, kun muut olisivat tulleet anime-studiolle.

Usagi ja muut olivat suostuneet tulemaan anime-studiolle, vaikka Shirou ei ollut selittänyt heille, miksi heidän piti mennä Shiroun mainitsemalle anime-studiolle.

Shirou ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät kohti studion ovia, jotka liukuivat oikealle ja vasemmalle. Ovet sulkeutuivat, kun Shirou ja muut olivat menneet sisälle. Anime-studion seinille oli kiinnitetty ilmoitustaluja. Ilmoitustauluille oli kiinnitetty nastoilla useita papereita. Anime-studion lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat vaaleankeltaiset. Katossa oli useita kattolamppuja. Kaikkialla oli ruskeita pöytiä, ja ruskeita hyllyjä, joiden päällä oli kirjoja ja papereita. Pöytien vieressä oli roskakoreja. Pöytien edessä oli tuoleja, joilla istuvat ihmiset piirsivät uutta Taisho Gin-animea. Seinille oli kiinnitetty teipin avulla erilaisia piirustuksia. Yhdellä seinällä oli kello.

"Iltaa, Shirou-kun", Shiroun eteen käveli 28-vuotias, laiha nainen. Nainen oli pitkä, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja ruskeat. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa keltaisen hiusnauhan. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja valkoiset kengät.

"Iltaa, Kazuko-san. Tässä ovat ystäväni. Sopiiko, että hekin tulivat tänne?" Shirou kysyi.

"Kyllä", Kazuko hymyili.

Yllättäen huoneen perällä oleva, ruskea ovi vedettiin auki, ja huoneeseen käveli pitkä, laiha nainen. Nainen näytti 28-vuotiaalta. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalean, ja hänen hiuksensa olivat lyhyet ja mustat. Hänen silmänsä olivat mustat, ja hänen silmiensä edessä oli silmälasit. Hänellä oli yllään sininen pusero. Hänen lantiollaan oli ruskea vyö. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanruskeat housut, ja mustat kengät.

"Ette kertoneet, että saamme vieraita. Jos täällä käy vieraita, heidän on muistettava, että työntekijät tarvitsevat työrauhan!" silmälaseja käyttävä nainen huusi. Hän näytti tosi vihaiselta.

"Anteeksi", jotkut anime-piirtäjät sanoivat.

"Hiromi! Kuinka voit sanoa noin?! Shirou-kun oli kohtelias, sillä hän toi eilen kadottamasi kirjekuoren tänne! Minä sanoin Shirou-kunille, että hän voi tulla tänne. Shirou-kun halusi näyttää tämän anime-studion ystävilleen, joten voisitko olla kohtelias vieraillemme?!" Kazuko sanoi. Hän oli harmistunut Hiromin käytöksen takia.

"Roskaa! He haluavat vain nimikirjoituksia, ja alamme taidetta!" Hiromi huusi.

"Olen eri mieltä!" Kazuko huusi.

Yllättäen läheisen pöydän päällä oleva, valkoinen lankapuhelin alkoi soida.

Eräs Hiromin ikäinen nainen poimi puhelimen luurin vasemmalla kädellään:

"Hei, tämä on Studio Dive. Kyllä. Odota hetki. Hiromi-san, johtaja haluaa puhua kanssasi".

Nainen antoi puhelimen luurin Hiromille. Hiromi otti puhelimen luurin oikealla kädellään, minkä jälkeen Hiromi alkoi puhua henkilölle, joka oli soittanut anime-studioon.

"Pidätte piirtämistäni kuvista? Hyvä, että pidätte piirtämistäni kuvista. Johtaja, seuraavan Taisho Gin-animen viimeisessä kohtauksessa Taisho Gin joutuu vaaraan! Jos animen päähahmo joutuu vaaraan, se tekee animesta entistä jännittävämmän", Hiromi sanoi, ja laittoi puhelimen luurin paikalleen.

Kaikki katsoivat Hiromia uskomatta korviaan.

"Hiromi, oletko tosissasi sen suhteen, mitä juuri sanoit?" Kazuko kysyi.

"Olen tosissani, Kazuko. Johtaja pyysi minua tekemään viimeisen kohtauksen. "Joten, se riippuu minusta, millaiseksi teen mainitsemani kohtauksen".

"Hiromi, mitä on tekeillä?" Kazuko kysyi. "Tiedät varsin hyvin, että jokaisen täytyy työskennellä yhdessä animen luomiseksi! Sanot aina näin:

"Anime on tehtävä tiimityönä!"

"Ymmärrän, miltä sinusta tuntuu. Mutta se on vain anime. Tiimityö on turhaa!" Hiromi sanoi.

"Hiromi", Kazuko tärisi hermostuneena. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

_"Shirou-kun taisi olla oikeassa sanoessaan, että jotain on tekeillä",_ Usagi hermostui.

"Tämä on ajanhukkaa!" Hiromi käveli kohti ulko-ovia, jotka liukuivat oikealle ja vasemmalle.

"Hiromi, minne olet menossa?!" Kazuko huusi.

Kazuko juoksi työtoverinsa perään.

Usagi, Rei, Haruki ja Shirou seurasivat Kazukoa.

"Hiromi-san on katolla!" Usagi huusi, kun hän näki, että Hiromi käveli studion katolla. Usagi ja muut juoksivat anime-studion seinään kiinnitettyjä paloportaita pitkin rakennuksen katolle, jotta he voisivat puhua Hiromille.

"Hiromi!" Kazuko huusi työtoverilleen, joka seisoi keskellä kattoa.

Valkoinen energia oli ympäröinyt Hiromin.

"Kazuko, luulet, että minulla ei ole lahjakkuutta, eikö niin?" Hiromi kysyi. Valkoinen energia katosi hänen ympäriltään.

"Ei", Kazuko sanoi.

"Olet niin nenäkäs, vain koska sinulla on hieman enemmän lahjakkuutta kuin minulla! Kazuko, katsoin tekemiäsi piirustuksia ja minua alkoi harmittaa, sillä sinun tekemäsi piirustukset olivat parempia, kuin omat piirustukseni. Mutta nyt minä olen parempi, kuin sinä! Kazuko, en jää sinun varjoosi niin kauan, kuin minulla on tämä lyijykynä!" Hiromi työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja veti sieltä esiin lyijykynän. Kyseisessä kynässä oli vaaleansinisiä ja vaaleanpunaisia raitoja. Kynä oli tosi pitkä. Yllättäen se alkoi hohtaa punaisena.

"Tuo lyijykynä", Kazuko sanoi uskomatta silmiään. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Castor! Pollux, astukaa esiin piilostanne!" Mokusei huusi Cace Palacen kasvihuoneessa. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Mokusei tiesi varsin hyvin, että Hiromin energia taso oli nyt huipussaan, joten tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa varastaa Hiromin energia.

Mokusei katsoi edessään olevaa kristallipalloa, joka oli kasvihuoneen keskellä olevan pöydän päällä. Kyseisessä kristallipallossa näkyi vain Hiromin musta siluetti, sillä Mokusei yritti tarkkailla Hiromin energia tasoa. Hiromin siluetin lisäksi kristallipallossa ei näkynyt mitään muuta.

Mokusei näki kristallipallonsa ansiosta sen, että Hiromin sisällä oli punaista energiaa, joka hohti tosi kirkkaasti. Mokusei tiesi, että Hiromin energia taso oli nyt huipussaan, koska Hiromin sisällä oleva, punainen energia hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

Mokusein oikean käden ympärille ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, minkä seurauksena pöydän päällä oleva kristallipallo katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiromin kynästä ilmestyi vaaleanpunaista ja vaaleansinistä energiaa, jotka kiersivät Hiromin ympärillä, ennen kuin ne muuttuivat kahdeksi youmaksi. Toisella youmalla oli vaaleanvioletti iho, ja toisella youmalla oli punainen iho. Molemmat youmat olivat laihoja ja pitkiä.

Youmalla, jolla oli vaaleanvioletti iho, oli yllään tummanvihreä toppi. Sen vasemmassa kädessä oli tummanvihreä hansikas. Sen oikeassa jalassa oli tummanvihreä ylipolvisukka, joka yletti sen reiteen asti. Sen lantiolla oli vaaleanvihreä minihame, jonka takapuolella oli vaaleanvihreä rusetti. Sen käsissä oli kultaiset rannerenkaat. Sen jaloissa oli tummanvihreät korkokengät. Sen otsassa oli keltainen kolmio, joka oli ylösalaisin. Sen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja harmaat, ja sen silmät olivat vaaleanvioletit. Sillä oli pitkä, vaaleanvioletti häntä. Sen kaulassa oli lyijykynän pituinen, vaaleanvioletti kaulakoru.

Youma, jolla oli punainen iho, oli yllään vaaleanpunainen toppi. Sen oikeassa käsessä oli vaaleanpunainen hansikas. Se vasemmassa jalassa oli vaaleanpunainen ylipolvisukka, joka yletti sen reiteen asti. Sen lantiolla oli vaaleanpunainen mihiname, jonka takapuolella oli vaaleanpunainen rusetti. Sen käsissä oli kultaiset rannerenkaat. Sen jaloissa oli vaaleanpunaiset korkokengät. Sen otsassa oli punainen kolmio, joka oli ylösalaisin. Sen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja tummanharmaat, ja sen silmät olivat vaaleanpunaiset. Sillä oli pitkä, punainen häntä. Sen kaulassa oli lyijykynän pituinen, punainen kaulakoru.

Youmien hännät oli sidottu yhteen.

Lyijykynä muuttui tosi lyhyeksi, ja putosi katolle samalla, kun Hiromi pyörtyi katolle.

"Hiromi!" Kazukoa pelotti ja hän pyörtyi, mutta Shirou otti hänet syliinsä.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi huusi.

"Mars Power Make-Up!" Rei työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja veti sieltä muondonmuutos-kynänsä.

Shirou ja Haruki työnsivät oikeat kätensä takkiensa oikealla puolella oleviin taskuihin, ja ottivat niissä olevat muodonmuutos-kynänsä, ja muuttuivat Shitennouneiksi.

"Anime-piirtäjän työskentelyn hyödyntäminen on anteeksi antamatonta. Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan teille!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Oletteko varmoja siitä..." vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutunut youma pilkkasi Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään samalla, kun sen oikeaan käteen ilmestyi viivoitimen kokoinen lasikapseli, jonka sisällä oli tennispallon kokoinen energia-pallo. Energia-pallo hohti kirkkaasti samalla, kun lasikapseli katosi.

"että voitte voittaa meidät?" tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutunut youma jatkoi vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutuneen youman puhetta.

"Katsokaa! Olemme sitoutuneet", vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutunut youma aloitti.

"vahvaan ystävyyteen!" tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutunut youma lopetti toisen youman lauseen.

Vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutuneen youman käsistä lensi esiin paljon tulipalloja.

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä väistivät tulisen hyökkäyksen juoksemalla sivulle.

Tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutuneen youman käsistä ilmestyi kuumaa vettä.

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä väistivät toisenkin hyökkäyksen juoksemalla sivuun.

"Heh heh! Näittekö, tiimityömme?!" youmat huusivat.

_"Ne pystyvät matkimaan hyökkäyksiä",_ Sailor Moon ajatteli.

"Pysäytän teidät!" vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutunut youma sanoi Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille.

"Ei! Se on minun tehtäväni!" tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutunut youma huusi.

"Ei, minä tahdon tehdä tämän tehtävän!" vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutunut youma huusi.

"Ei! Minä teen sen!" tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutunut youma huusi.

"Peräänny!" vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutunut youma huusi.

"Ei! Sinun pitäisi perääntyä!" tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutunut youma huusi.

_"En ole ennen nähnyt youmien riitelevän keskenään, mutta toisaalta, tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun minä ja ystäväni taistelemme kahta youmaa vastaan samaan aikaan!"_ Sailor Moon mietti uskomatta silmiään.

"Tämä on ystävyytemme loppu!" vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutunut youma huusi toiselle youmalle.

"Ajattelin ihan samaa!" tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutunut youma huusi.

Youmat repivät yhteensidotut häntänsä irti toisistaan.

"Yrittäkää nyt taistella youmia vastaan!" Luna huusi Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille.

"Okei! Näytämme heille, mitä todellinen tiimityö on!" Sailor Moon huusi.

Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan, minkä takia tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

"Scorching Water!" Zoisiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi kiehuvan kuumaa vettä samalla, kun hän piti Kazukoa sylissään vasemmalla kädellään.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten molemmista käsistä ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja.

"Akuryo Taisan!" Rein molemmista käsistä ilmestyi liekkejä.

Sailor Marsin ja Shitennounien hyökkäyksen kiinnittyivät Sailor Moonin tiaraan, joka lähestyi youmia tosi nopeasti.

"Meidän olisi pitänyt arvostaa", vaaleanpunaiseen toppiin pukeutunut youma sanoi.

"ystävyytemme enemmän!" tummanvihreään toppiin pukeutunut youma päätti toinen youman lauseen.

Youmat katosivat, kun Sailor Moonin tiara osui niihin, ja katolle putosi kaksi terälehteä. Toinen terälehti oli punainen, ja toinen oli violetti.

Zoisite poimi terälehdet oikealla kädellään, sillä hän päätti tutkia kyseisiä terälehtiä saadakseen selville jotain Dark Kingdomin suunnitelmista.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"En ottanut huomioon sitä, että youmani alkaisivat riidellä kesken taistelun", Mokusei sanoi vihaisena ja katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä lasikapselia, jossa oli punainen energia-pallo. "Onnistuin kuitenkin varastamaan Hiromin energiaa".

Mokusei seisoi liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa. Hän tiesi, että hänen oli kerrottava Queen Berylille, mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän tiesi myös, että Suisei saattaisi taas pilkata häntä epäonnistumisesta. Vaikka hänen molemmat youmansa oli tuhottu, hän oli onnistunut varastamaan Hiromin energiaa, joten tavallaan hän oli onnistunut toteuttamaan suunnitelmansa.

Mokusei tiesi, että Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat tuhonneet hänen molemmat youmansa, koska hän oli tuntenut youmiensa energian katoavan. Koska Mokusein youmien energia oli kadonnut, se merkitsi sitä, että hänen molemmat youmansa oli tuhottu. Mokusei tiesi, että Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä olivat tuhonneet hänen molemmat youmansa, sillä hän oli äsken nähnyt näyn, jossa Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa kohti Mokusein molempia youmia. Kun Mokusei oli nähnyt kyseisen näyn, hän oli nähnyt sen, miten Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat yhdistäneet hyökkäyksensä Sailor Moonin tiaraan tuhotakseen Mokusein molemmat youmat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiromi ja Kazuko istuivat studiossa olevilla tuoleilla ja keskustelivat. He olivat äsken heränneet ja palanneet anime-studioon puhuakseen tavasta, jolla Hiromi oli käyttäytynyt viime aikoina.

Usagi, Rei, Haruki, Shirou ja Luna katsoivat Hiromin ja Kazukon keskustelua. Anime-studion muutkin työntekijät katsoivat Hiromin ja Kazukon keskustelua.

"Piristy, Hiromi!" Kazuko sanoi.

"Kazuko, totuus on, että olin sinulle kateellinen. Aloin kadehtia sinua sen jälkeen, kun näin piirustuksesi ja huomasin, että piirustuksesi olivat parempia, kuin omat piirustukseni. En halunnut jäädä sinun varjoosi, joten yritin piirtää parempia piirustuksia. Pelkäsin, että alkaisit inhota minua, jos tietäisit, että olin sinulle kateellinen. En halunnut, että inhoaisit minua, joten en kertonut sinulle, että kadehdin sinua. Ja minun pitäisi kertoa sinulle eräs toinenkin asia, Kazuko. Se koskee niitä lyijykyniä, jotka ostimme yhdessä, ennen kuin ryhdyimme anime-piirtäjiksi. Sinä ja minä lupasimme toisillemme, että käyttäisimme niitä kyniä vain erityistilaisuuksissa, mutta olen jo käyttänyt melkein kaikki, yhdessä ostamamme kynät. Minulla on jäljellä vain yksi, yhdessä ostamamme kynä", Hiromi sanoi.

"Hiromi, olen salannut sinulta jotain", Kazuko otti läheisen pöydän päällä olevan, punaisen kynäkotelon vasemmalla kädellään.

"Mitä?" Hiromi kysyi.

Kazuko avasi kynäkotelon oikealla kädellään, ja kynäkotelon siellä oli kolme lyijykynää, joiden ympärillä oli vaaleansinisiä ja vaaleanpunaisia raitoja. Kynät olivat tosi lyhyet.

"Olen pahoillani lupauksemme rikkomisesta. Olin turhautunut, koska teit aina niin hienoa työtä, joten käytin näitä kyniä motivoidakseni itseäni", Kazuko sanoi.

"Sinäkin?" Hiromi kysyi.

"Tunsin jääväni jälkeen sinusta, jos en tee mitään", Kazuko sanoi.

"Mutta minä tunsin noin!" Hiromi sanoi uskomatta korviaan.

"Tuota, Hiromi. Mielestäni ei ollut väärin käyttää näitä kyniä. Koska teimme sen tehdäksemme animen, joka ei petä lasten unelmia!" Kazuko sanoi.

"Kazuko. Olet oikeassa!" Hiromi sanoi. Hän kuulosti iloiselta.

"Tehdään lupaus!" Kazuko sanoi. "Jatkakaamme, sillä voimme työskennellä kovasti, joten emme koskaan petä lasten unelmia!"

"Näyttää siltä, että valmis Taisho Gin-anime on jotain, jota kannattaa odottaa!" Luna kuiskasi Usagille.

Usagi nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.


	23. Kusakabe Nobuyuki

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan, tässä morsiuspuku-kaupassa on kadonnut miehiä. Usagi-chan, olen kuullut huhuja tästä morsiuspuku-kaupasta. Kuulemieni huhujen perusteella vaikuttaa siltä, että tämä morsiuspuku-kauppa on kirottu. Kuulemieni huhujen mukaan tämän morsiuspuku-kaupan lähettyvillä on nähty kummitus vain yöllä, ja että yksi tämän morsiuspuku-kaupan mallinukeista _herää _yöllä henkiin, ja kävelee yöllä Tokion kaduilla vietellen miehiä, jotka katoavat nähtyään kyseisen mallinuken. Eräät luokkatoverimme puhuivat tänään koulussa siitä, että eräät Tokion asukkaat ovat kuulemma nähneet morsiuspukuun pukeutuneen kummituksen, joka sieppaa miehiä. Kyseinen kummitus on nähty vain yöllä. Sitä kummitusta sanotaan Yūrei Hanayomeksi. Serkkuni on menossa naimisiin, mutta hänen sulhasensa katosi tässä kaupassa. Serkkuni osti morsiuspukunsa tästä morsiuspuku-kaupasta", Naru katsoi oikealla puolellaan olevaa kauppaa. Kaupan näyteikkunan takana olevan hyllyn päälle oli laitettu mallinukkeja, joilla oli yllään valkoiset morsiuspuvut. Mallinukkejen käsiin oli laitettu kukkakimput. Kaupan seinät olivat harmaat, ja kaupan ulko-ovi oli tehty lasista. Kaupan katto oli musta.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

Usagilla ja Narulla oli yllään koulupuvut, ja he pitivät oikeissa käsissään mustia koululaukkuja. Luna seisoi Usagin oikealla puolella.

Usagi ja Naru olivat äsken lähteneet koulusta, ja he olivat menossa koteihinsa.

"Niinkö?" Usagi kysyi. Hän päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta, sillä hän halusi tietää, miten hyvin Naru ja Mokusei tulivat toimeen. "Millaista Prinsessa D-n juhlissa oli? Sinähän sait erityisen kutsun Prinsessa D-n juhliin".

Prinsessa D-n juhlat olivat olleet pari viikkoa sitten, mutta Usagi ei ollut vielä saanut tilaisuutta puhua Narun kanssa Prinsessa D-n juhlista.

"Prinsessa D-n juhliin tuli tosi paljon vieraita, ja kaikki vieraat olivat pukeutuneet hienoihin juhlavaatteisiin. Tapasin Kino-sanin Prinsessa D-n juhlissa. Kino-san oli yksi Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestäjistä. Yllättäen kaikki, juhlasalissa olevat ihmiset pyörtyivät. Minäkin pyörryin. En tiedä, miksi kaikki, juhlasalissa olevat ihmiset ja minä pyörryimme", Naru sanoi.

"Niinkö? Naru-chan, onneksi olet kunnossa", Usagi yritti kuulostaa uteliaalta. Usagi tiesi tarkalleen, mitä Prinsessa D-n juhlissa oli tapahtunut, sillä hän, ja hänen uudet ystävänsä olivat menneet Prinsessa D-n juhliin valeasuissa. Usagi tiesi, että hän ei voinut kertoa Narulle olleensa Prinsessa D-n juhlissa. Usagi ei voinut kertoa Narulle edes sitä, että hän oli Sailor Moon.

_"Onneksi Naru-chan ei tiedä sitä, että minä olen Sailor Moon. Naru-chan, muut ystäväni ja perheeni saattaisivat joutua vaaraan, jos Dark Kingdomin väki saisi selville sen, että minä olen Sailor Moon. Minun pitää tarkkailla Naru-chania, sillä Shirou-kun mainitsi Naru-chanin puhuneen Mokuseille Prinsessa D-n juhlissa", _Usagi mietti.

"Olet oikeassa, Usagi-chan. Mennäänkö Cace Palceen? Kun tapasin Kino-sanin Prinsessa D-n juhlissa, Kino-san pyysi minua viemään ruusukimpun Prinsessa D-lle kiitokseksi siitä, että Kino-san oli saanut osallistua Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestämiseen. Kino-sanin oli pidettävä kiitos-puhe siitä, että hän sai osallistua Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestämiseen, joten hän ei voinut itse viedä kyseistä ruusukimppua Prinsessa D-lle. Kun olin vienyt ruusukimpun Prinsessa D-lle, menin puhumaan Kino-sanille ja hän sanoi, että voin käydä hänen liikkeessään aina, kun haluan. Kino-sanin liikkeestä on tullut tosi suosittu, ja kävin tapaamassa häntä tänä aamuna, ennen kuin menin kouluun. Kino-san sanoi minulle tänä aamuna, että hän on leiponut hedelmäkakun. Kun puhuin Kino-sanille tänä aamuna, hän pyysi minua käymään Cace Placessa tänä iltana, ja maistamaan kyseistä hedelmäkakkua, sillä hän haluaa kuulla mielipiteeni kyseisestä hedelmäkakusta. Kino-san sanoi minulle, että hän haluaa kuulla mielipiteeni kyseisestä hedelmäkakusta, ennen kuin hän tarjoaa sitä Cace Palacessa käyville asiakkaille", Naru sanoi.

"Hyvä ajatus, Naru-chan. Käydään Cace Palacessa sitten, kun olemme tehneet läksyt. Tavataan Cace Palacessa sitten, kun olemme tehneet läksyt. Taidat olla Kino-sanin kanta-asiakas", Usagi sanoi. Usagin oli myönnettävä, että vaikka Mokusei oli vihollinen, hän leipoi tosi hyviä kakkuja.

_"Emme voi hyökätä siihen kerrostaloon, jossa Cace Palace on, sillä Mokusein lisäksi siellä asuu Tokion asukkaita. Voimme kuitenkin vakoilla Mokuseitä siihen asti, kunnes onnistumme vapauttamaan Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta",_ Luna ajatteli.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Emme ole keränneet tarpeeksi energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, Mokusei", Queen Beryl istui valtaistuimellaan.

"Hoidan asian, Queen Beryl-sama", Mokusei sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet. Hän kumarsi, ennen kuin hän katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet. Hän oli saapunut Dark Kingdomiin kertomaan Queen Berylille tehtävänsä edistymisestä. Nyt hän aikoi palata Tokioon, ja jatkaa työskentelyä Cace Palacessa. Cace Palacessa työskenteleminen oli hyvä tilaisuus tarkkailla Tokion asukkaita.

Mokusei oli tehnyt yhdestä youmasta itsensä näköisen, sillä kyseisen youman oli tarkoitus toimia Cace Palacessa myyjänä sillä välin, kun Mokusei oli Dark Kingdomissa.

Mokuseilla oli uusi suunnitelma varastaa ihmisten energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle. Hän oli naamioinut yhden youman erään morsiuspuku-kaupan mallinukeksi. Kyseinen youma näytti päivällä ihan tavalliselta mallinukelta, mutta yöllä se alkoi liikkua. Kyseinen youma oli jo parin viikon ajan siepannut miehiä, ja varastanut heiltä energiaa. Sen jälkeen, kun Mokusein youma oli varastanut energiaa sieppaamiltaan miehiltä, se oli lähettänyt kyseisiltä miehiltä varastamansa energian Cace Palacessa olleelle Mokuseille, minkä jälkeen Mokusei oli tuonut kyseisen energian Queen Berylille.

Mokusein youma oli siepannut miehiä yöllä, kun kyseiset miehet olivat olleet menossa koteihinsa töiden jälkeen. Mokusein youman sieppaamat miehet olivat nyt morsiuspuku-kaupan takahuoneessa. Kun Mokusein youma oli siepannut miehiä, se oli vienyt sieppaamansa miehet morsiuspuku-kaupan takahuoneeseen, ja lukinnut morsiuspuku-kaupan takahuoneen oven, jotta kukaan ei löytäisi Mokusein youman sieppaamia miehiä.

"Queen Beryl-sama, antakaa minun varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Suisei käveli esiin erään pylvään takaa. Suisei oli äsken salakuunnellut Mokusein ja Queen Berylin keskustelua.

"Jos Mokusei ei onnistu varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, annan sinulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, Suisei. Aion antaa sinulle erään toisenkin tehtävän, joka on tosi tärkeä", Queen Beryl sanoi. Queen Beryl alkoi kyllästyä siihen, että Suisei pyysi Queen Beryliltä tehtävää varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle. Suisei oli puhunut tosi usein Queen Berylin kanssa tehtävästä varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle.

"Ymmärrän", Suisei sanoi ja kumarsi. Hän aikoi lähettää youman vakoilemaan Mokuseitä siltä varalta, jos Mokusei epäonnistuisi.

XXXXXXXXX

"Kino-san, tämä hedelmäkakku on tosi hyvää", Naru istui ruskean pöydän edessä olevalla tuolilla. Hänen edessään olevan pöydän päällä oli lautanen, jonka päällä oli kakkupala, jonka päällä oli hedelmänpaloja. Naru piti oikeassa kädessään lusikkaa. Hänen edessään olevan pöydän päällä oli jopa juomalasi, jonka sisällä oli omenamehua.

"Aivan", Usagi sanoi. Hän istui pöydän toisella puolella olevalla tuolilla. Hänen edessään olevan pöydän päällä oli lautanen, jonka päällä oli samanlainen kakkupala, kuin Narun lautasen päällä oleva kakkupala. Hänen edessään olevan pöydän päällä oli juomalasi, jonka sisällä oli omenamehua.

Luna istui lattialla, ja sen edessä olevalla lautasella oli kermaa.

"Olen imarreltu", Mokusei hymyili. Hän oli äsken palannut liikkeeseen. Kun Mokusei oli palannut liikkeeseen, hän oli antanut häntä tuuranneelle youmalle tehtävän tarkkailla kasvihuoneessa olevien Housenkan, Grapen ja Suzuran kasvamista. Kyseiset youmat eivät olleet vielä valmiita taistelemaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan.

Mokuseillä oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin sinä päivänä, kun hän oli tavannut Usagin ja Narun ensimmäisen kerran.

"Iltaa", Shirou käveli kauppaan. Hänellä oli yllään koulupuku, ja hänen vasemmalla puolellaan seisoi mies, joka oli 18-vuotias. Mies oli pitkä ja urheilullinen. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Miehen hiukset olivat ruskeat, ja ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Hänellä oli yllään samanlainen koulupuku kuin Shiroulla.

"Iltaa", Mokusei sanoi. Mokusei punastui vähän, kun hän katsoi miestä, jolla oli ruskeat hiukset. Mies vaikutti jostain syystä tutulta, mutta Mokusei ei ymmärtänyt miksi kyseinen mies vaikutti tutulta. Mokusein selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, ja hänen sydämensä takoi villisti.

Yllättäen Mokusei näki valkoisen palatsin.

_"Miksi ajattelin taas sitä valkoista palatsia?"_ Mokusei mietti.

"Iltaa, Shirou-kun", Usagi sanoi, ja Naru katsoi Shirouta punastuneena.

"Tämä on ystäväni Kusakabe Nobuyuki", Shirou esitteli Nobuyukin Usagille. Hän oli tavannut Nobuyukin ollessaan matkalla kirjastoon. Shirou oli päättänyt näyttää Cace Place-liikkeen Nobuyukille, sillä Shiroun äiti oli pyytänyt poikaansa menemään Cace Palaceen, ja tilaamaan Cace Palace-liikkeestä syntymäpäiväkakun, sillä Shiroun pikkusiskolla olisi ensi viikolla syntymäpäivä. Shirou oli suostunut, sillä nyt hän voisi vakoilla Mokuseitä. Shirou oli sanonut äidilleen suostuvansa käymään Cace Palace-liikkeessä, mutta hän ei ollut sanonut mitään Mokusein vakoilemisesta, sillä hän yritti suojella perhettään ja ystäviään, joten hän ei voinut kertoa perheelleen tai ystävilleen olevansa Shitennou.

Kun Shirou oli puhunut äitinsä kanssa, Shiroun äiti oli kertonut pojalleen, millaisen syntymäpäiväkakun Shiroun pikkusisko halusi.

"Hauska tavata", Usagi sanoi.

"Samoin", Nobuyuki sanoi. Yllättäen hän näki sekunnin ajan valkoisen palatsin.

_"Mitä tuo oli?"_ Nobuyuki mietti, ennen kuin hän vilkaisi tyttöä, jonka korvissa oli mustat ruusu-korvakorut. Kyseinen tyttö vaikutti jostain syystä tutulta. "Olemmeko tavanneet aiemmin?"

"En muista tavanneeni sinua. Olen Kino Makoto", Mokusei sanoi lopulta. Hän päätti keskittyä tehtävänsä suorittamiseen.

Luna vilkaisi Nobuyukiä uteliaana. Nobuyuki vaikutti tutulta.

"Kino-san, haluaisin tilata sinulta syntymäpäiväkakun, sillä pikkusiskollani Tsubakilla on ensi viikolla syntymäpäivä. Hänen syntymäpäivänsä on perjantaina. Hän täyttää 8-vuotta", Shirou sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Mokusei sanoi. "Millaisen syntymäpäiväkakun siskosi haluaa?"

"Tsubaki haluaa syntymäpäiväkakun, jossa on 3 kerrosta, banaania, ja mansikkavaahtoa. Siskoni haluaa syntymäpäiväkakkuunsa jopa vaaleanpunaista voikreemiä", Shirou sanoi.

"Leivon sellaisen kakun mielelläni", Mokusei sanoi.

"Kiitos. Haen Tsubakin syntymäpäiväkakun ensi viikolla", Shirou sanoi. Hän työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä ruskean lompakon. Hän ja Mokusei kävelivät kohti myyntipöytää.

Kun Shirou käveli myyntipöydän eteen, hän näki pienessä, valkoisessa korissa olevat, vaaleansiniset mainoslehtiset. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä oli kukkien kuvia. Kyseisissä mainoslehtisissä luki:

_"Tokyo's Haná!"_

"Nuo ovat Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoksia. Kyseisen kukkakauppaketjun johtaja on yhtiökumppanini. Haluaisitko ostaa Tokyo's Haná-kukkakauppaketjun mainoslehtisen?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Kyllä", Shirou sanoi, ja otti yhden mainoslehtisen vasemmalla kädellään.

Mokusei käveli myyntipöydän päällä olevan kassakoneen eteen. Hän paineli kassakoneen valkoisia näppäimiä oikealla etusormellaan tarkistaakseen ostosten hinnan:

"Tilattu syntymäpäiväkakku, ja mainoslehtinen maksavat 10 jeniä".

Shirou otti lompakosta tarvittavan rahasumman, ja antoi sen Mokuseille.

Mokusei painoi oikealla etusormellaan yhtä kassakoneen näppäintä, jonka seurauksena kassakoneen rahalokero aukesi. Mokusei laittoi rahat kassakoneen rahalokeroon, ja antoi Shiroulle 8 jeniä, ennen kuin hän työnsi oikealla etusormellaan kassakoneen rahalokeron takaisin koneen sisälle.

"Kiitos että autoit minua, Kino-san", Shirou sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Mokusei sanoi.


	24. Nephrite

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Usagi käveli Tokion keskustassa olevalla jalkakäytävällä Nobuyukin ja Shiroun kanssa. Luna käveli Usagin oikealla puolella.

Usagilla ja hänen ystävillään oli yllään koulupuvut.

Usagi, Luna ja pojat olivat äsken lähteneet Cace Palacesta, ja he olivat menossa katsomaan Harukin kotona pidettäviä jousiammunta-harjoituksia.

Kun Usagi ja pojat olivat lähteneet Cace Palacesta, Naru oli jäänyt Cace Palaceen puhumaan Mokusein kanssa.

Jalkakäytävien reunoilla olevien katulamppujen valot syttyivät, ja kaduilla ajoi muutamia autoja. Eräiden talojen ikkunoissa paloivat valot.

Usagi oli huolissaan Narusta ja hän pelkäsi, että Mokusei aikoi käyttää Narua toteuttaakseen jonkin suunnitelmansa.

XXXXXXXX

Morsiuspuku-liikkeen näyteikkunan takana olevan hyllyn päällä oli mallinukkeja, joiden ylle oli puettu morsiuspuvut. Yllättäen yhden mallinuken silmät hohtivat punaisina, ja se alkoi liikkua.

Mallinukeksi naamioitunut youma piti oikeassa kädessään ruusukimppua, joka oli tehty valkoisista ruusuista. Yllättäen ruusukimppu, jota mallinukeksi naamioitunut youma piti käsissään, alkoi hohtaa punaisena.

Mallinukeksi naamioitunut youma oli osa Mokusein suunnitelmaa varastaa ihmisten energiaa. Mokusei oli pari päivää sitten kävellyt morsiuspuku-liikkeen ohi, ja nähnyt näyteikkunan takana olevan hyllyn päällä olevat mallinuket. Kun Mokusei oli nähnyt morsiuspuku-liikkeen näyteikkunan takana olevan hyllyn päällä olevat mallinuket, Mokusei oli päättänyt käyttää yhtä morsiuspuku-liikkeen mallinukkea varastaakseen ihmisiltä energiaa. Mokusei oli käyttänyt voimiaan, ja siirtänyt youmansa ruusukimppuun, jota morsiuspuku-liikkeen näyteikkunan takana olevan hyllyn päällä oleva mallinukke oli pitänyt oikeassa kädessään, minkä seurauksena youma oli siirtynyt ruusukimppua kädessään pitelevän mallinuken sisälle.

Sen jälkeen, kun Mokusein youma oli siirtynyt morsiuspuku-liikkeen näyteikkunan takana olevan hyllyn päällä olevan mallinuken sisälle, se oli ryhtynyt heti auringon laskettua sieppaamaan Tokiossa asuvia miehiä, kun kyseiset miehet olivat lähteneet työpaikoiltaan mennäkseen koteihinsa.

Kun youma oli siepannut Tokiossa asuvia miehiä, se oli varastanut kyseisiltä miehiltä energiaa, ja lähettänyt kyseisiltä miehiltä varastamansa energian Mokuseille. Kun youma oli lähettänyt sieppaamiltaan miehiltä varastamansa energian Mokuseille, se oli lukinnut sieppaamansa miehet morsiuspuku-liikkeen takahuoneeseen, jotta kukaan ei löytäisi kyseisiä miehiä.

Mallinukeksi naamioitunut youmi esitti päivällä tavallista mallinukkea, jotta Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä eivät saisi selville sitä, mitä mallinukeksi naamioitunut youma teki sieppaamilleen miehille.

XXXXXXXX

_"Kuuntele minua youma, joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa. Suuri hallitsijallemme tarvitsee ihmisten energiaa vahvistuakseen, joten ryhdy varastamaan ihmisiltä energiaa!"_ Mokusei otti youmaansa telepaattisen yhteyden ja katsoi edessään olevaa, vihreää kristallipalloa, joka oli ruskean pöydän päällä.

Kristallipallossa näkyi kuva mallinukesta, jonka päälle oli puettu morsiuspuku.

_"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama",_ youma otti Mokuseihin telepaattisen yhteyden, ja katosi morsiuspuku-kaupasta vihreän energian ympäröimänä.

Cace Palacen myyntipuolella oli asiakkaita, mutta he keskustelivat _Yūrei Hanayomen _sieppaamista miehistä. He olivat niin keskittyneet keskusteluun, että he eivät edes huomanneet Mokusein olevan Cace Palacen kasvihuoneessa.

Kun kristallipallo katosi, Mokusei palasi liikkeen myyntitiloihin. Mokuseillä oli yllään samat vaatteet kuin sinä päivänä, jona Usagi ja Naru olivat tavanneet hänet ensimmäisen kerran.

XXXXXXXXX

Motoki seisoi Game Center Crown-pelikaupan edessä. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli ruskeat housut, valkoiset sukat ja mustat kengät. Hän oli äsken sulkenut Game Center Crown-pelikaupan ulko-oven, ja hän oli menossa kotiinsa.

Klak! Motoki kääntyi nopeasti ympäri kuultuaan askelten ääneen takaansa nähdäkseen mallinuken, jonka päälle ole puettu morsiuspuku. Kyseinen mallinukke piti oikeassa kädessään valkoisista ruusuista tehtyä ruusukimppua. Mallinuken silmät hohtivat punaisina.

Motokin silmät muuttuivat punaisiksi.

Youma ei kuitenkaan huomannut läheisen kerrostalon katolla seisovaa Tuxedo Kamenia.

_"Onko tuo Yūrei Hanayome?"_ Tuxedo Kamen ajatteli ja hyppäsi lähimmän kerrostalon katolle ja siltä toiselle jatkaen matkaa kyseisellä tavalla. Hänen pitäisi etsiä Sailor Moon ja Sailor Moonin ystävät, jotta he voisivat taistella Yūrei Hanayomea vastaan ja pelastaa Motokin, ja Yūrei Hanayomen sieppaamat miehet.

Tuxedo Kamenilla ei ollut erityisiä voimia, joten vain Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä voisivat taistella Yūrei Hanayomea vastaan.

XXXXXXXXX

"Usagi-chan, Mokusei ja Naru tulevat hyvin toimeen. Mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä?" Shirou kysyi. Hän, Luna ja Usagi seisoivat vähän matkan päässä Harukista ja Nobuyukistä. He olivat pysähtyneet kirjaston eteen miettimään, miten he voisivat vapauttaa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

Haruki ja Nobuyuki seisoivat parin metrin päässä Usagista ja Shirousta keskustellen läksyistä.

"En tiedä. Mokusei on aivopesty, kuten Rei-chankin oli aivopesty. Meidän pitäisi pelastaa Mokusei. Ehkä voisimme pelastaa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta samalla tavalla, kuin pelastimme Rei-chanin Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Usagi ehdotti.

"Totta", Shirou sanoi. Hän ei vielä tiennyt, miten he voisivat pelastaa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta. "Meidän pitäisi kiinnittää Mokusein huomio muualle, jotta voit käyttää puolikuu-sauvasi hyökkäystä samalla tavalla, kuin teit silloin, kun taistelimme Rei-chania vastaan Hanedan lentokentällä".

"Totta. Olet nero", Usagi sanoi.

Shirou oli niin imarreltu, että hän punastui hieman.

Usagi katsoi taivaalla olevaa täysikuuta, mutta hän näki läheisen kerrostalon katolla seisovan Tuxedo Kamenin.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Usagi huusi, ja muutkin näkivät naamioituneen miehen.

Tuxedo Kamen ei sanonut mitään, vaan hyppäsi lähimmän kerrostalon katolle ja siltä toiselle jatkaen matkaa kyseisellä tavalla. Hän aikoi johdattaa Usagin ja hänen ystävänsä sinne, missä Yūrei Hanayome ja Motoki olivat.

Usagi lähti seuraamaan Tuxedo Kamenia.

"Nähdään huomenna", Haruki sanoi Nobuyukille, ja lähti seuraamaan Usagia, kuten Shirou ja Lunakin.

Nobuyuki lähti seuraamaan ystäviään, sillä hänestä tuntui siltä, että jotain oli tekeillä, ja että hänen ystävänsä ehkä tiesivät, mitä oli tekeillä. Juostuaan jonkin aikaa hän näki jotain, mitä hänen oli vaikea uskoa todeksi.

Game Center Crown-pelikaupan katolla seisoi mallinukke, jonka päälle oli puettu valkoinen morsiuspuku. Mallinuken silmät hohtivat punaisina, ja sen ympärillä oli tummanvihreää energiaa.

"Yūrei Hanayome?!" Usagi huusi nähtyään Game Center Crown-pelikaupan katolla seisovan mallinuken.

"Varastan Tokion asukkaiden energian Suurelle hallitsijallemme!" Yūrei Hanayome huusi.

"Tuo taitaa olla youma", Shirou sanoi ja näki jalkakäytävälle pyörtyneen Motokin. "Youma taisi varastaa Motokilta energiaa!"

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi huusi ja muuttui Sailor Mooniksi.

Shirou työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä, ja muuttui Zoisiteksi.

Haruki työnsi oikean kätensä housujensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä oman muodonmuutos-kynänsä, ja muuttui Jadeiteksi.

_"Mitä ihmettä?!"_ Nobuyuki ajatteli uteliaana.

Kukkakimpusta, jota youma piti oikeassa kädessään, lensi nopeasti esiin terälehtiä, joiden ympärillä oli tummanvihreää energiaa.

"Akuryo Taisan!" joku huusi vasemmalta, ja terälehtiä kohti lensi valkoisia Ofuda-lappuja. Kabam! Terälehdet räjähtivät, kun Ofuda-laput osuivat niihin.

"Sailor Mars!" Usagi huusi nähtyään Rein, joka juoksi Usagin ja muiden eteen.

Youma käytti tilanteen hyväkseen ja hyppäsi jalkakäytävälle, minkä jälkeen sen kietoi oikean käsivartensa Motokin ylävartalon ympärille, ja nousi seisomaan pitäen Motokia edessään, jotta Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit eivät hyökkäisi youman kimppuun.

"Emme voi hyökätä nyt, sillä youma käyttää Motokia _kilpenään_!" Zoisite huusi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

Youman taakse ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Mokuseiksi. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteensa. Cace Palacesssa olleet asiakkaat olivat menneet koteihinsa, joten Mokusein ei tarvinnut laittaa youmaa esittämään Mokuseitä siksi ajaksi, kun Mokusei meni taistelemaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan.

"Mokusei!" Luna huusi ja hyppäsi Usagin sylistä lähelle pysäköidyn, punaisen auton katolle.

"Osaatte ehkä taistella, mutta onko teillä kokemusta panttivanki-tilanteista?" Mokusei kysyi nähtyään, että hänen youmansa oli ottanut Motokin panttivangikseen.

Nobuyuki ei pitänyt näkemästään. Hän ei ollut varma johtuiko se siitä, että Mokuseiksi kutsuttu tyttö näytti Kino Makotolta vai siitä, että Yūrei Hanayome oli ottanut Motokin panttivangikseen.

Nobuyuki juoksi paikalle, ja tarttui oikealla kädellään mallinuken oikeaan käsivarteen, ja veti sen kauemmas Motokista, minkä seurauksena Motoki kaatui jalkakäytävälle. Nobuyuki puristi vasemman kätensä nyrkkiin, ja löi youmaa ylävartaloon, jonka seurauksena youma lensi Mokusein vasemmalle puolelle, ja kaatui jalkakäytävälle.

"En tiedä, mitä on tekeillä, mutta en pidä panttivanki-tilanteista", Nobuyukin otsaan ilmestyi punaisena hohtava jalokivi.

"Mitä?!" Mokusei huusi ja sulki molemmat silmänsä, sillä jalokivi hohti tosi kirkkaasti.

_"Nyt ymmärrän, miksi Nobuyuki-kun vaikutti tutulta!"_ Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti, ja Lunan suuhun ilmestyi punainen muodonmuutos-kynä, jonka se heitti Nobuyukille. "Nobuyuki-kun!"

Nobuyuki katsoi oikealle ja näki punaisen kynän, jonka musta kissa heitti hänelle. Hän nappasi kynän oikealla kädellään, ja se hehkui punaisena. Pojan ylle ilmestyi violetti, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset housut ja mustat saappaat. Hänen hartioillaan oli valkoinen viitta ja hänen vyötäröllään oli ruskea vyö, jossa roikkui huotrassa oleva miekka.

"Idän valvoja, Nephrite löytyi", Luna sanoi tyytyväisenä.

"Nyttää siltä, että olet Shitennou", Mokusei totesi.

Usagin selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä, kun hän katsoi Nephriteä.

Nephrite tunsi itsensä vahvemmaksi kuin ennen. Hänestä tuntui siltä, ettei mikään voisi pysäyttää häntä. Nephrite nosti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja niihin ilmestyi sähköinen, koripallon kokoinen pallo, jonka hän heitti kohti youmaa:

"Electric Explosion!

"Aaaaa!" youma huusi kadoten.

Mokusei puri hammastaan vihaisena, ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi salamoita, joita hän heitti kohti Nephriteä.

Nephrite kohotti molemmat kätensä ylemmäs, ja niihin ilmestyi sähköinen, koripallon kokoinen pallo, jonka hän heitti koti Mokusein salamoita:

"Electric Explosion!"

Kabam! Kaksi salama-hyökkäystä osui toisiinsa, minkä seurauksena ilmaan nousi pölyä.

_"Tätä en osannut odottaa!"_ Mokusei ajatteli samalla, kun hän katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Kiitos, että autoit meitä", Sailor Moon käveli kohti Nepriteä.

"Ole hyvä, mutta voisitko kertoa, mitä on tekeillä?" Nephrite kysyi.

"Sinä olet Shitennou ja sinun tehtäväsi on taistella rinnallamme Dark Kingdomia vastaan", Usagi anoi. "Taistelit äsken Mokuseitä vastaan. Mokusei on yksi Dark Kingdomin Kuro Sensheistä".

"Minäkin työskentelin vähän aikaa sitten Dark Kingdomille, sillä minut oli aivopesty taistelemaan Dark Kingdomin puolella. Kun taistelin Dark Kingdomin puolella, minua sanottiin Kaseiksi. Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit pelastivat minut Dark Kingdomin johtajan, Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Nyt taistelen Sailor Moonin ja Shitennounien rinnalla Dark Kingdomia vastaan", Sailor Mars sanoi.

"Queen Metalia on aivopessyt Mokusein taistelemaan Dark Kingdomin puolella, kuten Queen Metalia oli aiemmin aivopessyt Sailor Marsinkin taistelemaan Dark Kingdomin puolella. Olemme yrittäneet keksiä suunnitelman, jonka avulla voisimme vapauttaa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Zoisite sanoi.

"Eli Mokusei on aivopesty taistelemaan Dark Kingdomin puolella", Neprite sanoi.

"Kyllä", Luna sanoi. Luna vilkaisi oikealla puolellaan olevan kerrostalon katolla seisovaa Tuxedo Kamenia.

_"Tuxedo Kamen, sinä johdatit meidät tänne. Oletko meidän puolellamme, vai oletko Dark Kingdomin puolella?"_ Luna ajatteli.

Usagi vilkaisi Lunan tavoin oikealla puolella olevan kerrostalon katolla seisovaa Tuxedo Kamenia. Sitten hän vilkaisi Sailor Marsia:

"Miten tiesit, että taistelimme täällä Mokuseitä vastaan?"

"Olin menossa ostoksille ja kuljin Game Center Crown-pelikaupan ohi nähdäkseni teidän taistelevan Mokusein youmaa vastaan. Sitten muutuin Sailor Marsiksi ja aloin auttaa teitä taistelussa Mokusein youmaa vastaan", Sailor Mars sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cace Palacen kasvihuoneeseen ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Mokuseiksi.

"Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä löysivät uuden Shitennounin. Queen Beryl-sama raivostuu kun kerron hänelle, että Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä pilasivat taas suunnitelmani, jonka avulla varastin ihmisiltä energiaa", Mokusei mutisi vihaisena.

Mokusei piti oikeassa kädessään punaisena hohtavaa energia-palloa, jonka hän oli hakenut morsiuspuku-liikkeen takahuoneesta, johon hänen youmansa oli vienyt sieppaamansa miehet. Mokusein youma oli vienyt sieppaamansa miehet morsiuspuku-liikkeen takahuoneeseen, sillä se oli varastanut morsiuspuku-liikkeen takahuoneeseen lukitsemiltaan miehiltä energiaa, ennen kuin se oli lähettänyt sieppaamiltaan miehiltä varastamansa energian Mokusein liikkeeseen.

Mokusei oli varastanut energiaa youmansa sieppaamilta miehiltä, ennen kuin hän oli palanut liikkeensä kasvihuoneeseen. Hän aikoi antaa kyseisen energia-pallon Queen Berylille, ennen kuin hän kertoisi Queen Berylille sen, että Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit olivat taas pilanneet Mokusein suunnitelman.

Yllättäen Mokusei näki näyn valkoisesta palatsista.

_"Mitä tuo oli?"_ Mokusei mietti hermostuneena.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Näyttää siltä, että tänä yönä on täysikuu", sanoi 16-vuotias, laiha tyttö. Hänen pitkät, turkoosit hiuksensa ylettivät hänen yläselkäänsä asti. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään punainen, pitkähihainen koulupuku ja vihreä hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät. Hän piti oikeassa kädessään mustaa koululaukkua, ja hän piti vasemmassa kädessään mustaa viulukoteloa.


	25. Kaiou Michiru, Sailor Neptune

**Heipä hei. Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mokusei, epäonnistuit taas", Queen Beryl sanoi vihaisena. Hän istui valtaistuimellaan ja hän piti oikeassa kädessään punaisena hohtavaa energia-palloa, jonka Mokusei oli tuonut hänelle vähän aikaa. "Onnistuit kuitenkin tuomaan ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme".

"Anteeksi, Queen Beryl-sama", Mokusei sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Sen jälkeen, kun Mokusei oli paennut taistelupaikalta, hän oli mennyt morsiuspuku-liikkeen takahuoneeseen, johon hänen youmansa oli vienyt sieppaamansa miehet. Mokusei oli varastanut energiaa youmansa sieppaamilta miehiltä, ennen kuin hän oli mennyt tapaamaan Queen Beryliä.

"Mokusei, sinua tarkkaillut youma kertoi, että eräs Tokiossa asuva tyttö on käynyt tosi usein liikkeessäsi, ja että kyseisen tytön nimi on Osaka Naru. Onko se totta?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"Liikeeni on varsin suosittu, minkä ansiosta olen onnistunut varastamaan ihmisiltä tosi paljon energiaa", Mokusei sanoi. Hän uskoi tietävänsä, kuka oli käskenyt youmaa vakoilemaan häntä.

"Ymmärrän. Koska toit ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, saat jatkaa ihmisten energian varastamista koskevan tehtäväsi suorittamista keräämistä", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä", Mokusei kumarsi ja käveli pois valtaistuinsalista.

Kun Mokusei meni Dark Kingdomin harjoittelu-huoneeseen, hän näki Suisein siellä. Suisei löi jälleen Mokusein nyrkkeilysäkkiä. Suiseillä oli käsissään ruskeat nyrkkeilyhanskat, ja hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

"Sinä käskit youmaa vakoilemaan minua, eikö?" Mokusei ennemminkin totesi, kuin kysyi.

"Päätin tarkistaa, miten edistyt tehtäväsi suorittamisen suhteen", Suisei sanoi.

"Tiedän tarkalleen, että närkästyit siitä, että Queen Beryl-sama antoi minun vastuulleni ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtävän", Mokusei sanoi. Häntä ärsytti se, että Suisei oli käskenyt youman vakoilemaan häntä.

"Olen Dark Kingdomin taktikko, minkä takia haluaisin näyttää taitoni Queen Beryl-samalle", Suisei sanoi.

"Älä aliarvioi taitojani. Ja mitä olen sanonut nyrkkeilysäkkini käyttämisestä ilman lupaa?" Mokusei käveli ulos harjoittelu-huoneesta.

_"Mokusei ei tiedä, mikä häntä odottaa",_ Suisei hymyili ilkeästi. Suisein eteen ilmestyi lumihiutaleita, jotka yhdistyivät ja muodostuivat pitkäksi, laihaksi youmaksi. Youman iho oli valkoinen, ja sen hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset. Sillä oli yllään vaaleansininen kimono, ja sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youman jaloissa oli tummansiniset sandaalit.

"Suisei-sama, jatkanko Mokusein valkoilemista?" Youma kumarsi.

"Kyllä, Seppen", Suisei sanoi.

Youma muuttui lumihiutaleiksi ja katosi.

_"Nyt pitäisi vielä valita ihminen, jota käytän toteuttaakseni suunnitelmani. Osaka Naru, joka käy usein Mokusein liikkeessä vai Nephrite, uusi Shitennou, joka vaikutti olevan kiinnostunut Mokuseistä",_ Suisei mietti.

Suisein silmät hohtivat sinisinä, ja harjoittelu-huoneen oikealla puolella olevalle seinälle ilmestyi kaksi kuvaa. Toisessa kuvassa oli Osaka Naru, ja toisessa kuvassa oli Kusakabe Nobuyuki. Kyseisten kuvien toiselle puolelle ilmestyi pienet palat kaksipuolista teippiä, joiden avulla Suisei_ kiinnitti_ kuvat harjoittelu-huoneen oikealla puolella olevalle seinälle.

_(Takauma)_

_Suisei seisoi harjoittelu-huoneen keskellä odottamassa youmaansa, jolle hän oli antanut tehtävän vakoilla Mokuseitä. Suisei oli tehnyt kyseisen youman pari päivää sitten._

_Yllättäen Suisein eteen ilmestyi lumihiutaleita, jotka yhdistyivät ja muodostuivat pitkäksi, laihaksi youmaksi. Youman iho oli valkoinen, ja sen hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset. Sillä oli yllään vaaleansininen kimono, ja sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youman jaloissa oli tummansiniset sandaalit._

_"Suisei-sama, olen saanut selville jotain mielenkiintoista", youma kumarsi._

_"Kerro", Suisei sanoi._

_"Kun aloin vakoilla Mokuseitä pari päivää sitten huomasin, että eräs Tokiossa asuva tyttö käy tosi usein Mokusein liikkeessä. Kävin viime yönä Tokion kaupungintalon arkistohuoneessa tutkimassa Tokion kaupungintalossa säilytettäviä väestörekisterejä. Kun tutkin Tokion kaupungintalon arkistohuoneessa säilytettäviä väestörekisteri-papereita sain selville, että se tyttö, joka käy usein Mokusein liikkeessä on Osaka Naru. Hänen syntymäpäivänsä on __1\. tammikuuta. Hänen horoskooppimerkkinsä on Kauris. Hän on 14-vuotias. Hän opiskelee Juuban Municipal Junior High School. Hänen veriryhmänsä on O+. Hänen äitinsä, Osaka Mayumi omistaa OSAP-korumyymälän. Hänen isänsä on Osaka Satoru, ja hän on Azabu Juuban-pankin johtaja", youma sanoi:_

"_Kun tutkin Tokion kaupungintalon arkistohuoneessa säilytettävistä väestörekisteri-papereista Osaka Narua koskevia tietoja, tutkin eräitä muitakin väestörekisteri-papereita ja sain selville, että Nephriten, uuden Shitennounin oikea nimi on Kusakabe Nobuyuki. Hänen syntymäpäivänsä on 18 helmikuuta. hän on 17-vuotias. Hänen horoskooppimerkkinsä on jousimies. Hän opiskelee Moto Azabu Private High Shcoolissa. Hänen veriryhmänsä on AB+. Hänen äitinsä, Kusakabe Atsuko työskentelee Sakura Sweet-leipomossa. Hänen isänsä, Kusakabe Subaru on lakimies"._

_"Miksi olet tutkinut Osaka Narua ja Kusakabe Nobuyukiä koskevia tietoja?" Suisei kysyi._

_"Osaka Narusta tai Kusakabe Nobuyukistä voi olla hyötyä, sillä molemmat ovat tavanneet Mokusein. Koska olen vakoillut Mokusein liikettä jo pari päivää olen nähnyt, että Osaka Naru käy tosi usein Mokusein liikkeessä. Osaka Naru ja Mokusei tulevat toimeen ja vaikuttaa siltä, että Osaka Naru haluaisi olla Mokusein ystävä", youma sanoi._

_"Niinkö? Miksi tutkit Kusakabe Nobuyukin tietoja?" Suisei kysyi._

_"Kun vakoilin Mokuseitä näin, että Kusakabe Nobuyuki kävi Mokusein liikkeessä sinä päivänä, kun Kusakabe Nobuyuki muuttui ensimmäisen kerran Nephriteksi. Kun Kusakabe Nobuyuki kävi Mokusein liikkeessä, ja tapasi Mokusein ensimmäisen kerran, hän vaikutti kiinnostuvan Mokuseistä", youma sanoi._

_"Olet oikeassa. Mutta sinä päivänä, kun Kusakabe Nobuyuki muuttui ensimmäisen kerran Nephriteksi, hän taisteli Mokuseitä vastaan. Sinähän näit kyseisen taistelun", Suisei sanoi._

_"Kyllä, Suisei-sama", youma sanoi._

_"Kuutele hyvin tarkasti. Jos haluan saada ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtävän itselleni, minun on oltava hyvin varovainen suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa. Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä ovat saattaneet kertoa Kusakabe Nobuyukille sen, että Mokusei työskentelee Dark Kingdomille, joten Kusakabe Nobuyuki osaa olla varovainen Mokusein lähettyvillä, vaikka hän olisikin ihastunut Mokuseihin. Minun kannattaisi käyttää suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa ihmistä, joka ei tiedä Mokusein olevan Dark Kingdomin puolella", Suisei sanoi. _

_"Sitten suosittelen, että käytätte Osaka Narua suunnitelmanne toteuttamisessa, Suisei-sama. En usko, että Osaka Naru tietää Mokusein työskentelevän Dark Kingdomille", youma sanoi._

_"Harkitsen ehdotustasi", Suisei sanoi._

_"Kiitos, Suisei-sama. Millainen suunnitelmanne on?" youma kysyi._

_"Yritän aiheuttaa Mokuseille ongelmia saadakseni itselleni ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtävän. Jos en onnistu aiheuttamaan Mokuseille pieniä ongelmia, lähetän youmia sieppaamaan joko Osaka Narun, tai Kusakabe Nobuyukin, ja jättämään Mokuseille kirjeen Osaka Narun tai Kusakabe Nobuyukin sieppaamisesta. Jos Mokusei päättää pelastaa Kusakabe Nobuyukin tai Osaka Narun, tilanne näyttää siltä, että Mokusei on "pettänyt" Dark Kingdomin. Kun Mokusei on pelastanut Kusakabe Nobuyukin tai Osaka Narun, "rankaisen" Mokuseitä hänen "petturuutensa" takia, ja Queen Beryl-sama antaa minulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme. Kun varastan ihmisten energiaa Suurelle hallitsijallemme, voin vihdoinkin näyttää Queen Beryl-samalle taitoni", Suisei sanoi._

_"Nerokas ajatus", youma kehui._

_"Kiitos. Mene kertomaan Queen Beryl-samalle, että olet tarkkaillut Mokuseitä, ja että Osaka Naru on käynyt usein Mokusein liikkeessä. Älä kuitenkaan sano Queen Beryl-samalle sanaakaan Kusakabe Nobuyukistä, tai suunnitelmastani", Suisei sanoi._

_"Miksi?" youma kysyi._

_"Koska Queen Beryl-sama kieltäisi minua toteuttamasta suunnitelmaani, jos hän saisi suunnitelmani selville", Suisei sanoi. "Suunnitelmani on sinun ja minun välinen salaisuus"._

_"Selvä, Suisei-sama", youma sanoi ja käveli kohti harjoittelu-huoneen sisäänkäyntiä. _

(Takauma ohi)

"Käytänkö Osaka Narua vai Kusakabe Nobuyukiä suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa?" Suisei mutisi.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi käveli Sankaku Puistossa ajatellen edellistä taistelua Mokuseitä vastaan. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen, pitkähihainen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

Aurinko oli laskemassa.

_"Minun ja ystävieni täytyy jossain vaiheessa kokeilla Shirou-kunin suunnitelmaa, jossa muut ystäväni taistelevat Mokuseitä vastaan sillä välin, kun yritän vapauttaa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta Moon Healing Escalation-hyökkäyksellä",_ Usagi ajatteli.

Yllättäen hän kuuli oikealta puoleltaan musiikkia, joka muistutti viulun ääntä.

_"Tosi kaunista musiikkia",_ Usagi ajatteli. Viulun ääni kuulosti jostain syystä tutulta, ja Usagi päätti tarkistaa, kuka soitti viulua. Hän käveli oikealle, josta musiikki _tuli _nähdäkseen puiston suihkulähteen edessä seisovan tytön, joka soitti viulua.

Viulua soittavalla tytöllä oli pitkät, tuskoosit hiukset. Hän oli laiha, ja hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän näytti 16-vuotiaalta. Hänen silmänsä olivat siniset. Hänellä oli yllään punainen, pitkähihainen koulupuku ja vihreä hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät. Hän oli laittanut viulukotelonsa oikealla puolellaan olevan penkin päälle.

Tyttö lopetti viulun soittamisen, minkä jälkeen hän katsoi Usagia. Sekunnin ajan hän näki valkoisen palatsin.

_"Miksi ajattelin valkoista palatsia?"_ tyttö mietti uteliaana.

"Soitit tosi hyvin", Usagi sanoi.

"Kiitos. Olemmeko tavanneet aiemmin?" viulua soittanut tyttö kysyi.

"En usko. Olen Tsukino Usagi", Usagi sanoi.

"Olen Kaiou Michiru", Michiru sanoi.

Yllättäen erään puun takaa hyppäsi esiin youma, joka juoksi kohti Usagia ja Michirua. Se oli saman pituinen kuin Mokusei, ja sen iho oli vaaleanvihreä. Sen hiukset olivat valkoiset ja se oli laiha. Youman sormissa oli pitkät kynnet. Youman silmät olivat punaiset. Youmalla oli yllään musta toppi. Sen jaloissa oli harmaat farkut, ja mustat sandaalit.

"Michiru-san, varo!" Usagi kietoi molemmat kätensä Michirun ylävartalon ympärille, ja hyppäsi vasemmalle.

Youman oikean pikkurillin kynsi osui Usagin oikeaan olkapäähän, kun Usagi pelasti Michirun ja väisti youman hyökkäyksen.

"Iiiiiiiik!" Usagi huusi, sillä hänen oikeaan olkapäähänsä ilmestyi haava, josta valui verta.

"Oletko kunnossa?!" Michiru katsoi Usagia huolestuneen näköisenä. Hän laittoi viulunsa ja soittojousen maahan, ja katsoi Usahin oikeaa olkapäätä.

"Kyllä. Tämä on vain haava", Usagi sanoi, vaikka hänen olkapäässään olevaa haavaa kirveli. "Michiru-san, voisitko olla kertomatta kenellekään sitä, mitä näet kohta? Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Sailor Moon?" Michiru sanoi yllättyneenä.

Usagi katsoi Michirua muututtuaan Sailor Mooniksi. Hän oli muuttunut, sillä hänellä ei ollut muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin taistella youmaa vastaan, jotta youma ei satuttaisi Michirua.

Sailor Moon painoi oikean ranteensa ympärillä olevan kommunikaattori-rannekkeen punaista helmeä, ja kommunikaattori aukesi. "Luna, Sankaku Puistossa on youma!"

_"Tulen muiden kanssa Sankaku Puistoon!"_ Lunan ääni kuului kommunikaattorista. Sailor Moon sulki Kommunikaattorin ja katsoi youmaa.

Youma ryntäsi kohti Sailor Moonia, mutta Sailor Moon väisti hyppäämällä oikealle. Sailor Moon kosketti tiaransa helmeä oikealla etusormellaan. Tiara muuttui kultaiseksi bumerangiksi.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa kohti youmaa. Tiara pyöri kovaa, ja osui youman oikeaan kylkeen aiheuttaen siihen haavan.

"Usagi-chan!" Luna ryntäsi paikalle Rein ja Shitennounien kanssa. Rei ja Shitennounit olivat jo muuttuneet.

"Luna!" Sailor Moon nappasi tiaran oikealla kädellään, ja hyppäsi nopeasti oikealle, sillä youman käsiin ilmestyi useita nokkosia, joita se heitti kohti Sailor Moonia.

"Lopeta!" Michiru huusi youmalle, ja hänen otsaansa ilmestyi turkoosina hohtava Neptune-planeetan symboli.

"Mitä?!" youma huusi ja katsoi Michirua uteliaana.

"Michiru-san!" Sailor Moon kysyi uskomatta silmiään.

"Michiru-san!" Lunan otsan symboli hehkui kirkkaasti, ja sen suuhun ilmestyi turkoosi muodonmuutos-kynä, jonka se heitti kohti Michirua.

Michiru näki turkoosin kynän, jonka musta kissa heitti kohti häntä. Hän nappasi sen oikealla kädellään, ja se alkoi hohtaa turkoosina.

"Michiru-san, sano Neptune Power Make-Up!" Luna huusi.

"Neptune Power Make-Up!" Michiru huusi uteliaana, sillä hän halusi tietää, mitä oli tekeillä. Pian Michirulla oli yllään valkoinen, hihaton merimiespuku, jonka etupuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Rusetin keskellä oli turkoosi rintaneula. Sailor Neptunen lantiolla oleva minihame oli turkoosi, ja hameen takapuolella oli tummansininen rusetti. Hänen jaloissaan  
oli turkoosit korkokengät, joissa olevat, turkoosit nauhat oli kiedottu hänen nilkkojensa ympärille. Hänen käsissään oli valkoiset hansikkaat, jotka ylettivät hänen ranteisiinsa asti, ja olivat ranteiden kohdalta turkoosit. Hänen korvissaan oli kultaiset korvakorut, jotka näyttivät planeetoilta. Hänen kaulassaan oli turkoosi kaulanauha, jossa oli kultainen koru. Hänen otsallaan oli kultainen tiara, jossa oli turkoosi jalokivi. "Olen Neptunen suojelija aurinkokunnan uloimmalta valtameren planeetalta, Sailor Neptune!"

_"Onko Michiru-san Sailor Senshi?!"_ Usagi ajatteli uteliaana.

Sailor Neptune poimi viulun ja soittojousen molemmilla käsillään, ja alkoi soittaa viulua, minkä seurauksena youmaa kohti levisi ääniaaltoja. Ääniaalloista kuului niin kovaa musiikkia, että youman oli peitettävä molemmat korvansa molemmilla käsillään.

"Nyt, Sailor Moon!" Luna huusi.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi kosketti tiaraansa oikealla etusormellaan, ja se muuttui bumerangiksi, jonka hän heitti kohti youmaa.

"Iiiiiiik!" youma huusi, kun tiara osui sen alavartaloon. Zhan! Youma muuttui nokkosen lehdiksi, jotka putosivat maahan.

Zoisite poimi yhden nokkosen lehden oikealla kädellään, sillä hän aikoi tutkia sitä myöhemmin, jotta hän saisi selville jotain Dark Kingdomin suunnitelmista. Nokkosen lehti poltti hänen oikeaan käteensä rakkuloita, mutta hän yritti olla piittaamatta kyseisestä asiasta. Hän tarkistaisi oikeaan käteensä ilmestyneet rakkulat kotonaan.

"Löysitte näemmä uuden Sailor Senshin!" joku sanoi ja kaikki näkivät Mokusein. Mokusei seisoi puiston oikealla puolella olevan puun edessä ja hymyili.

"Mokusei!" Sailor Moon huusi.

"Tuhositte Irakusa-youmani, mutta nyt tiedän teidän salaiset henkilöllisyytenne, Sailor Moon ja Sailor Neptune. Vakoilin teitä taistelun ajan ja näin teidän muuttuvan. Minulla on pieni ehdotus. Taistellaan täällä huomenna, keskiyöllä. Taistelun voitto ratkaisee sen, mitä teen oikeita henkilöllisyyksiänne koskevilla tiedoilla", Mokusei sanoi.

Mokusei oli saapunut Sankaku Puistoon varastaakseen kyseisessä puistossa olevilta ihmisiltä energiaa, sillä hän oli käynyt siellä pari kertaa muutamana iltana miettimässä uusia taistelu-suunnitelmia. Kun Mokusei oli parina iltana käynyt Sakaku Puistossa miettimässä taistelu-suunnitelmia, hän oli nähnyt ihmisiä kyseisessä puistossa.

Mokusei oli muuttanut eräässä, Sankaku Puiston kukkapenkissä kasvavan nokkosen youmaksi käyttääkseen kyseistä youmaa varastamaan ihmisten energiaa viedäkseen ihmisiltä varastamansa energian Queen Berylille.

Kun Mokusei oli tehnyt uusimman youmansa, hän oli kuullut jonkun soittavan viulua. Mokusei oli pitänyt kyseistä musiikkia kauniina, joten hän oli mennyt youmansa kanssa selvittämään, kuka soitti viulua, jotta hän voisi varastaa viulun soittajalta energiaa. Kun Mokusei oli nähnyt Michirun soittavan viulua, hän ja hänen youmansa olivat alkaneet vakoilla Michirua eräiden puiden takana.

Yllättäen Usagi oli mennyt puhumaan Michirulle, joten Mokusei oli käskenyt youmansa varastaa energiaa sekä Usagilta, että Michirulta. Mokusei oli yllättynyt nähtyään Usagin ja Michirun muuttuvan Sailor Sensheiksi, mutta hän oli nopeasti ymmärtänyt voivansa hyödyntää, sitä, että nyt hän tiesi Sailor Moonin ja Sailor Neptunen oikeat henkilöllisyydet.

"Mitä teet oikeita henkilöllisyyksiämme koskevilla tiedoilla, jos emme suostu taistelemaan sinua vastaan?" Usagi kysyi.

"Varastan energiaa perheiltänne, ja usutan kolme, vahvinta youmaani, eli Kusaka Shisutat hyökkäämään perheidenne kimppuun", Mokusei sanoi. "Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, jos välitätte perheistänne, teidän on tultava tänne huomenna taistelemaan minua vastaan".

"Hyvä on. Tulemme tänne huomenna taistelemaan sinua vastaan, Mokusei. Älä kuitenkaan ota ketään Tokion asukasta panttivangiksi kiristääksesi meitä huomisen taistelun aikana", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Sovittu. Älkää myöhästykö huomisesta taistelusta, sillä en pidä odottamisesta. Jos myöhästytte huomisesta taistelusta, en vastaa seurauksista", Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Meidän on taisteltava Mokuseitä vastaan", Sailor Moon sanoi.

"Sailor Moon, voisitko kertoa, mitä on tekeillä?" Sailor Neptune kysyi.

"Sinä olet Sailor Senshi. 1000 vuotta sitten suojelit Kuun valtakuntaa etäältä. Sinun lisäksesi oli kolme muutakin Sailor Senshiä, jotka suojelivat Kuun valtakuntaa etäältä. Sinua, ja muita Sailor Senshejä, jotka suojelivat Kuun valtakuntaa etäältä, sanottiin Outer Sailor Sensheiksi. Asiat kuitenkin muuttuivat, kun Kuun prinsessaa suojelevat Inner Sailor Senshit siepattiin yksi kerrallaan. Inner Sailor Senshit aivopestiin, ja he ja hyökkäsivät Kuun valtakuntaan johtaen aivopestyjä Maapallon sotilaita. Sekä Inner, että Outer Sailor Senshit kuolivat sinä päivänä, kun aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit ja Maan ihmiset hyökkäsivät Kuun valtakuntaan. Maata suojelevat neljä Shitennounia taistelivat Kuun valtakunnan puolella, ja kokivat saman kohtalon kuin Sailor Senshit. Kuun prinsessakin koki saman kohtalon, kuin Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit. Kuun kuningatar, Queen Serenity onnistui sinetöimään Maapallon sotilaat ja Inner Sailor Senshit aivopesseen pahan olennon, Queen Metalian pois. Hän toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, ja se tapahtui. Queen Serenity kuoli toivottuaan, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa, mutta sitä ennen hän pyysi minua etsimään uudelleensyntyneet Sailor Senshit, Shitennounit ja prinsessan. Siksi hän lähetti minut Maahan. Joku on rikkonut sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä. Queen Serenity epäili, että Queen Metalia voisi aivopestä Inner Sailor Senshit uudelleen, joten hän halusi että Outer Sailor Senshit taistelevat Shitennounien, prinsessan ja Inner Sailor Senshien rinnalla Queen Metaliaa vastaan. Olemme jo onnistuneet pelastamaan Sailor Marsin Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Luna katsoi Sailor Marsia.

"Onko Mokusei yksi Inner Sailor Sensheistä?" Michiru kysyi.

"Kyllä. Prinsessan lisäksi meidän on löydettävä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, jonka voimilla Queen Serenity sinetöi Queen Metalian pois", Luna sanoi.

"Minulla kestää jonkin aikaa tottua tähän", Michiru sanoi.

"Tiedän, mistä puhut", Usagi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Osaka Naru sopii hyvin suunnitelmani toteuttamiseen", Suisei katsoi harjoittelu-huoneen oikealla puolella olevaa, seinään _kiinnitettyä_ Narun kuvaa. Nyt hänen oli vielä päätettävä, milloin hän laittaisi suunnitelmansa täytäntöön. Tämän suunnitelman avulla hän pääsisi vihdoin näyttämään taitonsa. Hän ei kuitenkaan voisi vielä aloittaa suunnitelmansa toteuttamista, sillä hänen oli ajettava Mokusei nurkkaan, jotta hän voisi toteuttaa suunnitelmansa.

Suisein silmät hohtivat sinisinä, ja hän napsautti sormiaan, ja Nobuyukin ja Narun kuvat katosivat harjoittelu-huoneen oikealla puolella olevalta seinältä.


	26. Night's battle

**Heipä hei. Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Mokusei valmistautuu taistelemaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan Sankaku Puistossa, mutta tilanne saa odottamattoman käänteen. Hain tähän lukuun inspiraatiota Kukkainfo Kukkavinkkejä Kukkien kieli-nimiseltä sivulta. En omista kyseisen sivun oikeuksia. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa** **luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokusei seisoi liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa.

_"Olen jo jonkin aikaa taistellut Sailor Moonia, ja hänen ystäviään vastaan, joten tiedän, millaisia voimia heillä on. Mutta Sailor Neptune taisteli käyttämällä viuluaan, kun näin hänet eilen. Koska en ole ennen taistellut Sailor Neptunea vastaan, en tiedä, millaisia voimia hänellä on. Koska en tiedä, millaisia voimia Sailor Neptunella on, minun on parempi olla varovainen, kun taistelen Sailor Neptunea ja kaikkia Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan tänä yönä Sankaku Puistossa. Sailor Sensheillä ja Shitennouneilla ei kuitenkaan ole muita vaihtoehtoja, kuin taistella minua vastaan tänä yönä Sankaku Puistossa, sillä jos Sailor Moon ja Sailor Neptune eivät suostu taistelemaan minua vastaan tänä yönä, varastan heidän perheiltään energiaa ja usutan Kusaki Shisutat hyökkäämään heidän perheidensä kimppuun. Olen valmis taistelemaan Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan",_ Mokusei ajatteli. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen toppi, jonka päällä oli vaaleanvihreä takki. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja mustat nilkkasaappaat.

_"Suisei on pilkannut minua jo jonkin aikaa sen takia, että Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä ovat pilanneet suunnitelmiani. Viime kerralla Nephrite pilasi suunnitelmani. Jos löytäisin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun ja antaisin sen Queen Beryl-samalle, hän olisi tyytyväinen onnistuneen tehtäväni takia, ja jos Queen Beryl-sama olisi tyytyväinen onnistuneen tehtäväni takia, Suisei ei voisi enää pilkata minua. Minun on aika vaihtaa tavoitetta. Esitän, että jatkan ihmisten energian varastamista Tokion asukkailta, vaikka oikeasti etsin Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta. Pidän uuden suunnitelmani toistaiseksi omana tietonani, jotta Suisei ei pilaa uutta suunnitelmaani. Ainoa ongelma on se, että en tiedä, missä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on",_ Mokusei ajatteli. Sekunnin ajan hän näki valkoisen palatsin ja Nephriten Shitennou-hahmossaan.

_"Mitä tuo oli?"_ Mokusei mietti hermostuneena. Hän oli nähnyt samanlaisen näyn sen jälkeen, kun hän oli taistellut Nephriteä vastaan.

Yllättäen Mokuseitä alkoi pyörryttää, ja hän kaatui kasvihuoneen lattialle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cace Palacen automaattiset ulko-ovet liukuivat sivuun, ja Osaka Naru meni liikkeeseen. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen toppi, ja oranssi hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja oranssit kengät. Hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa sinisen hiusnauhan.

"Kino-san? Kino-san?" Naru katseli ympärilleen. Hän käveli kohti liikkeen kasvihuonetta.

_"Ehkä Kino-san on kasvihuoneessa?"_ Naru ajatteli. Kun hän meni kasvihuoneeseen, hän näki, että Mokusei oli pyörtynyt kasvihuoneen lattialle. "Kino-san?!"

Naru juoksi huolissaan Mokuseitä kohti, kumartui alemmas, ja kietoi molemmat kätensä Mokusein ylävartalon ympärille nostaen Mokuseitä ylemmäs.

Mokusei avasi silmänsä, ja katseli ympärilleen:

"Osaka-san?"

"Kino-san, oletko kunnossa?" Naru kysyi samalla, kun hän auttoi Mokuseitä istumaan kasvihuoneen lattialle.

"Kyllä, mutta nukuin huonosti viime yönä. Voisinko jotenkin auttaa sinua, Osaka-san?" Mokusei kysyi. Hän vaihtoi puheenaihetta, jotta Naru ei ymmärtäisi hänen valehtelevan.

"Eräs ystäväni, Saionji Rui on minun tavoin Juuban Municipal Junior High Schoolin opiskelija. Rui on jopa kuuluisa tennispelaaja. Rui ja minä olemme lapsuuden ystäviä, äitimme ovat ystäviä, ja sen takia sanon Ruita _onee-saniksi_. Kun minä ja luokkatoverini olimme eilen koulun pihalla näimme, että Rui-onee-san pelasi tennistä erään toisen opiskelijan kanssa, ja kyseinen opiskelija löi tennispallon Rui-onee-sanin oikeaan ranteeseen, minkä takia Rui-onee-san pudotti tennismailansa maahan. Rui-onee-sannia alkoi harmittaa se, mitä toinen opiskelija teki hänelle eilisen tennis-pelin aikana, joten haluaisin piristää häntä. Mietin, voisinko ostaa sinulta kukkia, jotka piristäisivät Rui-onee-sania", Naru sanoi. Hän oli hieman huolissaan Mokuseistä, sillä hän oli löytänyt Mokusein tajuttomana Cace Palacen kasvihuoneen lattialta.

"Tarkistan asian", Mokusei sanoi. Hän nousi varovasti seisomaan, ja katsoi oikealla puolellaan olevaa pöytää, jonka päällä oli lasimaljakko. Kyseisessä maljakossa oli valkoisia neilikoita.

"Nämä valkoiset neilikat kuvastavat lahjakkuutta ja viattomuutta, joten ehkä ystäväsi Rui pitäisi neilikoista", Mokusei ehdotti.

"Nuo neilikat ovat kauniita. Otan tuon kimpun", Naru sanoi käveltyään Mokusein oikealle puolelle.

"Selvä", Mokusei sanoi. Yllättäen Mokuseitä alkoi taas pyörryttää ja hän olisi kaatunut, jos hän ei olisi ottanut molemmilla käsillään tukea pöydästä.

"Kino-san, voitko huonosti?" Naru huolestui enemmän.

"Minua pyörrytti, mutta voin jo paremmin, Osaka-san", Mokusei sanoi.

"Kino-san, näytät tosi väsyneeltä. Haluaisitko kertoa, miksi näytät noin väsyneeltä?" Naru sanoi. Hän piti Mokuseistä ja oli huolissaan sen takia, että Mokusei näytti väsyneeltä.

"Osaka-san, oletko varma että haluat tietää, miksi olen nukkunut huonosti viime aikoina?" Mokusei kysyi. Mokusei yllättyi siitä, että Naru halusi tietää syyn, jonka takia hän näytti väsyneeltä.

"Kyllä. Kino-san, sano jos voin auttaa sinua jotenkin", Naru sanoi.

"Hyvä on, Osaka-san. Osaka-san, on eräs asia, jossa tarvitsen apuasi. Menisitkö keittämään teetä, niin teen Rui-sanille neilikkakimpun sillä välin, kun olet keittiössä? Tuon kimpun myyntitiloihin, jotta voimme puhua siellä", Mokusei sanoi.

_"Ehkä löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun Osaka Narun avulla",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

"Hyvä on, Kino-san. Millaista teetä haluaisit?" Naru kysyi iloisena siitä, että hän voisi auttaa Mokuseitä.

"Pidän ruusu-teestä. Keittiön ylähyllyllä on teepusseja", Mokusei sanoi.

"Selvä", Naru meni keittiöön.

Mokusein silmät hohtivat vihreinä, ja hänen oikean kätensä ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa:

"Tule esiin youma, joka palvelee Suurta hallitsijaa. Youma Tesuni!"

Neilikasta irtosi yksi, valkoinen terälehti, joka leijui Mokusein edessä. Irronneen terälehden tilalle kasvoi uusi terälehti.

"Tesuni, sinun tehtäväsi on piiloutua Saionji Ruin tennismailan sisälle, ja varastaa hänen energiaansa vähän kerrallaan. Kun Saionji Ruin energia taso on huipussaan, ilmestyt piilostasi ja lähetät minulle energian, jonka olet varastanut häneltä. Aloita tehtävän suorittaminen sitten, kun Osaka Naru on vienyt sinut Saionji Ruin kotiin", Mokusei sanoi.

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama", youma sanoi samalla, kun neilikkakimppu nousi ylös maljakosta. Kimpun ympärille ilmestyi valkoinen paperi, jonka ympärille oli _sidottu_ vaaleanvihreä nauha. Youma piiloutui neilikkakimpun paperin ympärille _sidottuun_ nauhaan, ja Mokusei otti kimpun oikeaan käteensä.

Mokusein silmät ja oikea käsi lakkasivat hohtamasta, ennen kuin hän meni myymälän puolelle.

Kun Mokusei meni myymälän puolelle hän näki, että Naru istui yhden pöydän oikealla puolella olevalla tuolilla. Narun edessä olevan pöydän päällä oli kaksi, valkoista teekuppia, joissa oli vaaleanpunaisten ruusujen kuvia. Teekuppien alla oli valkoiset lautaset, joiden päällä oli vaaleanpunaiset servetit, ja harmaat lusikat.

"Kiitos, että keitit teetä, Osaka-san", Mokusei antoi kimpun Narulle ja istui pöydän vasemmalla puolella olevalle tuolille.

"Ole hyvä, Kino-san. Tämä kimppu on tosi kaunis. Olen varma, että Rui-onee-san ilahtuu, kun annan tämän kimpun hänelle", Naru sanoi otettuaan kimpun vasemmalla kädellään.

"Olen imarreltu", Mokusei hymyili.

"Kino-san, sanoit että on eräs asia, jossa tarvitset apuani. Selittäisitkö tarkemmin?" Naru sanoi.

"Totta. Osaka-san, perheelläsi on koruliike, eikö?" Mokusei kysyi.

Naru nyökkäsi.

"Koska perheelläsi on koruliike, äitisi on tainnut näyttää sinulle harvinaisia jalokiviä", Mokusei sanoi.

Naru nyökkäsi uteliaana. Hän tarttui teekuppinsa _korvaan_ oikealla etusormellaan ja peukalollaan, ja joi teetä.

"Onko äitisi koskaan kertonut sinulle kristallista nimeltä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" Naru kysyi.

"Kuulin Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta joskus kauan sitten. Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla on kuulemma valtavia voimia. Olen etsinyt Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta jo jonkin aikaa. Eilen illalla, ennen kuin nukahdin, tutkin Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta kirjoittamiani muistiinpanoja. Olen tutkinut kyseisiä muistiinpanoja tosi paljon viime aikoina. Olen tutkinut Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta kirjoittamiani muistiinpanoja illalla, sillä päivällä minulla on paljon tekemistä tässä liikkeessä työskentelemisen takia. Olen tutkinut Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta kirjoittamiani muistiinpanoja jopa vapaapäivinäni", Mokusei yritti kuulostaa vakuuttavalta, jotta Naru ei ymmärtäisi hänen valehtelevan.

"Kino-san, oletko nukkunut huonosti siksi, että olet valvonut myöhään tutkiessasi Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta kirjoittamiasi muistiinpanoja?" Naru kysyi huolestuneena.

"Kyllä", Mokusei sanoi. Hän oli tyytyväinen siitä, että Naru uskoi hänen puheitaan. Jos Mokusei saisi Narun etsimään Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta, hän voisi todistaa Queen Berylille, että hän pystyisi suorittamaan ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtävänsä.

Mokusei oli eilen salakuunnellut Suisein ja Queen Berylin välistä keskustelua. Kun Mokusei oli salakunnellut Suisein ja Queen Berylin välistä keskustelua, Mokusei oli kuullut miten Suisei oli sanonut Queen Berylille, että Mokusei ei pystyisi suorittamaan ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevaa tehtäväänsä Kaseita paremmin. Mokusei oli närkästynyt kuulemastaan ja halusi todistaa Queen Berylille sen, että Suisei oli väärässä, ja jos Mokusei löytäisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, Suisei ei pystyisi enää pilkkaamaan häntä. Ja jos Mokusei löytäisi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, hän voisi todistaa Suiseille sen, että hän pystyi suorittamaan Queen Beryliltä saamansa tehtävät.

_"Se, että olen nukkunut huonosti viime aikoina on Sailor Moonin ja hänen ystäviensä syytä. Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä ovat syyllisiä unettomuuteeni, sillä olen yrittänyt keksiä suunnitelmia, joiden avulla voisin voittaa Sailor Moonin ja hänen ystävänsä",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

"Kino-san, ajatteletko, että voisit nukkua paremmin, jos löytäisit Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun? Miksi etsit Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta?" Naru kysyi.

_"Osaka Naru uskoi sen, mitä sanoin hänelle",_ Mokusei ajatteli tyytyväisenä. "Vastaan ensin jälkimmäiseen kysymykseesi. Haluan tietää, onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla todellakin niin valtavat voimat, kuin olen kuullut. Nyt vastaan ensimmäiseen kysymykseesi, Osaka-san. Voi olla, että pystyn nukkumaan paremmin, jos löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun".

"Miksi olet kiinnostunut Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimista, Kino-san?" Naru kysyi.

"Olen kuullut, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla on rakkauteen kuuluvia voimia. Minulla ei ole ollut onnea rakkaus-asioissa, sillä yleensä miehet kiertävät minut kaukaa", Mokusei sanoi.

"Miksi?" Naru kysyi uskomatta korviaan. "Kino-san, olet kaunis ja teet tosi hyvää ruokaa, joten en ymmärrä, miksi miehet eivät muka kiinnostuisi sinusta".

"Olen vahvempi, kuin miltä näytän, ja miesten mielestä taitaa noloa, jos nainen on miehiä vahvempi. Ajattelen, että jos löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, voisin käyttää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia ja löytää itselleni sopivan poikaystävän", Mokusei sanoi.

"Usagi-chanin uusi ystävä, Kusakabe Nobuyuki katsoi sinua kiinnostuneena, kun hän näki sinut ensimmäisen kerran, mutta etsitkö Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta jostain toisestakin syystä?" Naru kysyi.

"Kyllä. Olen jo jonkun aikaa ollut yksinäinen, sillä minulla ei ole ystäviä. Minulla ei ole ystäviä, sillä jotkut tytötkin kiertävät minut kaukaa, koska olen vahvempi, kuin miltä näytän. Olen jopa pidempi, kuin jotkut ikäiseni tytöt, mikä taitaa olla toinen syy siihen, että jotkut miehet ja tytöt kiertävät minut kaukaa. Olen jopa kuullut joidenkin ihmisten puhuvan minusta selkäni takana, minkä takia pahoitin mieleni. Haluaisin ystäviä ja arvelen, että jos löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, voisin käyttää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia ja saada muut ymmärtämään, että haluaisin ystäviä", Mokusei sanoi.

"Tiedän, että sinulle kertomani asiat kuulostavat uskomattomilta, Osaka-san. Osaka-san, voisitko kertoa minulle, onko äitisi kertonut sinulle Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun kaltaisesta kristallista?" Mokusei kysyi.

_"Kino-san on yksinäinen",_ Naru ajatteli huolestuneena. Naru alkoi miettiä, oliko hänen äitinsä joskus kertonut hänelle Maboroshi No Ginzuishoun kaltaisesta kristallista, kunnes hän muisti, että hänen äitinsä oli eilen näyttänyt hänelle harvinaisia jalokiviä. Kyseiset jalokivet oli eilen tuotu OSA-P-korukauppaan.

(Takauma)

_"Vau! Se on kaunis", Naru katsoi valkoisessa rasiassa olevaa, hopean väristä kristallia. Kyseinen kristalli oli rasiassa, jota Narun äiti piti vasemmassa kädessään. _

_Rasia, jota Narun äiti piti vasemmassa kädessään oli vuorattu sisäpuolelta tummansinisellä sametilla. Rasiassa oli jopa tummasininen samettityyny, jonka päällä hopean värinen kristalli oli. Kristalli oli pyöreä. _

_Narun äidillä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen mekko, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hän oli sitonut hiuksensa poninhännälle valkoisella hiusnauhalla. Narun äidin kaulassa oli valkoinen helminauha, jonka etupuolella oli vihreitä ja punaisia kristalleja. Hänen korvissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Hänen jaloissaan oli vaaleanpunaiset korkokengät, ja hän oli lakannut kyntensä punaisella kynsilakalla._

_"Tämäntyyppinen kristalli on hyvin harvinaista maailmassa", Narun äiti sanoi._

_"Vau! Siinä on hopeinen kiilto!" Naru katsoi jalokiveä._

(Takauma ohi)

_"Äitini omistamaan korumyymälään tuotiin eilen jalokiviä, ja äiti näytti minulle hopean värisen kristallin ja sanoi, että sentyyppinen kristalli on hyvin harvinaista maailmassa. Sen hopean värisen kristallin täytyy olla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou",_ Naru ajatteli kristallia, jonka hänen äitinsä oli eilen näyttänyt hänelle.

"Kino-san, voimmeko tavata Sankaku Puistossa tänään kello 23:00?" Naru kysyi.

"Miksi?" Mokusei kysyi.

"Äitini omistamaan korukauppaan tuotiin eilen harvinaisia jalokiviä. Niiden jalokivien joukossa on harvinainen kristalli, joka saattaa olla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou", Naru sanoi. "Voin tuoda sen puistoon ja näyttää sen sinulle, Kino-san".

"Suostuuko äitisi siihen, että näytät mainitsemasi kristallin minulle?" Mokusei kysyi uteliaana.

"Selitän tilanteen äidilleni myöhemmin", Naru sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Tavataan Sankaku Puistossa tänään kello 23:00", Mokusei sanoi lopulta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokusei ja Naru eivät tienneet, että Suisei seisoi eräällä, Cace Palacen lähellä olevalla sivukujalla. Suiseillä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Suisei oli käyttänyt voimiaan salakuunnellakseen Mokusein ja Narun keskustelua.

_"Mielenkiintoista",_ Suisein silmät hohtiva sinisinä, ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi veripyörre, joka muuttui lyhyeksi youmaksi. Youma oli laiha. Youman hiukset olivat pitkät ja mustat, ja sen silmät olivat mustat. Sen kasvoilla oli valkoinen naamio, ja sillä oli yllään sininen yukata. Youman jaloissa oli keltaiset housut, valkoiset sukat, ja ruskeat sandaalit.

"Yasha, vakoile Mokuseitä siltä varalta, jos Osaka Naru tuo hänelle hopean värisen kristallin. Jos kyseinen kristalli on Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, tuo se minulle", Suisei sanoi.

"Kyllä, Suisei-sama", youma sanoi ja katosi.

_"Oli mainio suunnitelma ryhtyä vakoilemaan Mokuseitä itse, ennen kuin aloitan suunnitelmani toteuttamisen. Päätin tänä aamuna, että vakoilen Mokuseitä itse siihen asti, kunnes aloitan suunnitelmani toteuttamisen. Kerroin tänä aamuna Seppen-youmalleni, että vakoilen Mokuseitä itse siihen asti, kunnes aloitan suunnitelmani toteuttamisen, ja että Seppenin pitää varmistaa, että vahvimmat youmani ovat valmiita auttamaan minua suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa. Seppen olisi aluksi halunnut jatkaa Mokusein vakoilemista, mutta Seppen suostui kuitenkin varmistamaan, että vahvimmat youmani ovat valmiita auttamaan minua suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa, kunhan Seppen saa itsekin auttaa minua suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa. Annoin Seppenille luvan auttaa minua suunnitelmani toteuttamisessa. Kun Seppen kysyi minulta, millaisia vahvimmat youmani ovat, näytin sille vahvimmat youmani, Tsumetai Shisutat. Kun olin näyttänyt vahvimmat youmani Seppenille, Seppen kysyi, milloin tein vahvimmat youmani. Sanoin Seppenille, että tein vahvimmat youmani viime yönä, mikä on totta",_ Suisei ajatteli.

Suisei kurkisti esiin sivukujalta nähdäkseen, että Cace Palacen ulko-ovet liukuivat sivuun, ja Osaka Naru käveli ulos liikkeen oviaukosta pitäen vasemmassa kädessään valkoisista neilikoista tehtyä kimppua.

_"Voisiko Osaka Narun mainitsema kristalli todella olla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?"_ Suisei mietti katsoen samalla auringon laskua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oletteko valmiina?" Usagi kysyi ystäviltään. Hän piti siskoaan sylissään.

Usagilla ja hänen ystävillään oli yllään koulupuvut. Chibi Chibillä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pusero, ja sininen hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat, ja vaaleanpunaiset kengät.

"Hermostuttaako sinua?" Luna kysyi Usagilta. Luna oli Nobuyukin sylissä.

"Kyllä", Usagi sanoi. Hän ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat Usagin kodin edessä. "Meidän on kuitenkin taisteltava Mokuseitä vastaan. Jos emme taistele Mokuseitä vastaan, hän varastaa energiaa minun ja Michiru-sanin perheiltä, ja usuttaa vahvimmat youmansa hyökkäämään minun, ja Michiru-sanin perheiden kimppuun. Mokuseitä vastaan taisteleminen on ainoa vaihtoehtomme".

"Huomasivatko vanhempasi, että livahdit siskosi kanssa ulos tähän aikaan yöstä?" Michiru kysyi, ja laittoi oikean kätensä Usagin vasemmalle olkapäälle.

"Vanhempani ovat matkoilla, ja pikkuveljeni Shingo on luokkaretkellä. Hän palaa huomenna. Vanhempani sanoivat, että minun on vahdittava siskoani sillä välin, kun vanhempani ja Shingo eivät ole kotona. Siskoni on Sailor Senshi", Usagi sanoi.

"Niinkö? Milloin vanhempasi palaavat?" Michiru kysyi.

"Huomenna", Usagi sanoi. "Meidän täytyy taistella Mokuseitä vastaan".

Usagi ja muut kävelivät kohti Sankaku Puistoa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naru seisoi huoneessa, johon hänen äitinsä oli eilen vienyt kristallin, jonka Naru aikoi näyttää Mokuseille. Kyseinen huone oli Narun äidin työhuone.

Huoneen katto, lattia ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Huoneen seinissä oli pari ikkunaa, joiden edessä oli valkoiset sälekaihtimet. Huoneen oikealla puolella olevalle seinälle oli laitettu ruskea ilmoitustaulu, johon oli kiinnitetty nastoilla erilaisia julisteita ja muita papereita. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli valkoinen työpöytä, jonka päälle oli laitettu kirjoja ja kynäkoteloita. Työpöydän päällä oli valkoinen kukkaruukku, jossa oli vaaleanpunaisia kukkia. Työpöydän edessä oli musta työtuoli. Huoneen seinille oli ripustettu pari taulua. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli vaaleanruskea lipasto. Huoneen katossa oli valkoinen kattolamppu. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli valkoisessa kukkaruukussa oleva huonekasvi, ja kyseinen kukkaruukku oli huoneen lattialla. Huoneessa oli kaksi, ruskeaa ovea, joiden kahvat olivat harmaat. Toinen ovi oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevalla seinällä, ja toinen ovi oli huoneen etupuolella olevalla seinällä. Huoneen etupuolella oleva ovi oli raollaan, sillä Naru oli mennyt huoneeseen kyseisen oven kautta. Toinen ovi johti OSA-P-liikkeen asuintiloihin, ja toinen ovi johti myymälän puolelle. Huoneen valokatkaisija oli huoneen etupuolella olevan oven oikealla puolella. Huoneen perällä oli iso, valkoinen kaappi, jonka ovet oli lukittu. Huoneessa oli muitakin kaappeja. Huone oli samassa kerroksessa, jossa OSA-P-korumyymälän myyntitilat olivat.

Narun vanhemmat olivat aiemmin menneet ostoksille, mutta he saattoivat palata kotiin minä hetkenä hyvänsä, joten Naru ei ollut _sytyttänyt_ äitinsä työhuoneen valoja siltä varalta, jos hänen vanhempansa palaisivat kotiin aiemmin kuin Naru odotti vanhempiensa palaavan kotiin. Vaikka huoneessa olikin pimeää, Naru näki eteensä parin metrin verran.

Naru piti vasemmassa kädessään harmaata avainrengasta, jossa oli monia avaimia. Naru oli hakenut kyseisen avainrenkaan perheensä korumyymälän myyntitiloissa olevan myyntipöydän lipaston laatikosta heti sen jälkeen, kun hän oli palannut kotiinsa vietyään Mokuseiltä ostamansa neilikkakimpun Ruille.

Naru tiesi äitinsä säilyttävän työhuoneensa kaapin avainrengasta OSA-P-liikkeen myyntitiloissa olevan myyntipöydän lipaston laatikossa, sillä hän oli monesti nähnyt äitinsä laittavan työhuoneensa kaapin avainrenkaan OSA-P-liikkeen myyntitiloissa olevan myyntipöydän lipaston laatikkoon.

_"En mielelläni ota muiden tavaroita ilman lupaa, mutta haluan auttaa Kino-sania. Anteeksi äiti ja isä",_ Naru ajatteli. Hän katsoi kaapin pariovia, kunnes hän käänsi katseensa kaapin oikealla puolella olevaan oveen, jossa kaapin ovien lukko oli. Hän sovitti lukkoon kaikkia avainrenkaan avaimia. Klik! Kun kaapin ovien lukko aukesi, Naru tarttui kaapin ovien kahvoihin molemmilla käsillään, ja veti ovet auki.

Kaapin keskimmäisen hyllyn päällä oli punainen rasia, joka oli vuorattu sisäpuolelta valkoisella sametilla. Rasiassa oli jopa valkoinen samettityyny, jonka päällä hopean värinen kristalli oli. Kristalli oli pyöreä. Kyseisellä hyllyllä oli muitakin rasioita, joissa oli jalokiviä ja kristalleja.

"Tämä on etsimäni kristalli", Naru sanoi. Hän tarttui kristalliin oikealla etusormellaan ja peukalollaan, ja otti kristallin pois rasiasta.

Klik! Yllättäen huoneen kattolamppu _syttyi _päälle, ja Naru kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen isänsä ja äitinsä seisovan huoneen etupuolella olevan oven edessä.

Narun isä oli pitkä ja urheilullinen mies. Hänellä oli mustat hiukset ja ruskeat silmät. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea. Hän oli 40-vuotias. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero. Hänen jaloissaan oli mustat housut, ja valkoiset sukat, ja mustat kengät.

Narun äidillä oli yllään violetti toppi ja keltainen hame, jonka helma yletti hänen polviinsa asti. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset kengät. Hänen korvissaan oli vihreät korvakorut ja hänen kaulassaan oli sinapinkeltainen helminauha, jossa oli yksi, vihreäkeltainen helmi.

"Kuka siellä on?! Mitä sinä teet?!" Narun isä kysyi. Hän ja hänen vaimonsa olivat äsken palanneet kotiin käytyään ostoksilla, ja huomanneet, että Narun äidin työhuoneen toinen ovi oli raollaan, vaikka Narun äiti oli sulkenut oven ennen kuin hän oli lähtenyt miehensä kanssa ostoksille. Kun Narun vanhemmat olivat nähneet, että Narun äidin työhuoneen toinen ovi oli raollaan, he olivat menneet lähemmäs kuullakseen jonkun liikkuvan huoneessa. Kun he olivat kuulleet jonkun liikkuvan huoneessa, he olivat arvelleet, että joku oli murtautunut Narun äidin työhuoneeseen. Kun Narun vanhemmat olivat avanneet raollaan olevan oven ja _sytyttäneet_ huoneen kattovalon nähdäkseen murtovarkaan, he eivät olleet osanneet odottaa, että he näkisivät murtovarkaan sijaan tyttärensä.

Naru hermostui niin paljon, että hän pudotti vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä avainrenkaan huoneen lattialle. Klik!

Naru katsoi vanhempiaan hermostuneena.

"Naru-chan. Mitä teet tuolla kristallilla?" Narun äiti kysyi nähtyään kristallin, jota hänen tyttärensä piti oikeassa kädessään.

"Naru-chan, mitä on tekeillä?" Narun isä kysyi. Hänen ja hänen vaimonsa tunteet olivat tosi ristiriitaiset, sillä he eivät ymmärtäneet, miksi Naru oli livahtanut äitinsä työhuoneeseen ja ottanut yhden kristallin kysymättä vanhemmiltaan lupaa.

"Äiti, isä, olen pahoillani!" Naru huusi katuvalla äänensävyllä ja juoksi kohti huoneen oikealla puolella olevaa ovea työntäen sen auki vasemmalla kädellään. Naru juoksi Kohti OSA-P-liikkeen automaattisia ulko-ovia, jotka avautuivat ja sulkeutuivat hänen perässään. Hän lähti juoksemaan kohti Sankaku Puistoa.

Narun vanhemmat juoksivat ulos OSA-P-liikkeestä automaattisten ulko-ovien avautuessa ja sulkeutuessa heidän perässään.

"Naru-chan!" Narun isä huusi huolissaan.

"Naru-chan, mitä sinulle on tapahtunut?" Narun äiti kysyi itkien.

"Kulta, etsitään Naru-chan ja kysytään häneltä, mitä on tekeillä. Naru-chan ei ole ennen ottanut muiden tavaroita ilman lupaa", Satoru sanoi vaimolleen.

Mayumi nyökkäsi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä kävelivät Tokion jalkakäytävällä kohti Sankaku Puistoa, ja Usagi vilkaisi taivaalla olevaa, kalpeaa kuun sirppiä. Taivaalla oli monia tähtiä.

"Onko kaikki hyvin, Usagi-chan?" Michiru kysyi.

"Minua pelottaa se taistelu, johon Mokusei haastoi meidät, mutta meidän on suojeltava perheitämme", Usagi sanoi.

"Olet oikeassa", Michiru sanoi.

"Usagi-chan!" Joku huusi Usagille ja hänen ystävilleen, kun he kävelivät kirjaston ohi. Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Narun vanhemmat. Narun vanhemmat näyttivät huolestuneilta.

"Oletteko nähneet tytärtämme?" Narun äiti kysyi Usagilta, ja Usagin ystäviltä.

"Ei. Onko jokin vialla?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kun palasimme kotiin näimme, että tyttäremme oli murtautunut vaimoni korumyymälään ja varasti yhden, tosi harvinaisen kristallin. Sitten Naru-chan karkasi kotoa. Olemme etsineet tytärtämme jo jonkin aikaa", Narun isä sanoi. Hän kuulosti huolestuneelta.

"Mitä?! Miksi tyttärenne olisi tehnyt jotain sellaista?" Rei kysyi uskomatta korviaan.

"Emme tiedä, mutta voisitteko auttaa minua ja miestäni etsimään Naru-chania?" Narun äiti pyysi.

"Hyvä on. Tarkistamme, onko Naru-chan Sankaku Puistossa", Usagi sanoi, ja juoksi ystäviensä kanssa kohti puistoa.

Narun vanhemmat juoksivat kohti kaupungin keskustaa.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mokusei katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä, hopean väristä kristallia, ja siirsi siihen voimiaan selvittääkseen, oliko kyseinen kristalli Maboroshi no Ginzuishou.

Naru seisoi Mokusein oikealla puolella. Hän oli äsken tullut puistoon ja antanut kristallin Mokuseille. Hän ei olisi mielellään ottanut kristallia ilman lupaa, mutta hän halusi auttaa Mokuseitä.

Mokusei tiesi, että hänen piti tänä yönä taistella Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan, mutta hän ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, että Naru toisi hänelle kristallin, joka saattoi olla Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Vaikka Mokusei yrittikin keskittyä oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä kristallin tutkimiseen, häntä jännitti taistelu, johon hän oli haastanut Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit. Mokusei oli suunnitellut tulevan taistelun viimeistä piirtoa myöten. Hänen täytyi vain toivoa, että Suisei ei pilaisi hänen suunnitelmiaan, sillä hän tiesi, Suisein haluavan itselleen Mokusein ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtävän.

Kärsivällisyys ei ollut Mokusein vahvin puoli, minkä takia häntä harmitti se, että hänen oli odotettava Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja. Se että Naru oli ehdottanut tapaamista Sankaku Puistossa ja oli tuonut hänen tutkittavakseen kristallin, jota hän oli arvellut Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi, antoi Mokuseille edes jotain tekemistä siksi aikaa, kun hän odotti Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

_"Tämä ei ole Maboroshi no Ginzuishou",_ Mokusei ajatteli huomattuaan, ettei hänen kädessään pitämässä kristallissa ollut minkäänlaista energiaa.

_"Olen niin iloinen, että pystyin auttamaan Kino-sania",_ Naru ajatteli.

Yllättäen Mokusei tunsi voimiensa ansiosta sen, että Narun energia taso oli noussut ja vaikutti tosi vahvalta.

_"Osaka Narun energia taso on noussut?! Miksi Osaka Narun energia taso on noussut?! Ehkä minun on tutkittava Osaka Narun energiaa",_ Mokusei ajatteli uteliaana.

"Osaka-san, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoulla on kaikenlaisia voimia, joten haluatko että kerron sinulle jotain Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimista?" Mokusei kysyi Narulta.

"Hyvä on", Naru sanoi.

Tytöt eivät huomanneet puiston vasemmalla puolella olevan puun taakse piiloutunutta youmaa, jonka kasvoilla oli valkoinen naamio. Youman päällä oli turkoosi viitta, jossa oli tummansinisten kukkien kuvia.

"Hetkinen!" Joku huusi, minkä takia Naru ja Mokusei kääntyivät ympäri nähdäkseen Usagin ja hänen siskonsa, ja Usagin uudet ystävät.

_"Toiko Naru-chan varastamansa kristallin Mokuseille?!"_ Usagi ajatteli nähtyään, että Mokusei piti oikeassa kädessään hopean väristä, pyöreää kristallia.

"Usagi-chan?" Naru kysyi. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi Usagi, hänen siskonsa ja Usagin uudet ystävät olivat puistossa.

"Kuinka uskallat hyödyntää Naru-chanin ystävällisyytä?!" Usagi kysyi Mokuseiltä vihaisena. Hän yritti kuulostaa raihalliselta, vaikka se oli vaikeaa.

"Mitä on tekeillä?" Naru kysyi. Hänellä oli tunne siitä, että jotain oli tekeillä. "Usagi-chan, miksi olet täällä siskosi ja uusien ystäviesi kanssa, vaikka on melkein keskiyö?"

"Koska ehdotin heille, että he tulisivat tänne keskiyöllä. Hyvä että tulit, Tsukino Usagi, tai ehkä minun pitäisi sanoa sinua Sailor Mooniksi", Mokusei totesi.

"Mitä?! Usagi-chan, oletko sinä Sailor Moon?!" Naru kysyi uskomatta korviaan. Toki hän oli huomannut, että Usagi näytti Sailor Moonilta, mutta hänen oli vaikea uskoa sitä, että Usagi oli Sailor Moon. Jos Usagi oli Sailor Moon, miksi hän ei ollut kertonut sitä Narulle?

"Anteeksi, Naru-chan", Usagi sanoi. Hänellä ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin muuttua. Jos hän yrittäisi suostutella Narua menemään kotiin, Mokusei saattaisi ottaa Narun panttivangiksi, eikä Usagi voinut sallia sitä. Hänen oli muututtava Narun edessä ja paljastettava suurin salaisuutensa Narulle. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Kun Usagi oli muuttunut Sailor Mooniksi, hänen siskonsa oli muuttunut Sailor Chibi Chibiksi.

Rei työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikea puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Mars Power Make-Up!" Rei muuttui Sailor Marsiksi.

Michiru työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Neptune Power Make-Up!" Michiru muuttui Sailor Neptuneksi.

Pojat ottivat muodonmuutos-kynänsä takkiensa taskuista, ja muuttuivat Shitennou-hahmoihinsa.

"Usagi-chan, olet paras ystäväni. Miksi et kertonut salaisuuttasi minulle?!" Naru kysyi nähtyään, että Usagi todella oli Sailor Moon. Naru tunsi tulleensa petetyksi, sillä Usagi ei ollut kertonut hänelle olevansa Sailor Moon. Naru ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, että Usagi oli Sailor Moon. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa sitäkään, että Usagin uudet ystävät ja Usagin sisko olisivat Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja, jotka olivat suojelleet Tokiota hirviöiltä.

"Koska yritin suojella sinua. Jos viholliset olisivat saaneet tietää, että minä olen Sailor Moon, he olisivat saattaneet satuttaa sinua, jos he olisivat ymmärtäneet, että olet ystäväni. Anteeksi, että en kertonut sinulle olevani Sailor Moon", Sailor Moon katsoi Narua.

"Naru-chan", Sailor Moonin sylissä oleva Sailor Chibi Chibi sanoi.

"Tsukino-san, et siis kertonut suurinta salaisuuttasi parhaalle ystävällesi", Mokusei sanoi ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

Naru hermostui kuulemastaan. Oliko Usagi salannut Sailor Senshi-henkilöllisyytensä ystäviltään ja perheiltään, jotta voisi suojella ystäviään ja perhettään?

"Naru-san, ihmiset eivät aina ole sitä, miltä näyttävät. Kino Makoto on oikeasti Mokusei, yksi Dark Kingdomin Kuro Sensheistä", Zoisite sanoi.

"Mitä?!" Naru kysyi. Hänen selässään _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä.

"Aivan!" Mokusei sanoi ja hänen vaatteensa muuttuivat Kuro Senshin vaatteiksi. Hän tunsi pettäneensä Narun nyt, kun hän paljasti Narulle oikean henkilöllisyytensä, sillä hän oli alkanut pitää Narusta. Vaikka Naru olikin Tsukino Usagin ystävä, hänellä ei ollut mitään tekemistä sen kanssa, että Dark Kingdomin väkeen kuuluvat henkilöt olivat Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien vihollisia. "Anteeksi, että sotkin sinut tähän, Osaka -san".

"Kino-san?" Naru kysyi hermostuneena.

Mokusein molempiin käsiin ilmestyi salamoita, joita hän heitti nopeasti kohti Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä hyppäsivät oikealle ja vasemmalle väistäen hyökkäyksen. Draks! Hyökkäys osui suihkulähteeseen, joka räjähti palasiksi.

Usagi hyppäsi tuhotun suihkulähteen eteen ja piti pikkusiskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään samalla, kun hän kosketti tiaraansa oikealla etusormellaan, minkä seurauksena tiara muuttui bumerangiksi. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Usagi heitti tiaran kohti Mokuseitä. Ehkä hän voisi vapauttaa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta tänä yönä, mutta hänen ja hänen ystäviensä täytyi taistella Mokuseitä vastaan, ennen kuin he voisivat yrittää vapauttaa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

"Ei!" Naru juoksi Mokusein eteen. Hän aikoi suojella Mokuseitä, vaikka tämä oli Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien vihollinen. Naru piti Mokuseistä, ja Mokusei oli pyytänyt Narulta anteeksi sitä, ettei hän ollut kertonut Narulle oikeaa nimeään. Vaikka Naru oli hieman vihainen Usagille siitä, että Usagi oli salannut häneltä jotain, Usagi oli pyytänyt Narulta anteeksi samalla tavalla kuin Mokusei. Naru toivoi, että Usagin ja Mokusein ei tarvitsisi olla vihollisia.

"Varo!" Mokusei kietoi molemmat kätensä Narun ympärille ja hyppäsi Naru sylissään pois tiaran edestä laskeutuen tuhoutuneen suihkulähteen toiselle puolelle. Hän laski Narun maahan.

_"Mokusei pelasti Narun?!"_ Usagi ajatteli uskomatta silmiään samalla, kun tiara katosi, ja ilmestyi takaisin Usagin otsalle.

"Lopettakaa! Kino-san ei ole paha ihminen!" Naru huusi.

Yllättäen Mokusei tunsi voimiensa ansiosta sen, että Narun energia taso oli taas huipussaan.

_"Onkohan Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Osaka Narun sisällä?!"_ Mokusei ajatteli.

"En anna teidän satuttaa Kino-sania, sillä haluan olla hänen ystävänsä!" Naru itki.

_"Onko Osaka Narun energia taso huipussaan, koska hän välittää minusta? Haluaako Osaka-san suojella minua noin kovasti? Onko tämä ihmisen ystävyyttä?!"_ Mokusei ajatteli uteliaana.

Yllättäen Suisein youma juoksi esiin piilostaan ja katsoi Mokuseitä.

"Onko tuo Maboroshi no Ginzuishou?" Suisein youma kysyi, kun se näki kristallin, jota Mokusei piti oikeassa kädessään. "Luovuta Maboroshi no Ginzuishou minulle!"

Mokusei puristi vasemman kätensä nyrkkiin, ja löi youmaa kasvoihin, minkä seurauksena youman naamio hajosi, ennen kuin hajonnut naamio katosi.

"Mokusei, oletko pettänyt Dark Kingdomin?!" Youma kysyi vihaisena samalla, kun sen ulkonäkö muuttui. Youman hiukset muuttuivat valkoisiksi, ja sen päähän kasvoi valkoiset sarvet. Sen takki muuttui punaisen ja sinisen väriseksi. Sen latiolle ilmestyi vihreistä helmistä tehty vyö. Yksi vyön helmistä oli punainen. Youman kaulassa oli vihreä helminauha. Youman iho muuttui harmaaksi, sen sen kynnet kasvoivat pitkiksi ja muuttuivat punaisiksi.

Mokusei juoksi youmaa kohti ja tarttui youman sarviin molemmilla käsillään, minkä jälkeen hän heitti youman korkealle ilmaan.

Youman sarvet muuttuivat harmaiksi, porakoneen poriksi, jotka alkoivat pyöriä nopeasti.

"Flame Arrows!" Jadeiten oikeasta kädestä ilmestyi ilmestyi paljon tulipalloja, jotka lensivät kohti youmaa ja osuivat siihen, kun se yritti hyökätä Mokusein kimppuun.

"Griääää!" Youma muuttui vedeksi ja putosi maahan. Loisk!

"Kino-san?" Naru kysyi, ennen kuin hän pyörtyi ja kaatui maahan.

Mokusei käveli kohti Narua, ja laittoi oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä jalokiven Narun oikeaan käteen.

"Mokusei, mitä aiot?!" Usagi kysyi ja juoksi kohti Narua.

"Osaka Naru ajatteli, että kristalli, jonka hän toi minulle oli Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Hän oli kuitenkin väärässä", Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Kino-san", Naru mutisi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Osaka Naru sopii tosi hyvin suunnitelmani toteuttamiseen, sillä Mokusei on tainnut saada häneltä ikäviä vaikutteita",_ Suisei seisoi erään puun takana. Hän oli tarkkaillut Sankaku Puiston tapahtumia pysymällä piilossa koko taistelun ajan.


	27. Tennis's trouble

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi osa. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Tämän luvun tapahtumat kertovat siitä, miten Naru käyttäytyy saatuaan selville Mokusein, Usagin ja Usagin uusien ystäviensä salaisuudet. Tässä luvussa kerrotaan jopa Narun ystävästä, Saionji Ruista.** **Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Naru olivat puistossa keskustelemassa siitä, mitä Sankaku Puistossa oli tapahtunut viime yönä. Heillä oli yllään koulupuvut, sillä he olivat vähän aikaa sitten lähteneet koulusta mennäkseen koteihinsa. Usagi ja Naru pitivät koululaukkujaan käsissään.

Kun Usagi ja Naru olivat lähteneet koulusta, Usagi oli sanonut Narulle haluavansa mennä Narun kanssa puistoon keskustelemaan siitä, mitä Sankaku Puistossa oli tapahtunut viime yönä. Naru oli suostunut keskustelemaan Usagin kanssa.

Aurinko oli laskemassa, ja taivaalla oli pilviä.

Naru ja Usagi istuivat ruskealla penkillä, ja katsoivat puistossa olevia lapsia, jotka leikkivät parhaillaan.

"Naru-chan, mitä aiot tehdä nyt, kun tiedät totuuden tytöstä, jolle veit äitisi liikkeessä olleen kristallin?" Usagi kysyi. Hän ymmärsi varsin hyvin, että Narulla oli ristiriitaisia tunteita nyt, kun Naru tiesi totuuden Mokuseistä.

"Yritin käydä tänään Cace Palacessa, mutta se oli kiinni. Kino-sanilla taitaa olla tänään vapaapäivä. Kun kävin eilen Cace Palacessa löysin Kino-sanin liikkeen kasvihuoneesta. Hän oli pyörtynyt Cace Palacen kasvihuoneen lattialle. Kun hän heräsi huomasin, että hän vaikutti tosi väsyneeltä. Kun puhuin Kino-sanille eilen, hän sanoi, että hänellä ei ole ystäviä. Haluaisin olla Kino-sanin ystävä, vaikka sinä ja muut Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit vaikutatte pitävän Kino-sania vihollisenanne, Usagi-chan", Naru sanoi.

"Naru-chan, mitä vanhempasi sanoivat sinulle, kun palautit heille OSA-P-koruliikkeestä varastamasi kristallin?" Usagi kysyi. Hän tiesi, että Naru piti Mokuseistä, joten hän toivoin, että hän onnistuisi vapauttamaan Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

"Kun palasin viime yönä kotiin, palautin vanhemmilleni sen kristallin, jonka varastin äitini työhuoneessa olevasta kaapista. Äiti ja isä eivät olleet vihaisia, mutta he kysyivät, miksi olin varastanut kyseisen kristallin. Kerroin vanhemmilleni, että olin luullut varastamaani kristallia Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi, jota Kino-san etsii, ja että varastin äitini työhuoneen kaapissa olevan kristallin siksi että halusin auttaa Kino-sania löytämään Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun. Äiti ja isä olivat vähän aikaa hiljaa sen jälkeen, kun olin kertonut heille syyn, jonka takia varastin äitini työhuoneen kaapissa olevan kristallin. Mutta kun kerroin vanhemmilleni sen, että Kino-san on yksinäinen, ja että halusin vain auttaa Kino-sania löytämään Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, äiti ja isä antoivat minulle anteeksi sen että varastin äitini työhuoneen kaapissa olevan kristallin. Vanhempani sanoivat jopa sen, että Kino-san vaikuttaa kiltiltä tytöltä, ja että he haluaisivat tavata Kino-sanin", Naru sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Usagi kysyi.

"Kyllä", Naru sanoi. "Usagi-chan, näitkö miten Rui-onee-san pelasi tennistä, kun olimme tänään koulussa? Rui-onee-san käyttäytyi vihamielisesti muita tenniksenpelaajia kohtaan. Se vihamielinen käytös ei ole Rui-onee-sanin tapaista. Usagi-chan, voisitko tulla katsomaan Rui-onee-sania hänen tenniskouluunsa, kun hän pelaa tennistä tänä iltana? Nyt kun tiedän, että olet Sailor Moon, ajattelin, että voisit ehkä kertoa oman mielipiteesi Rui-onee-sanin nykyisestä käytöksestä".

"Hyvä on", Usagi sanoi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Voisiko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou tosiaan olla Osaka Narun sisällä? Osaka Naru ei ole Sailor Senshi, mutta hänen energia tasonsa oli viime yönä huipussaan, kun hän yritti suojella minua Sailor Moonilta. Minun pitäisi tutkia Osaka Narun energiaa myöhemmin",_ Mokusei seisoi liikkeensä kasvihuoneessa. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

_"Nyt pitää jatkaa_ _Sanjoin Ruita koskevan suunnitelmani toteuttamista",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

Vaikka Mokusei yritti keskittyä tehtäväänsä varastaa ihmisilta energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle, hänen ajatuksensa siirtyivät siihen taisteluun, joka oli käyty Sankaku Puistossa viime yönä. Kun Mokusei ajatteli kyseistä taistelua hän ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Osaka Narun energia taso oli noussut huippuunsa silloin, kun Osaka Naru oli suojellut Mokuseitä Sailor Moonin hyökkäykseltä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja Naru seisoivat Juuban Munichibal Junior High Schoolin pihalla ja katsoivat, miten Rui pelasi tennistä muiden tenniksenpelaajien kanssa.

Tenniskenttä oli ympäröity tosi isolla verkkoaidalla, ja tenniskentän keskelle oli pystytetty kaksi, valkoista pilaria, jotka olivat saman pituisia kuin Usagin pikkuveli. Kyseisiin pilareihin oli kiinnitetty valkoinen tennisverkko.

Rui seisoi tennisverkon oikealla puolella, ja muut tenniksenpelaajat olivat verkon vasemmalla puolella.

Rui oli 16-vuotias, ja hänellä oli siniharmaat silmät. Hän oli pitkä ja laiha. Hänen ihonsa oli vaalea, ja hän oli sitonut pitkät, mustat hiuksensa poninhännälle oranssilla hiusnauhalla. Hänen otsallaan oli tummanvihreä otsapanta. Hänellä oli yllään vaaleanvihreä pusero ja valkoinen tennishame. Hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset sukat, sekä valkoiset lenkkarit. Hänen oikean ranteensa ympärillä oli valkoinen ranteenlämmitin, jossa oli vihreä raita, ja hän piti tennismailaa oikeassa kädessään.

"Olit oikeassa, Naru-chan. Rui-san käyttäytyy erilailla, kuin ennen", Usagi totesi nähtyään, että Rui käyttäytyi vihamielisesti muita tenniksenpelaajia kohtaan.

Muut tenniksenpelaajat olivat painautuneet tenniskentän ympärillä olevaa verkkoaitaa vasten, ja vapisivat peloissaan.

Rui katsoi tenniskentän vasemmalle puolelle kaatunutta tyttöä. Hän oli äsken pelannut tennistä kyseisen tytön kanssa ja voittanut. Kun Rui oli voittanut tenniskentän vasemmalle puolelle kaatuneen tytön, kyseinen tyttö oli pudottanut tennismailansa maahan silloin, kun hän oli kaatunut.

"Saionji-san?" kentälle kaatunut tyttö kysyi hermostuneena, kun Rui käveli hänen eteensä. Kentälle kaatuneella tytöllä oli vaalea iho ja lyhyet, ruskeat hiukset. Hänellä oli päässään punainen hiuspanta. Hän oli 14-vuotias ja laiha. Hänen silmänsä olivat ruskeat. Hänellä oli yllään valkoinen pusero ja vaaleanvihreä tennishame. Hänen jaloissaan oli keltaiset sukat ja valkoiset lenkkarit.

"Mikä on vialla? Jos on kyse tennismailasta, olen jo antanut sinulle toisen tennismailan. Jatketaan", Rui potkaisi kentälle kaatuminen tytön tennismailan sivuun oikealla jalallaan.

"Kyllä", kentälle kaatunut tyttö poimi mailan oikealla kädellään.

"Naru-chan, milloin Rui-san alkoi käyttäytyä noin vihamielisesti muita tenniksenpelaajia kohtaan?" Usagi kysyi hermostuneena. Hän ei pitänyt näkemästään.

"Tänään pidetyllä tennistunnilla", Naru sanoi. Hän oli huolissaan Ruista. Hän oli tuntenut Ruin pienestä asti, joten hän huomasi helposti, jos Ruita vaivasi jokin, ja tämän päiväisestä tennistunnista lähtien Ruin käytös oli muuttunut agressiiviseksi. "Kysyin aiemmin Rui-onee-sanilta syytä hänen käytökseensä, kun tennistunti loppui. Kun Rui-onee-san vastasi kysymykseeni, hän sanoi minulle, että minun ei pitäisi miettiä sitä, miten hän käyttäytyy. Pyysin häneltä anteeksi".

_"Rui-san käyttäytyy samalla tavalla, kuin Akiyama-sensei käyttäytyi ollessaan youman hallinnassa. Onkohan Rui-san youman hallinnassa, koska hän käyttäytyy erilailla, kuin ennen? Voisiko Mokusei olla syyllinen Rui-sanin nykyiseen käytökseen?"_ Usagi mietti, mutta hän päätti olla sanomatta ajatustaan ääneen, kun otti huomioon sen, että Naru piti Mokuseistä.

"Aiii!" tenniskentältä kuulunut huuto keskeytti Usagin ajatukset, ja hän huomasi, että tenniskentällä oli hajonnut tennispallo.

Rui katsoi voittamiaan tenniksenpelaajia hymyillen tosi ilkeästi.

"Lopeta!" Naru huusi, kun hän ja Usagi kävelivät tenniskentälle verkkoaidassa olevasta oviaukosta.

"Pois tieltä!" Rui huusi, kun Naru ja Usagi kävelivät muiden tenniksenpelaajien eteen, jotta Rui lakkaisi käyttäytymästä vihamielisesti muita tenniksenpelaajia kohtaan.

"Ei, Rui-onee-san! Lakkaa käyttäytymästä noin vihamielisesti!" Naru huusi.

"Siirry sivuun, Naru-chan!" Rui suuttui.

"Ei!" Naru huusi.

"Rui-san, Naru-chan on huolissaan sinusta!" Usagi huusi Ruille.

"Älkää häiritkö peliäni!" Rui huusi vihaisena. Hänen tennismailansa alkoi hohtaa punaisena. Hän heilautti tennismailaansa tyttöjä kohti niin kovaa, että mailasta ilmestyi punainen energia- pyörre, joka osui tyttöihin. Tytöt tenniskentälle samalla, kun muut tenniksenpelaajat pakenivat peloissaan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Tesuni, aloita suunnitelman toteuttaminen!"_ Mokusei otti youmaansa telepaattisen yhteyden.

Mokusei vilkaisi kasvihuoneen pöydän päällä olevaa kristallipalloa ja näki, että Usagi ja Naru olivat kaatuneet tenniskentälle Ruin hyökättyä heidän kimppuunsa.

_"Tsukino Usagi ja Osaka Naru ovat samalla tenniskentällä, kuin youmani!"_ Mokusei ajatteli. _"Jos Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on Osaka Narun sisällä, minun pitää estää Tesunia vahingoittamasta Osaka Narua. Minulla ei ole minkäänlaisia todisteita siitä, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou olisi Osaka Narun sisällä, mutta näyttää siltä että minun pidettävä Tesunille puhuttelu siitä, että kyseinen youma ei keskittynyt tehtäväänsä varastaa Saionji Ruin energiaa"._

Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rui kaatui tenniskentälle ja pudotti tennismailansa tenniskentälle. Hänen edessään seisoi, pitkä, urheilullinen youma. Youman iho oli valkoinen, ja sen hiukset olivat ruskeat. Sen silmät olivat vihreät. Sillä oli yllään mustat vaatteet, ja sen puseron kaulus oli punainen. Sen käsissä oli kultaiset rannerenkaat. Sen korvissa oli punaiset helmi-korvakorut. Youman kynnet olivat punaiset.

"Sinun energiasi on nyt minun!" Youma huusi Ruille ja sen vasempaan käteen ilmestyi punainen lasikapseli, jonka sisällä oli tennispallon kokoinen, punainen energia-pallo.

"Youma!" Usagi huusi. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

"Se, mitä teit Rui-sanille, on anteeksi antamatonta!" Sailor Moon huusi. "Olen merimiespukuinen rakkauden ja oikeuden valvoja, Sailor Moon! Kuun nimissä minä kostan  
sinulle!"

"Usagi-chan, ole varovainen!" Naru huusi ja katsoi Ruita huolissaan. _"Käyttäytyikö Rui-onee-san_ _vihamielisesti siksi, että hän oli youman hallinnassa?"_

Kun Usagi ja Naru olivat tulleet katsomaan Ruin tennisharjoituksia, Naru oli kysynyt Usagilta hirviöistä, joita vastaan Usagi oli taistellut uusien ystäviensä kanssa. Usagi oli kertonut Narulle, että hirviöt, joita vastaan hän oli taistellut muiden Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kanssa olivat youmia. Usagi oli kertonut Narulle jopa sen, että youmat yrittivät varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle, Queen Metalialle vahvistaakseen Queen Metalian voimia. Usagi oli kertonut Narulle jopa sen, että joidenkin ihmisten käyttäytyminen oli muuttunut viime aikoina erilaiseksi sen takia, että youmat olivat ottaneet kyseiset ihmiset hallintaansa.

"Röyhkeä tyttö!" Youman oikeaan käteen ilmestyi tulesta _valmistettu_ tennismaila, jonka keskellä oli valkoisena hohtava tennispallo. Youma löi nopeasti tennismailassaan olevan tennispallon kohti Sailor Moonia ja Narua, mutta heidän ympärilleen ilmestyi iso, vihreä energia-kupoli, joka torjui youman hyökkäyksen. Youman tennispallo katosi, kun se osui energia-kupoliin.

"Mitä?!" Youma ei ollut uskoa silmiään.

"Tesuni, sinulla on paras olla hyvä selitys sille, miksi olit tottelematon!" Joku huusi youmalle, ja youman taakse ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Mokuseiksi. Youma kääntyi nopeasti ympäri ja katsoi Mokuseitä hermostuneena.

"Sailor Moon yritti estää minua suorittamasta tehtävääni, Mokusei-sama", youma puolustautui.

"Sinun tehtäväsi oli varastaa Saionji Ruin energiaa, ei hyökätä Sailor Moonin ja hänen ystävänsä kimppuun! Olit tottelematon!" Mokusei huusi youmalle.

"Anteeksi, Mokusei-sama!" youma antoi Mokuseille vasemmassa kädessään pitämänsä lasikapselin samalla, kun Sailor Moonin ja Narun ympärillä oleva energia-kupoli katosi.

"Saat anteeksi, mutta älä enää ole tottelematon", Mokusei sanoi youmalleen.

Sailor Moon kosketti tiaraansa oikealla etusormellaan, sillä tämän oli hänen tilaisuutensa tuhota youma. Kun Sailor Moon kosketti tiaraansa, tiara muuttui bumerangiksi. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Sailor Moon heitti tiaransa kohti youmaa.

"Yööööööö!" Youma huusi, kun tiara osui sen keskivartaloon. Youma muuttui valkoisen kukan terälehdeksi, joka putosi tenniskentälle.

"Kino-san?" Naru kysyi uskomatta silmiään. Mokusei oli pelastanut hänet ja Usagin.

"Kohtaamme vielä, Sailor Moon", Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Kino-san", Naru poimi maahan pudonneen kukan terälehden oikealla kädellään.

Usagi ja Naru eivät tienneet, että Suisei seisoi tenniskentän lähellä olevan puun takana, jolla oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Suisei oli nähnyt mitä tenniskentällä oli äsken tapahtunut, ja hän aikoi kertoa Queen Berylille sen, mitä tenniskentällä oli äsken tapahtunut, sillä hän yritti aiheuttaa Mokuseille pieniä ongelmia ennen kuin hän aloittaisi suunnitelmansa toteuttamisen.

_"Mitähän Queen Beryl-sama sanoo kun kerron hänelle, että näin Mokusein pelastavan Sailor Moonin ja ihmis-tytön youmalta, jonka Mokusei oli tehnyt itse?"_ Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.


	28. Suisei's plan

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi osa. Mokusei aikoo taas taistella Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan, mutta Suisei aloittaa oman suunnitelmansa toteuttamisen. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mokusei, Suisei kertoi minulle pari tuntia sitten, että pelastit Sailor Moonin ja ihmis-tytön omalta youmaltasi, kun youmasi yritti hyökätä Sailor Moonin ja hänen seurassaan olleen ihmis-tytön kimppuun pari tuntia sitten. Kun estit youmaasi hyökkäämästä Sailor Moonin ja hänen seurassaan olleen ihmis-tytön kimppuun, Sailor Moon sai tilaisuuden tuhota youmasi. Miksi estit youmaasi hyökkäämästä Sailor Moonin ja hänen seurassaan olleen ihmis-tytön kimppuun?" Queen Beryl kysyi. Hän istui valtaistuimellaan ja piti oikeassa kädessään punaista, pesäpallon kokoista energia-palloa, jonka Mokusei oli antanut hänelle saavuttuaan Dark Kingdomiin.

Queen Beryl oli vihainen Mokuseille siitä, että Mokusei oli aiemmin estänyt youmaansa hyökkäämästä Sailor Moonin, ja Sailor Moonin seurassa olleen ihmis-tytön kimppuun.

"Pyydän anteeksi, Queen Bery-sama, mutta youmani ei totellut minua. Youmani alkoi taistella, vaikka olin antanut sille tehtävän varastaa Saionji Ruin energiaa", Mokusei sanoi. Mokusei oli tullut Dark Kingdomiin pari tuntia sitten ja antanut Queen Berylille energian, jonka Mokusein youma oli varastanut Saionji Ruilta.

"Tarkoitatko, että youmasi ei totellut sinua?" Queen Beryl kysyi. "Jos mainitsemasi youma oli kuriton, sinun pitää opettaa youmillesi, mitä on kuri!"

"Kyllä, Queen Beryl-sama!" Mokusei sanoi. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

"Mokusei, ennen kuin Suisei kertoi minulle sen että estit youmaasi hyökkäämästä Sailor Moonin, ja Sailor Moonin seurassa olleen ihmis-tytön kimppuun Suisei mainitsi sen, että tuhosit yhden Suisein youman ollessasi pari päivää sitten Sankaku Puistossa. Onko se totta?" Queen Beryl kysyi.

"On varsin todennäköistä, että Suisei lähetti youmansa varastamaan minulta kristallin, jota epäilin Maboroshi no Ginzuishouksi, kun olin pari päivää sitten Sankaku Puistossa. Queen Beryl-sama, Suisei on pilkannut minua siitä asti, kun annoitte minun vastuulleni ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtävän! Queen Beryl-sama, antakaa minun etsiä Maboroshi no Ginzuishouta samalla, kun jatkan ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevaa tehtävää. Jos löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, Suisei ei voi enää pilkata minua. Jos löydän Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun, voitte käyttää Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia vahvistaaksenne Suurta hallitsijaamme", Mokusei puolustautui.

"Tiedän sen, minkä takia annan sinulle tilaisuuden todistaa lojaaliutesi Dark Kingdomille, Mokusei. Mokusei, tästä lähtien Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun löytäminen on ainoa mahdollisuutesi todistaa lojaaliutesi Dark Kingdomille, minkä takia voit toistaiseksi unohtaa ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtäväsi ja keskittyä vain Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun etsimiseen. Jos epäonnistut, saat selittää epäonnistumisesi syyn Suurelle hallitsijallemme", Queen Beryl sanoi.

"Kyllä", Mokusei kumarsi, ja lähti valtaistuinsalista.

_"Tarkistan heti, onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Osaka Narun sisällä",_ Mokusei pysähtyi Dark Kingdomin linnan käytävälle. Hän katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Mokusei ei tiennyt sitä, että Suisei seisoi käytävän vasemmalla puolella olevan pylvään takana. Suiseillä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

Suisei tiesi, että Queen Beryl oli tyytymätön Mokusein käytökseen, sillä Mokusei oli käytännössä _pettänyt_ Dark Kingdomin estettyään youmaansa satuttamasta Sailor Moonia ja Osaka Narua.

_"Mokuseille pitäisi tehdä jotain. Ehkä Queen Beryl-sama antaa minun näyttää taitoni, jos rankaisen Mokuseitä hänen "petoksensa" takia",_ Suisei ajatteli. Hän tiesi, että hän voisi vihdoinkin laittaa Mokuseitä koskevan suunnitelmansa täytäntöön. Osaka Narulla oli tärkeä rooli Mokuseitä koskevassa suunnitelmassa, jonka Suisei oli suunnitellut.

"Seppen", Suisei sanoi.

Suisein eteen ilmestyi lumihiutaleita, jotka yhdistyivät ja muodostuivat pitkäksi, laihaksi youmaksi. Youman iho oli valkoinen, ja sen hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset. Sillä oli yllään vaaleansininen kimono, ja sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youman jaloissa oli tummansiniset sandaalit.

"Suisei-sama, onko aika aloittaa suunnitelmanne toteuttaminen?" youma kysyi.

"On. Ilmoita Tsumetai Shisutoille, että on aika aloittaa suunnitelmani toteuttaminen. Kun olet ilmoittanut Tsumetai Shisutoille, että on aika aloittaa suunnitelmani toteuttaminen, menette Tokioon odottamaan minua. Oletko kertonut suunnitelmani kaikki yksityiskohdat Tsumetai Shisutoille?" Suisei kysyi.

Youma muuttui lumihiutaleiksi ja katosi.

_"Aloitan suunnitelmani toteuttamisen",_ Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Osaka Narun huoneen lattia oli tehty ruskeasta paneelista. Lattialla oli punainen matto. Seinät olivat valkoiset. Narun huoneen vasemmalla puolella olevalla seinällä oli lasista tehdyt pariovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien eteen oli vedetty pitkät, vaaleanpunaiset verhot. Narun huoneen ovi oli huoneen oikealla puolella olevassa seinässä. Oven oikealla puolella oli valkoinen pöytä, jonka edessä oli vaaleansininen tuoli. Narun pöydän päällä oli kirjoja ja kyniä. Pöydän oikealla puolella oli vaaleansininen kirjahylly, jonka hyllyille oli laitettu kirjoja. Narun huoneen oven vasemmalla puolella oli vaaleansininen vaatekaappi. Huoneen valokatkaisija oli huoneen oven, ja Narun pöydän välissä olevassa seinässä.

Narun sänky oli huoneen oikealla puolella. Narun sänky oli iso pylväs-sänky, jossa oli vaaleanpunaiset verhot. Sängyn päällä oli vaaleanpunainen peitto, jonka alla oli valkoinen lakana. Sängyn päällä oli vaaleanpunainen tyyny. Sängyn vasemmalla puolella oli ruskea yöpöytä, jonka päällä oli vaaleanpunainen lukulamppu. Yöpöydän päällä oli valkoinen lankapuhelin. Lankapuhelimen oikealla puolella oli valkoisen kukan terälehti. Lankapuhelimen vasemmalla puolella oli keltainen herätyskello. Narun keltaiset tohvelit olivat sängyn oikealla puolella.

Naru nukkui. Hänellä oli yllään oranssi pyjama, ja hän oli sitonut hiuksiinsa oranssin hiusnauhan.

Narun huoneeseen ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Mokuseiksi.

_"Osaka Naru, tarkistan onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou sinun sisälläsi",_ Mokusein oikeaan käteen ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, jota hän siirsi leijumaan Narun ylävartalon yläpuolelle tarkistaakseen oliko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou Osaka Narun sisällä.

_"Ei. Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ei ole Osaka Narun sisällä. Näyttää siltä, että olin väärässä",_ Mokusei ajatteli huomattuaan, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ei ollut Narun sisällä.

Mokusein oikeassa kädessä oleva, tummanvihreä energia, ja Narun ylävartalon yläpuolella leijuva, tummanvihreä energia katosivat:

_"Osaka Narun sisällä oleva energia on normaalin ihmisen energiaa. En kuitenkaan ymmärrä sitä, miksi Osaka Narun energia taso oli huipussaan silloin, kun hän yritti estää Sailor Moonia hyökkäämästä kimppuuni pari päivää sitten, kun taistelin Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan Sankaku Puistossa"._

Kun Mokusei katseli Narun huonetta, hän näki, että Narun yöpöydän päällä oli valkoisen kukan terälehti. _"Tuo on se terälehti, josta tein edellisen youmani. Toiko Osaka Naru tuon terälehden kotiinsa, vaikka tuosta terälehdestä tekemäni youma yritti pari tuntia sitten hyökätä Osaka Narun ja Sailor Moonin kimppuun?"_

Yllättäen Naru heräsi ja näki Mokusein.

"Kino-san?" Naru kysyi uteliaana noustuaan istumaan.

"Kino Makoto on vain naamio. Oikea nimeni on Mokusei. En halua valehdella sinulle enää", Mokusei sanoi.

Naru katsoi Mokuseitä uteliaana.

"Ole hyvä, ja kuuntele minua", Mokusei sanoi Narulle.

"Okei", Naru sanoi.

"Olet hyvä tyttö. Kiitos sinun, olen oppinut, millaista on, kun saa ystäviä. Minulla ei ole ennen ollut ystäviä. Pahassa organisaatiossa, Dark Kingdomissa, jossa työskentelen, ei ole ystäviä tai rakkautta. Me, Dark Kingdomin väki, petämme toisiamme ja huijaamme toisiamme saavuttaaksemme tavoitteemme. Joskus me, Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshit jopa sabotoimme muiden Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshien suunnitelmia, jotta voisimme _näyttää_ _hyvältä_ Dark Kingdomin johtajan silmissä. Ennen ajattelin, että äsken mainitsemani käytös oli normaalia, mutta ystävällisyytesi _avasi silmäni"_, Mokusei sanoi.

"Mokusei-san?" Naru kysyi uteliaana.

"Queen Beryl, Dark Kingdomin johtaja antoi minulle ja muille Dark Kingdomin Kuro Sensheille tehtävän varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa, jotta voisimme vahvistaa Dark Kingdomin todellisen johtajan, Queen Metalian voimia. Osaka-san, ennen minua Kasei oli vastuussa ihmisten energian varastamista koskevan tehtävän toteuttamisesta, mutta Sailor Moon onnistui saamaan Kasein omalle puolelleen. En tiedä, miten Sailor Moon onnistui saamaan Kasein omalle puolelleen. Mutta kun Sailor Moon onnistui saamaan Kasein omalle puolelleen, Queen Beryl antoi minun vastuulleni ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtävän", Mokusei sanoi.

"Niinkö?" Naru kysyi.

"Kyllä. Osaka-san, sinä tunnet Kasein nimellä Hino Rei. Osaka-san, kun sinä ja minä olimme pari päivää sitten Sankaku Puistossa, Tsukino Usagi tuli sinne uusien ystäviensä kanssa ja sinä näit, että Hino Rei muuttui Sailor Marsiksi ja Usagi ja hänen uudet ystävänsäkin muuttuivat Sailor Sensheiksi ja Shitennouneiksi. Osaka-san, sinulla taisi olla ristiriitaisia tunteita sen jälkeen kun sait selville minun, Usagin ja hänen uusien ystäviensä salaisuudet", Mokusei sanoi.

Naru nyökkäsi, sillä Mokusei oli oikeassa. Narun tunteet olivat olleet tosi ristiriitaiset sen jälkeen, kun Naru oli saanut selville Mokusein, Usagin ja Usagin uusien ystävien salaisuudet.

"Osaka-san, vähän sen jälkeen, kun avasin liikkeeni, sinä ja Usagi tulitte liikeeseeni. Kun sinä ja Usagi tulitte liikkeeseeni, myin sinulle ja Usagille kukkia, joihin piilottamani youmat varastivat energiaa teiltä ja perheiltänne, sillä aloitin ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtäväni toteuttamisen vahvistaakseni Queen Metalian voimia. En muista nähneeni Queen Metaliaa, mutta vähän aikaa sitten keskityin vain tehtävääni varastaa ihmisten energiaa, jotta voisin vahvistaa Queen Metalian voimia", Mokusei sanoi.

Naru oli hiljaa, jotta Mokusei voisi jatkaa puhumista.

"Osaka-san, taisit nähdä sen että opettajasi, Akiyama Higuren käytös oli muuttunut erilaiseksi, kuin ennen. Se että Akiyama Higuren käytös muuttui erilaiseksi kuin ennen, oli minun syytäni, sillä hän osti liikkeestäni valkoisia liljoja, joihin olin piillottanut youman joka otti Akiyama Higuren hallintaansa ja varasti häneltä energiaa vähän kerrallaan. Olen myynyt kukkia monille muillekin Tokion asukkaille, jotka ovat käyneet liikkeessäni, ja piilottanut heidän ostamiensa kukkien joukkoon youmia, joille olen antanut tehtävän varastaa kukkiani ostaneilta ihmisiltä energiaa vähän kerrallaan. Kyseisen suunnitelman tarkoitus oli varastaa paljon energiaa yhdestä ihmisestä monen sijaan. Keksin äsken mainitsemani suunnitelmani silloin, kun tapasin Akiyama Higuren. Huomasin jossain vaiheessa sen, että Sailor Moon rakastaa Tuxedoa Kameania, joten yritin hyödyntää Sailor Moonin tunteita Tuxedo Kameania kohtaan ja laitoin erään youmani lähettämään rakkauskirjeitä kaikille, Tokiossa asuville 14-vuotiaille tytöille. Tiesin Sailor Moonin olevan 14-vuotias, joten käskin youmani lähettää mainitsemani rakkauskirjeet kaikille, Tokiossa asuville, 14-vuotiaille tytöille. Laadin äsken kertomani suunnitelman selvittääkseni Sailor Moonin oikean henkilöllisyyden. Äsken kertomani suunnitelman takia sinäkin sait rakkauskirjeen Tuxedo Kamenilta, Osaka-san. Osaka-san, kun tapasit Shinjukun MS tavaratalossa olevan Tuxedo Kamenin, se olin oikeasti minä, sillä olin naamioitunut Tuxedo Kameniksi. Varastin sinulta ja muilta Shinjukun MS tavarataloon saapuneilta tytöiltä energiaa silloin, kun esitin Tuxedo Kamenia. Annoin sinulta ja muilta tytöiltä varastamani energian Queen Berylille, ja Queen Beryl käytti sinulta ja muilta tytöiltä varastamaani energiaa vahvistaakseen Queen Metalian voimia", Mokusei sanoi.

"Sinä naamioiduit Tuxedo Kameniksi?" Naru kysyi uteliaana.

"Kyllä. Kun naamioiduin Tuxedo Kameniksi, otin tietoisen riskin siltä varalta, jos joutuisin taistelemaan Sailor Moonia vastaan jos hän ymmärtäisi, että Shinjukun MS tavaratalon-tapaus olisi oikeasti Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshin järjestämä ansa. Ja minä todella jouduin taistelemaan Sailor Moonia vastaan, kun hän tuli Shinjukun MS tavarataloon. Sailor Moonin ystävätkin osallistuivat Shinjukun MS tavaratalossa käytyyn taisteluun", Mokusei sanoi:

"Osaka-san, kun tapasin sinut Prinsessa D-n juhlissa, hypnotisoin sinut viemään ruusukimpun Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen. En voinut itse viedä kyseistä kimppua Prinsessa D-n huoneeseen, sillä eräs toinen, Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestäjä pyysi minua pitämään kiitos-puheen siitä, että sain osallistua Prinsessa D-n juhlien järjestämiseen. Olin aiemmin piilottanut kyseiseen ruusukimppuun ruusun näköisen youman. Kun veit mainitsemani kimpun Prinsessa D-lle, lähdit Prinsessa D-n huoneesta ja palasit juhlasaliin. Kun näin että palasit juhlasaliin, vapautin sinut hypnoosista, minkä takia et muista käyneesi Prinsessa D-n huoneessa", Mokusei sanoi.

"Eli minä tapasin Prinsessa D-n ollessani hypnoosissa?" Naru kysyi uteliaana.

"Kyllä. Sen jälkeen, kun olit lähtenyt Prinsessa D-n huoneesta, Prinsessa D-lle antamaasi kimppuun piilottamani youma kiinnittyi Prinsessa D-n mekkoon, ja hypnotisoi Prinsessa D-n varastamaan Prinsessa D-n valtakunnan salaisen aarteen. Tein äsken mainitsemani asian, koska halusin selvittää, onko Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre Maboroshi no Ginzuishou jota etsin. Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre ei kuitenkaan ollut Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Koska Prinsessa D-n hallussa oleva, salainen aarre ei ollut Maborhsi no Ginzuishou, jatkoin ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevan tehtäväni toteuttamista. Vähän aikaa, ennen kuin tapasin Kusakabe Nobuyukin ensimmäisen kerran, näin erään morsiuspuku-liikkeen jonka näyteikkunan takana olevan hyllyn päälle oli laitettu mallinukkeja, joiden ylle oli puettu morsiuspuvut. Muutin yhden mainitsemani mallinuken youmaksi, joka vaelsi yöllä Tokiossa, ja sieppasi miehiä ja lukitsi sieppaamansa miehet mainitsemani morsiuspuku-liikkeen takahuoneeseen varastaen heiltä energiaa. Eräät Tokion asukkaat, jotka näkivät äsken mainitsemani youman, sanoivat äsken mainitsemaani youmaa Yūrei Hanayomeksi. Nephrite tuhosi äsken mainitsemani youman. Koska kerroin sinulle pari päivää sitten Maboroshi no Ginzuishousta, varastit äitisi kaupassa olevan kristallin ja toit sen minulle, sillä arvelit kyseisen kristallin olevan Maboroshi no Ginzuishou. Kyseinen kristalli ei ollut Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, mutta kun varastit mainitsemani kristallin, jouduit vaaraan suojellessasi minua Sailor Moonin hyökkäykseltä. Ja minä olen syyllinen jopa siihen, että ystäväsi Saionji Rui käyttäytyi vihamielisesti muita tenniksenpelaajia kohtaan, sillä päätin varastaa Saionji Ruilta energiaa sen jälkeen, kun kerroit minulle Saionji Ruista. Annoin sinulle kimpun, jonka ympärille sidottuun nauhaan olin piilottanut tenniskentällä näkemäsi youman. Kyseinen youma siirtyi Ruin tennismailaan sen jälkeen, kun annoit kimpun Ruille. Kyseinen youma otti Ruin hallintaansa, minkä takia Rui käyttäytyi agressiivisesti muita tenniksenpelaajia kohtaan. Kun Ruin tennismailaan piiloutunut youma tuli esiin piilostaan, se hyökkäsi sinun ja Usagin kimppuun, sillä se ei totellut antamaani käskyä varastaa Ruin energiaa. Osaka-san, olen pahoillani siitä, että olet joutunut vaaraan minun takiani. Ymmärrän varsin hyvin, että saatat inhota minua niiden asioiden takia, jotka olen tehnyt. En taida ole sopivaa seuraa sinulle Osaka-san, mutta tulin tänne, sillä halusin selvittää erään asian", Mokusei sanoi.

"Mokusei-san?" Naru kysyi uteliaana. Hän oli hermostunut kuulemastaan, mutta hän halusi tietää, miksi Mokusei oli tullut hänen huoneeseensa keskellä yötä.

"Kun suojelit minua Sailor Moonin hyökkäykseltä pari päivää sitten huomasin, että energia tasosi oli noussut huippuunsa, minkä takia aloin epäillä sitä, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou on sinun sisälläsi. Koska epäilin, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou olisi sinun sisälläsi, estin tenniskentällä näkemääsi youmaa hyökkäämästä sinun ja Sailor Moonin kimppuun. Suisei, toinen Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshi näki sen, että estin tenniskentällä näkemääsi youmaa hyökkäämästä sinun ja Sailor Moonin kimppuun, ja hän kertoi kyseisen asian Queen Berylille. Kun Queen Beryl kysyi minulta, miksi estin tenniskentällä ollutta youmaani hyökkäämästä sinun ja Sailor Moonin kimppuun, sanoin Queen Berylille vain sen, että kyseinen youmani ei ollut totellut minua kun olin käskenyt sitä varastaa energiaa Saionji Ruilta. En kertonut Queen Berylille sitä, että estin tenniskentällä ollutta youmaani hyökkäämästä sinun ja Sailor Moonin kimppuun siksi, että arvelin Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun olevan sinun sisälläsi, sillä minulta puuttuivat todisteet siitä että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou olisi sinun sisälläsi. Tulin tänne tarkistamaan onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou sinun sisälläsi. Tarkistin onko Maboroshi no Ginzuishou sisälläsi sillä välin, kun nukuit. Kun tarkistin äsken mainitsemani asian huomasin, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ei ole sinun sisälläsi. Osaka-san, anteeksi, että olen aiheuttanut sinulle ongelmia", Mokusei sanoi.

"Mokusei-san, vaikka sanoisit mitä, haluan olla ystäväsi", Naru sanoi.

_"Hänen energia tasonsa on taas noussut huippuunsa! Onko Osaka Narun energia taso noussut huippuunsa siksi, että hän haluaa olla ystäväni?!"_ Mokusei mietti huomattuaan voimiensa ansiosta sen, että Narun energia taso oli noussut huippuunsa.

"Osaka-san, oletko kertonut vanhemmillesi kaikki yksityiskohdat siitä, mitä Sankaku Puistossa tapahtui pari päivää sitten?" Mokusei kysyi.

Naru pudisti päätään.

"Kiitos. Osaka-san, sinähän löysit minut pyörtyneenä liikkeeni kasvihuoneen lattialta pari päivää sitten. Pyörtymiseni johtui myöhään valvomisesta, sillä olin valvonut myöhään yrittäessäni keksiä suunnitelmia taistella Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään vastaan. Ennen kuin pyörryin liikkeeni kasvihuoneen lattialle pari päivää sitten, näin näyn valkoisesta palatsista. Kun näin näyn mainitsemastani palatsista, minulle tuli Déjà vun kaltainen tunne. Minulle tuli samanlainen tunne jopa silloin, kun tapasin Kusakabe Nobuyukin. En tiedä, miksi minulle tuli Déjà vun kaltainen tunne sinä päivänä, kun näin näyn mainitsemani palatsin tai silloin kun tapasin Kusakabe Nobuyukin ensimmäisen kerran", Mokusei sanoi.

Naru katsoi Mokuseitä uteliaana.

"Aion taistella uudelleen Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan Sankaku Puistossa tänä yönä. Osaka-san, älä tule katsomaan kyseistä taistelua, jotta et haavoitu katsoessasi kyseistä taistelua. En halua aiheuttaa sinulle lisää ongelmia", Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Mokusei-san?" Naru sanoi. Hän halusi auttaa Mokuseitä, vaikka Mokusei oli kieltänyt häntä menemästä Sankaku Puistoon tänä yönä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onko Mokusei ystävystynyt ihmis-tytön kanssa?" Suisei seisoi erään kerrostalon katolla. Kyseinen kerrostalo oli OSA-P-korukaupan vasemmalla puolella.

Suisei oli vakoillut Mokuseitä, ja käyttänyt voimiaan salakuunnellakseen, mistä Mokusei ja Osaka Naru olivat puhuneet vähän aikaa sitten.

"Suisei-sama!" Joku sanoi ja Suisei käänsi katseensa vasemmalle nähdäkseen kolme youmaa.

Kaikilla youmilla oli valkoiset ihot. Ne olivat laihoja ja yhtä pitkiä, kuin Mokusei. Niiden hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset, ja niillä oli yllään tummansiniset trikoot. Niiden jaloissa oli tummansiniset saappaat. Niiden silmät olivat punaiset.

"Oletteko valmiina?" Suisei kysyi youmilta.

"Kyllä, Suisei-sama", yksi youma sanoi. "Kun Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit saapuvat Sankaku Puistoon taistelemaan Mokuseitä vastaan, sieppaamme Osaka Narun ja jätämme hänen huoneeseensa Mokuseille kirjoitetun viestin, jossa mainitsemme että sieppasimme Osaka Narun. Kun olemme vieneet Osaka Narun Tokyo Towerin lähellä olevaan ostoskeskukseen, odotamme että Mokusei saapuu kyseiseen ostoskeskukseen pelastamaan Osaka Narun. Kun Mokusei saapuu kyseiseen ostoskeskukseen, taistelemme häntä vastaan".

"Aivan", Suisei sanoi.

Suisein eteen ilmestyi lumihiutaleita, jotka yhdistyivät ja muodostuivat pitkäksi, laihaksi youmaksi. Youman iho oli valkoinen, ja sen hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset. Sillä oli yllään vaaleansininen kimono, ja sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youman jaloissa oli tummansiniset sandaalit.

"Suisei-sama, olen valmis suorittamaan oman tehtäväni suunnitelmanne toteuttamisessa", youma sanoi

"Hienoa, Seppen", Suisei sanoi.

Youma kumarsi Suiselle, muuttui lumihiutaleiksi ja katosi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä seisoivat Game Center Crown-pelikaupan edessä ja keskustelivat siitä, mitä heidän pitäisi tehdä Mokusein suhteen. Heillä oli yllään koulupuvut.

Usagi piti siskoaan sylissään. Chibi Chibillä oli yllään vaaleansininen neulepusero ja vaaleansininen hame. Hänen jaloissaan oli valkoiset sukat ja vaaleansiniset kengät.

Luna seisoi Usagin oikealla puolella.

Usagi ja hänen ystävänsä olivat tulleet Game Center Crown-pelikaupan eteen pari minuuttia sitten. He olivat lähteneet kodeistaan sen jälkeen, kun heidän perheensä olivat menneet nukkumaan.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Jalkakäytävien reunoille pystytettyjen katuvalojen lamput paloivat, ja joidenkin talojen ikkunoissa paloivat valot.

_"Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit, saapukaa Sakaku Puistoon puolen tunnin kuluttua, jotta voimme jatkaa keskeytynyttä taisteluamme. Jos ette suostu taistelemaan minua vastaan tänä yönä, en vastaan seurauksista", _Mokusein ääni kuului kaikkialta ja tuntui tunkeutuvan luihin ja ytimiin asti.

"Näyttää siltä, että joudumme taistelemaan Mokuseitä vastaan", Michiru sanoi.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!" Usagi muuttui Sailor Mooniksi. Chibi Chibikin muuttui Sailor Chibi Chibiksi.

Rei työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja veti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Mars Power Make-Up!"

Michiru työnsi oikean kätensä hameensa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun, ja otti sieltä muodonmuutos-kynänsä. "Neptune Power Make-Up!"

Pojat työnsivät kätensä takkiensa taskuihin ja ottivat kyseisistä taskuista muodonmuutos-kynänsä ja muuttuivat Shitennouneiksi.

Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit lähtivät juoksemaan kohti Sankaku Puistoa valmiina taistelemaan Mokuseitä vastaan. Lopulta he saapuivat Sankaku Puistoon, ja näkivät Mokusein istuvan yhdellä penkillä.

"Aloitetaan", Mokusei totesi ja nousi seisomaan. Hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, jonka hän aikoi heittää kohti vastustajiaan.

_"Auta minua, Mokusei-san!"_ Joku huusi, minkä takia Mokusei ei hyökännyt.

_"Tuohan oli Osaka Naru!"_ Mokusei hermostui hieman. Mokusei vilkaisi vastustajiaan nähdäkseen, että he näyttivät siltä, että he eivät olleet kuulleet Narun huutoa. _"Ajatteliko Osaka Naru minua huutaessaan apua ja oliko hänen energia tasonsa taas huipussaan, minkä takia vain minä kuulin Osaka Narun äänen? En tunne Osaka Narun energiaa täällä puistossa, joten hänen täytyy olla huoneessaan!"_

Mokusei oli täysin varma siitä, että Naru oli huoneessaan, sillä kun hän oli äsken aikonut hyökätä Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien kimppuun, hän oli tuntenut voimiensa ansiosta Sankaku Puistossa vain Sailor Senshien ja Shitennounien energian oman energiansa lisäksi.

"Mokusei?" Nephrite kysyi, kun Mokusei ei hyökännyt. Nephritestä tuntui siltä, että kaikki ei ollut kohdallaan.

"Näyttää siltä, että joudun keskeyttämään taistelumme", Mokusei totesi. Hän päätti tarkistaa oliko Naru kunnossa, ennen kuin hän katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OSA-P-koruliikkeen eteen ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Mokuseiksi.

Mokusei katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki, että taivaalla lensi youma, jolla oli valkoinen iho. Youma oli laiha ja pitkiä. Sen hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset ja sillä oli yllään tummansiniset trikoot. Sen jaloissa oli tummansiniset saappaat. Sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youma piti Osaka Narua sylissään. Youman ja Narun ympärillä oli iso, vaaleansininen energia-pallo.

Youman sylissä oleva Naru näytti siltä, että hän oli pyörtynyt.

_"Mitä on tapahtunut?!"_ Mokusei ajatteli ja vihreä energia ympäröi hänet, kun hän siirsi itsensä Narun huoneeseen löytääkseen syyn sille, jonka takia youma oli siepannut Narun.

Narun sängyn päälle oli laitettu valkoinen paperiarkki, johon oli kirjoitettu jotain.

Mokusei poimi paperin oikealla kädellään ja alkoi lukea siihen kirjoitettua tekstiä:

_"Mokusei, veimme Osaka Narun Tokyo Towerin lähellä olevaan ostoskeskukseen nimeltä Tatien kaunusu. Olet tainnut ystävystyä Osaka Narun kanssa, joten jos haluat pelastaa hänet, tule Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskukseen. Selvitämme välimme Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksessa. Yksi Suisein youmista"._

_"Osaka-san joutui tähän ongelmaan minun takiani",_ Mokuseitä kadutti se, että hän oli aiheuttanut Narulle ongelmia.

_"Suisein on täytynyt vakoilla minua ja huomata, että minä ja Osaka-san tulemme_ _toimeen_", Mokusei ajatteli ymmärrettyään tilanteen.

Vihreä energia ympäröi Mokusein samalla, kun hän katosi Narun huoneesta ja ilmestyi Osa-P-koruliikkeen eteen miettien, mitä hänen pitäisi tehdä.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mokusei on OSA-P-koruliikkeen edessä", Michiru katsoi oikeassa kädessään pitämäänsä peiliä. Peilissä näkyi kuva Mokuseistä, joka seisoi OSA-P-koruliikkeen edessä. Sailor Neptunen Peili oli kultainen käsipeili, jonka selkäpuoli oli turkoosi. Kyseinen peili oli vähän aikaa sitten ilmestynyt Sailor Neptunen oikeaan käteen, kun hän oli miettinyt, missä Mokusei oli.

_"Aikooko Mokusei hyökätä Naru-chanin kimppuun?!"_ Usagi ajatteli. Hän ja muut lähtivät juoksemaan siihen suuntaan, jossa Osa-P-koruliike oli. Kun he saapuivat kyseisen koruliikkeen eteen, he näkivät Mokusein seisovan OSA-P-koruliikkeen edessä.

"Mokusei, miksi lähdit kesken taistelun?" Jadeite kysyi.

"Syy selviää tästä", Mokusei heitti oikeassa kädessään pitämänsä paperin Jadeitelle, joka nappasi sen oikealla kädellään.

Kun Jadeite ja muut olivat lukeneet paperiin kirjoitetun tekstin, he katsoivat Mokuseitä uteliaina.

"Osaka Naru on Tokyo Towerin lähellä olevassa Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksessa. Hän joutui tähän ongelmaan minun takiani, jotenin minä ratkaisen tämän ongelman", Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

_"Aikooko Mokusei pelastaa Naru-chanin?"_ Sailor Moon ajatteli hermostuneena. Hän oli hermostunut, sillä hän ei ollut osannut odottaa tällaista tilannetta.

Eräällä, läheisellä sivukujalla seisova Tuxedo Kamen oli nähnyt koko tilanteen. Hän oli utelias näkemään, aikoiko Mokusei todella pelastaa Osaka Narun, mutta hän halusi selvittää senkin, mitä Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit aikoivat tehdä auttaakseen Osaka Narua.


	29. Silent threat

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Ryhdyn suunnittelemaan seuraavaa lukua. Nähdään seuraavassa luvussa.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Minun on pelastettava Osaka Naru",_ Mokusei ajatteli. Hän seisoi Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen katolla. Hän oli saapunut kyseisen ostoskeskuksen katolle vähän aikaa sitten. Hän oli keksinyt suunnitelman, jonka avulla hän aikoi pelastaa Osaka Narun. Hänen oli ollut pakko keksiä suunnitelma, jonka avulla hän pelastaisi Narun, sillä hän tiesi että jos hän taistelisi Narun siepannutta Suisein youmaa vastaan ilman minkäänlaista suunnitelmaa, Suisei saattaisi saapua paikalle ja hyökätä itse Mokusein kimppuun.

Ostoskeskus oli tosi iso rakennus, ja siinä oli kolme kerrosta. Sen harmaissa ulkoseinissä oli isot ikkunat, ja sen ulko-ovet olivat lasista tehdyt pari-ovet.

Taivaalla oli kalpeana loistava täysikuu, ja useita tähtiä.

Mokusei aikoi pelastaa Narun, sillä Suisein youma oli siepannut Narun siksi, että Suisei oli jotenkin saanut selville sen, että Naru ja Mokusei tulivat toimeen. Mokusei syytti itseään siitä, että Suisein youma oli siepannut Narun, minkä takia Mokusei oli päättänyt pelastaa Narun.

_"Kusaki Shisutat!"_ Mokusei otti telepaattisen yhteyden vahvimpiin youmiinsa, ja hänen eteensä ilmestyi kolme, laihaa youmaa. Youmat olivat yhtä pitkiä kuin Mokusei.

Housenkan iho oli valkoinen ja keltainen, ja sen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja violetit. Housenkan hiuksissa oli yksi, punainen raita. Sen silmät olivat keltaiset. Sen korvissa oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Sillä oli käsissään vaaleanvihreät, kyynärpäihin asti ylttävät rannekkeet ja sillä oli yllään toppi, jossa oli punaista, vaaleanpunaista ja tummanvihreää väriä. Sen jaloissa oli housut, joissa oli punaista, vaaaleanpunaista ja tummanvihreää väriä. Sen jaloissa oli vaaleanvihreät saappaat.

Grapen iho oli valkoinen ja vaaleanvioletti. Sen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja vaaleanruskeat. Sen silmät olivat mustat. Sen korvissa oli violetit korvakorut, ja sillä oli yllään violetti toppi. Sen käsivarsien ympärillä oli ruskeita köynnöksiä. Sen jalkojenkin ympärillä oli ruskeita köynnöksiä. Sen jaloissa oli vihreät nilkkasaappaat.

Suzuranin hiukset olivat pitkät ja mustat. Sen iho oli valkoinen ja vaaleanvihreä. Sen silmät olivat mustat, ja sen korvissa oli valkoiset korvakorut. Sen käsissä oli tummanvihreät, kyynärpäihin asti ylttävät rannekkeet. Sillä oli yllään tummanvihreä toppi. Sen jaloissa oli tummanvihreät saappaat.

"Mitä on tekeillä, Mokusei-sama?" Housenka kysyi. Se, Grape ja Suzuran olivat olleet Mokusein liikkeen kasvihuoneessa odottamassa, että Mokusei antaisi niille jonkin tehtävän joten ne eivät tienneet sitä, että Suisein youma oli siepannut Narun.

"Suisei on tainnut vakoilla minua. Hänen youmansa sieppasi liikkeessäni käyneen Osaka Narun, minkä takia jouduin keskeyttämään taisteluni Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan. Osaka Naru joutui tähän ongelmaan minun takiani, sillä jos Suisei on vakoillut minua, hänen on täytynyt ymmärtää se, että minä ja Osaka Naru tulemma toimeen aika hyvin. Sotkin Osaka Narun tähän ongelmaan, joten minun on autettava häntä. Tiedän, että odotitte pääsevänne taistelemaan Sailor Moonia ja hänen ystäviään vastaan, mutta suunnitelmiin tuli pieni muutos. Teidän tehtävänne on pelastaa Osaka Naru!"

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama", Housenka sanoi. Se oli nähnyt Narun pari kertaa vilkaistessaan varovasti Cace Palacen myyntitiloihin silloin kun Naru oli käynyt Mokusein liikkeessä, joten se tiesi, mitä Naru näytti. "Onko vielä muuta, mitä meidän pitäisi tietää?"

"Kun menin Osaka Narun kodin lähelle kuultuani voimieni ansiosta Osaka Narun pyytävän minua auttamaan häntä näin, miten yksi Suisein youma sieppasi Osaka Narun, mutta kun menin Osaka Narun huoneeseen saadakseni selville syyn, jonka takia Suisein youma sieppasi Osaka Narun löysin Osaka Narun sängyn päälle laitetun kirjeen. Kyseinen kirje oli kirjoitettu minulle, ja ehkä Osaka Narun siepannut youma jätti sen Osaka Narun sängyn päälle kuultuaan Osaka Narun pyytävän minua auttamaan häntä. Siihen kirjeeseen oli kirjoitettu tällainen teksti:

_"Mokusei, veimme Osaka Narun Tokyo Towerin lähellä olevaan ostoskeskukseen nimeltä Tatien kaunusu. Olet tainnut ystävystyä Osaka Narun kanssa, joten jos haluat pelastaa hänet, tule Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskukseen. Selvitämme välimme Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksessa. Yksi Suisein youmista"._ Kirjeen alkuun oli kirjoitettu _veimme_-sana, joten Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksessa saattaa olla muitakin Suisein youmia sen youman lisäksi, joka sieppasi Osaka Narun. Neuvon teitä olemaan varovaisia siltä varalta, jos Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksessa on muitakin Suisein youmia", Mokusei sanoi youmilleen.

Youmat katosivat, ja Mokusei katosi vihreän energian ympäröidessä hänet.

XXXXXXXX

Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä pysähtyivät Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen ulko-ovien eteen, ja Sailor Moon työnsi oikealla kädellään oikealla puolella olevaa ovea eteenpäin huomatakseen, että ovi oli auki. Hän piti Sailor Chibi Chibiä sylissään vasemmalla kädellään.

_"Toivottavasti Naru-chan on kunnossa",_ Sailor Moon ajatteli. Hän aikoi pelastaa Narun.

Ostoskeskuksessa oli pimeää ja hiljaista. Ostoskeskuksen lattia oli harmaa ja seinät olivat valkoiset. Ostoskeskuksen katto oli harmaa. Kaikkialla oli useita kauppoja. Ensimmäisen kerroksen oikealla puolella oli yläkertaan johtavat portaat.

"Emme tiedä, missä Naru-san on, joten hänen etsimisensä kestää jonkin aikaa, kun ottaa huomioon tämän ostoskeskuksen koon", Zoisite sanoi.

XXXXXXXX

Naru oli sidottu jäästä tehdyillä ketjuilla yhden kahvilan pöydän edessä olevaan tuoliin.

Kaikkialla oli pöytiä ja tuoleja, ja kahvilan oikealla puolella oli myyntipöytä, jonka päällä oli musta kassakone. Kahvilan lattia oli harmaa. Kahvilan pöydät olivat mustavalkoiset ja tuolit olivat mustat.

Kahvilan oviaukon edessä seisoi pitkä, laiha youma. Youman iho oli valkoinen, ja sen hiukset olivat vaaleansiniset. Sillä oli yllään vaaleansininen kimono, ja sen silmät olivat punaiset. Youman jaloissa oli tummansiniset sandaalit.

Kun Narun siepannut youma oli tuonut Narun Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen kahvilaan, kyseinen youma oli sitonut Narun Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen kahvilan pöydän edessä olevaan tuoliin.

Sitten kahvilaan oli ilmestynyt kolme muutakin youmaa. Yksi youma oli sanonut muille youmille vahtivansa Narua siltä varalta, että Mokusei yrittäisi pelastaa Narun.

Yllättäen kahvilan oviaukon eteen ilmestyi youma, jonka iho oli valkoinen ja keltainen, ja sen hiukset olivat lyhyet ja violetit. Youman hiuksissa oli yksi, punainen raita. Sen silmät olivat keltaiset. Sen korvissa oli vaaleanpunaiset korvakorut. Sillä oli käsissään vaaleanvihreät, kyynärpäihin asti yltävät rannekkeet ja sillä oli yllään toppi, jossa oli punaista, vaaleanpunaista ja tummanvihreää väriä. Sen jaloissa oli housut, joissa oli punaista, vaaleanpunaista ja tummanvihreää. Sen jaloissa oli vaaleanvihreät saappaat.

Youma nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä ylös, ja sen käsistä ilmestyi nopeasti monia, pieniä ja punaisia palloja, jotka osuivat Narua vahtivaan youmaan. Splash! Narua vahtiva youma muuttui vedeksi ja kahvilan oviaukon edessä seisova youma katsoi Narua.

"Kuka olet?!" Naru kysyi peloissaan.

"Olen Housenka. Minä ja sisareni olemme Kusaki Shisutat. Olemme Mokusei-saman vahvimmat youmat. Mokusei-sama lähetti minut ja sisareni pelastamaan sinut, Osaka Naru!" Housenka sanoi ja Grape ja Suzuran ilmestyivät Housenkan viereen.

"Mokusei?" Naru kysyi.

"Aivan", Housenka sanoi ja nosti oikeaa kättään ylemmäs, jonka seurauksena sen käden ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa. Narun ympärillä olevat ketjut katosivat samalla, kun Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit tulivat kahvilaan.

"Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit?" Suzuran kysyi tunnistettuaan kahvilaan tulleet ihmiset, sillä Mokusei oli näyttänyt Kusaki Shisutoille kuvia Sailor Sensheistä ja Shitennouneistä.

_"Älkää taistelko Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja vastaan!"_ Joku huusi Kusaki Shisutoille ja kahvilaan ilmestyi vihreää energiaa, joka muuttui Mokuseiksi.

"Mokusei-san?!" Naru kysyi kuulostaen uteliaalta samalla, kun hän nousi seisomaan.

Yllättäen kahvilan seinät, katto ja huonekalut alkoivat jäätyä.

_"Onko Suisei täällä?!"_ Mokusei juoksi nopeasti kohti Narua ja kietoi molemmat käsivartensa Narun ylävartalon ympärille valmiina viemään Narun kauas ostoskeskuksesta. "Kusaki Shisutat, tarkistakaa onko Suisei tässä ostoskeskuksessa sillä välin, kun vien Osaka Narun turvaan!"

"Kyllä, Mokusei-sama!" Kusaki Shisutat katosivat ja Mokusei käytti voimiaan ympäröiden itsensä ja Narun vihreällä energialla, minkä seurauksena hän ja Naru katosivat.

"Mokusei pelasti Naru-chanin!" Sailor Mars huusi uskomatta silmiään samalla, kun jää katosi Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen kahvilan seinien, katon ja huonekalujen ympäriltä.

"Ehkä meidän pitäisi etsiä Mokusei ja Naru-san", Zoisite sanoi ja hänen käsiinsä ilmestyi vaaleanvihreää energiaa joka siirtyi hänen, Sailor Senshien ja muiden Shitennounien ja Lunan ympärille siirtäen heidät ulos Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksesta, ja pian he olivat Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen edessä olevalla jalkakäytävällä.

Kabam! Ostoskeskuksen ylimmän kerroksen ikkunat räjähtivät palasiksi, ja sieltä tuli esiin mustaa savua samalla, kun tuhottujen ikkunoiden sirpaleet alkoivat pudota maahan.

"Mitä tapahtui?!" Sailor Moon kysyi hermostuneena samalla, kun hän juoksi ystäviensä kanssa kauas Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksesta, jotta Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen tuhottujen ikkunoiden sirpaleet eivät putoaisi hänen ja hänen ystäviensä päälle. Kriks! Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen tuhottujen ikkunoiden sirpaleet hajosivat entistäkin pienemmiksi palasiksi pudottuaan maahan.

"Isosisko?!" Sailor Chibi Chibi vapisi Sailor Moonin sylissä.

"Ei hätää. Suojelen sinua", Sailor Moon sanoi yrittäen rauhoitella pikkusiskoaan.

"Keskitytään tehtäväämme", Luna neuvoi, vaikka se oli hermostunut äskeisen räjähdyksen takia.

Sailor Neptunen peili ilmestyi hänen oikeaan käteensä. Peilissä näkyi kuva Mokuseistä ja Narusta, jotka olivat Sankaku Puiston lähellä olevassa metsässä.

"Mokusei ja Osaka-san ovat Sankaku Puiston lähellä olevassa metsässä", Sailor Neptune sanoi.

Sailor Senshit, Luna ja Shitennounit juoksivat mahdollisimman nopeasti kohti Sankaku Puistoa.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Löysivätkö Kusaki Shisutat Suisein?"_ Mokusei ajatteli laskien Narun maahan. Hän oli äsken kuullut räjähdystä muistuttavan äänen. Kyseinen ääni oli kuulunut siitä suunnasta, jossa Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskus oli.

Koska Mokusei ja Naru olivat Sankaku Puiston lähellä olevassa metsässä, kaikkialla oli puita.

"Mokusei-san, onko kaikki hyvin?" Naru kysyi.

"Mietin, että löysivätkö youmani Suisein. Kuten sanoin sinulle aiemmin tänä yönä, Suisei on toinen Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshi", Mokusei sanoi. "Kerroin sinulle jopa sen, että Suisei ei pidä siitä, Queen Beryl antoi minun vastuulleni tehtävän varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa Dark Kingdomin Suurelle hallitsijalle. Suisei on todennäköisesti vakoillut minua ja ymmärtänyt, että sinä ja minä tulemme toimeen aika hyvin. Osaka-san, Suisei todennäköisesti käski yhden youmansa siepata sinut. Ehkä Suisei ajattelee, että jos hän aiheuttaa minulle ongelmia, Queen Beryl antaa Suisein vastuulle tehtävän varastaa ihmisiltä energiaa".

"Kiitos, että pelastit minut", Naru sanoi.

"Ole hyvä", Mokusei sanoi. Hän oli tyytyväinen siksi, että yksi hänen vahvimmista youmistaan oli pelastanut Narun Suisein youmalta. Hän oli kuitenkin hieman yllättynyt siitä, että hän oli halunnut pelastaa Narun ennemmin, kuin totella Queen Beryliä, sillä hän oli vähän aikaa sitten keskittynyt vain suorittamaan ihmisten energiaa varastamista koskevaan tehtäväänsä. "Osaka -san, jos Queen Beryl saa selville sen, että käskin youmani pelastaa sinut Suisein youmalta, Queen Beryl saattaa ajatella että petin hänet ja Dark Kingdomin Suuren hallitsijan. Queen Beryl ei ole ymmärtäväistä tyyppiä".

"Eikö?" Naru kysyi.

Mokusei pudisti päätään.

Yllättäen Mokusei huomasi, että alkoi tuulla, ja että tuuli oli tosi kylmään. Yllättäen alkoi sataa lunta.

"Lunta?" Naru kysyi hermostuneena.

Mokusein eteen ilmestyi kolme youmaa.

"Keitä olette?" Mokusei kysyi youmilta.

"Shimo", yksi youma sanoi.

"Aisu", toinen youma esittäytyi.

"Yuki", kolmas youma kertoi nimensä.

"Olemme Tsumetai Shisutat. Mokusei, Suisei-sama lähetti meidät kostamaan sinulle sen, että petit Queen Beryl-saman ja Dark Kingdomin Suuren hallitsijan", Yuki sanoi.

_"Eli olin oikeassa epäillessäni, että Suisei oli tehnyt useita youmia auttamaan häntä hänen nykyisen suunnitelmansa toteuttamisessa. Onneksi yksi youmistani tuhosi Osaka Narua vahtineen Suisein youman, sillä yksin en pärjäisi taistelussa neljää youmaa vastaan",_ Mokusei ajatteli.

Yllättäen Mokusei huomasi, että ensimmäisenä esittäytynyt Suisein youma näytti jostain syystä tutulta.

"Tuo ensimmäisenä esittäytynyt youma sieppasi minut", Naru vapisi hermostuneena katsoen kyseistä youmaa.

_"Nyt ymmärrän, miksi tuo ensimmäisenä esittäytynyt youma näytti tutulta",_ Mokusei mietti muistettuaan että hän oli nähnyt kyseisen youman kantavan Narua sylissään silloin, kun hän oli saapunut OSA-P-koruliikkeen eteen tarkistamaan oliko Naru kunnossa ja miksi Mokusei oli kuullut voimiensa ansiosta Narun pyytävän Mokuseiltä apua.

"Kusaki Shisutat!" Mokusei huusi. Hän aikoi käskeä youmiaan taistelemaan Suisein youmia sillä välin, kun hän itse suojelisi Narua.

"Tuosta ei ole hyötyä", Shimo sanoi ja sen oikea käden ympärille ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa, minkä seurauksena metsän yläpuolelle ilmestyi iso, sininen energia-pallo. Kyseisen energia-pallon sisällä oli kolme, vakavasti loukkaantunutta youmaa. Energiapallo katosi ja youmat putosivat Mokusein eteen.

"Kusaki Shisutat?!" Mokusei huusi tunnistettuaan youmansa.

_"Nyt Suisei meni liian pitkälle!"_ Mokusei ajatteli vihaisena nähtyään youmiensa haavat. Hän ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, miksi hän suuttui nähtyään youmiensa haavat, jotka Suisein youmat olivat todennäköisesti aiheuttaneet taistellessaan Mokusein youmia vastaan.

"Mokusei, youmasi olivat rohkeita taistellessaan meitä vastaan, minkä takia Tatien kaunusu-ostoskeskuksen ylimmässä kerroksessa tapahtui räjähdys", yksi Suisein youma sanoi.

"Anteeksi, Mokusei-sama", Kusaki Shisutat sanoivat ja nousivat nopeasti seisomaan.

Housenka nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä kohti Suisein youmia, ja sen käsistä ilmestyi nopeasti pieniä, punaisia palloja, jotka osuivat Yukiin, kun Suisein youmat väistivät hyökkäyksen hyppäämällä eri suuntiin. Kabam! Yksi Suisein youma räjähti palasiksi ja ilmaan nousi paksu, musta savupilvi ja maahan putosi useita jään palasia.

Yllättäen Housenkan keho alkoi jäätyä, ja se vilkaisi Aisua, joka oli nostanut molemmat kätensä kohti Housenkaa, kun sen käsiin ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa.

Housenka nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä kohti Aisua, ja sen käsistä ilmestyi nopeasti monia, pieniä ja punaisia palloja, jotka osuivat Aisuun. Kabam! Aisu ja Housenka katosivat räjähdyksessä ja ilmaan nousi taas paksu savupilvi. Pian maahan putosi useita jään palasia ja yhden kukan terälehti, joka oli punainen.

"Housenka!" Mokusein selässä _juoksi_ kylmiä väreitä. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa näkemäänsä todeksi.

Suzuran nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä kohti Shimoa, jonka seurauksena sen käsistä ilmestyi nopeasti vihreitä ääniaaltoja, jotka osuivat Shimoon.

Shimo peitti nopeasti molemmat korvansa molemmilla käsillään, sillä ääniaaltojen aiheuttama meteli oli tosi kovaa.

Grape nosti nopeasti oikeaa kättään kohti Shimoa, jonka seurauksena sen käden ympärillä oleva juuri kasvoi tosi nopeasti ja osui Shimoon. Draks! Sekä Shimo että Grape katosivat räjähdyksessä. Maahan putosi taas jään palasia ja kukan terälehti, joka oli violetti.

"Grape!" Mokusei huusi. "Suzuran, miksi sinä ja siskosi suojelette minua?!"

"Mokusei-sama, te teitte meidät, joten tietysti suojelemme teitä. Mokusei-sama, teidän suojelemisenne on velvollisuutemme!" Suzuran huusi.

"Miksi?" Mokusei kysyi hermostuneena. Hänen oli vaikea uskoa kuulemaansa todeksi.

"Koska youmasi välittävät sinusta, Mokusei", Sailor Moon sanoi ja käveli paikalle ystäviensä kanssa. Hän ja hänen ystävänsä olivat katsoneet taistelua etäältä. He eivät olleet saaneet mahdollisuutta osallistua kyseiseen taisteluun, sillä Mokusein youmat tekivät selvästi kaikkensa suojellakseen Mokuseitä. Kun Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä olivat nähneet, miten kovasti Mokusein youmat olivat suojelleet Mokuseitä ja Mokusein seurassa olevaa Narua, Sailor Moon ja hänen ystävänsä olivat ymmärtäneet, että Mokusein youmat välittivät Mokuseistä. "Suzuran, sinä ja siskosi suojelette Mokuseitä, koska välitätte hänestä, vai mitä?"

"Kyllä", Suzuran sanoi.

"Tosi liikuttavaa", Joku sanoi tosi ivallisella äänensävyllä metsän vasemmalta puolelta, ja kaikki katsoivat metsän vasemmalla puolella olevaa puuta. Suisei istui kyseisen puun oksalla. Hänellä oli yllään Kuro Senshin vaatteet.

"Suisei!" Mokusei huusi vihaisena.

Suzuran nosti nopeasti molemmat kätensä kohti Suiseita hyökätäkseen Suisein kimppuun ääniaaltojensa avulla.

Suisei katso sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

Kaikki katselivat ympärilleen nähdäkseen Suisein.

Sitten erään, Mokusein takana olevan puun eteen ilmestyi sinistä energiaa, joka muuttui Suiseiksi. Suisei nosti mahdollisimman hiljaa oikeaa kättään kohti Mokuseitä, ja hänen oikeaan käteensä ilmestyi tummanvihreää energiaa.

Pian maasta nousi esiin metrin pituinen jääpuikko, joka _lensi_ nopeasti kohti Mokusein selkää samalla, kun Suzuran kääntyi nopeasti ympäri, ja näki Mokuseitä kohti _lentävän_ jääpuikon.

"Mokusei-sama, varokaa!" Suzuran juoksi nopeasti kohti Mokuseitä, kosketti molemmilla käsillään Mokusein vasempaa kylkeä ja työnsi Mokusein pois jääpukon edestä, minkä seurauksena kyseinen jääpuikko osui Suzuranin oikeaan kylkeen. Zhah! Suzuranin keho jäätyi tosi nopeasti. Kabam! Ilmaan nousi valtava savupilvi, ja maahan putosi jään palasia ja vaaleanvihreä terälehti.

"Suzuran!" Mokusei huusi kaatuen maahan oikealle kyljelleen. Kun Mokusei nousi istumaan, hän näki maahan pudonneet, kolme terälehteä samalla, kun räjähdyksien aiheuttamat savupilvet haihtuivat.

"Kusaki Shisutat!" Mokusei huusi järkyttyneenä ja poimi maahan pudonneet terälehdet molemmilla käsillään. Lopulta hän alkoi itkeä. Hän ei ollut tiennyt, että hänen youmansa välittivät hänestä niin syvästi, että ne olivat valmiit suojelemaan häntä. Hän oli niin järkyttynyt että hän ei kuullut, mitä metsässä olevat Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit, Naru tai Suisei sanoivat.

"Käskit youmiesi tuhota Mokusein youmat. Kusaki Shisutat suojelivat Mokuseitä, koska ne välittivät hänestä! Kuun nimissä minä kostan sinulle!" Sailor Moon huusi Suiselle vihaisena. Hän oli vihainen, koska hän ei pitänyt sellaisista ihmisistä, jotka satuttivat muita ihmisiä.

Hänen tiaransa jalokivi muuttui vaaleansiniseksi, ja hän kosketti tiaransa jalokiveä oikealla etusormellaan ja peukalollaan pitäen siskoaan sylissään vasemmalla kädellään. "Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moonin tiaran jalokivestä ilmestyi nopeasti vaaleansinistä täysikuun valoa, joka osui Suiseihin. Sailor Moon tiesi, että Suisei oli aivopesty, mutta hän ei pitänyt siitä, mitä Suisei ja hänen youmansa olivat tehneet Mokusein youmille kun Mokusein youmat olivat suojelleet Mokuseitä ja Narua.

"Iiiiiik!" Sailor Moonin hyökkäys osui Suisein oikeaan olkapäähän, ja aiheutti syvän haavan kyseiseen olkapäähän. Suisei laittoi vasemman kätensä oikean olkapäänsä haavan päälle, koska kyseistä haavaa kirveli. Seuraavaksi Suisei katosi sinisen energian ympäröidessä hänet.

"Mokusei-san?" Naru katsoi Mokuseitä huolissaan.

Sailor Moon tiesi, että tämä oli hänen tilaisuutensa vapauttaa Mokusei Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Puolikuu-sauva ilmestyi Sailor Moonin oikeaan käteen. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Puolikuu-sauvasta ilmestyi kultaista energiaa, joka osui Mokuseihin. Mokusein kehosta nousi esiin musta energia-pallo, jossa oli timantin muotoinen kuvio.

Energia-pallo katosi samalla, kun Mokusein otsaan ilmesty vihreä Jupiter-planeetan symboli. Mokusei pyörtyi, ja hänen yllään olevat Kuro Senshin vaatteet katosivat ja niiden tilalle ilmestyi valkoinen, pitkähihainen pusero ja ruskea hame, jonka helma yletti Mokusein polviin asti. Mokusein jaloissa oli nyt mustat korkokengät. Hänen korvissaan olevat ruusukorvakorut olivat muuttuneet vaaleanpunaisiksi.

"Mokusei-san?!" Naru sanoi huolissaan.

"Ei hätää. Sailor Moon vapautti Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Jadeite sanoi. "Viedään Mokusei kotiini ja odotetaan, että hän herää".

"Selvä", Nephriten oikealla puolella seisova Luna sanoi. Luna mietti äskeistä taistelua hermostuneena siksi, että Mokusein youmat olivat suojelleet Mokuseitä ja Narua Suiseiltä ja Suisein youmilta.

Nephrite nosti Mokusein syliinsä.

Sailor Moon ei ollut osannut odottaa sitä, että hän ja hänen uudet ystävänsä vapauttaisivat Mokusein tällä tavalla Queen Metalian hallinnasta.

Tuxedo Kamen seisoi erään puun takana. Hän oli nähnyt koko taistelun, mutta hän ei ollut saanut mahdollisuutta osallistua kyseiseen taisteluun.


	30. Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter

**Heipä hei! Tässä on Darkness Return-fanfictionin uusi luku. Tämän luvun jälkeen jatkan Darkness Return-fanfictionia Darkness Return II-fanfictionissa, jota olen jo ryhtynyt suunnittelemaan. Nähdään Darkness Return II-fanfictionissa!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Usagi piti siskoaan sylissään samalla, kun hän ja Naru istuivat Harukin kodin vierashuoneessa olevilla, ruskeilla tuoleilla, ja katsoivat vierashuoneen sängyssä nukkuvaa Mokuseitä.

Mokusein sängyssä oli valkoinen lakana ja valkoinen tyyny. Mokusein päällä oli punainen peitto.

Huone oli samanlainen kuin se huone, jossa Rei oli nukkunut Hanedan lentokentällä käydyn taistelun jälkeen.

Usagilla ja Narulla oli yllään koulupuvut. He olivat laittaneet sängyn eteen kaksi tuolia, joilla he istuivat. Usagin ja Narun jaloissa oli tummansiniset tohvelit. Chibi Chibin jaloissa oli valkoiset sukat, ja hänellä oli yllään vaaleanpunainen pusero ja sininen hame.

Mokusein korkokengät oli laitettu sängyn oikealle puolelle, ja vasemmalla puolella olevan yöpöydän päälle oli laitettu valkoinen nenäliina, jonka päällä oli kolme terälehtiä. Yksi terälehti oli vaaleanvihreä. Toinen oli violetti ja kolmas oli punainen.

Aurinko oli noussut vähän aikaa sitten ja Usagin ja hänen ystäviensä pitäisi kohta hakea kodeistaan koululaukkunsa ja mennä kouluun.

Luna, Michiru ja pojat olivat Harukin huoneessa, ja puhuivat Reille.

Rei oli vähän aikaa sitten käynyt kotonaan, jotta hänen isoisänsä ei enää ajattelisi tyttärentyttärensä kadonneen kuukausia sitten. Rei oli palannut Harukin kotiin puhuttuaan isosisänsä kanssa, ja Rei oli käynyt kysymässä Usagilta, oliko Mokusei herännyt.

Kun Usagi oli kertonut Reille Mokusein nukkuvan edelleen, Rei oli mennyt puhumaan Lunalle, Michirulle ja pojille.

Usagi vilkaisi yöpöydällä olevia, nenäliinan päällä olevia terälehtiä. Hän oli viime yöhön asti ajatellut, että youmat halusivat vain tuhota kaiken tielleen osuvan, mutta hän oli muuttanut mieltään nähtyään, miten kovasti Kusaki Shisutat olivat suojelleet Mokuseitä ja Narua. Vai oliko kyseinen asia johtunut siitä, että Mokusei oli tehnyt Kusaki Shisutat, ja Kusaki Shisutat kunnioittivat Mokuseitä sen takia?

"Mokusei-san?" Narun ääni sai Usagin hermostumaan. Usagi katsoi Mokuseitä huomatakseen, että Mokusei heräsi.

"Osaka-san? Tsukino-san?" Mokusei nousi istumaan. "Kuinka kauan nukuin?"

"14 tuntia", Usagi sanoi. Vaikka hän tiesi vapauttaneensa Mokusein Queen Metalian hallinnasta, hän ei vielä tiennyt, miten hänen pitäisi suhtautua Mokuseihin. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että yksi Mokusein youma oli varastanut energiaa Usagin perheeltä.

_"Mokusei oli aivopesty, joten se, että hänen youmansa varasti energiaa perheeltäni, ei ollut oikeasti Mokusein syytä. Mokusei pelasti Naru-chanin Suisein youmilta, joten en voi olla Mokuseille vihainen. Annan Mokuseille mahdollisuuden taistella rinnallani Dark Kingdomia vastaan, jos hän haluaa taistella rinnallani",_ Usagi päätti.

"Todellako?" Mokusei kysyi ja katseli ympärilleen, kunnes hän näki yöpöydän päällä olevan nenäliinan, jonka päällä oli kolme terälehteä. "Kusaki Shisutat". Mokusei alkoi itkeä, kun hän muisti, miten hänen youmansa olivat suojelleet häntä ja Narua Suisein youmilta viime yönä käydyn taistelun aikana.

"Kusaki Shisutat välittivät sinusta, Mokusei-san", Naru sanoi. Hän ymmärsi varsin hyvin, että Mokusei oli poissa tolaltaan nähtyään viime yönä käydyn taistelun, joka oli käyty Mokusein youmien, ja Suisein youmien välillä. Naru ei tiennyt, mitä hänen pitäisi miettiä nähtyään viime yönä käydyn taistelun, mutta hän halusi auttaa Mokuseitä.

"Tiedän. Kusaki Shisutat, kostan Dark Kingdomin väelle sen, mitä Suisein youmat tekivät teille", Mokusei sanoi.

Yllättäen huoneen ovi aukesi, ja Luna käveli huoneeseen Michirun, Rein, Nobuyukin, Harukin ja Shiroun kanssa. Michirulla ja Reillä oli yllään koulupuvut, kuten pojillakin. Michirun ja Rein jaloissa oli siniset tohvelit. Pojilla oli jaloissaan siniset tohvelit.

"Olet näemmä herännyt", Rei sanoi Mokuseille.

Mokusei nyökkäsi.

Nobuyuki veti ikkunan edessä olevat verhot sivuun molemmilla käsillään, ja katsoi Mokuseitä hieman huolestuneena.

"Mokusei, tunsit minut Kaseina ennen kuin Sailor Moon vapautti minut Queen Metalian hallinnasta, mutta oikea nimeni on Hino Rei. Kertoisitko oman nimesi ja sen, miten Queen Beryl löysi sinut?" Rei kysyi. Oli sanomattakin selvää, että Mokusei oli poissa tolaltaan viime yönä käydyn taistelun takia, mutta Rei halusi tietää Mokusein oikean nimen ja sen, miten Queen Beryl oli löytänyt Mokusein.

"Olen Kino Makoto. Aioin viime kuussa vaihtaa koulua ja ryhtyä opiskelemaan Juuban Munichibal Junior Hich Schoolissa. Vaihdoin koulua kahden syyn takia. Ensimmäinen syy oli se, että entinen poikaystäväni kertoi minulle eräänä päivänä, että hänellä oli uusi tyttöystävä. Entinen poikaystäväni kertoi kyseisen asian minulle silloin, kun olimme menossa koulusta kotiin. Toinen syy jonka takia vaihdoin koulua oli se, että tunsin, että löytäisin Juuban Munichibal Junior Hich Schoolista jotain rakkautta tärkeämpää. Kun menin kotiin koulun jälkeen, olin hieman surullinen siitä, että entisellä poikaystävälläni oli uusi tyttöystävä. Yllättäen jokin pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni ja ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olin Dark Kingdomissa. Ehkä Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. En tiedä, miten Queen Metalia siirsi minut Dark Kingdomiin. Kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin, ympärilläni pyörivä, pimeä energia alkoi pyöriä ympärilläni entistä nopeammin. Näin Queen Metalian heti sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin. Queen Metalia oli jonkinlaisen alattarin päällä. Queen Metalia on tosi iso, violetista energiasta koostuva olento. Queen Metalian violetin värin seassa on mustaakin väriä, ja kun näin Queen Metalian kasvot, selässäni alkoi _juosta _kylmiä väreitä. Queen Metalian suu on punainen. Queen Metalian silmät ovat sininet, ja Queen Metalian otsassa on punainen, timantin muotoinen kuvio. Kun katsoin Queen Metaliaa, käteni sidottiin ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin. Sitten pimeä energia, joka pyöri ympärilläni, siirtyi sisälleni. Kun mainitsemani, pimeä energia oli siirtynyt sisälleni, vaatteeni muuttuivat Kuro Senshin vaatteiksi, ja sitten pörryin. Kun heräsin seuraavan kerran, olin yhdessä Dark kingdomin linnan huoneessa. Kyseinen huone oli erilainen, kuin se huone, jossa Queen Metalia oli", Makoto sanoi. "Sen jälkeen, kun olin pyörtynyt, en muistanut nähneeni Queen Metaliaa. En muistanut edes nimeäni. Kun heräsin, huomasin makaavani sängyssä. Seuraavaksi katselin huonetta, jossa olin. Huoneen seinät olivat harmaat, kuten lattia ja kattokin. Huoneen oikealla puolella oli lasista tehdyt pariovet, joiden takana oli parveke. Lasiovien oikealla ja vasemmalla puolella oli pitkät, violetit verhot. Sänky, jossa makasin, oli huoneen vasemmalla puolella. Sängyn päällä oli violetti peitto. Peiton alla oli valkoinen lakana, ja sängyllä oli valkoinen tyyny. Huoneen vasemmalla puolella oli harmaa pöytä. Kyseisen pöydän edessä oli musta tuoli. Pöydän vasemmalla puolella oli harmaasta marmorista tehty koroke, jonka päällä oli vihreä kristallipallo. Yllättäen kyseinen kristallipallo alkoi hohtaa, ja siihen ilmestyi kuva Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevasta valtaistuinsalista. Huoneen ovi oli kristallipallon korokkeen vasemmalla puolella. Kyseinen ovi oli violetti. Halusin tietää, mitä oli tekeillä, joten menin Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin. Kun olin mennyt Dark Kingdomin linnassa olevaan valtaistuinsaliin, näin punahiuksisen naisen, joka sanoi olevansa Queen Beryl. Hän näytti jostain syystä tutulta, vaikka en ymmärrä, miksi hän näytti tutulta. Aloin totella Queen Beryliä sen jälkeen, kun olin puhunut hänen kanssaan. Ehkä aloin totella Queen Beryliä siksi, että Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt sisälleni aiemmin mainitsemani, pimeän energian. Queen Metalia ja Queen Beryl taisivat käyttää mainitsemaani, pimeää energiaa aivopestäkseen minut Dark Kingdomin Kuro Senshiksi".

"Rei-chan kertoi kokeneensa saman asian kuin sinäkin, Makoto-chan. Rei-chan kertoi mainitsemani asian sen yön jälkeen, kun Sailor Moon oli vapauttanut hänet Queen Metalian hallinnasta", Luna sanoi:

"Makoto-san, kuka sitoi kätesi ketjuilla mustan kivituolin käsinojiin?"

Makoto pudisti päätään.

"Makoto-san, sanoit että kun heräsit olit eri huoneessa, jossa olit nähnyt Queen Metalian sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt sinut Dark Kingdomiin voimiensa avulla. Kun Sailor Moon ja Shitennounit vapauttivat minut Queen Metalian hallinnasta, muistin nähneeni Queen Metalian huoneessa, joka näytti luolalta. Näin Queen Metalian mainitsemassani, luolan näköisessä huoneessa heti sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin voimiensa avulla. Mainitsin Sailor Sensheille ja Shitennouneille nähneeni Queen Metalian luolan näköisessä huoneessa sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt minut Dark Kingdomiin voimiensa avulla", Rei sanoi. "Makoto-san, kun Queen Metalia oli siirtänyt sinut Dark Kingdomiin voimiensa avulla, näitkö sinäkin Queen Metalian huoneessa, joka näytti luolalta?"

Makoto nyökkäsi.

"Sailor Moon, poistit sisälleni siirretyn, pimeän energian. En tiedä, miten onnistuit vapauttamaan minut Queen Metalian hallinnasta, mutta olen kiitollinen sinulle ja teille muillekin siitä, että vapautitte minut Queen Metalian hallinnasta. Kiitos ja anteeksi se, että olen aihetanut ongelmia teille ja Tokion asukkaille", Makoto sanoi.

"Makoto-san, tiedän miltä sinusta tuntuu, sillä Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt minutkin, ja pari kuukautta sitten varastin energiaa Tokion asukkailta vahvistaakseni Queen Metalian voimia. Makoto-san, milloin Queen Metalia aivopesi sinut?" Rei kysyi.

"En osaa sanoa. En ole varma. Ehkä pari kuukautta sitten", Makoto sanoi.

"Makoto-san, tämä ei ehkä ole sopiva hetki kysyä tätä kysymystä, mutta haluaisitko taistella rinnallamme Dark Kingdomia vastaan?" Luna kysyi.

"Kyllä. Näitte itse, mitä Suisein youmat tekivät viime yönä Kusaki Shisutoille", Makoto sanoi.

"Hyvä on", Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti kirkkaasti, ja Makoton sängylle ilmestyi vihreä muodonmuutos-kynä. "Jotta voisit muuttua Sailor Jupiteriksi, sinun on käytettävä tätä muodonmuutos-kynää ja sanottava Jupiter Power Make-Up!"

Makoto nyökkäsi ja katsoi taas yöpöydän päällä olevaa nenäliinaa, jonka päällä oli kolme terälehteä.

Shirou työnsi oikean kätensä takkinsa oikealla puolella olevaan taskuun ja otti kyseisestä taskusta muovipussin, jonka hän laittoi yöpöydälle. Shirou oli laittanut muovipussin sisälle ne terälehdet, joista Mokusei oli tehnyt youmia ollessaan Queen Metalian hallinnassa. Muovipussin sisällä oli jopa se terälehti, joka oli ollut Narun huoneessa olevalla yöpöydällä viime yönä, kun yksi Suisein youmista oli siepannut Narun. Naru oli vähän aikaa sitten hakenut kyseisen terälehden huoneestaan, sillä Usagi oli kertonut Shiroulle Narun poimineen kyseisen terälehden tenniskentältä sen jälkeen, kun Sailor Moon oli tuhonnut kyseisen youman. Shirou oli tutkinut Narun antamaa terälehteä sen jälkeen, kun Naru oli tuonut kyseisen terälehden Harukin kotiin.

"Makoto-san, sinähän teit youmasi näistä terälehdistä. Kun kyseiset youmat muuttuivat näiksi terälehdiksi, otin kyseiset terälehdet itselleni sen jälkeen, kun olimme tuhonneet näistä terälehdistä tehdyt youmat. Otin nämä terälehdet tutkiakseni niitä, ja saadakseni selville jotain Dark Kingdomin suunnitelmista sen jälkeen, kun olimme tuhonneet näistä terälehdistä tehdyt youmat, mutta en löytänyt näistä terälehdistä mitään minkä avulla olisimme saaneet selville jotain Dark Kingdomin suunnitelmista. Haluatko nämä terälehdet takaisin, Makoto-san?" Shirou kysyi.

Makoto nyökkäsi

"Selvä. Makoto-san, haittaako jos tutkin viime yönä terälehtiä, joista teit Kusaki Shisutat? Tutkin äsken mainitsemani terälehdet sen jälkeen, kun olimme tuoneet sinut tänne. Kun tutkin äsken mainitsemiani terälehtiä, en löytänyt niistä mitään, minkä avulla olisimme saaneet selville jotain Dark Kingdomin suunnitelmista", Shirou sanoi.

"Ei haittaa", Makoto sanoi.

Lunan otsan puolikuu-symboli hohti uudelleen, ja siitä ilmestyi kultainen säde, joka osui yöpöydän päällä oleviin terälehtiin. Terälehdet muuttuivat rannerenkaaksi, jossa oli helmiä, jotka olivat saman väriset, kuin muovipussin sisällä olevat ja nenäliinan päällä olevat terälehdet.

"Makoto-san, en valitettavasti pysty palauttamaan youmiasi ennalleen. Pystyin kuitenkin muuttamaan tuolla yöpöydällä olevat terälehdet rannerenkaaksi, joten pystyt pitämään kyseiset terälehdet mukanasi minne menetkin", Luna sanoi hieman surullisena.

"Kiitos", Makoto poimi rannerenkaan vasemmalla kädellään ja laittoi rannerenkaan oikean ranteensa ympärille.

"Voitteko kertoa, mitä on tekeillä?" Naru päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta. Häntä hermostutti se, että Usagin kissa osasi puhua, mutta uteliaisuus vei lopulta voiton. Naru päätti vaihtaa puheenaihetta toisestakin syystä. Hän halusi saada Makoton ajatukset pois viime yönä käydystä taistelusta.

"Hyvä on. 1000 vuotta sitten Maapallo oli yksi suuri valtakunta, ja Kuu oli toinen. Maapallon valtakuntaa sanottiin Golden Kingdomiksi ja Kuun valtakuntaa sanottiin Silver Millenniumiksi. Jokainen Sailor Senshi oli Silver Millenniumin aikana oman planeettansa prinsessa. Inner Sailor Senshit suojelivat Kuun prinsessaa ja hänen siskoaan. Outer Sailor Senshit suojelivat Silver Millenniumin valtakuntaa etäältä. Shitennounit suojelivat Maan prinssiä. Kuun kuningatar, Queen Serenity hallitsi Kuun valtakuntaa, ja hänellä oli kristalli nimeltä Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, jolla oli valtavia voimia. Mutta eräänä yönä Maahan saapui paha olento nimeltä Queen Metalia. Queen Metalia halusi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat itselleen, mutta se tarvitsi armeijan saavuttaakseen tavoitteensa, joten se aivopesi Golden Kingdomin ihmiset puolelleen ja teki heistä armeijansa. Inner Sailor Senshit katosivat yksi kerrallaan, ja Queen Metalia aivopesi heidät armeijansa johtajiksi. Sen jälkeen, kun Queen Metalia oli aivopessyt Inner Sailor Senshit ja Maapallon ihmiset pahoiksi, he hyökkäsivät Kuuhun. Maan prinssi ja hänen Shitennouninsa taistelivat Kuun valtakunnan puolella, sillä he olivat ainoat Maan ihmiset, jotka olivat pysyneet järjissään taistellakseen Queen Metalian pahoja voimia vastaan. Prinssi, Shitennounit, Sailor Senshit ja prinsessat kuolivat Kuun valtakunnassa käydyssä taistelussa. Queen Serenity uhrasi itsensä ja sinetöi Queen Metalian pois Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimilla. Sen seurauksena Kuun valtakunta muuttui kiveksi. Ennen kuin Queen Serenity kuoli, hän käytti Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimia ja toivoi, että kaikki Maan ja Kuun ihmiset syntyisivät uudelleen Maassa. Queen Serenityn toive toteutui. Queen Serenity ei kuitenkaan pystynyt poistamaan Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirrettyä pimeää energiaa. Kyseisessä, pimeässä energiassa oli Queen Metalian merkki. Queen Serenity arveli, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan joskus, ja että jos Queen Metalia vapautetaan, Queen Metalia löytäisi Inner Sailor Senshit heidän sisälleen siirretyn pimeän energian avulla. Queen Serenity sanoi, että vain hänen ensimmäinen tyttärensä voisi poistaa Inner Sailor Senshien sisälle siirretyn, pimeän energian. En ymmärrä, miten Usagi-chan onnistui poistamaan Rei-chanin ja Makoto-sanin sisälle siirretyn, pimeän energian. Queen Serenity lähetti minut Maahan etsimään uudelleensyntyneet prinsessat, Sailor Senshit ja Shitennounit, sillä hän arveli, että Queen Metalia vapautetaan jossain vaiheessa. Hän oli oikeassa, sillä joku on rikkonut sinetin, joka esti Queen Metaliaa heräämästä", Luna sanoi.

Usagi yllättyi kuulemastaan. Hän inhosi sitä, että Queen Metalia oli taas ottanut Inner Sailor Senshit hallintaansa. Hän ei tiennyt sitäkään, miten hän oli onnistunut poistamaan Rein ja Makoton sisälle siirretyn pimeän energian.

Narun ajatukset olivat samanlaiset, kuin Usagin ajatukset. Hän halusi auttaa Usagia, Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja pysäyttämään Queen Metalian.

"Antakaa minun auttaa teitä pysäyttämään Queen Metalia", Naru sanoi ja kaikki katsoivat häntä uskomatta korviaan.

"Naru-chan, Dark Kingdomin väkeä vastaan taisteleminen on vaarallista", Usagi sanoi lopulta.

"En ehkä osaa taistella, mutta voin tarkkailla Tokion asukkaiden käytöstä siltä varalta, jos jokin on vialla. Jos huomaan Tokion asukkaiden käyttäytyvän epäilyttävällä tavalla, kerron sen teille", Naru ehdotti. Hänen mielestään Tokion asukkaiden käytöksen tarkkaileminen oli parempi tapa auttaa Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja taistelussa Queen Metaliaa vastaan sen sijaan, että hän ei voisi tehdä mitään auttaakseen Sailor Senshejä ja Shitennouneja.

"Hyvä on", Luna sanoi lopulta.

"Oletko varma?" Usagi kysyi Narulta.

"Tsukino-san, Osaka-san haluaa auttaa. Annetaan hänelle tilaisuus", Makoto sanoi.

"Selvä, mutta ole varovainen, Naru-chan", Usagi sanoi lopulta.

Naru nyökkäsi.

"Luna, sinä et koskaan sanonut, että Queen Serenityllä oli kaksi tytärtä", Usagi sanoi. Hän oli hieman närkästynyt siitä, että Luna ei ollut kertonut hänelle ja hänen ystävilleen mitään Queen Serenityn toisesta tyttärestä.

"Vielä ei ollut sopiva hetki kertoa teille Queen Serenityn nuoremmasta tyttärestä", Luna sanoi. "On eräs toinenkin asia, ja uskon että nyt on sopiva aika kertoa teille jälkimmäisenä mainitsemastani asiasta. Kun Queen Serenity sinetöi Queen Metalian pois, Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat 7 Nijizuishouksi. Nijizuishout ovat kristalleja, jotka ovat sateenkaaren värisiä. Kun Queen Serenity sinetöi Queen Metalian pois ja Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat 7 Nijizuishouksi, Dark Kingdomin 7 vahvinta youmaa vangittiin Nijizuishoujen sisälle. Ne 7 youmaa ovat syntyneet uudelleen Maassa, kuten tekin".

"Onko meidän löydettävä kaikki Nijizuishout, jotta löydämme Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun?" Shirou kysyi ymmärrettyään, mitä Luna tarkoitti.

"Kyllä", Luna sanoi.

"Jos Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun voimat jakautuivat 7 Nijizuishouksi, se selittää, miksi Maboroshi no Ginzuishoun löytäminen oli niin. Kun olin vielä Queen Metalian hallinnassa ja olin Osaka-sanin kanssa Sankaku Puistossa pari päivää sitten, huomasin voimieni ansiosta sen, että Osaka-sanin energia tason oli huipussaan. Kun huomasin, että Osaka-sanin energia taso oli huipussaan pari päivää sitten aloin epäillä, että Maboroshi no Ginzuishou olisi Osaka-sanin sisällä. Tarkistin kyseisen asian ennen kuin Suisein youma sieppasi Osaka-sanin, mutta huomasin ettei Maboroshi no Ginzuishou ole Osaka-sanin sisällä, minkä takia aloin epäillä että Osaka-sanin energia taso oli huipussaan siksi että hän halusi olla ystäväni", Makoto sanoi.

"Mielenkiintoinen teoria", Luna sanoi. "Meidän täytyy nyt keskittyä 7 Nijizuishoun löytämiseen".

Kaikki nyökkäsivät.


End file.
